Façade
by Hesaluti
Summary: When Draco Malfoy's son starts at Hogwarts and is shockingly sorted into Gryffindor, it becomes obvious that it isn't going to be easy for his Head of House, Hermione Granger. When Scorpius is selected for a mentoring programme, Draco and Hermione have to put aside their past differences and work together to help him. Can they do it?
1. The Sorting Hat

**Okay - new story. I've had to tweak a few 'facts' from the books to suit my purpose:**

**Harry and Ginny are as in the books - married with three children.**

**Obviously, Ron isn't married to Hermione ( this is a Dramione story). He has married Lavender and they have two children - I've kept the names of his children as in the books.**

**Neville is a Professor and was married it didn't work out so he now brings up their child on his own - she is also starting Hogwarts.**

**Needless to say, Draco is no longer married to Astoria Greengrass, although she is the mother of his two children (yes, I know he didn't have two in the books - and I hate it when any character conveniently has extra children but I need him to have two children to suit the story). Draco's story will be explained as we go on so that's all I'll say for now.**

**Hermione is single with no children.**

**Thought I'd clear all that up before we start and I do apologize for the manipulations but a Dramione story requires a few tweaks to make it work.**

**With children involved I am conscious that the story can become super cheesy. I dislike stories where Hermione looks after Draco's children and the children love her and call her Auntie Mione so then Draco loves her too, blah, blah, blah.**

**Don't worry - I promise it won't be like that. The children aren't a big part of the story - they are just a means of getting Draco and Hermione together so there will be no super sweet, overly convenient moments.**

**Enough of me drabbling on...happy reading...**

Hermione ran down the list of new pupils, checking if they had had each student's Entrance Permission forms back. There weren't many missing and she nodded. She took a quill and began writing a list of the few missing forms and contact details.

Her finger came to rest on Jeremiah Lutterbury who's form had been sent back unsigned. She added him to the list and then noticed the name directly underneath.

_**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**_

Hermione shook her head at his terrible name, it was worse than Draco - if that was possible. She lingered on it for a moment longer and then double checked that the forms had been completed. She already knew full well that they would have been. Draco Malfoy would have completed his child's forms the day he received them. They were probably some of the first ones they received back.

She gave a little sigh then straightened her shoulders. She would probably have very little to do with his son, because like his older sister, it was almost certain he would be sorted into Slytherin house. Elladora Malfoy would be going into Year 2 when the new term started. At least Draco had managed to give his daughter a pretty name, especially as she shortened it to Ella almost all the time. She shook her head. Somehow she couldn't imagine Draco letting his child be called anything but her full name, so maybe she was still Elladora at home.

Ella was also blonde, although not as startling white, more golden. She was petite with those incredible Malfoy eyes but there was no denying she was pretty. In fact, Hermione would go as far as saying she was beautiful. She would be stunning when she got older. She was a sports fanatic, Hermione had hardly ever seen her not holding a broom and most of the time she was posing with it, leaning casually against the handle, hair throw back over her shoulder. She certainly didn't lack in confidence!

Hermione hadn't had very much to do with her, last year she hadn't taught the 1st Years transfiguration but she knew that Ella was a favourite of Fabien, despite her academic grades being average at best. Ella was already on the Quidditch Team and her interest seemed to lie with very little else.

So the arrival of another Malfoy wasn't really big news. Thankfully, Hermione could cheerfully leave Fabien to deal with Malfoy and his offspring.

That lead her thoughts to Fabien – Professor Lang, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. Hermione often wondered if he had Slytherin tattooed across his head because he was the epitome of everything Slytherin. He had come from Durmstrang Institute to teach temporarily at Hogwarts three years ago, but he had been so popular both with staff and pupils that Professor McGonagall had practically begged him to stay.

He hadn't let anyone forget about it since and Hermione was at odds with almost everyone else, in that she found him irritating beyond belief. The rest of the school were captivated by him and his name was branded around as if he was doing them all a favour by just being here. She couldn't deny he was a good Professor – his students thoroughly enjoyed his lessons as well as improving their grades. Hermione didn't feel that he always spent enough time with the less able pupils (again, typically Slytherin), concentrating instead on the ones who would get him more glory, but she couldn't argue with the overall results he produced.

It didn't help that he was a handsome man, tall and slim with hair that was almost black because he seemed to think that this gave him the right to strut around the halls like a peacock, soaking up the adoring glances from the female students (and some of the staff!) whilst making little sarcastic comments as he went. His resemblance to another handsome Slytherin (she grudgingly admitted that Malfoy had been good looking), who had walked these halls was unmistakable and it didn't improve Fabien's chances of Hermione getting on with him any time soon.

He seemed to find the fact that Hermione was less than impressed with him a challenge and he regularly went out of his way to speak to her and he had even asked her out at one point. Huh! Never in a hundred, million eons would she go out with him!

She glanced back at the list, realizing she was daydreaming. She picked out some familiar names that she would like to join her in Gryffindor House. Albus Potter - Harry and Ginny's middle child and her Godson. His brother, James was already in her house and he was a handful - confident and outgoing and always up to mischief. Albus was much more like Harry, nervous and sometimes unsure of himself so Hermione was determined to take him under her wing. Also starting was Rose Weasley, Ron and Lavender's eldest child. Rose was a clever girl, quiet and studios and Hermione sincerely hoped she would be placed in Gryffindor. With a long line of Weasleys behind her, there was little doubt. Then there was Alice Longbottom, Neville's daughter. She was a lovely girl, with Neville's gentle, caring personality - she would be a welcome addition to Gryffindor as well.

As Head of House she felt very protective of all her students and she didn't try and hide it. It was an honour to be Head of House at such a young age but times had changed since she had been a pupil here and the age of the professors had dropped considerably. Some of the older professors had retired or left, a lot of them deciding to do so after the final battle at Hogwarts. It was as if they'd served their time, achieved their aim and now they felt happy to leave it in the safe hands of a new generation. And it was in safe hands, Professor McGonagall was still Headmistress and she guided them in her usual blunt, abrupt but very astute manner.

Neville Longbottom was Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff and he and Hermione were still firm friends. In fact, there had been times when Hermione wasn't sure she would have survived the trials and tribulations of Hogwarts without Neville and she was very grateful to him. Neville had been married to the Astrology Professor who had taken over from Professor Trelawney. It hadn't worked out and now Neville was raising Alice on his own.

Ravenclaw Head of House was another young Professor who had taken over from Professor Flitwick to teach Charms. Professor Corbin was intelligent, quick witted and cheerful. Hermione liked her a lot.

Hermione took the pile of forms and began a quick look through of them, checking for signatures and mistakes. Harry's form was a mass of scribbles and crossings out and it made Hermione smile. She didn't care what his form was like because she was really looking forward to Albus starting. Neville's form was meticulously completed and Hermione had a moment of doubt when she wondered what house Alice would be sorted into, now that Neville was Head of Hufflepuff. Again, she hoped it would be Gryffindor.

The next form she stopped at was completed in a deep blue ink, the beautiful, scripted handwriting flowing over the page. The signature was a work of art itself - D. Malfoy, and Hermione noted the missing middle letter. She took this as a good sign that Draco did not want to be associated with his Father and had therefore ceased to sign his middle name initial. She didn't need to check his forms, there wouldn't be any mistakes she was sure but curiosity got the better of her and she began to read them anyway.

Scorpius Malfoy - the picture attached showed a white blonde child with a narrow face and startling grey eyes. He was a total double for Draco at the same age and Hermione pulled a face. She was going to find it hard to like this child. He didn't smile in his picture, he was just staring at the camera and it made Hermione feel like she had at school - irritated.

She checked the family details on the form.

Father : Draco Malfoy (obviously).

Mother : Astoria Greengrass (d).

Hermione bit her lip knowing the small 'd' meant their Mother was deceased. If what Hermione had heard was true, there was some mystery about how Astoria had died. Some papers had announced the cause of her death as Dragonpox but Hermione didn't truly believe this because it would be unusual for someone so young to die from that disease.

If Hermione recalled correctly, it had happened about three or four years ago. The children would have been only 7 or 8 years old, so that was a terrible shame. She wondered how Draco had coped with two young children and what sort of a Father he made. Ella wasn't exactly a shining example of Slytherin cleverness - she had the brains but she didn't want to apply them and Hermione wondered how Draco felt about that.

Tomorrow she would welcome a new batch of students to the school and a whole new year, with all its ups and downs would begin.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Great Hall was full, each house table lined top to bottom with students, the Professors, including Hermione, at their table facing the hall. The doors opened at the bottom of the hall and Hagrid lead the 1st Years in, the rest of the students watching eagerly.

"I love this part," Neville said in Hermione's ear and she nodded her head.

"I can see Alice - she looks terrified."

"I'm sure she is!" Neville gave a chuckle. "Poor thing."

"Do you think she'll be in your house?" Hermione asked him.

"No - she's a Gryffindor through and through," Neville said. "She'll be with you."

"Good." Hermione received a wide smile from Neville regarding this answer.

The very small, very scared looking 1st Years were all gathered at the front of the hall and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on a stand where it began its annual rhyme. Hermione wondered what the tweak would be this year, every year she'd heard it (and it becoming too many to count), the rhyme was always similar but never identical. It fascinated Hermione who listened intently.

When the rhyme was over Professor McGonagall called the first pupil forward and placed the hat on the small child's head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat yelled and the Hufflepuff table burst into applause.

"One to me!" Neville said quietly and Hermione laughed.

The first child to be sorted that Hermione knew was Rose Weasley. She looked very serious as she sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione clapped, extremely pleased. Next was Albus, who looked so pale that Hermione wondered if he might actually vomit.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione clapped again - she was really glad she got Albus.

"It's Alice next!" Neville said and he leant around Hermione to see better. Alice had one hand over her mouth watching everyone nervously. Hermione reached over and squeezed Neville's arm, reassuringly.

"She'll either be with you or me, don't worry."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione looked at Neville. "Is that okay? Am I allowed to be happy?" she asked and Neville laughed.

"Of course it's okay!"

Hermione now watched curiously as a small, blonde boy approached the hat. This was unmistakably Scorpius Malfoy. He didn't meet anyone's eye and sat on the seat.

Afterwards, Hermione thought she might remember this moment for the rest of her life. Not only because of the word that left the Sorting Hat a few seconds later but also the fact that the hat hadn't actually sat on Scorpius' head before the word rang out.

Just as had happened all those years ago with Draco, the Sorting Hat spat the word out before it had even touched a hair on Scorpius' head. The difference was that this time it wasn't the word Slytherin that resounded around the Great Hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The usual applause from the Gryffindor table rang out but Hermione knew that the Professors sitting alongside her must have all had the same astonished expression on their faces as she did. Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Why and how had Draco Malfoy's son been sorted into Gryffindor?

"That must be a mistake!" Hermione heard Fabien exclaim from further along the table.

"The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes, Mr Lang," Professor McGonagall answered him in her usual acerbic tone.

"But his sister is already in my house - he's a Malfoy! All Malfoy's are sorted into Slytherin!" Fabien insisted and for once, Hermione was completely in tune with him. The expression on Professor McGonagall's face said differently, however.

"You know very well it doesn't work like that, Professor Lang," she said. Those words indicated the end of the discussion.

"Bloody hell!" Neville muttered and Hermione turned to him.

"How did that happen?"

"Merlin knows but looks like you've going to be dealing with baby Malfoy - lucky you!" Neville answered.

Scorpius was still standing by the seat, obviously undecided what he should do. It was clear he had been expecting to be sorted into Slytherin and who could blame him? He looked around as if someone was going to suddenly say it was a mistake and he should join the Slytherin table after all. Professor McGonagall had stood up because there was now a murmur going around the hall.

"Go along, dear," she said to Scorpius, waving her hand in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "Gryffindor - please welcome you're newest student."

The Gryffindor table clapped loudly, obviously most of the students were only vaguely aware of what had happened. Scorpius still didn't move and Hermione caught James Potter's eye, indicating that he should go and fetch him. James jumped up immediately and went over to Scorpius, taking him back to the table and talking to him.

"Poor thing!" Neville said.

Hermione's eyes had gone back to Professor McGonagall who was still standing and she followed her gaze. On the Slytherin table, at the far end of the hall, one lone figure was standing. Elladora Malfoy was upright, her hands on her hips, glancing between Scorpius and Professor McGonagall.

"If you would take your seat again, Miss Malfoy, then we can proceed," Professor McGonagall said clearly, across the hall.

Hermione watched as Elladora faced her formidable Headmistress across the room. She was obviously thinking of disobeying her and staying standing. For a moment there was a face off across the room and then Elladora seemed to realize that the entire hall was staring at her and she sat back down. Not before she had said a sentence that sent Hermione flying back in time.

"My Father will hear about this!"

Hermione watched the young girl as she sat unhappily at her table. Well, she was right about that - if one thing was certain, Draco Malfoy would definitely hear about this!

**There you go - hope you liked it. He's in the next chapter and he's not happy! x**


	2. Nightmare

"Completely unacceptable!"

Hermione recognized the deep, arrogant voice and stopped outside Professor McGonagall's office door, cringing. This wasn't going to be enjoyable. She knocked on the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Professor Granger!" Professor McGonagall greeted her. "Mr Malfoy is here about Scorpius."

Fabien, who was standing next to Draco, turned to look at her, his face serious but Draco completely ignored her, not even turning to look. Hermione could see his profile and he looked very similar to he had at school. He was tall though, and broad shouldered which she didn't remember him being. He continued speaking as if Professor McGonagall hadn't spoken.

"I will not allow Scorpius to join Gryffindor," Draco said. "It's ridiculous - I want him moved."

"Well, I'm sure you are aware that I am unable to do that."

"You're the Headmistress, aren't you?" Draco snapped. "I want you to move him."

"Pupils are sorted into houses by one method and one method only, Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonagall was her calm, logical self as always and Hermione admired her ability to not let herself be dragged down to Draco's level. "The Sorting Hat has sorted pupils into houses since Hogwarts began and not one student has ever been moved."

"Well the bloody Sorting Hat is wrong - exactly how old is it now?"

"The Sorting Hat is never wrong and it is working perfectly correctly," Professor McGonagall said, firmly. "It's decision is not in question. Plenty of students have been sorted into a house they were not expecting to be in. The Sorting Hat basis it's decision on many variables. We do not understand and will never understand how the decision is made but it will be correct."

"How can you say that?" Draco demanded. "How can a Malfoy be sorted into Gryffindor?" He said the last word as if it left a nasty taste in his mouth and Hermione felt her hackles rise in defence of her house. She needn't have worried because Professor McGonagall wasn't ready to accept derogatory remarks about her former house either.

"Many students are, and will be very proud and happy to be sorted into Gryffindor, Mr Malfoy," her tone was scathing. "I'm sure the Sorting Hat saw qualities in your son that will fit very nicely into Gryffindor. You have some of those qualities yourself, so I am sure your son has them too."

"But he's clever, quick and resourceful. His grades are excellent!"

"Exactly my point! Those qualities are exactly what we require for students sorted into Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall raised her wise, old eyebrows at her former pupil.

"He's not like Granger and her cronies," Draco said and for the first time he acknowledged Hermione's presence, albeit in a disparaging way.

"Professor Granger is a shining example to all our students," Professor McGonagall answered. "I would thank you to remain polite, Draco." Hermione didn't miss Professor McGonagall's use of Draco's first name. She was subtly reminding him who was boss.

Draco ignored her again. "If you won't move him then I will have to look at transferring him and Elladora to another school."

"Oh no, we can't let that happen," Fabien said and Hermione sighed loudly, causing them all to turn and look at her. "As Head of Slytherin, I will be more than happy to act as a further guide for Scorpius, take him under my wing."

"I think you'll find that's my job," Hermione spoke for the first time, her voice making her feelings on Fabien's offer more than clear.

"I know but if Scorpius feels uncomfortable in Gryffindor..."

Professor McGonagall silenced Fabien by raising her hand. She directed her gaze to Draco. "I can't move your son, Draco, even if thought it was for the best, which I don't," she said, her voice still calm. "It would be a shame to disrupt your children's education by moving schools but if you feel that is what you would like to do, then, we will, of course, support you. I hope you know from your time here that all school houses are beneficial to the students placed in them. Each student receives a very good education, no matter where they are in the school. Each house makes a valid contribution and none is better than another. So, before you make the decision to transfer, may I suggest that you talk with Professor Granger? As Scorpius' Head of House she can take into account any concerns you may have when guiding Scorpius through his first few weeks?"

Draco now turned to look at Hermione who wasn't quite sure if she should force herself to smile at him or not. In the end she just nodded her head encouragingly. Draco's handsome (yes, it was still handsome) face was stretched, his emotions thinly veiled behind it. His eyes were like daggers, boring into her and she held her breath, not willing to let him intimidate her. After a moment he turned back to Professor McGonagall.

"I am appalled by this - I don't see how speaking to Granger..."

"Professor Granger," Professor McGonagall, corrected him.

"I don't see how that will help. My son should be in Slytherin but obviously you are unwilling to move on this so I will have to make my own decision how I deal with it."

"Of course," Professor McGonagall nodded. "Take all the time you need."

"You'll hear from me tomorrow," Draco answered, surly. He turned to Fabien. "Thank you." He then nodded at Professor McGonagall curtly before sweeping from the room without acknowledging Hermione at all.

The three Professors stared at each other for a few moments before Hermione spoke.

"Well, that went well didn't it?" she said, sarcastically. "I wonder what did I do to deserve this?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She made a special effort to check on Scorpius as the students settled into their rooms. He was in a room with Christopher Shallow, Lawrence Mason and Albus. Hermione had considered a move around, not sure if putting Scorpius and Albus together was a good thing, until she realised she was just encouraging past prejudices. If Scorpius did stay at Hogwarts then the boys would have to learn to live together.

When she entered the boys room, they were all gathered around Lawrence's bed. He was holding up his pet lizard for their approval. She watched them for a moment, listening to the happy conversation and then walked away. It would seem that Scorpius couldn't care less about been in Gryffindor, he was making friends already, as children do. She wished she could show Draco the little scene she had just watched but she had a feeling that nothing would sway him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The following morning, Hermione had her first lessons with the new pupils. Transfiguration was a difficult skill and sometimes the first weeks teaching students could be frustrating. Until you learnt the basic skill it was difficult to progress so these first lessons were very important.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she wasn't an Animagas so she was unable to get the classes attention in quite the same way that Professor McGonagall had done. She caught the children's attention by Transfiguring one of their desks into a coat stand and the room went silent.

"Good morning students - I am Professor Granger and I will be teaching you Transfiguration. Transfiguration is a complicated but very affective form of magic and it requires perseverance and concentration. I believe Professor Corbin will have shown you the first basic moves with your wands in Charms so remembering the flicking movement will help with this."

Once she had the pupils attention she handed them each a match and explained how they should try and transfigure the match to a needle. This was the standard initiation to Transfiguration but it was something that few pupils managed to do in their first lesson.

She walked around the class observing each pupil. Many were struggling and she gave them tips and helped with wand movements. One child, a small boy with bright red hair, was actually crying whilst trying to transfigure the match. Hermione sat with him for quite a while until he had stopped being upset.

Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Alice were all in the class and Hermione watched each of them with interest. Rose, as Hermione had expected was very confident, her wand movements were lovely and Hermione could tell it wouldn't take her long to learn this skill. Alice struggled more but she was focused entirely on the task and Hermione knew she wasn't going to let it beat her.

Albus and Scorpius were sitting together - they'd chosen these seats and Hermione found it slightly disconcerting to see a miniature copy of Harry sitting right next to a miniature copy of Draco and furthermore getting along with each other. Both boys had picked up the basics, their wands moving almost in synchronisation. Hermione watched from a distance, not wanting to interfere because they were doing so well without her.

Hermione had been the only pupil able to Transfigure anything in their first lesson so she didn't expect them to actually do the spell this time. She went to help a tall girl who was waving her wand around dangerously, when she heard Albus calling out.

"Hermio...Professor Granger!" She heard Albus correct himself then continue. "Scorpius has done it! He's done it!"

She turned quickly to find Albus standing behind the desk, pointing at it. Several other pupils had stood to look over. She walked over and found Scorpius staring incredulously at the shiny, silver needle now sitting on his desk. She gave him a wide smile.

"Excellent! Very good indeed!" she said. "25 points to Gryffindor."

The lesson was almost over and as the pupils packed away, Hermione watched Scorpius out the corner of her eye. He was chatting excitedly with Albus, obviously proud of his accomplishment. She was surprised that Scorpius was turning out to be a model student. Polite, obedient, sociable and now he had also proved himself to have the promise of being a very competent wizard. This wasn't entirely surprising given Draco's competence at school. He had been a quick learner and had mastered skills easily and it looked like his son had inherited some of this as well.

She hoped Draco didn't pull Scorpius out of Hogwarts. She knew he would enjoy it in Gryffindor and that she could help him tremendously.

Just before lunch she had a message that Mr Malfoy was waiting in Professor McGonagall's office and her presence was required. She sighed, Draco's quick reappearance indicated that he hadn't changed his mind since last night and she entered the Headmistress' office with a feeling of dread.

The scene before her was very different to the previous evening. The atmosphere was calm with Professor McGonagall sitting one side of her desk and Draco the other. No-one else was present and Hermione pinned a smile to her face as she took the seat next to Draco's.

"Good afternoon, Hermione. Mr Malfoy has made a decision regarding Scorpius," Professor McGonagall said. Hermione dared a glance at Draco but his eyes were focused on the Headmistress. "He has decided he will keep Scorpius and Elladora at Hogwarts for now."

"Oh good," Hermione said, trying her best to not sound too surprised. Still Draco didn't turn to look at her and she felt like nudging him in the arm until he acknowledged her. "Scorpius has settled in very well and his first lesson was very good indeed."

"Excellent!" Professor McGonagall said. "Draco would like to settle a few things about Scorpius' placement and he has some requirements he would like us to consider so I thought it would be best if the two of you discussed it together."

"Of course," Hermione was remaining professional but she didn't feel at all as she sounded. He was still such an obnoxious, arrogant, irritating twerp. So, he'd realised that his children were better being left at the best wizarding school there was but he wanted to 'settle things' and he had 'some requirements'!? Huh! How dare he think he could expect special treatment!

"So, I'll leave you alone to discuss this," Professor McGonagall said, standing and walking past them. She then did something surprising and Hermione knew her face must have shown her astonishment. Professor McGonagall went around to Draco and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his former teacher but didn't attempt to move away. "I'm very pleased that you've seen sense, Draco," Professor McGonagall said. Hermione knew that this was something she would never hear the Headmistress of Hogwarts say to a parent in normal circumstances. She was speaking like this, as if Draco was still under her charge, because she had been there when Draco's life had changed and this little interaction reflected their shared history. Surprisingly, Draco seemed happy to let Professor McGonagall speak to him this way. The professor continued. "It is the right decision both for your children and for you."

She stepped away and now addressed them both. "At the risk of treating you like students, I trust that the two of you will be able to work together for the benefit of Scorpius? We must always remember our history but we must also move on from it." Without another word she exited her office, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

Hermione switched into professional mode, knowing this was the best, and probably the only way, to handle this. She stood up and went to sit the other side of the desk, taking Professor McGonagall's chair.

"Scorpius settled in well last night, he seemed to be getting on well with the other boys..."

"Do you think I care about that?" Draco interrupted her.

Hermione met his gaze with ice in her eyes. "I should like to think that you do!"

"Yes, you would like to think that," Draco leant forward, his dark eyes flashing. "That's my point exactly! Slytherins do not consider 'friendships' the most important thing about school. School is about fulfilling your ambitions and your potential not about enjoying yourself."

"Neither of those things are possible if you are unhappy," Hermione retaliated, cleverly. "You of all people should know that!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Draco's voice dropped a level.

Hermione realized they were beginning to argue so she took a deep breath and told herself firmly to remain calm. "What I am trying to say, is that Scorpius is coping very well with all of this and he excelled himself in Transfiguration this morning. He was the only student able to transfigure the match to a needle and I gave him 25 house points." She knew Draco would know exactly what she was talking about having been present at their first Transfiguration lesson - the one where Hermione had succeeded.

"I hope the points were awarded to Slytherin," Draco said. It sounded as if it should be a joke but he definitely wasn't smiling.

"Certainly not!" Hermione snapped.

"Look, Granger. This isn't what I want - he should be in Slytherin but as bloody McGonagall won't move him..."

"She can't move him."

"Whatever," Draco waved her interruption away, dismissively. "This isn't my choice but moving Scorpius and his sister would be worse. So, I will have to accept his placement but I have some rules."

"Rules?" Hermione wanted to say - you can't set the rules - but she knew she had to try and stop this escalating into an argument.

"Yes, Granger - rules," Draco said, as if she was stupid for questioning him. "Scorpius must be allowed access to Slytherin students and actively encouraged to mix with them."

"All the houses are encouraged to do that," Hermione said, smoothly. "Scorpius will be free to be friends with whomever he wishes."

Draco leant forward. "I want him treated with respect - you need to remember who's son he is!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "All students are treated with respect! I don't need a rule to make sure that happens and I don't appreciate your implication that I do."

"This isn't about you, Granger," Draco answered her, dismissively and Hermione felt her blood beginning to boil. "This is about my son and you'll do well to have his well being at the foremost of your thoughts at all times."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on the desk. "Scorpius will be treated exactly the same as all my other students. We _**do not** _and I _**will not**_," she emphasised the words, "show favour to any of them. I think that you need to take a step backwards and let me do my job. I am perfectly capable of making sure you're son is happy, well educated and aware of all his choices. I am also perfectly capable of letting him make those choices himself!" Her tone left no doubt that she was implying that Draco wasn't allowing Scorpius to do that and she saw his expression darken.

"He isn't old enough to make choices!" Draco sneered. "He needs guidance in the right direction, which is my concern. How can he be guided correctly in Gryffindor?"

Hermione thumped her fist on the table, finally losing her cool. "If you can't talk to me in a respectful manner then I will ask you to leave."

"I'm a parent - you can't do that."

"Yes I can and I will," Hermione insisted.

"How would you feel if your child was placed in Slytherin, Granger?" Draco asked. Before Hermione could start to reply he leant backwards and ran his eyes over her condescendingly. "Huh! Of course, you have no idea, do you?" he said. "Because you haven't got any children, have you? Because you're a sad, little _**spinster**_!" He said the last word very slowly, deliberately and vindictively.

Hermione, who hadn't been upset by him so far, now felt a rush of pain, combined with fury. How dare he use this discussion to insult her personally? She stood up, her hands still on the desk.

"Now listen to me, Malfoy," she said, her voice low and menacing. "I will not tolerate you speaking to me like this. I will not allow you to make insinuations about my personal life. I will not be bullied by anyone and certainly not someone like you. Do you understand me?" Draco opened his mouth to answer her but she continued without letting him. "Don't bother answering that because if you don't understand me then I will ask you to remove your son from the school whether you want to or not. Is that clear?"

Draco's eyes were still hostile and his lips were set in a stubborn line but Hermione could tell that her words had reached him. After what seemed a very long time where their gazes met unwaveringly, he finally made a very small nod of his head and then waved his hand at her chair, indicating that she should sit back down. Hermione took a moment longer before she sat down. She blinked rapidly, a little surprised by her own outburst and by Draco's reaction.

"I will require regular updates as to how Scorpius is progressing," Draco said, quietly. Hermione just nodded in reply. "Can I return to see you in a week?"

"Yes."

Draco stood up, nodded curtly at her and left the room. Hermione waited a moment before putting her hands on the desk and lowering her head into them. Merlin! This was a nightmare. A total, utter nightmare and one she wasn't going to wake up from any time soon.

**So, that was an interesting conversation wasn't it? Draco is being vile, I know and just to warn you all, this will be a long, slow thaw. Draco's change of manner is a big part of this plot and his aloofness is there for a reason. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. As always I luv to hear your opinions so please review. x**


	3. The three Malfoys

It had been a week since Draco's last visit and he was due again today. Hermione had done as promised, watching Scorpius and making sure he was doing well. After just a few days it became obvious that Scorpius didn't need watching. He had fitted in wonderfully, him and his dormitory friends were a happy, little group who worked hard and did as they were told. His work in Hermione's lessons was outstanding. She would go as far as to say he was gifted.

She'd asked for a report from all his other professors so that she had something to tell Draco about. It was full of much of the same - Scorpius worked hard and did very well.

At lunchtime Hermione went to her own office to await Draco's arrival. He was shown in, exactly on time, by a 7th year. He didn't greet Hermione and just took the seat facing her.

"Well?" he asked and she took a deep, steadying breath.

"Scorpius is doing very well. I've had a report from all his professors and he is excelling in almost every subject."

"Excellent." Draco looked at her enquiringly but she purposely didn't elaborate. "And?" Draco prompted her.

"That's it - is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Is he upset? Does he seem settled?"

"No and yes, definitely."

Draco gave her a exasperated look. "This was hardly worth my time and effort."

"If there's anything in particular you want to know then tell me and I will give you a report but this was always going to be short meeting. Ambition, education and potential are what you were interested in - so taking account of the very short amount of time that Scorpius has been here, he is showing lots of potential, his education standard is high and I'm sure the ambition will come later." Hermione glared at Draco, taking his own words and laying it out as he had asked. If he wasn't interested in his son socially, then he couldn't expect much information.

"I didn't mean literally that was all I was interested in," Draco said. "You're being pedantic."

"I'm doing exactly what you asked me to."

"That's what I mean - you're doing exactly that and not one thing more."

"When I attempted to tell you about Scorpius' social interactions you told me that school isn't about enjoying yourself," Hermione reminded him.

"You've got a good memory haven't you, Granger? Did you memorize what I said word for word?"

"Well, when you're a sad, little spinster you have nothing else to do!" Hermione shot this back at him, unable to help herself. He was a parent of one of her students so she really shouldn't be engaging in arguments with him but he had annoyed her so much last time, she couldn't bring herself to be pleasant with him. She was barely managing to be civil. "This is getting us no-where. If there isn't anything else you need to know then I'll show you out." Hermione stood up but Draco didn't move an inch.

"Can you send me a weekly report? Then I won't need to bother you again," he said.

"Yes - but I suggest that only be done temporarily. I'm sure you can appreciate that unless there is a problem, I can't focus so much of my time on one child."

"I'll decide when I don't need them anymore," Draco said and Hermione nodded her acceptance. She actually walked to the door now and opened it but still Draco made no attempt to move. "I'd like to see Scorpius before I go."

Hermione shut the door, not particularly quietly and stepped back towards her desk. "Any particular reason?"

"I don't need a reason to see my own son," Draco answered. His eyes did looked her up and down. "And I certainly don't need your approval or permission. I would like to make sure he is happy with this situation."

Hermione twisted her lips, dying to hex him. "Do you remember being 11?"

Draco eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

"How would you have felt if your Father had turned up in the middle of a lesson, dragged you away from your friends just to ask if you were okay?" She raised her eyebrows. "Unless it is a particularly urgent matter, which I think you'll agree this is not, then it would be wise for you to not embarrass your son in front of his new friends." Draco's eyes flared as she spoke but almost instantly, as she finished her sentence, they stopped and Hermione saw him lift his head and lean back. He didn't speak for a few moments and then he stood abruptly.

"Very well, I'll leave it for now," he said. He didn't meet her gaze but Hermione knew that she'd most definitely won that point. Not only had he not moaned at her for attempting to tell him what to do, he had actually taken her advice! "If you can send the first report in a week's time."

"Certainly."

Draco left the office and Hermione didn't even bother showing him out - he knew the way and she couldn't bear to be in his presence for a moment longer.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Hermione left her office to go to first afternoon lesson she found Elladora standing outside, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. She was only a 2nd year but her attitude and demeanour made her seem much older. It struck Hermione again how pretty she was. Ella didn't speak immediately so Hermione turned to her.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss Malfoy?" she asked. Ella looked her up and down, almost as her Father had done a few minutes beforehand.

"What was Father doing here?" Ella asked and Hermione raised her eyebrows at her insolent tone.

"Do you mean - can I ask what my Father was doing here please, Professor Granger?" Hermione corrected her.

"Was it about my grades?" Elladora obviously had the same knack as her Father for completely ignoring someone if what they were saying wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"You know I can't discuss that with you, Elladora," Hermione answered.

"I just want to know if it was about me. He's never happy with my grades."

"I can tell you it wasn't that. Your Father would only discuss your grades with Professor Lang."

"So it was about Scorpius then. Are you going to move him?"

"Elladora, I can't discuss what I went on with your Father," Hermione repeated. "Maybe you should speak to him."

"He won't tell me!" Ella pulled a face. "So, why was Scorpius placed in Gryffindor?"

Hermione found her direct approach a bit disconcerting. She thought carefully before she answered her. "I don't know why Scorpius was placed in Gryffindor but the Sorting Hat must have seen some qualities in him that suited us."

"He's a little swot, that's why."

"I think it's time for lessons."

"He's my brother, I should be allowed to know," Ella answered.

"You probably should but it isn't up to me to tell you," Hermione nodded.

Ella shrugged and walked off but then stopped, turned round and looked Hermione up and down again. "You're not like I thought you'd be."

Hermione's eyes widened. "How did you think I'd be?"

"I don't know...not like this." Ella shrugged again. "Father was right about you being clever, though."

Hermione did a double take. Draco had told his daughter that he thought she was clever? Really? "You're Father is clever as well," Hermione said, feeling quite pleased with herself for managing to say something nice. She wanted to add - clever but a total, utter, jumped up jerk - but she managed to stop herself.

"Why do you hate him then?" Ella asked, as if she could read Hermione's mind. She put her head to one side as if this was a perfectly reasonable question to ask. "He said you always hated him."

Hermione bit her lip, totally thrown off guard by the directness of Ella's questions. She was confident to the point of arrogance but she had a certain charm about her that took the edge off it. Her questions showed her age - a child in Year 4 would never ask things like this to a professor she hardly knew. "Unfortunately, things were very different when your Father and I attended school. We had very different opinions on some important things."

"Voldemort."

Again Hermione did a double take. The girl was relentless! Surely Draco didn't let her speak like this at home? "Yes, he was one of the things but it really is time for you to go to lessons now."

For the second time, Ella completely ignored Hermione's insistence that she should go to her lessons. "Max said that Scorpius shouldn't be friends with Potter." The way she said Potter made Hermione flinch.

"I think it should be up to Scorpius who he's friends with."

"I think it'll be up to Father who Scorpius is friend with," Ella came back quickly. "Once he's had him moved to Slytherin that'll be the end of that."

Hermione took a step closer to Ella. "Do you know Albus Potter? Have you ever spoken to him?"

"No."

"So how do you know that he isn't the right friend for your brother?"

Ella's beautiful eyes surveyed Hermione's face for a moment. She twisted her lips before she spoke. "Because he's a Gryffindor geek!"

Hermione shook her head. "That's enough! You are already late for lessons and so am I. I suggest you speak to your Father if you want to know anything further and I also suggest that you refrain from silly name calling."

"Okay." She turned to walk away again but Hermione called her back.

"Elladora?"

"Yeh?"

"You might like to work on how you speak to professors," Hermione said. "Okay - thank you, Professor Granger would have been better."

"Then I'll sound like Scorpius!" Ella said. "But yeh - thanks."

Hermione watched her walk down the corridor, dragging her feet, obviously in no hurry to get to the next lesson. She was a very strange girl. So direct in her questions, her manner abrupt and verging on rude and yet Hermione hadn't felt any vindictiveness, despite the name calling. She was obviously very curious about what had happened all those years ago but it wasn't up to Hermione to tell her. Unfortunately that was up to her Father and so Ella stood no chance of being given an honest description.

As Hermione took her seat in front of her 3rd Years she suddenly recalled something Ella had said. She'd asked Hermione why she had hated her Father - Draco had said she had always hated him. What was making Hermione think was the phrasing. Ella hadn't said Father always hated you which was what Hermione would have expected. Maybe Draco didn't want to tell his daughter that he had hated people at school? The sentence stuck in Hermione's head for the rest of the day.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione completed her report meticulously, leaving nothing for Draco's critical eye to find wrong with it. She was tempted to add her own personal comments but then thought better of it. It was like treading on egg shells and she had the feeling that whatever she did it wouldn't be good enough.

Before she sent it, she went to find Scorpius. He was in his bedroom and she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Your Father has asked if I can let him know you are okay and happy to be placed in Gryffindor," she said. "You can be honest with me - how are you feeling about it?"

Scorpius crossed his legs and sat forward. "It's good, thanks, Professor."

"So, it hasn't bothered you not being in the same house as your sister?"

"No - but I don't suppose Father is very happy about it, is he?" Scorpius asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I think he's coming round to it now but I think everyone was surprised."

"Does he think it's my fault?"

Hermione stared at the young boy in front of her with concern. She didn't like this question because it implied blame. She could also imagine perfectly how Draco could and probably would make Scorpius feel it was his fault.

"There isn't a fault," she said. "Being placed in Gryffindor is not something to be ashamed of."

"I know that but Malfoys should be in Slytherin - and I'm not." Scorpius pulled a face.

"It doesn't work like that - only the Sorting Hat decides what house you are more suited to," Hermione held up her report. "So, am I right to tell your Father that you're happy and settling in well."

Scorpius nodded. "Yes, professor. I don't want to move now."

"Good - I'm glad to hear it."

She sent the report by Owl post and wondered what the recepient would make of it.

**Sorry - not much Draco but don't worry things are going to get a shake up soon and he'll be back. x**


	4. Called in again

It had been a long day. Hermione's first lesson with the 3rd Years had gone badly with Coreen Simeon trying to transfigure herself instead of the beetle she had been given. After lunch, Hermione had taught Elladora's class. Ella and a group of her friends had messed around the entire lesson until Hermione had to put them in detention. So now she had to supervise the detention this evening instead of getting a few minutes to relax. She was getting concerned about Ella, who's behaviour was deteriorating and had been since the beginning of term.

When she saw Professor Lang waiting for her by her office, she sighed. This was the last thing she needed.

"Hermione," he greeted her and she forced herself to smile.

"Fabien - what can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to you about the Malfoys," Fabien said.

"I'm not trying to put you off but I have a detention to supervise in a few minutes."

"So how about we discuss it over dinner then?" Fabien flashed her a smile, it was nice smile, but Hermione remained unaffected.

"I don't think so," she said. She pointed to her office. "Come in - we'll have to squeeze it in."

Fabien followed her into her office and took a seat. "So, who's in trouble tonight then? Was it the 3rd Years? They always go crazy just before a Hogsmeade visit."

Hermione sat opposite him. "Actually it's Ella, again."

She saw Fabien's expression change. "She's full of life," he said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're letting her run riot and it needs to stop. She's a clever girl but she needs to focus."

"She's the best flyer we have - not all pupils can get outstanding grades," Fabien shrugged. "You have to play to a student's strengths."

"I agree - not all students are capable of outstanding grades but Ella most definitely is. It's our job to make sure she realizes her potential."

"I think her focus will always be on Quidditch," Fabien insisted.

"What about her behaviour? She's disobedient, rude and far too big for her boots!" Hermione insisted. "Have you spoken to her Father?"

She saw Fabien's face go a shade paler. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Well I do - if there is another incident then we have to talk to him," Hermione didn't make this sound optional and Fabien sighed loudly.

"I'll have a word with her," he answered, sulkily.

"You have to stop being intimidated by Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Which one?" Fabien grinned. "Anyway, who says I'm intimidated?"

Hermione leant towards her fellow professor. "Why all the sucking up?"

Fabien shook his head. "I should be insulted by your implication," he said. "I just think it's important, as head of Slytherin, to keep the Malfoy family happy."

Hermione shook her head. "Some things never change!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione supervised the Hogsmeade trip the next day. She read out the names, ticked them off the list and then sent them on their way with instructions ringing in their ears. Once she had seen them all off she went to her first lesson. She sighed, Ella's class again! Hermione really wasn't in the mood for any silliness today.

The class entered the room noisily and Hermione waited a few moments while they settled down. It took her about two seconds to spot who was missing.

"Does anyone know where Elladora Malfoy is?" she asked. There was a general shaking of heads and one girl at the front spoke up.

"She was at breakfast but I haven't seen her since."

Hermione sighed and started the lesson. She would have to go and see where she was straight afterwards.

At break, Hermione went in search of Fabien, whom she found in his office.

"What do you mean she's missing?" he asked, when Hermione had explained.

"Not in the lesson! What do you think I mean?" Hermione shook her head. "Has she been sent to the infirmary or anything?"

"Not that I know of," Fabien said. "Come with me, we'll check the Slytherin Common Room."

They were greeted by a general shaking of heads again. No-one seemed to have seen her since breakfast.

"She might have gone to the Quidditch pitch," Fabien suggested then he stopped, staring at Hermione, who's expression had changed."What?"

"Hogsmeade," Hermione said. "She'll have gone to Hogsmeade!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I'm very sorry to call you in again but I'm sure you can understand that we can't allow this behaviour to continue," Professor Lang was speaking quietly to Draco who had, yet again, been called into school.

"She didn't tell anyone?" Draco asked.

"No - but it isn't a case of her telling anyone. She isn't allowed to go," Fabien explained, unnecessarily. "However, there is a possibility that she was mistaken, I suppose."

Hermione had been asked to attend the meeting because of Elladora's constant misbehaviour in her class. At this point, she sighed loudly, indicating her disapproval of Fabien's words. "Are we seriously suggesting that Ella didn't know she wasn't allowed to leave school premises to go to Hogsmeade?"

She had her eyes on Professor Lang but she watched Draco closely as well. She didn't believe he would think this was acceptable but admitting it meant a step down and Hermione wasn't sure he'd be willing to do that.

Professor Lang looked awkward and cleared his throat. "Well...I agree it seems unlikely but it is a possibility..."

"Of course she knew she wasn't allowed to go!" Draco interrupted and Hermione turned to face him, surprised but also pleased by his interruption. His next words added to her hope that he might be willing to listen to them. "She's not stupid! She understands the rules perfectly, she just thinks they shouldn't apply to her."

"This is the last of a long line of misdemeanours," Hermione said. "I've had to put Elladora in detention many times in the past few weeks. She's been getting steadily worse, especially in my lessons," Hermione said. "I don't know why but she seems to be determined to disruptive."

"Maybe she's bored?" Draco said and Hermione glared at him, not liking his implication.

"Even if she is, it doesn't excuse her behaviour."

"Why just your lessons, Granger?" Draco leant closer to her.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe it's because Scorpius is in your house?" Fabien said and Hermione sighed loudly.

"Can you have any influence on her?" she asked Draco, ignoring Fabien, who's suggestion she found irritating.

"Influence?" Draco wrinkled his nose. "I'm her Father - I can more than influence her. Believe me, she will be in no doubt that she must behave when I've spoken to her."

Hermione nodded. "Good - it's a shame to waste her talent because she is a very capable student when she puts her mind to it."

"So, hopefully between us we can get Elladora back on track?" Professor Lang said in a superficially, cheerful voice that irritated Hermione again immensely. Draco ignored his question and sat back in his chair, his mannerisms still confident and arrogant.

"I'd like to speak to Grang...Professor Granger in private now," he said and Hermione raised her eyebrows. At least he'd remembered to add professor to her name. His tone was so authoritative that Hermione had to marvel at him. That tone came from years of acting and being treated as if you were superior to others. He was obviously completely used to speaking this way and he expected unquestioning obedience. This was what he got from Professor Lang, who seemed to turn into a different person when in the presence of Draco. A different and pathetic person in Hermione's opinion. Fabien left the room and Hermione turned to Draco, not looking forward to whatever he was going to say.

Draco cleared his throat. "I presume that Scorpius is still settling well?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes - very well indeed." She watched Draco curiously as he now seemed to be hesitant, something she hadn't imagined he could be. He leant forward a little and Hermione had a sudden understanding of how he managed to command such respect from normally confident people, like Professor Lang. It wasn't just his tone or mannerisms - it was his whole demeanour. The way he dressed, tasteful, stylish and obviously expensive. His whole appearance, perfectly manicured, handsome, debonair. He was, without a doubt, extremely good looking but obviously Professor Lang wouldn't be thinking about him in that way so Draco had to use other tools to get what he wanted and he'd obviously mastered this skill to perfection.

Hermione realised that they'd both been silent for a few moments and she raised her eyebrows, prompting Draco to speak again. "Is there anything else?"

"I received your report," he said and Hermione twisted her lips. She knew the barrage of complaints weren't far away.

"I believe it was very comprehensive," she said, primly. Acting so cold was the only way she could deal with him.

Draco's eyes met hers and just for the smallest, tiniest moment, Hermione became suddenly very aware of their proximity. Draco opened his mouth to speak then shut it again. He then rubbed his eyes before finally speaking. "It was completely comprehensive...exactly what I required," he said. "I won't require any further reports."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Why not?" Again, she waited for the complaint about what she had done.

"You were correct about Scorpius being happy...he is obviously doing extremely well," Draco hesitated slightly again. "I'm sure you have plenty of other things you could be doing with your time."

It took all of Hermione's willpower not to gape at him. She forced herself to sound normal. "If you're sure."

Draco nodded and then stood up abruptly. Hermione rose from her chair as well, not exactly sure what to say next.

"I will be speaking to my daughter very soon," Draco walked towards the door. "Any more incidents, please contact me immediately." He put his hand on the door handle and turned, just very slightly back towards Hermione , who was watching him curiously. He was half way through the door before she heard him say, very clearly -"Thank you."

The door closed behind him and Hermione felt overcome with surprise. Had he just thanked her? She lowered herself into a seat and shook her head. Draco Malfoy had just thanked her!

**Sorry its a short chapter but I wanted to get the story rolling again after the gap in posting (I've been on a small holiday, no time to post on here). Now I'm back and I can get going again. Hope you liked it - sorry nothing amazingly drastic has happened yet - things will heat up a bit soon, I promise. x**


	5. Wands

"So, I am very pleased to say that the Mentoring Programme will be going ahead," Professor McGonagall said to the assembled staff. "It is a prestigious event and we should all the proud that Hogwarts is one of the schools invited to take part in it. The Mentoring Programme has been named after Sir Horace Winnington who came up with the idea many years ago. Unfortunately, it has taken this long for it to happen. Therefore, from now on we shall refer to it as the Winnington Programme."

"Very suitable name!" Fabien said with a smirk and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "The programme will take place at four locations over a period of a month. We haven't been given a list of the mentors as yet, but I have been lead to believe that it will include several renowned wizards, experts in their fields, who will give the chosen students help, practical instruction and advice in their specialist area. The students will then, at each stage, compete in a competition. At the end of the programme the student who has the most points will be announced as the winner. The winner will have the honor of being able to chose one of the mentors to spend some time with to hone their skills."

"It sounds amazing!" Neville said and several professors around the room nodded their approval.

"I agree, Professor Longbottom," Professor McGonagall said. "Therefore, we need to take great care in choosing the students to take part. They are being given a great opportunity and they will be representing the school so the decision should not be taken lightly."

"How many students are allowed to take part?" Professor Corbin asked.

"The school is allowed to send just five pupils to participate. Half way through the programme, this number will be reduced to three dependent on points won and then for the final stage, down to just one from each school. There are three schools taking part."

"So, Hogwarts can send one child from each house and one other?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that's correct. The final decision will be down to each Head of House but I would expect input from every professor. However, I would like the students to feel involved in the decision as well, so I thought it would be wise for us to run our own 'mini' competition. I would ask each Head of House, with advice from the other professors, to submit three children from each house to take part. We will conduct some competitions, similar to those that will be in the main programme, to eliminate some of the pupils until we are down to just five."

"Brilliant idea!" Neville said.

"I'm glad you approve, Professor Longbottom," Professor McGonagall said in her usual abrupt tone. Hermione pursed her lips together trying not to smile at the look on Neville's face. "I am going to allocate certain tasks across the staff so that we can begin immediately. If the decision about which children are to be put forward could be made quickly as well, that would be a great help."

"What criteria do you suggest for our choices?" Professor Corbin asked.

"The students involved must obtain a high standard so that Hogwarts can compete on the same level as the other schools…."

"That excludes a lot of the students," Neville dared to interrupt his Headmistress but she seemed unperturbed.

"Yes, if they were expected to have a high standard across the board," she said. "If a student has a particular talent in one area then they will be a valid applicant and the area they excel in doesn't have to be academic."

"Elladora Malfoy," Fabien said, out of the blue and everyone turned to look at him. "She's the best flyer I've ever seen!"

"Exactly my point," Professor McGonagall said. "However, it should also be considered that these students will be expected to behave, show respect and work hard to try and achieve their best. They will be representatives of our school and therefore we must be very careful who we send."

"Not Elladora Malfoy then," Hermione said, icily but Fabien just shot her back a glare of his own.

"We need to put forward a short list and then we can take it from there," Professor McGonagall said. "There are plenty of details to be ironed out but I will require several professors to travel with the students who are finally chosen along with at least one of the students parents so we will need to check that the students we select will have an adult available to travel with them." She nodded her head, indicating the meeting was over. "I will distribute a list of tasks and if the proposed list of participants could be ready a week from today.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"But it isn't me, Professor Granger!" Bert Ogilvie insisted, waving his wand aggressively at the pebble on his desk. "This wand hasn't worked properly since I got it."

Hermione sighed, having heard this excuse a hundred times before. "Wands are not to blame for poor magic, Bert," she said. "Only the wizard who controls it."

"It doesn't do what I expect," Bert insisted. Hermione left her desk and walked over to Bert, holding our her hand for his wand. She then waved it at the pebble on his desk, expecting the small stone to change into a beetle. When it didn't she stared at it for a moment, mystified. "Told you!" Bert said and Hermione looked up at him.

"Mmm…..this is very unusual," she said. She walked across the room, taking Bert's wand with her as well as her own. She used her own wand to transfigure a bird cage in the corner into a chair. She then swapped wands and waved Berts at the chair. The chair should have transfigured back into the cage again but it didn't. She held Bert's wand up to the class who were watching their professor fail with macabre interest. "It would seem I owe you an apology, Bert. Your wand isn't working properly." Bert looked suitably smug and nodded to his classmates. Hermione returned to her desk. "I'm going to keep your wand, Bert and look into what the problem may be. I have never come across this before." Hermione held his wand up and examined it but it looked perfectly normal. "You were matched to it, weren't you?" she asked and Bert nodded.

"Yes, professor. At Tri-Wands."

"Mine's not right either," a voice said from the back and Hermione looked up to see Louisa Bursey waving her wand in the air.

"Really, Louisa? Are you sure?"

Louisa nodded. "Yes, professor and Matilda Hale's doesn't work most of the time either."

Hermione tested Louisa's wand in the same way she had Berts. At first it seemed to work perfectly but as she tried to change the bird cage for a second time it didn't happen.

"Where did you get your wand from, Louisa?" Hermione asked but she already had a sinking feeling, knowing the answer she was going to receive.

"Tri-Wands, professor."

A wand chose it's owner and they were matched – that was what made the magic happen. It made no sense at all that the children's wands weren't working. After the lesson was over, Hermione went to find Fabien. He was in the Potions classroom and as always, greeted her with his devastating smile.

"Hermione!"

"Hey, Fabien – I wanted to ask you something."

"Ooh – at last! I knew you'd ask me eventually," Fabien leant closer to her with a smirk and she sighed loudly.

"It's about some wands."

"Oh – shame."

Hermione couldn't help but give a little grin at his words. Maybe she was a little harsh on him sometimes. She cleared her throat before continuing. "I've come across several wands that don't seem to be working properly. I was wondering if you'd had any problems?"

"No, but Professor Corbin definitely has. She was talking about it earlier."

Hermione went to find Professor Corbin but as she ascended the stairs to the Ravenclaw Tower she met Neville who was carrying some books and taking two steps at a time.

"Sorry!" she said. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Not particularly, it's just these are very heavy."

Hermione frowned, pulled out her wand and proceeded to make them levitate into the air and hover there. She looked over at Neville who grinned sheepishly.

"Oh yeh – I forgot I could do that!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see Professor Corbin about some problems with some of the students wands."

Neville's expression changed. "Have you had some as well?"

Hermione nodded. "Have you?"

"Yes – Matty Parkin's wand won't work at all and Tim Crown's does the opposite to what you expect it to."

"There both 1st years as well, aren't they? Do you know if they got them from Tri-Wands?" Hermione asked.

Neville shrugged. "I'm not sure but it would be my guess – I mean, it's the new Olivanders isn't it? All the students get there wands from there."

Hermione pulled a face and sighed. There was obviously something amiss at the wand store and it was something she had never come across before. "I can't think of any other reason for all the faulty wands other than something that is happening when they are at the shop." As she spoke Neville's face broke into a huge grin, his eyes sparkling and Hermione shook her head. "Don't even joke about it, Longbottom!"

"Well, if we have a batch of faulty wands, we will need to speak to the Owners of the wand shop…" Neville gave a chuckle and then finished his sentence but changed his phrasing, using 'you' instead of 'we'. "Won't you?" He chuckled again and Hermione pulled a face at him before flicking her hand out to push over his pile of suspended books that came crashing to the ground. Neville just chuckled some more. "He's going to think you're finding reasons to speak to him on purpose," he said.

Hermione groaned and rubbed her head. Neville was right! She would have to try and sort this out and the best place to start would be the wand shop. Simple enough if one of the partners who owned the shop didn't happen to be a certain Mr Draco Malfoy.

**Ha ha! So, something else has cropped up to instigate another meeting between D&H. I wonder which students will go on the Mentoring Programme and more importanty which adults will accompany them? Hope you can now see where this is going...**


	6. Traditions

Hermione pushed open the door to Tri-Wands and a bell rang somewhere in the background. It was the same shop that had once been Olivanders but it looked very different. Hermione remembered it being a dark, dusty shop with shelves full of wands from floor to ceiling. Now it seemed far more spacious with displays on the walls including diagrams of different woods and internal cores. One large display showed a wand sawn down its length in half, showing the dragon heartstring inside. There were still shelves and lots of them, but the boxes were brightly labelled with no dust and the counter was clean and low.

When Tri-Wands had taken over from Olivanders they had obviously decided it was time for an update. Hermione, who hadn't had a need to come here since she received her own wand, wasn't sure if she liked the change or not. Somehow it seemed more correct and mystical to get your wand in a dark, dusty shop. This shop looked like somewhere you would buy tomatoes or something.

Hermione didn't know all the details of what had happened when Olivanders had closed. Obviously Garrick Olivander had been kidnapped by Voldemort and he had never recovered enough to open his shop again. This had upset Hermione greatly, because the tradition of buying your wand from his shop had been going for many years. When she had heard the rumour about someone else opening a wand shop she had been pleased, yet wary. It was a good thing to have a wand shop again in Diagon Alley but she believed that no-one could really replace Olivanders.

When she'd found out who it was opening the shop she had wished the shop was remaining empty. What experience could Draco Malfoy have with wands? There was no tradition in it - he was obviously just using his vast fortune to make even more money! She felt as if it was sacrilege.

The door closed behind her quietly and she stood in the silent and empty shop. Mid-term wasn't exactly a busy time for wand shops. After a few moments a door opened between some of the shelves and a young man appeared. He was carrying several boxes which he placed on the counter.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could speak to one of the Owners?"

She saw his expression change. "They're not here - what is that you need to know?"

"I'm from Hogwarts. We've had problems with several wands, I was wondering if you might be able to help."

The young man stared at her almost uncomprehendingly and she knew this wasn't going to get her anywhere. "I don't know who's best to help you with problems with wands," he mumbled. "What sort of problems?"

"Well, they either don't work at all or they reverse the spell," Hermione explained. Still his expression remained blank. He gave a half hearted shrug.

"That would be one of the owners...I can't help you with that..."

Hermione frowned, unhappy that this person may actually be the one matching the students to their new wands. She recalled Olivander's years of experience and the intellectual way he chose a wand for every customer. How could this youth even try to do that? She stepped forward and spoke quietly. "Can I ask if you're the person who would help a student select his or her wand?"

"Yeh - me or Lee," he confirmed. "Hannah does it at weekends."

Hermione almost shuddered at the thought of what was going on here. These imbeciles were being allowed to match students to wands! Rudely she turned on her heels and apparated back to just outside Hogwarts. She could feel her blood racing at the thought of how wands were being sold to her students. She had Draco's details, so she scrawled a note requesting that she might be able to meet him at his shop and sent it by Owl.

The Owl returned less than two hours later with a reply attached to its leg. She unwound it and rolled it open.

**_You didn't specify why you are requesting a meeting?_**

**_I will presume that the matter you wish to discuss isn't Hogwarts related? I will be at the shop between 10am and 1pm tomorrow if you need to speak to me._**

**_D. Malfoy_**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione arrived at 11am. She looked up at the sign above the shop door.

_**Tri-Wands - Purvayers of Fi**__**ne Wooden Wands**. _

It was a strange name and Hermione wondered why it had been chosen. On the sign, the hyphen between_** Tri** _and _**Wands**_ was in the shape of a wand. Very clever - in fact the whole shop had a modern and well thought out look about it but all the trimmings in the world didn't make it a good wand shop. Malfoy wouldn't understand that, of course. He would have no sense of tradition or the preciousness of years of experience with wands. He would just be throwing a bit of cash at the shop whilst hoping he could put some poorly paid, badly trained staff in there to deal with the day to day running of it. Hermione shuddered again at the injustice of it.

She pushed open the door and stepped inside. This time there were several people inside and two young men serving, one whom she recognized from yesterday. The other boy finished serving first and he looked up at her.

"Can I help you?"

"I've come to see Mr Malfoy."

"He's not here."

Hermione stared at the boy, who she decided could hardly have been old enough to have finished school. "What do you mean? He was meant to be here," she asked.

"He doesn't see anyone at the shop anyway." The boy's tone was sulky, uncooperative and Hermione felt her temper rising.

"So he is here then? I've arranged to see him..."

"Lee!" A deep voice called from somewhere out the back. "You can send her in."

Lee stared at Hermione for a second and then indicated she should follow him behind the counter and into the back of the shop. The room Hermione was shown into hadn't changed much from Olivander's time, she suspected. It still had old furniture, a huge old desk and lots of wooden panelling. Draco was sat at the desk which was piled with paperwork. He was dressed in a suit, not a hair out of place and somehow Hermione knew that the pile of paperwork definitely wasn't going to be Draco's job to sort out. He didn't smile and merely waved his hand to indicate she should sit down. Without a word he held out his hand and she stared at him puzzled.

"What's wrong with it then?" he asked, impatiently and Hermione stared at him blankly.

"What's wrong with what?"

"Your wand - Toby said it wasn't working."

Hermione frowned. "You can fix wands?" she asked.

"You're in a wand shop - what did you expect exactly?"

"I mean - you personally! You can mend wands now?"

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that a problem? If you didn't want me to mend your wand then why come to the shop I own?"

"That's not what I meant!" Hermione sighed, frustrated that the conversation was already so difficult. "Never mind...it isn't my wand that needs fixing."

Draco leant back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "You're boring me, Granger. If there's nothing wrong with your wand and you don't want me to fix it then why are you here?" He widened his eyes a little. "Did you need an excuse to see me again?"

Neville's recent comment popped into Hermione's head and if she wasn't so annoyed at Draco she may have found it amusing that he had now repeated it. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes - that's it," she nodded. "Your daughter hasn't given me call to ask you in to school again, Scorpius is settled so I had to think of something else. So I snapped my precious wand in half and asked to meet you!"

Draco looked her up and down, obviously not impressed with her sarcasm. "Are you going to tell me what is it you want?"

Hermione sighed and tried to remain calm. "I think there is a problem with some of the wands you're selling or to be more precise how they are being matched to the students."

"Since when did you become an expert?"

"I'm not an expert! Bert Olgivie couldn't transfigure a pebble with his wand..."

"Tobias Olgivie's son? That sounds like an Olgivie problem rather than a wand problem. The whole family are only just a step away from being Trolls." Draco's handsome face almost smiled at his own joke but Hermione just sighed loudly.

"If you let me finish! I tried to transfigure with his wand and I couldn't do it either. I don't think even you can suggest that I'm not good at magic so therefore it must be the wand," Hermione nodded and looked at him challengingly.

"So send Olgivie in and we'll look at it. Why are you here?"

"Because his wand isn't the only one affected. There is a whole batch of them and they're all newly purchased, first year wands. It must be something to do with how they are being matched. How are the wands selected for the students?"

"Why should I tell you how I run my business? I want a list of names who the wands belong to because I can't believe it isn't connected to the incompetency of the wizard."

"I just told you that Bert's wand wouldn't work for me!"

"That might just be a one off - how many others are there?"

"Nineteen." She saw Draco's face stretch in surprise and took great pleasure in his reaction. "So, I'll ask again, how are the wands matched?" she asked.

"As they've always been matched," Draco snapped. "I'll need to see the wands."

Hermione reached into her small bag, opened the pull top and shook the contents onto his desk. "There you go - each one is labelled with which student it belongs to." Again she felt satisfied that she had a clever answer. All nineteen wands were now covering the already crowded desk.

"Pathetic," Draco said, his voice almost a growl.

Hermione stood up. "What is pathetic is you daring to take over this once wonderful shop, full of traditions and history and turning it into this! How do you expect wands to be matched properly by inexperienced staff? I at least would have thought you and the other owners would have been doing that part instead of assistants who are barely more than children themselves."

"Who do you think you are, Granger?"

"I'm the professor who's student's wands aren't working!"

"Maybe they need a better professor?"

"It makes me shudder to think of you having anything to do with this place! Wand making is an art but all you care about is making money isn't it? Let's line up the customers, throw any old wand at them and pocket their cash!" Hermione felt herself getting upset.

"Really? Is that what you think?" Draco now stood up as well, his voice rising. "Have you bothered to check your precious books about what I actually did when I set up this shop?"

"I don't need to check."

Draco stood up, came around the desk and stood close to Hermione who stood her ground, despite his intimidating height. "I am going to fix the wands and I will personally bring them back to Hogwarts to match to their owners tomorrow." His voice was low and quiet but there was no mistaking his authoritative tone. He reached to his desk and picked up a narrow book, thrusting it rudely into Hermione's hands. "You're going to leave now and before I see you tomorrow, you're going to read that book. Chapter 16."

Hermione stared at him and then down at the book. **'Wand Makers this Century'** - why would he want her to read that? She wanted to object to his dismissal of her but before she had a chance to argue, she was being lead from the shop by Lee.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Hermione finally got back to her rooms that evening, she stared at the book on her table vehemently. Earlier she had been determined not to read it, out of principle but curiosity was getting the better of her. Why would Draco want her to read a book about Wand Makers? She could only presume that he was in the book. Well, she definitely didn't want to read about him so she turned away from it again.

Ten minutes later she was sitting on her bed, reading Chapter 16 :

_**Tri-Wands Limited, Diagon Alley, London, England.**_

_**Proprietors : **_

_**Mr Erik Hertz (Wand Maker Level 5 - Director of Operations)**_

_**Miss Chantal LaPoint (Wand Maker Level 4 - Marketing Director)**_

_**Mr Draco Malfoy (Wand Maker Level 2 - Finance and Business Director)**_

_**Mr Garrick Olivander (Wand Maker Level 9 - Quality Director)**_

Hermione did a double take at the bottom name. Olivander? The Olivander? A Director at Tri-Wands? She quickly read on :

_**Tri-Wands was established after the Final Battle of Hogwarts and bringing wand makers back to Diagon Alley, re-opening the shop was the idea of Draco Malfoy (a former, notorious Hogwarts student and son of one of Voldemort's prominent supporters, Lucius Malfoy). Draco Malfoy had turned away from the dark side, concentrating on establishing and growing his own business empire.**_

_**Olivander's wand makers (ref: chptr 15) had been a permanent landmark of Diagon Alley, supplying Hogwarts students with wands for decades and Diagon Alley was in desperate need of new shop where children could buy their wands and adults could have theirs repaired.**_

_**Although Malfoy had all the enthusiasm to start the business, he lacked experience in wand making and immediately sort the help of Garrick Olivander who was eager to help given that his health prevented him from re-opening the shop himself. Olivander trained Malfoy in the basics of wand making, passing on his experience and vast knowlege as well as some of the traditions.**_

Hermione looked up from the page, feeling more than a little guilty. So, Draco hadn't just re-opened the shop without actually trying to do it properly. He had Olivander helping him and had learnt from a master. She frowned though, because the shop she had been in today somehow didn't seem to give this impression. The way it was being run now, didn't follow with Draco's obvious intention to follow traditions and experience. She read on eagerly, searching for a clue that might tell her why Draco was allowing his initial enthusiasm and commitment to dwindle :

_**Olivander suggested two other young wizards who would be very interested in continuing the wand making tradition and who could help Malfoy. A young french woman called Chantelle LaPoint who was already graded in wand making and had an eye for new designs and innovative ideas. The other partner is a german called Erik Hertz. Out of the three partners, he has the most experience with wand making, already at Grade 3. His family have been wand makers over several generations and Malfoy's idea gave Hertz the chance to branch out on his own, whilst still continuing his family traditions.**_

_**The mixture of partners obviously prompted the choice of name - LaPoint attended Beuxbatons Academy of Magic and Hertz was a student at the renowned Durmstrang Institute. Along with Malfoy the three schools who take part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament were represented and hence the very apt name of Tri-Wands.**_

Hermione paused again, her earlier question answered. She could now understand Draco's anger at her accusations, because the shop had been well prepared and well thought out. Not only were Draco's partners both experienced, he also had a silent partner in Olivander himself who had given advice when setting up the shop. She read the final paragraph :

_**Tri-Wands has flourished as it was a welcome addition to Diagon Alley. Initially, there were plans to renovate traditional wand making skills with rumours of short courses being available so that Wizards could understand the intricacies of their wands and the special magic they contain and even suggestions that Wand Making may be included in the curriculum at Hogwarts to encourage a new generation to take up the trade. Sadly, as yet, neither of these ideas has materialized.**_

_**Lately, LaPoint is still regularly at the shop but unfortunately, circumstances mean that the other two working partners are less frequently in attendance. Hertz splits his time between his family business (which both LaPoint and Malfoy are now partners in as well) and Malfoy took a step backwards after the tragic death of his young wife.**_

_**What will happen to Tri-Wands remains to be seen, as the initial momentum seems to have stalled, especially with the withdrawal of Malfoy, but we will continue to watch with interest.**_

Hermione put the book on her table and lay down on her bed, her head spinning. Just how wrong had she been about Draco? He had been the one who had set the new shop up, it was his idea, his brainchild. Not only that, he had done it more than properly, respecting tradition whilst still moving the ancient art forward. The courses for adults and Wand Making being incorporated into Hogwarts curriculum were genius ideas. What a shame they hadn't happened. Hermione rubbed her forehead - it would seem that Astoria Greengrass' death had had a huge impact on Draco who seemed to have lost all interest in the business from that point.

Hermione almost felt that she should go and speak to him to explain that she knew nothing of all this but she knew it was pointless. He'd just be the annoying and arrogant man she'd encountered earlier and now he could legitimately gloat at her as well. She hadn't changed her opinion of him but it didn't stop her feeling guilty for her earlier accusations.

**So there you go - a bit of information about Draco. Hope you liked this chapter - still no Dramione (it's far too early for that) but at least Hermione may have had her eyes opened slightly with regard to him. x**


	7. Adjustments

Hermione entered the Great Hall to find all nineteen 1st years who's wands weren't working, along with Draco, who had already lined the students up and was talking to the small girl at the front of the queue. For a moment Hermione didn't interrupt and she watched Draco as he put the wand in the girls hand and gave her instructions. She was listening to him intently, her eyes wide as she stared at him and Hermione couldn't drag her own eyes away from the way he was interacting with her. After a few seconds, the girl made the feather that was placed next to her float into the air and Draco nodded his head. The girl beamed at him before walking away examining her wand.

Draco turned his attention to the next child and suddenly Hermione was reminded that he was a Father and therefore, he knew how to talk to children. Nevertheless, it was a startling contrast to see him like this. Without warning, he raised his eyes and met hers before she had time to turn away. For a second they held each other's gaze and Hermione almost forgot who it was she was staring at.

The boy in front of Draco now demanded his attention and Draco turned away again. Hermione went to the other end of the queue, talking to each of the children and telling them they wouldn't have to wait long. She finally reached the front where Draco was now handing a wand to a tall girl who Hermione recognized from Transfiguration.

"Try waving it now, Hilary - as you've been shown in charms," Draco instructed her. Hilary waved her wand but the movement wasn't right.

"Wingaro Leviosa," Hilary said, desperately and Hermione stepped forward, about to help her but she was too late because Draco had already stepped behind Hilary and he was lifting her arm higher and helping her with the wand movement.

"Wingar_**dium**_Leviosa," he said. "Try it again."

Hilary did as instructed and the feather floated gently into the air. "Thank you, Mr Malfoy," she said and hurried off. Draco worked his way along the line, checking that each child's wand was working before sending them on their way. Eventually all nineteen were done and Hermione nodded her head at him.

"I wasn't expecting you to check every wand," she said.

"I needed to make sure they were working," Draco said, off-handedly and as if he thought she was stupid for asking such an obvious question. He was already putting his robe on as he spoke and Hermione bit her lip, not quite sure what to say or do. He had a grace of movement that made him fascinating to watch, she remembered it from school and she watched him without realising she was staring. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that she became aware that he was looking straight at her, his eyes on her face. "Read any good books lately, Granger?" he drawled and she gave a little start. The book! She had left it over by the door. Without a word, she went over to fetch it and then handed it to him. He raised one eyebrow, obviously waiting for a comment.

She gave a little sigh and faced the inevitable. "I was wrong about how you set the shop up," she twisted her lip. "I owe you an apology."

Draco's eyes watched her intently and she felt just a little uncomfortable. "Only somebody unintelligent would not understand the importance of the skill of wand making," he said, quietly. "And whatever else you might think of me, you know I'm not unintelligent."

"You can't blame me for forming that opinion - not with the impression I was given by the staff in your shop," Hermione defended herself but she tried to keep a check on her tone. "Plus, I also had nineteen wands that weren't working in my bag."

Draco narrowed his eyes a little. "All of which are now fixed."

"What was wrong with them?" Hermione asked.

Draco put his head to one side. "Wand making is an intricate skill, you wouldn't understand. All you need to know is that they're fixed." He went to step around her but Hermione wasn't going to let him off that lightly and she stepped back into his path.

"What are you going to do to make sure it doesn't happen again?" she asked.

"It won't happen again."

"How do you know it won't?"

Draco stopped trying to walk by her and sighed. "Your persistent aren't you, Granger?"

"I appreciate that you had good intentions when you started your business but the fact remains that your staff are inexperienced and barely able to deal with basic questions." Hermione raised her eyebrows, challengingly. "How can they be trusted to sell the right wands?"

"I don't recall having to answer to you for my business decisions," Draco said but his voice was still calm, holding no anger.

Hermione shrugged. "You don't – this isn't just me critizing. I'm trying to tell you that I think the shop isn't being run how you would like it to be. I'm trying to help you."

"Help me?" Draco leant closer. "Well, how generous of you! Thanks to your 'help', I now have a staff of zero having dismissed them all yesterday. Chantal is serving in the shop on her own, hence why I need to leave now so that I can help her."

"You've fired them?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't trying to get anyone fired," Hermione couldn't help but feel a tinge of remorse for the staff.

"Don't look like that, Granger," Draco snapped.

"Like what?"

"All concerned and worried that you may be responsible for three people losing their jobs."

"They just needed more training…" Hermione's voice trailed off because she knew this wasn't true. All the training in the world wasn't going to make that situation right.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Save your guilt, Granger. They hadn't been matching the wands."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Not matched at all?"

Draco nodded."Not matched at all. They were just handing out random wands and sending the students off with them completely unmatched."

"Bloody hell!" Hermione said. "So, I didn't get the wrong impression in the shop then! You were right to fire them, at least I can stop feeling guilty about that."

"I should have let you suffer for a bit longer," Draco said, almost to himself but she saw a little twinkle in his eyes as he said this. For the first time, the aggressive, coldness wasn't anywhere to be seen and it made Hermione feel a little flustered.

"I only pointed out the obvious," she mumbled.

"Yeh...you did only point out the obvious," Draco said and his tone caught Hermione's attention. He sounded sort of sad. Hermione blinked rapidly, she wasn't sure how to deal with this because Draco was behaving so differently. He seemed sort of lost in his own thoughts.

Abruptly, he seemed to snap out of his reflections and stepped around her, heading for the door. "Unlike my former staff, I will have matched all the wands perfectly so there should be nothing further needed."

"Right, okay..."

He opened the door and stepped through, obviously intending to leave without another word. Hermione stared after him, feeling strangely unhappy that that was the end of their conversation. After just a split second of hesitation, she almost ran after him, through the door and out into the entrance hall. He was opening the double doors and turned as he heard her.

Hermione stopped immediately, mortified that he'd seen her running after him. She stuttered over her words, having not even thought about what she was going to say to him. "I errr...," she gathered herself. "I mean, thank you for repairing the wands."

Draco's face was impossible to read. He seemed to hesitate longer than necessary before nodding at her and walking out of the door.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Just to check - everyone's selections are from Years 1 to 3 only?" Professor McGonagall asked the assembled group. Everyone nodded, having being made aware that Years 4 to 7 would be entered into a different programme later in the year. "If you could tell us your choices, Mr Longbottom?"

"Toby Smith, Alicia Biggins and Evangeline Bagworth-Jones," Neville read from his list and then looked up. "It was difficult getting it down to just three."

"Tell me about it!" Celia Corbin said with force and Hermione gave a little chuckle. She'd found it nearly impossible to select just three students to take part in Hogwarts mini competition and even now she wasn't totally sure she had selected correctly.

"Professor Lang?" Professor McGonagall prompted Fabien who nodded.

"My selections are Osmond Long, Camellia Greengrass and Elladora Malfoy."

Hermione bit her tongue at his last selection because although there was no doubt that Elladora was an exceptional flyer, Hermione wasn't convinced she had the right temperament to be selected.

"Professor Granger?"

Hermione nodded. "Gryffindor selections are Alexandria Wood, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.

"I understand the selection programme is difficult but now you have made your choices the matter is out of your hands," Professor McGonagall said. "Myself and Professor Vector and Professor Hooch will make the final selections. That will be all for now."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione walked back to her rooms, lost in her thoughts. It had been a very difficult decision who to select because many of her students could justify a place. Hermione had selected students who were not only exceptional at something but who also had the right temperament to cope with the competition.

"How surprising that Potter managed to get selected," Fabien said, rushing to catch her up and Hermione turned to him angrily.

"What are you inferring?"

"Nepotism?"

"Albus is exceptionally talented at Potions - being the Potions Master it shouldn't be necessary for me to tell you that."

"If it wasn't potions you'd have found something else to select him for," Fabien shrugged at the outraged look on Hermione's face and he back tracked a little. "It doesn't bother me, you can select who you like."

"Then why are you commenting on it? For your information, I've selected the three students are feel would be most able to represent Hogwarts," Hermione snapped at him. "They haven't been selected on who's family they belong to. My selection of Scorpius should make that exceptionally clear."

"You could hardly NOT pick him!" Fabien insisted. "The boy is verging on genius."

"Unlike his sister who's selection has been made for entirely the reason you've just accused me of," Hermione pulled a face and turned away.

"Elladora is the best flyer I've ever encountered," Fabien insisted. "I would have been failing if I hadn't selected her."

"What about her behaviour?"

"She won't be marked on how many times she remembers to say please and thank you," Fabien said, sarcastically and Hermione was once again reminded of another Slytherin who would have given the same answer.

"Well that just shows how little you know. Of course they will be marked on things other than their talents - that's the whole point!"

"Elladora is a gifted child and deserves her place."

"If you say so." Hermione walked away from him, feeling angry. How dare he accuse her of favouritism! She'd debated long and hard about including Albus for that very reason but the fact was he had an amazing talent for Potions. Alexandria Wood who was in Year 3 was the daughter of Oliver Wood and therefore, understandably, she was Gryffindor's best Quidditch player. At least she had been an easy selection!

Unlike Hermione's third choice of Scorpius. Not because he wasn't worthy of a place because there was absolutely no doubt about that. Scorpius excelled at all subjects, he was quick, clever and methodical. He was also a polite, hard working student. Fabien had been correct about that at least. She would have been failing miserably if she hadn't selected Scorpius. The problem with choosing him lay with his Father because by choosing Scorpius, Hermione was opening herself up to having to spend a month in close proximity to Draco. This had been almost enough to put her off!

She had yet to tell the respective parents of her selection about the competition and they were all due to see her later, before the names were announced. In order to enter the in house competition, each student required parental permission. If they were the child selected to go to the competition proper, a parent must accompany them.

So tonight, fate had yet again interfered and Hermione had yet another meeting with a certain Mr D. Malfoy.

**Let me know what you think - thanks for the reviews so far.**


	8. Potion Mixing

Hermione shook Oliver's hand and saw him to the door. He hadn't changed much from school and Hermione recalled them all, especially Harry, being in awe of him. She was going to look forward to spending some time with him again.

She sat back behind her desk and sighed. Two down, one to go, unfortunately the worst one. Because Fabien had selected Elladora, Hermione was going to tell Draco about both of his children being included. He was the only parent with two children in the programme and he was bound to enjoy that, wasn't he?

There was a knock at the door and one of the 7th years showed Draco into her office. He didn't speak and sat down without waiting to be asked.

"Good evening," Hermione said, pointedly and Draco looked over at her scathingly.

"This is becoming a nasty, little habit of yours, Granger."

"What is?"

"You keep requesting the pleasure of my company," Draco said. If anyone else had said this to her, Hermione would have known they were joking but not with Draco. There was every likelihood that he actually meant it.

"I hope you're using the word pleasure loosely," Hermione said and she saw him raise one eyebrow. "Your nasty, little habit will need to change before we spend any more time together."

"Any more time together?" Draco frowned. "And what nasty, little habit do I have?"

"The one where you insist on calling me Granger."

"As appose to?" Draco looked at her challengingly, as if she was being ridiculous.

"Do I call you Malfoy?"

"I really couldn't care less what you call me."

Hermione gave him a glare which conveyed what she'd like to call him and then decided to drop the subject. She was just wasting her breath. She gathered some papers on her desk. "You're aware of the Winnington Mentoring Programme? I believe Professor McGonagall wrote to you about it?"

"Yes, she did."

"Well, I'm pleased to tell you that both Scorpius and Elladora have been chosen to take part in Hogwarts selection process. If they succeed, then they could be one of the five pupils who will represent Hogwarts in the main competition." She awaited Draco's reaction to this, wondering if he could manage to put a negative tint on even this.

"Ella as well?" he asked, as if Scorpius was a given.

"Yes, Fabien has chosen her for her exceptional flying ability," Hermione answered him. She didn't miss the fact that he called her by her shortened name - that was surprising.

"Fantastic."

Again, Hermione felt a little surprised. This was enthusiasm and obviously genuine pride in his children. "If either of them go through to the main programme then you would be required to travel with them."

"Yes - I know."

"So, we thought it would be nice to invite the parents of the candidates to attend the mini competition as well." Hermione handed him a piece of paper. "This is the timetable, it's not particularly time consuming and you are free to attend as many or as little sessions as you want to..."

"I'll be at them all."

Hermione lost the flow of her words and stared at him. He never ceased to amaze her. If only he could stop being so arrogant and aloof she could almost admire his attitude. He was being the perfect, supportive parent.

"Okay...that's great..."

"You're surprised aren't you?" Draco asked so directly that Hermione actually felt embarrassed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're surprised that I actually give a damn about my children and want to support them," Draco leant forward. "You're judging me every second I'm in your company and every time I do anything remotely decent you react like that," he waved his arm at her as if this a good enough explanation, "all shocked and suspicious."

Hermione sighed loudly. "Shall we stick to discussing the Mentoring Programme because I really can't let this deteriorate into another argument?"

"Are you denying it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm surprised you can act decently! I haven't many positive instances to draw on."

"Bloody hell - didn't we leave school years ago? Why do you have to be so bloody self righteous?"

"You've treated me diabolically since we met again," Hermione said. "You're rude, discourteous and un-cooperative. You don't even attempt to be civil with me, even when I am trying to help with your children."

Draco leant back in his chair, surveying her unashamedly. "Are you this uptight even when you're off duty?"

Draco was very good at throwing her curve balls and Hermione wasn't very good at catching them. She pointed her finger at him. "See! That's what I mean? Do you know how insulting that is and how personal? I'm your child's professor, if for no other reason, don't you think that should mean you treat me respectfully?"

"You can't let my history drop so why should I forget about yours?"

"If Scorpius should get through to the main programme..."

"You're not holding much hope for Ella then?" Draco jumped in. "Not studious enough for you, Granger?"

"There you go again! Calling me Granger!" Hermione knew she was beginning to raise her voice but she couldn't help it. "That has to stop if we're going to spend any length of time together with the students."

"Are you expecting me to call you Hermione?"

"Professor Granger."

"Huh!" Draco actually laughed. "You have to be joking!"

"As for Elladora, I think she has a very good chance of going through to represent the school. I'm just not sure she has the commitment and dedication to tolerate the main competition." Hermione paused before adding. "I sincerely hope she proves me wrong."

She waited for the next sarcastic words but they didn't come. Draco was staring at her intently again as if he was trying to make some major decision. It was disconcerting and she looked away, feeling uncomfortable. After a few, drawn out moments, Draco pulled his chair closer and leant on her desk.

"Okay, Professor Granger," he said. "If either of my children win the chance to take part in the Mentoring Programme, we should call a truce."

Hermione widened her eyes and put her head to the one side. "What sort of truce?"

"We wipe the slate clean - you forget you knew me at school - I forget I knew you. I stop calling you uptight and treat you with respect. You stop judging me before I've had a chance to prove I know what's right from wrong." He raised his eyebrows, questioningly. "Can you do it, Hermione?" He emphasised her name and she looked at him suspiciously.

"I can, but I'm quite sure that you won't be able to," she said.

Draco gave her a very small smile but it made her stare at him because it was genuine. He held out his hand for her to shake and she looked at it for a moment.

"For the sake of my children I will." He offered his hand again.

Hermione gave him one final look and then took his outstretched hand and shook it. They shook their joined hands up and down several times and Hermione went to withdraw hers, feeling ridiculous but Draco's fingers grasped hers, not letting her drop his hand.

"It's a pity you have such a low opinion of my daughter," he said, quietly and Hermione blinked rapidly, "because she really likes you."

Draco still had hold of her hand but Hermione was oblivious to it because she was really upset by Draco's words."I don't have a low opinion of her, not at all!" she protested. "She's a very clever, very likeable girl. I just wish she wouldn't waste her obvious abilities."

Draco was staring at her again, their hands joined in some strange, half hand shake, half hand hold. Hermione extracted her hand and cleared her throat. "So, we'll see you at the first session."

Draco raised one eyebrow. "Am I being dismissed, Professor?"

"I thought you'd prefer it if I kept it short."

"You thought right," Draco confirmed. "I'll see myself out."

As Draco opened the door, Hermione stood up suddenly. "Did she tell you?" she asked and Draco turned back enquiringly.

"Pardon?"

"Did Ella tell you she likes me?"

"Yes, she did." Draco didn't give her a chance to ask anything further and he left the room, closing the door behind himself.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Every student from Years 1-3 were gathered in the Great Hall. It was crowded and noisy and Hermione was trying to keep order, making sure the twelve competitors were all assembled. The twelve competitors had to chose three of the four events to take part in, they were allowed to sit out of the other one. At the end of the four events, points were added up and the top scoring child would be put through to represent Hogwarts. This mirrored the way the main competition was run and therefore was a good introduction. The fifth place would be decided by the rest of the students who all had to vote for the best contestant and Professor McGonagall would make the final choice based on this.

The first event was a Potion Mixing test. Three children were sitting out , nine taking part. Draco and the other parents were sat at a table at the end of the hall. Hermione smiled reassuringly at Albus, who looked really nervous, despite this being his best subject.

"Good Morning," Professor Lang silenced the room. "Welcome to the first stage of this competition - Potion Mixing. In the Winnington Programme Potions play a large part towards final scores as they are such an important part of magic. Today, each competitor will be required to mix a complicated potion called Baruffio's Brain Elixer. It is a powerful mixture that, taken in the correct quantity will enhance brain power and intelligence for a short period of time. The mixture will be judged by myself and Professor McGonagall. You will be marked on correct mix, ingredients and time taken. There is a time limit of 20 minutes." Fabien gave the entire room a wide grin. "The winner will be allowed to use his or her mixture in the next test - therefore giving them a big advantage."

"You can turn over the instructions now," Professor McGonagall instructed and they all took their seats with the watching parents. It was quiet for a while in the hall as the competitors began selecting ingredients and mixing. When Toby Smiths potion turned bright pink the noise level increased - none of the students sure if this was meant to happen or not. Some of the Hufflepuff students cheered him and Toby flashed them a big smile.

"Shame it has to be blue, isn't it?" Fabien said, quietly and Hermione nodded with a grin.

Most of the students were now stirring vigorously and those who weren't began to look slightly worried. Osmond Long cried out as his potion began billowing smoke and Fabien had to go over to sort it out. He sent Osmond back to the students, unable to continue. Hermione watched Albus who was now sprinkling a dark dust into his potion. It looked as if he was nearly finished and well before time. She turned to watch Alexandria who was still stirring. Her potion looked the correct shade of blue but it also looked thick and difficult to stir. Hermione tried to catch her eye but she was concentrating.

Someone cried out and she, along with everyone else watching, turned to see Ella jumping backwards as sparks emitted from her pot. Ella glanced around anxiously, knowing this couldn't be right. Fabien waved his arms at her, indicating that she should just continue but Ella just pulled a face, slamming her wand down on the bench.

Hermione heard a chair scrape over the noise of the students who were shouting encouragement and she turned to see Draco standing up, gesticulating to his daughter who remained still, a stubborn look on her face. Draco took two steps forward but Hermione jumped up and stepped n front of him, grabbing his arm.

"You can't help her," she said.

"I know that - I'm going to tell her to carry on," Draco said, not even glancing down at Hermione.

"You can't - she'll be disqualified."

Draco now stopped trying to step around her and looked down at her. "Why are you bothering to stop me then? I would have thought that was what you wanted."

Hermione gaped at him, shocked by his angry words. She felt upset and knew if she answered him she might show that to him so she lowered her head and stepped away letting him past her. Draco, didn't move, however. He just stood staring at Elladora who stared back for a few moments longer before picking her wand up again and continuing.

As Draco took his seat again, Hermione kept her eyes averted from him, feeling emotional. So much for a truce! She hated the fact that both Draco and Elladora thought she disliked her and anyway, she didn't want anyone to win at a cost to someone else.

"Well done, Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall called and Hermione looked up to see Albus smiling widely, his potion the perfect colour and consistency. Hermione beamed at him, clapping loudly. She glanced over at Scorpius who was now also smiling, his potion completed and she clapped again. First and second place to Gryffindor. First and second place to Potter and Malfoy - now that was a familiar scenario!

Six of the nine competitors finished their potion's, including Ella. Professor McGonagall and Professor Lang moved along the line, checking the potions and speaking to the students. Hermione kept her eyes away from Draco who was just a few seats away. She felt angry at him and she was determined not to speak to him again today.

"Here are the results," Professor McGonagall announced. "In first place - Albus Potter, well done!" She continued reading out the places and corresponding points. "So Albus is in the lead after the first event - we shall see you all for the Transfiguration test tomorrow."

Hermione went over to congratulate her students who had all finished their potions. She spoke to Albus first telling him how well he had done. When she turned to speak to Scorpius, she found him standing with Ella and Draco. Hermione straightened her shoulders and approached him anyway.

"Well done, Scorpius. You were brilliant."

"Thank you, Professor Granger."

"You too Elladora."

"What are you talking about? I was diabolical!" Ella said, sulkily.

"Your mixing might not have been perfect but you didn't give up when it went wrong. You stayed with it and fixed it," Hermione nodded her head.

"I was second to last."

"You would have received points for continuing instead of giving up," Hermione told her. "Don't be disheartened, there are still three more tests to go."

"Two of which I'll probably come last in as well," Ella shot a look at her brother. "Bloody Gryffindor came first and second thanks to my brother."

"Ella!" Draco reprimanded his daughter who just glared at him.

Hermione stepped away, deciding to leave Draco to deal with his unruly daughter but as she turned away, she heard Ella say her name.

"Professor Granger?"

Hermione pinned a smile on her face and turned back to face her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry - I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just upset."

"Never mind," Hermione said. "Try to keep positive."

She turned away again and walked off, surprised by Ella yet again. She was a huge contradiction of model pupil combined with terrible pupil. As Hermione left the hall she heard footsteps behind her and turned again to see Draco hurrying towards her.

"Granger!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. She just wished he would leave her alone now.

"What?" she asked, rudely.

"She was upset - she's not good at expressing herself sometimes," Draco said, nodding his head towards the hall.

"I said it was alright," Hermione said, sounding tired. "Despite your childish accusations, I am pleased Ella managed to continue when it went wrong." She turned away and started walking again but Draco caught her up and stepped in front, blocking her path. He licked his lips and looked at a point over her shoulder. Hermione stared at him impatiently. "Can you let me past please?"

His dark eyes, now focused on her face, were soft and large in his face. "I know you didn't want Ella to lose."

"Of course I didn't!" Hermione snapped at him.

"I'm trying to apologize."

"Why bother? Do you think that will make it all okay?" Hermione asked. "Do you seriously think you can abide by a truce when you insult me at every available opportunity!" She stepped around him and started to walk up the staircase but Draco took a large stride around her again and blocked her path.

"Granger..."

"And stop calling me bloody Granger!" Hermione said, ferociously. A group of students looked over at her and she lowered her voice. "Now just leave me alone."

"No," Draco grabbed her arm and she glanced down at it then back up at him.

"Let go of me."

"No," Draco repeated. He lowered his head so that she could hear him speaking very quietly now. "You handled Ella really well in there."

"That's because I'm a good teacher who knows how to deal with children - good or bad. Now let go of me."

"And Scorpius."

Hermione shook her arm loose. "Is there a point to all this? I have a lesson to teach now."

Draco stared at her for a moment and then turned around and walked away.

**Sorry - I know this is still much of the same - Draco is so obnoxious in this story that it would be completely unrealistic if he was suddenly nice to Hermione. I do have a plan and a reason for him acting this way so just keep reading...x**


	9. At the stadium

The next two challenges went well with the entire school, even the older students, interested in who had won. Camellia Greengrass won Transfiguration and it wasn't until then that it occurred to Hermione that she was Draco's niece. She was Daphne and Astoria's older brother's daughter and therefore Draco would have been her uncle by marriage. When she'd won, Camellia beamed across at Draco smiled at her encouragingly. He then caught Hermione staring at him and she turned back to Ginny, who had come to watch Albus.

The third task was Charms, which both Albus and Elladora sat out of. Scorpius won easily, his wand strokes were breathtaking, his understanding of the tone of voice used and the ease with which he remembered each spell sometimes made Hermione gape. She glanced over at Draco who was watching his son, his eyes locked to him. When Scorpius was announced as the winner, Hermione had one eye on him and one on his Father. Draco stood up and clapped loudly, his face showing his pleasure. Hermione couldn't drag her eyes off him, seeing him in a totally different light.

So, today was the final event and it was being held at the Quidditch stadium as it was Flying Skills. A larger than normal number of the competitors were sitting out, including Scorpius. It stood to reason that most children who excelled at Potions, Transfiguration and Charms were less likely to also excel at flying, although Alexandria Wood had a good score across the subjects.

Elladora, of course, was taking centre stage and enjoying every minute of it. She was parading around the pitch, carrying her broom under her arm and grinning at everyone. Her long and Hermione had to admit, gorgeous mane of blonde hair was flying out behind her and she looked like a miniature sports star. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the family resemblance, she was so like her Father it was spooky.

Harry was seated a few rows below but Hermione was unable to get near to him as the stands were so full, so she ended up waving frantically at him which he returned with a big grin. It didn't matter what happened in Hermione's life, she would always have a special place in her for Harry Potter. The experiences they'd shared together acted as a lifelong bind and she knew it was unbreakable.

Draco was here again but as on the previous two occasions, Hermione avoided him completely, not wishing to have to speak to him unless absolutely necessary. It wasn't until she had been sitting for a few moments watching the competitors get organized that she felt movement and turned to find Draco taking the seat next to her, towards the back of the stand.

"So, do you think she might win? How good are the others?" he asked, as if they were continuing a previous conversation. Hermione gave a little start, surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Errr...I think...," she cleared her throat and tried again. "I would say Ella will almost definitely win, she is by far the best flyer we have."

"Good."

"I'm not expert though," Hermione said, quickly in case she got the blame should Ella not come first, "and I don't think the points for winning this will be enough to carry her through to the main competition...sorry."

"Oh, I already know that. I just want her to win this part," Draco didn't look at Hermione, his eyes were pinned to his daughter.

"I wish you believed that I hope she does too."

Draco turned his head swiftly and looked at Hermione who was caught a little off guard by his startling eyes this close to her. His shoulder was almost touching hers and Hermione, for the first time ever and totally out of the blue, felt affected by him. She knew he was good looking, she would have been an idiot to not see that, even all those years ago at school she'd seen him grow into a handsome, young man. When she met him again in Professor McGonagall's office, having not seen him for years, she had noticed his physique- she wouldn't be woman if she hadn't! He was tall with a graceful way of moving and his clothes, understandably, were the best quality, made to fit him perfectly. He suits seemed to move as one with him, his shirts looked brand new every time - sometimes crisp, clean and startling white or in bold, deep colours with matching tie.

Today, he wasn't dressed formally and maybe that was why she noticed him. He was wearing casual trouser in a navy blue colour with boot type shoes. He had a casual jacket in his hand and was just wearing a long sleeved, deep green top. It was edged with a small band of check patterned fabric down the front fastening, hardly visible under the buttons but matched to the inside of the collar and the upturned edge of the sleeves. It was obviously expensive, exclusive and ridiculously stylish but what made it outstanding was Draco himself, because it was tight fighting across his shoulders and down his body with just the bottom button undone below his waist. His shoulders were broad, the top of his arms fairly muscled but not overly so. His waist narrowed, the material showing the toned muscles of his chest and stomach.

Add to this the gorgeous, blonde hair, deep flecked eyes and high cheekbones and Hermione had a sudden flash of comprehension why women seemed to fall at his feet. He was almost perfect and Hermione felt her cheeks flushing as she realised what she had been thinking while he was staring at her. She had no idea what they had just spoken about and she bit her lip, hoping he would either turn away or speak.

He didn't do either because both of their attention was caught by the competitors taking to the air, the race starting. Hermione was immediately sucked into the race, which wasn't just a straight forward sprint around the stadium. The course included several stops where flying skills had to be completed and even a part where the rider had to dismount, cast a spell and jump back on.

Alexandria, Ella and Evangeline Bagworth-Jones from Hufflepuff were all moving ahead, tightly packed. Alexandria was an excellent flyer and Hermione could see Oliver already standing up, shouting her on, a few rows ahead. She was holding Ella off with skill because there was no doubt that Ella was a quicker, more agile flyer. Alexandria stopped her getting past several times, twisting and moving in the air. Evangeline was just behind them but as they landed for the skill test, she cast her spell but missed getting straight back on her broom, leaving her a few seconds behind the other two.

Hermione glanced backwards to see Albus in the second group, his concentration showing on his face but she knew he wouldn't catch Ella and Alexandria.

"That girl's good," Draco said from beside her and Hermione glanced over at him, having almost forgotten he was there.

"Alexandria - she's Oliver Wood's daughter."

"Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

Draco didn't comment further because there was suddenly a fracas between the two girls as Ella swerved past Alexandria who flung the end of her broomstick into her path. Ella was too quick though and she rose higher to miss it, rising into the stadium and overtaking Alexandria.

"Not as good as Ella though!" Draco said, with a chuckle.

"Alexandria is pulling back - she must have hurt herself," Hermione leant forward anxiously watching as Alexandria landed and was helped from her broom. "I hope she's okay."

"She's walking alright," Draco said. "She looks okay I think." He leant forward as well. "Who's the other girl?"

"Evangeline - she's in Hufflepuff."

"She's catching Ella."

"She's a speed flyer, not so great at the skills," Hermione explained. "She'll catch Ella on the straight runs."

They both watched, on the edge of their seats as Evangeline slowly gained on Ella. There was one skill left which involved flying through a Quidditch hoop and turning a full 360 degrees. Ella and Evangeline got to the hoops exactly together. Ella executed the move faultlessly, making the difficult move look easy and she left Evangeline behind, the Hufflepuff girl looking awkward as she turned through the hoop.

"Come on!" Draco stood up and shouted towards his daughter and Hermione found herself standing as well, the excitement pulling her in. Ella pulled away towards the finish line and as she crossed it, the stadium erupted. "Bloody hell! She did it!" Draco said and he was clapping enthusiastically.

Hermione had no hesitation in joining him, despite her beating a Gryffindor student to win. Ella had flown brilliantly with supreme skill and she deserved to have won. Eventually, Hermione re-took her seat as the stadium quietened down a little. Draco sat down as well, staring over at his daughter who was waving at everyone.

"She was brilliant," Hermione said.

"Bloody brilliant!" Draco agreed. He seemed unaware and completely unperturbed to be having this conversation with Hermione and she found it vaguely amusing. She didn't realise she must have been smiling until she heard Draco speak again. "Am I being amusing?"

Hermione looked at him, trying to assess his mood before she answered him. "I haven't seen you this animated before."

"I haven't been this animated for a while," Draco's voice sounded dull again. He looked over at her with those eyes and she tried to not let her mind wonder again. She suddenly realised what Draco had said and she wondered if he meant since Astoria had died. Part of her wanted to ask him but the sensible side of her knew this would be a wild mistake so she kept quiet.

"She knows how to work a crowd!" Hermione commented, smiling at Ella, who was thoroughly enjoying the crowd who were still waving and clapping at her.

Even a few days later, Hermione felt shocked by Draco's next words because he now spoke in a low voice, his head bent slightly. "I'm beginning to think it's a pity she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor as well." Despite his shocking words, he didn't let his gaze move an inch.

Hermione gaped at him and she was so surprised that it took a few moments for her to respond. "You wish Ella had been sorted into Gryffindor? You really can't expect me to believe that!"

"You would have sorted her out."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, annoyed at him for saying something that was so obviously not true. "You're messing with my head and it's not funny."

"Not half as much as you're messing with mine!" Draco answered but his tone was still calm.

"I'm not messing with your head at all!"

Draco made a humph sound. "I just said I wished my daughter had been sorted into Gryffindor. How is that not a result of you messing with my mind?" He shrugged and gave a small grin that showed his amusement.

Hermione, despite the weird, awkward circumstances, was suddenly overcome with a wave of hilarity as well. Draco was right! He had just said he wished Ella was in Gryffindor! Hermione let her shoulders relax for the first time since he had sat down by her and she knew she was now grinning. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin extraordinaire, had just told her that he wished his proud, clever, unruly and beautiful daughter had been sorted into Gryffindor! What was more, he had complimented Hermione in the process and he had said it with a smile on his face, showing that he understood the irony of it.

"I still don't believe you mean it," Hermione said, after a few moments. "I bore the brunt of your wrath when you found out about Scorpius, remember?"

"I hadn't had time to get used to the idea." Draco didn't look at her and Hermione was still gaping at him. She leant forward, eyeing him suspiciously.

"So are you saying you're used to the idea now?" she asked.

"Not really, but I'm trying to abide by the truce," Draco explained.

"Already?"

"We're about to find out who's gone through, aren't we? I thought it was time."

Hermione nodded and blinked rapidly. "No more spinster comments then?" she reminded him.

"I forgot I said that!"

"Funnily enough, I didn't."

"Why are you so upset? It describes an unmarried woman."

"It was the tone in which you said it," Hermione said.

Professor McGonagall was climbing onto a small podium and soon her voice boomed over to them as she checked the spell was working.

"She's about to announce the winners. So, if it's my child representing Gryffindor how will you feel about it?" Draco asked.

"I could throw that question straight back at you. How will you feel if Scorpius is chosen to represent Gryffindor?" Hermione asked. "I seem to remember that Gryffindor wasn't good enough for him and you didn't want him to end up like me and my cronies."

"Did you write down what I said word for word and then commit it to memory?" Draco asked. "I was shocked. Imagine being told your child was in Slytherin under my care."

"I would have took him out and home schooled him," Hermione answered quickly, staring out into the stadium. "In fact, even taking him home and locking him in the shed for seven years would have been a better option that letting a child of mine be looked after by you!" She said this harshly and she saw Draco's eyes widen at her blatant double standard. That was until Hermione put her head down and looked at him sideways, from under her fringe. She let a large smirk spread across her face and she saw Draco's expression change as he realised she had said it completely on purpose.

"Very funny!" he said, turning to look out at the pitch again. His tone was cold but she saw his lips twitch slightly, then curve up at the edge before he seemed to relax his shoulders and look back at her. She raised one eyebrow, enjoying watching this different side of him, still surprised by his willingness to engage in this conversation and let her tease him. He now gave a small chuckle and leant back in his seat. "That was evil, maybe you're more Slytherin than you think."

Hermione held out her hand and Draco glanced down at it, puzzled. "I didn't mean it the other day when we shook hands for the truce. I didn't think you had a hope in hell of sticking to it but now I can see it might work," she waved her outstretched arm. "So let's shake properly this time."

Draco did as she asked, taking her hand and shaking it but before he could speak again, they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall who cleared her throat before announcing Ella as the winner of the race. She then brought out a large piece of parchment and read from it.

"So, the final results are in. After the total of all points has been collated, including bonus points for exceptional skill, endurance or behaviour; the following pupils have been chosen to represent Hogwarts in the Winnington Programme."

There was an air of anticipation in the stadium and Hermione shuffled forward in her seat, leaning on the barrier. Although everyone already knew who had won each challenge, the extra points could make all the difference to the final result.

Professor McGonagall read aloud. "Representing Hufflepuff will be Toby Smith. Toby hasn't won a section but he has scored very highly across the whole range and this has meant he has scored the most Hufflepuff points." Professor McGonagall let the applause die down before continuing. "Representing Slytherin will be Camellia Greengrass."

Hermione glanced over at Draco for his reaction but he seemed un-surprised and he was clapping politely. She turned her attention back to Professor McGonagall.

"Camellia absolutely shone in Transfiguration and she did very well in Charms as well - congratulations Camellia. Representing Ravenclaw will be Sarah Mulligan who came 3rd or 4th place in every section, showing that she is a good all rounder. However the total of her 3rd and 4th place points wouldn't have been enough to take her through but she has been awarded bonus points for her ingenious use of potion ingredients, perfect wand movements in charms and continuing in the Flying Challenge despite her broomstick being damaged. Perseverance and initiative have taken her through to represent Ravenclaw. Finally, the student chosen to represent Gryffindor will be Scorpius Malfoy."

Hermione leapt to her feet, clapping loudly. Scorpius deserved to win for her House as he had come 1st, 2nd and 3rd in the sections he had taken part in. She felt a little sorry for Albus, who had also performed really well but he wasn't quite as good across the whole range of subjects. Draco was next to her cheering loudly and when he turned to her he was grinning widely.

"Looks like we're going on a trip together, Granger," he said.

"Looks like it," Hermione agreed. "He deserved to win."

Professor McGonagall waited again for the noise to die down before speaking. "We have one final place to allocate. As you are all aware, you have been asked to submit votes for the competitor that you think deserves to represent our school. The winners of each House are automatically excluded so if you voted to for them, your vote will not count.

We have included the votes just given after the Flying Challenge and we now have an unexpected problem. Two of the remaining competitors have received exactly the same amount of votes and therefore we have a tie." There was a murmur around the stadium and Professor McGonagall held up her hand. "The Heads of House and myself will now chose a challenge to decide who shall go through. The extra challenge will take place tomorrow." She nodded her head. "The competitors who have tied are Albus Potter and Elladora Malfoy so we shall see them both tomorrow for the decider."

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed and Hermione sat down heavily, holding her head. She saw Harry turn and look at her from the bottom of the stand and she smiled at him whilst in her head the a question repeated itself. Why did it have to be Albus and Ella who had tied? Potter against Malfoy again. Tomorrow would be interesting.

**It's funny how situations can make you see people in a different light, isn't it? Thanks for the reviews - let me know how you think it's going so far. x**


	10. Tie Break

"How about a mixture of all four skills?" Celia Corbin suggested.

"I think we need something simple," Hermione said.

"We should have thought of this beforehand," Fabien said.

"Indeed, Professor Lang," Professor McGonagall said. "But as we haven't we need to think of something with a matter of urgency. I think Professor Granger is correct, it needs to be something simple."

"Their talents are so different!" Celia said. "Albus is far more studious than Ella but she'd beat him easily at flying."

"That isn't our consideration," Professor McGonagall said. "We need something that doesn't favour either of them."

"I could come up with something to do with Herbology?" Neville suggested. "Identifying plants or something?"

"That's a possibility," Professor McGonagall nodded. "Any other ideas?"

They all looked at one another for a moment until Fabien answered. "How about having to cast Charms whilst riding a broom?"

"Can we find out what tasks they'll be doing in the main competition?" Celia asked.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I think we may have to sleep on this and decide first thing tomorrow morning. Can you all be back here straight after breakfast?"

They all nodded and left the Headmistress's office. Hermione called goodnight and walked a little way along the silent corridor.

"Hermione!"

She turned quickly to find Professor Sarrington, the Arithmacy professor, hurrying towards her.

"What's the matter, Ruth?"

"One of the parents wanted a quick word with you. He's been waiting while you were in the meeting - I hope that is okay?"

Hermione didn't need to ask who the parent was. It was Draco, of course. "Of course. Where is he?"

"In your office - it's Mr Malfoy."

"Okay - thanks Ruth. I'll go straight there."

She hurried down to her office and found Draco sitting by her desk. He turned when he heard her enter and without bothering with any preliminaries he launched into his questions.

"What have you decided they have to do? Who will mark it?"

Hermione shut her door slowly and came round her desk, taking her seat and then folding her arms in front of herself.

"Have you really waited for me just to ask that? You must have known I wouldn't have been able to tell you what was discussed."

"You can't tell Ella what was discussed but what difference does it make if you tell me?"

"You don't really need to ask me that, do you?"

"I won't tell her!"

"Surprisingly, I know you won't but that doesn't change the fact that it would be looked upon as favouritism if anyone found out," Hermione explained.

"How can it be favouritism? Towards the competitor of the child in your house?" Draco asked. "Tell Potter as well then! I obviously won't tell Ella - I want her to win by her own merits."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his persistence. "Draco, I can't tell you..."

"Draco?" he interrupted her. "Did you just call me Draco?"

Hermione managed to look bored, despite feeling slightly shocked at herself for calling him by his first name. "I thought it was part of the truce?"

Draco didn't look convinced but he let the it drop. "So, as part of the truce, please tell me what was decided."

"No..."

"Bloody ridiculous! Why are Gryffindors so ridiculously moral?!" Draco shook his head angrily at her and she held up her hand to him.

"Stop it! Before you say something we'll both regret!" She leant forward. "I shouldn't tell you but as you're being so annoyingly pushy I might have ignored my morals for once and given in."

"Might of?"

"If there was anything to tell."

"What do you mean?"

"We couldn't decide on anything - we've been sent away to sleep on it," Hermione enjoyed telling him this because she could see it take the wind straight out of his sails.

"Five professors couldn't come up with a decent idea?" Draco asked, his voice conveying what he thought of this.

"Neville suggested something to do with Herbology..."

"Herbology?!" Draco spat the word out. "Are you kidding me?"

Hermione shrugged. "I know, it's not great."

"It's awful! Is that the best you came up with?"

"Fabien suggested testing their magic skills whilst riding a broom - it plays to both their strengths."

Draco shook his head. "Merlin!"

"So, I could be making better use of this time to think of something," Hermione nodded to the door but Draco shook his head.

"You don't need to think of something because I have a brilliant idea," he said.

"Really? Just like that, you have a brilliant idea?" Hermione asked, sceptically. "How surprising that you consider everyone else's ideas terrible and yours so brilliant!"

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Draco leant back in his chair. "We could set them a task to charm a wand."

Hermione was about to retaliate but stopped because it only took her a moment to acknowledge that it was a very good idea. A problem popped into her head. "What about Ella? Won't she have an unfair advantage, given that you own a wand shop?"

"She's never charmed a wand in her life and to be honest, she's taken absolutely not interest in what I do. If anything, it probably slightly favours Potter as it leans towards academia," Draco explained. "I'll get Chantal to set the challenge so it's completely fair."

Hermione looked at a point in the corner of the room for a moment, loathe to tell him that she thought it was an excellent idea. Perfect, in fact. She twisted her lips and gave into it, speaking quietly and reluctantly. "It's a good idea."

She watched as Draco's face spread into a wide grin. "Sorry? I didn't quite hear you."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, you did. I said it was a good idea."

Draco wriggled his eyebrows. "So, what time is the meeting in the morning?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Everyone had agreed that Draco's suggestion was a really good idea. Hermione was torn between feeling grateful they had such a good tie breaker and annoyed that it had been his idea. Somehow, she had ended up being put in charge of it and yet again she was going to have to work with Draco.

He had brought Chantal with him and introduced her to everyone. She was a beautiful girl with deep blue eyes, auburn hair and a wide, easy smile. She and Hermione sat down straight after the meeting to discuss the task. Draco had left, just to make sure that there could not be any accusations of favouritism.

"I will give them both a wand. They will be asked to identify the wood and core; after which we will ask them to do the spell which bonds the two. It is _très avancé _- quite advanced magic for their age but it will be a good test," Chantal spoke perfect English, with the odd French word inserted into it. She had a deep, French accent.

"It sounds perfect. Thank you for doing this," Hermione said.

"It was Draco's idea but it is a good one -_ bonne idee_," Chantal said. "The competition sounds like it is very good for the children. I would have loved the challenge!" Chantal smiled. "The other child involved in the tie break is Harry Potter's son, _n'est-ce pas_?"

"Yes - so it should be an interesting competition."

"Do you know if Harry Potter will be here to watch?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Yes, he is coming to watch."

"I would like very much to meet him," Chantal said. "It is a great pleasure to meet you as well, _bien sur_."

Hermione gave a little chuckle. "Thank you - I'm sure I can introduce you to Harry although I'm not sure how impressed Draco will be with it!" As she said this, she realised it was a bit too honest to a women she had met less than an hour ago so she was pleased when Chantal rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Ah - that old, silly rivalry! It is a fight over something long finished - _fini_!" she said. "Draco is his own worst enemy sometimes," she frowned. "Did I said that correctly?"

"Perfectly, " Hermione grinned. "Harry and Draco are their own worst enemies and I suppose I'm guilty of it too."

"You are all clever, talented and brave wizards. It is a pity to be fighting with each other."

"You're right!" Hermione agreed. "I think things are improving - especially because of the children."

"That is good,_ tres bien_," Chantal nodded her head. "Draco, he has had enough of sadness. He needs things to be easy now." Hermione felt as if she was being let into a confidence because Chantal had obviously been there when Astoria had died. Having said that, she didn't feel she could ask Chantal to elaborate. As it turned out, she didn't have to because Chantal continued. "It is good that he is involved with the school again. His ideas to bring the craft of wand making to school children was an inspiration, but _malheureusement_ -unfortunately - he wasn't interested in seeing it through when Astoria and the babies died."

Hermione knew her face giving her away but she couldn't help it. Astoria and the babies? She decided to be honest. "I'm afraid I don't know what happened. I only heard what everyone else did, something about Dragonpox."

"Yes, she had Dragonpox..."

"I don't think Draco would want me to know this," Hermione interrupted her, her guilt over riding her curiosity.

Chantal waved her arm dismissively. "It shouldn't be a secret! You are schooling his children, it is necessary that you know. It is thanks to Astoria that we have our wand shop. She was fascinated by wands and everything about them and it was her interest that sparked Draco's."

"Oh." Hermione was surprised by Chantal, who seemed to not be in awe of Draco at all. She seemed to have a very astute assessment of him and yet when she spoke, it was with affection.

"I think that is why he lost interest and enthusiasm when she died - apart from the shock, of course. Astoria was pregnant with triplets..."

"Triplets?!"

"Yes - her Grand-mere was a triplet. Draco was very busy with the shop but they were both very pleased when they found out. She contracted Dragonpox which, as you know, is a normally harmless disease, but it affected the babies and that in turn affected her. She couldn't fight it," Chantal cleared her throat and Hermione could tell she was upset having to repeat the tale. "So, she passed away and all the babies... _une telle tragédie_."

"How awful!"

"At first, Draco had to deal with the children, of course, but even as they seem to recover a little, he didn't. His interest in the shop was _nul_ - zero and it hasn't improved very much, even after all this time," Chantal paused and gave a little grin. "Until now! This is the most he's participated since Astoria died. Dealing with the faulty wands and now this. It is a very, very good thing. _Très bonne chose_."

On hearing this, Hermione felt something she never thought she would towards Draco - she felt compassion and the tiniest bit of affection. "No wonder he didn't want to continue with making wand making," she said, almost to herself.

"Ah-ha!" Chantal said. Hermione noticed that sometimes she sounded more French than others."See, it is sad, tres regrettable but life must go on, as you English say. I have been trying to encourage him but he has lost the_ ferveur_ - enthusiasm." Hermione was absorbing all this new information, feeling that she had been told a confidence. Chantal nodded and pointed at the wands and parchment. "The task is ready."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

You could hear a pin drop in the Great Hall. Albus and Elladora were seated at the far end with their instructions, test paper and a wand in front of them. Chantal explained the task and then handed over to Professor McGonagall who told them they had 15 minutes to complete it.

Albus picked up his sheets enthusiastically, Ella picked them up as if she was supremely bored and Hermione watched them with interest. Ella spent a lot of the time frowning, her eyes glaring malevolently at the wand.

"She would do better if she smiled," Chantal said to Draco and Hermione, who was sitting directly in front, pretended she hadn't heard. She waited for Draco to snap nastily at his partner who was daring to question his child's behaviour but it didn't come.

"Having to concentrate for this long will be killing her," he answered. "Hence the frown."

Harry was seated next to Hermione and he leant close to speak quietly to her. "Do you think Albus can do this?"

"Of course he can. He's very good at interpreting instructions."

"What about the magic?"

Hermione looked over at her friend and then reached across and squeezed his hand. "It's advanced but I think he can do it."

"What about him?" Harry indicated Draco, who was seated directly behind them.

"What about him?"

"How do you know he hasn't been giving his daughter secret lessons? This was his idea after all."

"No, Harry!" Hermione said but she was stopped from saying anything else by Draco leaning forward and speaking quietly to them both.

"No, Potter," Draco said, icily. "They're using my idea because Granger and her pals couldn't come up with any decent one's themselves..."

"Excuse me..." Hermione interrupted but Draco just continued over the top of her.

"So, before you imply that I'm trying to manipulate things, get your facts straight!"

"Suddenly a model citizen, Malfoy? Somehow I don't believe that!" Harry answered, his voice rising a little.

"Harry..." Hermione tried again to get a word in but she was ignored again.

"Well, I could never live up to you, Saint Potter. Pious, virtuous, flawless..." Draco's tone was totally sarcastic and then suddenly he grinned. "Pity your offspring seem to have a few less than perfect genes when it comes to charming wands..." His eyes were over Harry's shoulder, focused on the children across the room.

Automatically, they all turned to where he was looking to find Albus, waving his own wand frantically at the other wand he was supposed to be charming. It was jiggling in the air, obviously not charmed correctly and Albus looked pale and upset.

"Oh no," Hermione said and Harry stood up.

"What's he doing?"

"He needs to reverse the charm he's just done and start again," Hermione said, pulling Harry back to his seat. "Don't panic, he'll get it in a minute."

She was right. A moment later, Albus seemed to get control again and he managed to lower the wand to the desk before bending over the instructions again. Harry turned back to Draco.

"You were saying?" he said, pointedly. "Albus isn't perfect but he's worked out the problem and is now fixing it. At least his wand seems to be magical rather than a dead stick, still on the desk."

"Harry! You are really not helping..." Hermione said.

Draco's eyes flashed over to Ella who had still yet to charm her wand. "Better to do it right than quick," Draco drawled. "Maybe we should ask Weaslette what she thinks of your quick is best technique?"

The implication of Draco's words was obvious and Hermione felt her temper snap. They were acting like children! She leant towards Draco, her eyes flashing at him angrily.

"Don't do this! Why are you doing this?"

Draco looked her up and down. "Doing what? He was the one who suggested I was trying to cheat."

Hermione sighed loudly. "For Merlin's sake!"

"_Oui_!" Chantal agreed. "Hermione is correct! _Il est infantile_!"

"Thanks!" Draco said to Chantal who shrugged.

"_Vous agissez comme des enfants_!" Chantal slipped into her native tongue and it was obvious Draco understood her perfectly. He had obviously learnt French since leaving school. Hermione had no idea what Chantal had said but she had no problem interpreting the tone which told her that Chantal did not approve of how Draco was behaving.

"We are not acting like children!" Draco retaliated, unconsciously providing an interpretation for Hermione and Harry.

"Yes you are!" Hermione insisted and Draco turned back to her. "What about our truce?"

"What truce?" Harry asked and Hermione sighed.

"Good question, Harry," Hermione stared at Draco challengingly. "What truce?"

The hall suddenly burst into applause and they all turned back to the children to find Albus holding his newly charmed wand and casting a spell with it. There was a huge smile on his face.

"It would appear we have a winner! Albus Potter will take the fifth place." Professor McGonagall said and there was more applause. Harry had jumped to his feet and was clapping loudly and Hermione joined him. She watched the happiness on Albus' face with almost the same pride as Harry but it was tinged with sadness for Ella who was sitting dejectedly behind the desk, her chin resting on her palm.

"I think that ends our argument, Malfoy!" Harry said, loudly and Hermione glared at him before turning to look behind her. Expecting a seething Draco she was surprised to find that his seat was empty and Hermione looked at Chantal.

"Has he gone? Because she didn't win? He's just gone?" she asked, unable to keep the disapproving tone from her voice. No matter how Draco might feel, his daughter must be feeling worse and he could have at least stayed to help comfort her. Chantal's expression was sad but also a little judgemental. It wasn't until she spoke that Hermione realised she was the one who's behaviour Chantal was judging, not Draco.

"You should all let the history go," she said, her usually perfect English grammar slipping a little. "He has not gone, Hermione, _regardez la_." She nodded her head back over Hermione's shoulder to the children. Hermione turned back again and found that Ella was no longer sitting dejectedly on her own. She was still sitting behind the desk but she was now being held by her Father, her arms around his neck as he hugged her.

Hermione felt a wave of shame, firstly at how they had all just behaved and then her totally unfair accusation when she thought that Draco had just left. He'd left to go straight to comfort his distraught daughter and he was now unashamedly doing so, in front of everyone in the hall.

As she watched she saw Harry at the front of the hall - she hadn't even noticed he'd gone. He went to pat Albus on the back and give him a quick hug, that Albus shook off, embarrassed. When Hermione saw Draco move towards Harry and Albus, she went to step forward, sensing trouble. She then felt Chantal's hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"_Non_, Hermione. It is not necessary," she said.

Draco led Ella over to Albus and pointed at him, indicating that Ella should shake Albus' hand The children shook hands quickly, obviously embarrassed at being made to do this but without any malice.

Harry stood and watched and Hermione, from the distance she was away, willed him to not throw Draco's attempt at being civilized back in his face, especially as Draco was now shaking Albus' hand himself! She sighed with relief when she saw Harry lean closer to Ella and pat her on the shoulder. She bit her lip, remembering this was Harry Potter and that he was one of the kindest people she had ever known and she shouldn't have worried. The one she should worry about was Draco and he had just proved to her that he had changed.

"_Ce sont des hommes stupides_!" Chantal said from behind her and Hermione turned around to find her smiling. "Do you need me to interpret that for you?" Chantal asked but Hermione shook her head.

"I think I'm okay with understanding that one!" she said. "At least the men and the stupid part!"

**I enjoyed writing this one! Nothing like a Potter/Malfory spat to liven things up! x**


	11. Arrival

The five students, the four Heads of House and at least one parent for each of the children were all gathered at the gates of Hogwarts. They were going to apparate to the transport that would take them to the first location near to Beuxbatons Academy of Magic.

She had sent Fabien to find Camellia, who hadn't shown up yet and he had been quite a while so she was beginning to get anxious. It wouldn't look good showing up late!

Hermione had not seen or spoken to Draco since the tie breaker so she kept her gaze away from him, not wanting to speak to him. She'd been completely fair with her annoyance, sharing it evenly between Harry and Draco.

"I commiserated with Ella!" Harry had protested.

"I should hope you did! She's twelve years old!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did about Malfoy cheating but in my defence he wasn't meant to hear it," Harry sighed. "I promise to be on my very best behaviour at the competition."

Thankfully, Harry and Draco were standing opposite sides of the gate, despite their sons standing together. They were completely ignoring each other, which didn't exactly make for a great atmosphere but Hermione knew it was the best she could hope for. When they had waited for quite a while, Draco approached Hermione. As always, he seemed oblivious to her giving him the cold shoulder and spoke to her in his usual, blunt way.

"Why are we still waiting? What's the problem?"

"Camellia isn't here - Fabien...Professor Lang is looking for her." She kept her answer polite but only just.

"Where is she then?"

Hermione turned her eyes on him. "If I knew that, then we wouldn't have a problem would we?"

"We're going to be late!" Draco didn't take the hint to be quiet.

"Do you think I need you to point that out to me?"

"Well, isn't it your responsibility to make sure all the pupils are here?"

Hermione grabbed his arm, roughly and dragged him to one side, lowering her voice but still managing to sound annoyed. "Are you purposely trying to annoy me? Do you think we can try and make this as painless as possible because I'm not sure I can stand it otherwise! We can't expect the children to do well if there is a constant atmosphere."

Draco looked down at her hand that was still on his arm and the up to her face. She had expected him to snap straight back at her but he didn't. Draco's eyes held hers and then she saw him look to one side and back again before he finally spoke. "Okay."

His answer surprised Hermione so much that she stared at him open mouthed. "Okay? Just like that it's okay?"

"You're right."

Hermione shook her head, bewildered. "You're bloody ridiculous!"

"I'm agreeing with you! Why are you still angry?"

"I can't keep up with your moods!" Hermione shook her head.

"We have a problem," Fabien interrupted them and they both turned to look at him.

"What sort of problem?" Hermione asked, her voice sharp.

"Camellia has come down with Dragonpox overnight - it's a pretty bad dose of it, she won't be able to come."

"Will she be okay?" Draco asked and in light of the information Hermione had recently received she could understand the anxious tone to Draco's voice.

Fabien nodded, reassuringly. "Oh yes, she just won't be over it enough in time to join us. She was understandably very upset, I stopped with her for a few minutes to try and help."

"Poor Camellia!" Hermione said.

"What's the problem?" Professor Corbin joined them. "Neville is trying to keep them all in line but they're getting restless."

"Camellia has Dragonpox so she can't come," Fabien explained.

Hermione sighed and addressed Fabien. "As Camellia was representing Slytherin, then you need to chose a replacement."

"How do I do that fairly? Who came second?" Fabien asked.

"I think we all know who should be chosen," Celia said and they all turned to look at her. "Ella was in the student vote - she's who they want to represent us. It should be her who gets this chance."

Hermione seemed to think for a minute and then nodded. "Celia is right - Fabien, you need to go and fetch her quickly, tell her to just come as she is and we'll send for a suitcase for her later."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Beuxbatons Academy could be seen in the background from where Hermione was standing. She had allowed herself a few minutes alone, taking in the beautiful scenery around where they were staying. It had been a busy and stressful day and Hermione knew there were more of these to come.

The first part of the competition - Charms - was being held at a large mansion house near to the Academy. It was already occupied by the competitors from both the other schools and Hogwarts students and parents were settling into their rooms. Several prestigious wizards had been invited to set the tasks to test the competitors and to offer the pupils advice. Hermione had seen two of the wizards and even she felt intimidated by them. The one had a long, white beard and was small with wise old eyes. His companion had been very tall and thin with a large hat and a short, dark beard. She gave a little smile as she imagined the expression on Ella's face when she saw them!

Ella hadn't seemed her usual self on the way here, she was unusually quiet and subdued. Hermione supposed it had been a bit of a shock to be told suddenly that she was now included in the competition. Draco, surprisingly, had said very little about her inclusion.

"Professor!"

Hermione turned to see Ella approaching, followed by Draco. He looked ruffled and Hermione did a double take because she was so used to his smooth, calm exterior being on display.

"Yes, Ella?"

"I want to go home now."

Hermione widened her eyes at her student. "Why?"

"She's not going home!" Draco said. His mouth was set into a stern line.

"I can't do this! I wasn't chosen the first time for a reason and I know I can't do it!" Ella insisted, giving her Father an upward stare.

"How do you know you can't do it?" Hermione asked.

Ella leant closer to Hermione, her small face earnest. "You've seen my grades!"

"This isn't an exam, Ella. It isn't just about who gets the best grades."

"I told her that!" Draco said but Hermione ignored him.

"They're all your sort!" Ella said to Hermione who raised her eyebrows.

"My sort?"

"You know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't," Hermione said. "But it doesn't matter because you can't go home. Your name has been entered as our competitor now. If you leave, we can't replace you."

"I don't care. I'm not making a fool of myself - definitely not!"

"I've told you Elladora that you cannot let your school down. I forbid you to try and leave," Draco said and Ella turned to face him fiercely.

"You can't stop me - I'll go if I want to."

"Ella..." Hermione tried to jump in before father and daughter continued their argument.

"Of course I can stop you!" Draco snapped.

"Well I just won't take part - you can't make me do that!"

"Ella..." Hermione said again.

"You wanted to do this!" Draco insisted. He glanced over at Hermione who tried again.

"Ella!"

"Professor - you must understand..."

"What I understand, Ella is that you're a very talented student who deserves her place here. We're here to help you and all that is expected of you is to try your best..."

"Gryffindor baloney!" Ella said.

"Ella!" Draco cautioned her.

Hermione stood up and looked at Ella. "I won't tolerate rudeness, Ella. You have to learn to control your emotions and think what you are saying." Ella looked at Hermione but didn't say anything. Hermione could tell she was surprised that her normally tolerant professor was being more forceful. "You have been chosen to take part - you will do it. Your participation isn't up for debate."

"Then I'll fail," Ella said sulkily. She kicked a stone.

"That's your choice but I expect you to try."

Ella sighed loudly. "I haven't had time to get ready or anything," her tone was less aggressive now and Hermione sat back down, pulling Ella to sit next to her.

"I know it was a rush and a surprise. Stop worrying and have some faith in yourself. You'll be surprised what you can do if you really need to."

Ella twisted her lips, obviously not convinced but she was now calm. "I don't know."

"Go and meet some of the other competitors and try to relax. If you still want to leave tomorrow then we'll discuss it again," Hermione said.

"No we won't !" Draco said and Hermione shot him a glare.

"Yes we will, but I'm sure Ella will wont to stay."

"I doubt it," Ella mumbled but she stood up, put her hands in her pockets and walked back towards the house. Draco stared at Hermione.

"I will not allow her to leave!" he said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Neither will I!"

"You told her to talk to you again tomorrow."

"Once she's met the other competitors and they've all settled down she won't want to leave," Hermione said. "Do you really think I'd allow her to give up? She's not in the mood to listen to reason right now. I was just stalling her."

Draco's expression changed and Hermione felt a little pang of triumph. He knew she was right and that she'd handled the situation better than he had. He nodded slowly and unwittingly mimicked his daughter, putting his hands in his pockets. "Okay," he took a few steps back towards the large house so Hermione shook her head and turned away from him. He was so unresponsive! Okay! She'd just completely diffused the situation with Ella and all she got was an okay?!

Suddenly, she realised that he hadn't walked away and that he was actually taking the seat next to her on the bench. She stared at him, feeling annoyed that he was still here.

"I find it difficult," he said and he lowered his head. Hermione watched, sensing a change in attitude. "You seem to know what to say to her ."

Hermione paused for just a moment, not trusting that if she engaged in this seemingly civilised conversation that Draco wouldn't suddenly change back to his normal sarcastic self. "That's because she reminds me of you."

Draco turned and looked at Hermione, the surprise showing on his face. "Me?"

"Yes - you! She's much nicer than you were..."

"Thanks a bunch, Granger."

" but the bravado and inflated sense of importance is identical."

"Self importance!"

"Thankfully, Ella is also happy to show her vulnerable side. It's not a weakness, it's good that she can recognize it in herself but she needs to not let her doubts override everything else." Hermione watched Draco, wondering how he'd take her comments. He gave a little sniff and then turned to look into the distance, as Hermione had been doing earlier.

"You do know that you're beginning to sound like McGonagall," Draco said, out of the blue and Hermione turned swiftly to him, in surprise. To her utter astonishment, she was met with a wide smirk and she looked at Draco suspiciously.

"How do I sound like Professor McGonagall?"

Draco's smirk widened. "All wise and profound," he now gave a little chuckle, "actually, maybe its Dumbledore you sound like."

Hermione shook her head and couldn't help but let a small smile reach her lips. His amusement was infectious and what he was saying was funny. His insult was said ironically and without a hint of malice. "Very amusing, Malfoy," she said but she didn't let her smile slip.

Draco nodded at her. "You could try Trelawney next." He lifted his hands over an imaginary crystal ball and almost crossed his eyes. Hermione burst out laughing, totally astonished by his sudden show of humour. Draco slipped out of his Professor Trelawney impression and grinned. "Or Flitwick..." he jumped up, came behind Hermione and lifted her arm at the elbow with his hand. "Don't wave your wand - flick it!" he said, accenting the flick with a long 'f' sound and ending it on a crisp, sharp 'k'. Exactly how Professor Flitwick would have said it. Hermione now really laughed, a hundred memories flooding back to her. Draco used his hand on her elbow to move her arm in a flicking motion again.

"Stop it!" Hermione protested with another giggle and she heard Draco laugh behind her. The problem was that she also felt him laugh because his chest was against her back as he lifted her arm. Suddenly, and completely out of the blue she was totally aware of him. She'd felt this before, just once and just for a split second but now he wasn't just looking at her; now he was pressed up against her and she could now feel the heat of him spreading across her back. She should have been moving away, jumping out of her seat but somehow she couldn't.

Draco had stopped waving her arm but he hadn't moved away, in fact he seemed to be leaning closer and now she could feel his breath on her neck, his chest moving up and down as he breathed. His hand had slipped along her arm a little, touching her wrist. Without consciously doing so they had lowered their joined hands and now Draco's arm was around Hermione's shoulder, his head bent low.

A moment later the warmth was gone as Draco stood up and took a step backwards. Hermione could tell from his expression that she wasn't the only one who had felt something. She looked down at her hands, not sure what to say or do.

"I should get back to Ella..." Draco's voice held none of its usual deep, drawling confidence and Hermione barely glanced at him before nodding.

"Of course," she mumbled, then felt annoyed at herself for becoming a dithering wreck because of a man whom the majority of the time made her want to kill him. Draco was already on his way back to the house so she made herself call after him.

"Draco..." He turned around quickly and looked at her enquiringly. She tried to speak normally and stood up, looking directly at him. "I'm sure Ella will be fine in the morning - it's just first night nerves."

"Yeh...thanks." He didn't move for a moment, holding her gaze, before walking back to the house


	12. Dull?

It had been a busy morning - breakfast had been crowded and noisy with all 15 competitors, their professors and families all getting to know one another and eating together. The Mansion was owned by Beuxbatons Academy and it was a beautiful old house with plenty of interesting misshapen rooms, twisty narrow staircases and large public areas.

When Hermione entered the dining room, she noticed Draco sitting with Scorpius and Ella at a table in the far corner. Ella was chatting to her Father, looking perfectly happy and Hermione gave a little smile. At least that drama appeared to be over. Hermione helped herself to some toast and was about to go and sit with Neville and Harry when she heard someone calling her name.

"Professor Granger!"

She turned to find Scorpius and Ella waving at her and calling her over. She felt her stomach sink because she really did not want to sit by Draco. She glanced over at Neville and Harry but they were engrossed in conversation and hadn't noticed her. She walked over to Ella and Scorpius but didn't sit down, instead she just stood awkwardly holding her tray.

"I'm staying!" Ella announced with a smile and Hermione had to marvel at the girls range of moods. Pretty much like her Father.

"That's good news, Ella."

"You were right about meeting everyone - a couple of the boys from Durmstrang are..." Ella stopped speaking, realising what she was about to say to her professor and in front of her father, "nice...they're very nice."

Hermione gave a little smile. "Good - I'm glad you've changed your mind. I'll see you after breakfast then." Hermione turned away but felt a hand on her arm. She turned back, expecting it to be Ella who was pulling her down into the spare seat but the hand on her arm belonged to Draco.

"Oh...I was going to sit with Neville..." Hermione protested, sitting down nevertheless.

"I'm sure Longbottom will manage to eat his scrambled egg without you," Draco said.

"Professor Longbottom." Hermione corrected him, glancing over at Ella and Scorpius.

"Yeh, Professor Longbottom," Draco corrected himself, reluctantly.

"It's okay, professor," Scorpius said with a grin that made him look just like his sister. "Father always calls him Longbottom..."

"Scorpius!" Draco cautioned his son but for once Scorpius didn't stop, no doubt encouraged by his sister who was giggling.

"But you do! And you call Harry Potter, Scarhead," Scorpius lowered his voice but didn't stop. "He calls you..."

"Scorpius!" Draco said, very sternly. "Stop right now!"

Hermione saw the look on Draco's face and raised her eyebrows. "No, Scorpius," she said. "I'd like you to continue."

Scorpius looked at his Father then back at Hermione and then shrugged. "He calls you Granger, obviously but sometimes he calls you,_ la reine des ternes_."

"_La rain de tern_?" Hermione repeated, incorrectly. "What does that mean?"

"It's French," Ella said. "Father learnt French when we met Chantal."

"I had already learnt to speak French before we met Chantal," Draco corrected her.

"I know - I mean we all learnt it properly with Chantal," Ella said. "Father made us speak only French in the house for a month! Believe me, if you want something and the only way to get it is to learn the French words, then you pick it up very quickly! _Très rapidement_! "

Hermione laughed at Ella's expression and glanced over at Draco who was shaking his head but smiling. "So which one of you is going to translate _la rain de tern_ for me then?"

Scorpius and Ella both bit their lips so Hermione turned to their Draco who was twisting his lips. "No one is going to translate it." Draco said, defensively. Hermione couldn't help but grin at his demeanour. "Anyway, there isn't a direct translation..."

"That's okay - a general feeling for the meaning will do," Hermione said, her tone indicating that she wasn't going to let this drop.

"Well, it's a bit difficult to express in English," Draco continued.

"It means dull," Ella jumped in with an explanation, ignoring Draco's obvious attempt at not translating the words, "or more correctly, 'The Queen of Dull," Ella answered on her father's behalf and Draco rolled his eyes at her. He pushed back his chair and held up his hands as Hermione stared at him.

"The Queen of Dull!?"

"Thanks, Ella," Draco said. "I think it's time you and Scorpius went to get ready."

His children both scurried from the table, giggling together and Hermione raised her eyebrows at Draco who gave a shrug. "I could apologize but you wouldn't believe I mean it, so I won't bother," he said.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe you call me that! And worse still, in front of your children! I'm their professor!"

"Well you weren't their professor when I came up with the name."

Hermione sat back in her chair. "I don't care! And why were you talking about me anyway? We hadn't seen each other since we left school."

Draco shuffled the food around his plate and Hermione watched him curiously. "I was telling the children about when we were at school and why we didn't get on."

"We didn't get on because you were an obnoxious twerp! Couldn't you miss the chance to moan about Harry and I?"

"Actually I tried to tell them from a neutral point of view," Draco protested.

"By calling me The Queen of Dull?" Hermione insisted and she watched as Draco's face broke into a smirk.

"Yeh, well I couldn't help myself," Draco said. "But now I've met you again, I know you're not dull."

Hermione wanted to be outraged and for a few moments she really was, but the look on Draco's face was making her smile as well. He was so outrageously rude and unapologetic that there was no other way to deal with it than to find it amusing. "You're unbelievable," she said, shaking her head.

"You were pretty dull at school," Draco said and then he chuckled at the look on Hermione's face.

"I think you'll find I was far from dull - unless you call fighting Voldemort, dragons, giants and dementors dull!"

"Oh - I know you did all that exciting stuff but you did it in a boring way."

"What?!"

"From where I was standing. I mean Weasley was an uncouth imbecile, Potter walked around like he was saviour of the Universe but you were definitely just dull."

"Draco!"

"There you go again - shouldn't I still be Malfoy?"

"Yes - you should! Especially after those comments!" Hermione huffed and folded her arms in front of her chest but somehow the cheeky grin on Draco's face got to her and she had to turn away as her lips twitched into a smile.

"So why do you keep calling me Draco then?"

"I don't know but if it's annoying you I must remember to do it even more," Hermione bit into a piece of toast viciously and Draco chuckled again. "And you told Ella I hated you at school! As if it was one sided!" Hermione said, remembering their conversation.

Draco blinked several times. "How do you know that?"

"She told me."

"Well, you did hate me."

"No I didn't!" Hermione protested but Draco raised his eyebrows and she gave a shrug. "Well, not in the end...I began to understand what you were having to live with. Anyway, my point is that Ella thinks that I hated you but you failed to tell her that actually the feeling was mutual."

"It wasn't." Draco's answer was short and he met her eyes.

"Yes it was!"

"I just told you - I didn't hate you; you were just annoying."

"Mudblood?" Hermione used the insult as a question, reminding Draco what he used to call her.

"I was just copying my father."

"Not a good enough excuse," Hermione said. She leant forward and put her head to one side. "It's a good job your children have a mind of their own and don't copy your actions, isn't it?" She gave a smirk and Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure we're far enough into our relationship to start teasing each other." His words sounded cold but his tone was warm and humorous.

"Who said I was teasing you?" Hermione said and she gave a small giggle. "And for the record, we don't have a relationship."

"It means an association, Granger!" Draco said, as if she was utterly stupid. He also leant forward until they were quite close. "I'm not suggesting that we're 'liaising'!" He made an exaggerated shudder and Hermione sighed loudly.

"Liaising? What sort of a description is that?"

"I was being polite - I can call it shagging if you like." Draco sat back in his chair and shrugged.

"Keep your voice down!" Hermione said, glancing around and Draco laughed, quite loudly.

"That would get tongues wagging wouldn't it - if that rumour got around? That might liven this whole competition up." He looked around as if he was contemplating actually standing up and announcing it but Hermione just shook her head.

"You wouldn't - it would ruin your reputation," she said, confidently, "with me being a Mudblood."

Draco sighed. "Stop using that word."

"I'm only joking."

"I know, but it's not pleasant." He lifted his hand and counted words out on his fingers. "Besides there are plenty of other descriptive words that suit you perfectly. How about infuriating? Tiresome? Dreary?..."

"Dreary?!" Hermione interrupted. "I think I prefer Mudblood!"

Draco ignored her. "Aggravating? Stuck-up? Haughty?"

"Haughty?!" Hermione snapped at him. "I'm not haughty!"

Draco smirked widely at her, his eyes dancing. "_Collet monté_"

"Stop speaking French," Hermione said. "In fact, just stop speaking."

"It only means uptight."

Hermione stood up and bent over towards him. "Oh! Well that's okay then! You're now insulting me in French as well as English!"

Draco was really laughing now and she was torn between slapping him or joining in. "_Vous êtes également étonnant_"

"I'm also what?" Hermione proved that she knew some basic French but the descriptive word was too advanced for her. She held her hand up. "Actually, I don't think I want to know."

"Surprising."

"What's surprising?"

"You are," Draco explained. "That's what I said; _'you're also surprising'_."

Hermione did a little double take at Draco. She didn't know how to answer him so she just bobbed her head and indicated the door. "I should go - they'll need me to help with the set up."

"_Oui, bien sûr_," Draco said with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away.

**Short chapter I know but hopefully enjoyable - a nice big dose of interaction. x**


	13. Charming

**Okay – where do I begin with my total and utter groveling and apology at being away for so long? No excuse will do! Basically, my job has changed and I've been completely bogged down with it. I had far less time than usual and when I did have time I didn't feel inclined to sit at the computer. I could easily have thrown a chapter or two together but anyone who has read a few of my stories will hopefully understand that I really don't like to do that. I have to be happy with what I'm posting and I don't want to post chapters that aren't up to scratch.**

**Anyway! I'm back! Things are calmer (for now) so hopefully I can get on a roll again. The good thing is that this has made me sit and read what I've written already (as a catch up) and now I'm looking forward to progressing the story along.**

**Hope you all didn't mind the wait…..**

The Charms test was about to begin and the fifteen competitors were each stood behind a small table with various objects on them. They all look terrified and Hermione felt very sorry for them. Professor (Hermione wasn't entirely sure why he was a professor but just accepted it) Wayburn was the white haired wizard she'd seen yesterday. He was issuing instructions to the competitors, telling them that each of the objects before them had to charmed in a certain way.

Surprisingly, Harry and Draco had managed to remain civil to each other and where now sitting just one chair apart. Hermione spoke to the five Hogwarts students briefly one more time and then went to take a seat on the row in front of the Hogwart's parents - just in case Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter decided to kick off again.

The room was silent as Professor Wayburn raised his wand to indicate the competition had started. He and the tall wizard, along with two others watched the competitor intently as they started their task. After about five minutes, the four elderly wizards began walking between the tables, making notes and sometimes leaning close in to observe.

"Merlin! They're terrifying!" Harry commented, quietly and Hermione nodded. As far as she could tell all five Hogwarts students were progressing along the objects well but she still felt nervous for them.

"Do you know what they are meant to do with the parchment?" A voice said close to her ear and Hermione turned to find Draco leaning over to speak to her.

"They're meant to make erase the writing on it - temporarily. Then they have to bring it back again," Hermione whispered back, also leaning in close.

"Sarah - the Ravenclaw girl - I think she's struggling," Draco said and Hermione turned to look. Sarah was looking very unsure, staring at the parchment that was rolled out in front of her. The wizard behind her watched intently, making notes.

"Oh dear," Hermione said, feeling sorry for Sarah. She wished she would look over so she could nod encouragingly but Sarah was just staring, pale faced at the desk. Hermione felt someone sit next to her and turned to find Celia sitting next to her.

"Sarah is panicking," Celia whispered. "She can do this easily but she's got herself worked up."

"We need to catch her attention," Hermione said.

"Yeh, well you're not going to do that by whispering," Draco said, joining in their conversation. He then cleared his throat quite loudly. Hermione, Celia and Harry all stared at him and he gave the girls a wink before coughing abruptly. The next moment he had descended into a fit of coughs and splutters that shattered the silence in the hall. Hermione for a moment was convinced by his choking fit but then realised he was doing it on purpose when he poked Celia in the shoulder for her to turn and look at Sarah.

Sarah, along with everyone else in the room was now staring in their direction and Hermione watched as Celia made frantic eye signals at her pupil. Behind her, Draco was still coughing and holding his stomach, his acting ability on full force. Harry had stepped over and was slapping Draco's back in an exaggerated fashion. It was like a bad comedy film and Hermione was fighting the urge to giggle. Apart from anything else, if Draco was genuinely choking, Harry would have probably been quite happy to let him.

Draco stood up and waved an apologetic hand, still coughing. He started towards the door and in a spur of the moment decision, Hermione jumped up and followed him out through the doors. They moved a way down the corridor before Draco stopped and looked backwards.

"Did it work?" he asked. "Did Celia get to send her some encouragement?"

Hermione now actually giggled. "Yes - I think so. What sort of over acting was that?!"

"I couldn't think of anything else."

"Are we cheating already?"

"It wasn't cheating..." Draco stopped speaking as he heard a noise. One of the French members of staff had left the main hall and was approaching them.

"Vous sentez-vous bien?" she asked and then apologised, not realising Draco could understand her. "Pardon - are you alright now, Mr Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes - I'm sorry about that."

"Oh -it is not un problème. The test, it has continued but I have to tell you that you and Professor Granger won't be allowed back into the hall," she sounded apologetic. "We have to make sure that the tests are fair to all."

Draco nodded. "Oh - yes, of course. We'll wait out here."

Once she was gone Hermione sighed. "I forgot we wouldn't be allowed back in."

"You shouldn't have followed me."

"I was trying to make it look genuine," Hermione explained.

Draco gave a chuckle. "We were all very convincing. Even Potter joined in!"

"It's a shame we'll miss it but it's probably better for my nerves staying out here," Hermione said, glancing towards the firmly closed door.

Draco put his head to one side. "Voulez-vous être seul avec moi." He grinned widely and Hermione pulled a face.

"Stop speaking French - it's very irritating."

"Some things sound better in French - they have a nice way of phrasing things."

"So go and speak to someone who's French then!"

"I said, maybe you just wanted an excuse to be alone with me?" Draco raised his eyebrows

Hermione gaped at him. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Of course I'm kidding you - I know you hate the sight of me," Draco shrugged.

"We're repeating a very old conversation," Hermione pointed out. "I'm going to wait outside." She turned away from him and then stopped and looked back. "Are you coming?"

"Are you inviting me?"

"I suppose I am."

Hermione wasn't exactly sure why she'd invited him, it was an automatic reaction. She walked to the large double doors of the hall, which reminded her of Hogwarts and out into the cool air. Draco walked alongside her in silence for a few minutes and Hermione tried not to let the awkwardness that she always felt when she was with him, overwhelm her.

"Don't you like the French language then?" Draco asked out of the blue as they reached a large bench to one side of the building. It was cold and sunny so Hermione pulled her cloak around her before taking a seat.

She frowned as she answered him. "I'm sure I'd love it if I understood it."

"The sound of it? You don't have to understand it to like the sound of it."

"I suppose so...oui." Hermione pulled a face at her terrible pronunciation.

Draco turned to face her properly. "Try this then. Repeat after me..."

"No - I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to have me say something embarrassing or rude…."

"No I'm not."

"Why are you so enamored with the language anyway? Is it just another way of showing off?" Hermione twisted her mouth as she said this, realizing she was being antagonistic. Draco's eyes narrowed and he pulled a face.

"For someone with exceptional intelligence, you can be really dumb," Draco said bluntly and Hermione tried not to get annoyed at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You do know who I was married to?"

"Yes, of course…."

"And her sister?"

"Daphne….."

"Astoria, Daphne…their mother was called Adele?" Draco sighed as if he was talking to a very idiotic, young child.

"Oh! They're all French names!" Hermione bit her lip, a little embarrassed at her slowness.

"You got there eventually, Granger." Draco stared off into the distance and Hermione wished they could get off the subject. "Their whole family on their Mother's side was French so they all spoke it as a second language. Astoria wanted the children to speak the language as well and she had already taught them the basics. When we met Chantelle, we all learnt it properly." He gave a large sigh and turned back to face Hermione. "So, yes I do love the language and now you know why."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond so she just stared at him for a moment before turning away. "Sorry, I didn't realize."

"Je m'excuse - je ne savais pas." Hermione turned back to look at Draco at the sound of his voice and he gave her a little twisted smirk and shrugged. "See how much nicer everything sounds."

"I suppose so." She was conducting an internal debate as to whether she could probe Draco any further about Astoria without upsetting him. In the end her mouth worked before she had really decided one way or the other. "I don't really remember Astoria from school – only Daphne."

"She was a few years below us."

"How did you meet her again then?"

Draco's stunning, grey eyes widened slightly but Hermione was pleased to see no animosity in them. "I don't remember agreeing to tellyou my life story, Granger."

"You didn't," Hermione pulled a face. "I'm just making conversation."

"That's female for 'being nosey'," Draco said, with a grin.

"I'm sure you'll only tell me what you want me to know," Hermione said.

"Do I get to ask you all about your personal life in return?" Draco asked. He raised his eyebrows and leant a little closer.

"Why would you be interested in the sad, little life of a spinster?" Hermione retaliated and was surprised when Draco gave a deep chuckle.

"You really can't let that go can you, Granger?"

"I thought we'd agreed on Professor Granger."

"There's only the two of us here! Why would I call you that?"

"Hermione then…"

Draco sighed. "For Merlin's sake!" He put his head to one side. "You haven't answered me yet – is this going to be a mutual confessional session or not?"

Hermione could hear the amused tone in his voice and it was infectious. This was almost fun – this silly, little banter they were engaging in. "Only if I get to go first," she replied and Draco's smirk widened.

"Okay – go ahead."

"How did you meet Astoria?"

"Daphne brought her son into the shop for a wand and she brought Astoria with her."

"And?"

"And what? That's how I met her again."

"So was it love at first sight across the shop counter then?" Hermione asked with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Well, we ended up talking while Daphne sorted out the wand. She was amusing and engaging and beautiful…" Draco stopped speaking and Hermione watched him as he obviously relived a memory. She felt a little rush of emotion, seeing him like this. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and continued. "When she left I couldn't stop thinking about her and after a few days of driving myself crazy, I found an excuse to contact Daphne about the wand…..you can fill in the rest."

Hermione couldn't stop staring at him because she was so utterly surprised by his impromptu confession and the honesty of it. She couldn't imagine him ever being infatuated with someone, she'd always thought that it must have been the other way around but even now, hundreds of miles from his shop and a good few years away from the day he'd met his wife, he still had a kind of awe in his voice as he spoke about her. It made Hermione feel terribly sad.

"Aren't you going to make some sarcastic comment, Granger?" His voice interrupted her contemplations.

"No – why would I? You obviously really loved her." Hermione's face must have shown her surprise at her own words because she really hadn't meant to say that to him! She immediately jumped in with an apology. "Sorry."

"I did really love her," Draco said, quietly and Hermione bit her lip, embarrassed. How had they ended up discussing this? "Now it's my turn…." Draco said this in an evil tone and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh no – I'm not looking forward to this."

"So why are you a sad, little spinster then, Granger? Couldn't find a man as boring as you are?" Draco said all this with a grin but after their little moment of honesty, Hermione couldn't help but feel upset by his question.

"I didn't insult you, did I?" she snapped and went to stand up. She felt Draco's hand on her arm and let herself be pulled back down to seated again.

"Calm down! I'm only joking," Draco said. "I can't resist repeating the spinster word…."

"I'm glad you find my life so amusing…"

Draco sighed. "Okay! No more joking." He held up his hands. "I thought you and Weasley were a couple for a while?"

Hermione stared at him, making sure this wasn't just him goading her again before she answered. "We were but not for long. Ron was my friend really and that's how we should have stayed."

"Did Lavender Brown steal him away from you?"

"No, we were long finished before then."

"So no-one's ever tempted you down the aisle?"

"I did get engaged once but it didn't work out."

Draco turned round further to face her and folded his arms across his chest. "I think I've being conned because this really is not much of a confession." He nodded his head at her. "I want details, Granger."

"Hermione."

"I want details, Hermione!"

Hermione, who up to this point had had no intention whatsoever to confess this to Draco, found herself saying the next words without thinking about it first. "I kissed his friend and he found out. The Wedding was called off on the morning, all the guests were there and everything….I even had my dress on…"

Draco was now gaping at her and his expression was hilarious. Hermione was torn between being mortified at actually telling him about what had happened and bursting into laughter at his obvious shock.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "I was right about you being surprising!"

Hermione gave a little grin and bit her lip. "Yeh, I surprised myself as well."

"You kissed his friend?"

"Yes."

"Why? How?"

"Well, with hindsight I suppose it was always his friend I was attracted to but he already had a girlfriend….."

"This gets better and better!" Draco grinned widely. "Hermione Granger – the wanton…."

"It wasn't like that! We ended up going out in couples. I didn't mean to use anyone, things just sort of happened a certain way….."

"I bet they did!"

"I thought you weren't going to tease me?"

"That was until I found out what happened!" Draco sat back and shook his head. "You can't expect me not to tease you about this!"

Hermione allowed herself a little grin because he was right. She deserved to be teased about this and she was a fool to think she could tell Draco Malfoy something like this and get away with it. "Anyway, about a week before the wedding we all stayed over at Jay's house….."

"Jay? Strange name."

Hermione ignored him. "I ended up talking to his friend about the wedding and he told me that he wished we'd met first….one thing led to another and he kissed me…." Hermione sighed. "Jay found us and was obviously upset but I thought I'd smoothed it over and we went ahead with the wedding…," she gave a shrug and repeated Draco's words, "you can fill in the rest."

Draco gave another deep chuckle. "Well, I was really looking forward to watching the Charms test this morning, but hell this has been much better!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So glad I've kept you amused."

"I won't be using the spinster word again…"

"Glad to hear it!"

Draco grinned at her. "I'd better be on my guard. As I'm so irresistible and you're obviously so man-mad…."

"Very funny, Malfoy. You know very well I'm not man-mad!" Hermione protested. "And believe me, irresistible or not, you'll always be perfectly safe with me," she now flashed him a smirk of her own. "Seven years at school with you has given me complete immunity to any attraction you may have."

Draco raised his eyebrows and grinned again. "If you say so…"

There was a noise behind them and they both jumped up to see people streaming from the building.

"The test must be over," Hermione said. "Come on – let's see what happened."

**As always, review are appreciated - let me know if you think it has flown on okay from the previous chapter...x**


	14. The Placings

"What happened?" Draco asked as Ella, Albus and Scorpius approached them.

"I managed to charm them all but I wasn't first," Ella said. "We think Albus might have come second but we're sure Sarah came first!"

"Sarah came first after her panic attack? Fantastic!" Hermione said. "So now you'll all get a points placing based on your position and any other skills you showed."

"It was really hard!" Albus said. Harry, Celia and Neville were now approaching and Harry smiled at Hermione before surprising her by speaking directly to Draco.

"That coughing fit was hilarious but it worked! Sarah got the message and then came first! We think Albus may have got second place," he said.

"It's good that I can act well then," Draco answered, perfectly civilly.

"The Durmstrang pupils are very focused and methodical but they lacked finesse," Neville summarised the competition and Hermione smiled at him affectionately. "Beuxbatons are very quick so Hogwarts did really well to have so many pupils at the top - what a great start!" Neville seemed buoyant and he grabbed Hermione into a bear hug that made her giggle. As she straightened her cape she noticed that Draco and Ella were both staring at her and this made her giggle again.

Draco gave a decisive nod of his head. "We're going to win this - I have a feeling."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was debating over a croissant or toast when she heard a voice, close to her ear that made her jump. Her tray wobbled dangerously and her tea spilt over it.

"The pain au chocolat are delicious."

She didn't have to turn to know exactly who the voice belonged to. Draco stepped around her, taking her place in the queue. She purposely chose a piece of toast, ignoring his advice before following him along the line. At the end of the counter, Draco turned round and surveyed the room.

"Where would you like to sit?" he asked and Hermione stared at him. Where would she like to sit?

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Draco turned to her and frowned. "It's a simple enough question, Grange...Professor Granger, " he corrected himself. "Shall we sit by the window or over in the corner?"

"We?" Hermione asked, surprised that he was presuming they would eat breakfast together.

"Oh - I get it," Draco nodded his understanding. "You were going to sit with Longbottom, weren't you?"

"Errrr..."

"Fine - see you later." Draco walked off towards a window table, leaving Hermione staring after him.

"Excuse me, could I squeeze past?" One of the Durmstrang Professors asked from behind her and Hermione jumped out of his way, apologizing. She turned to look at Neville, who was just draining the last drop of his tea and then she turned back to Draco who had taken a seat and was gazing out of the window. She made a decision and the next moment she was standing by Draco who looked up at her.

"Can I join you?" she asked.

"Please yourself."

Hermione sat down, wishing she hadn't bothered to come over. She busied herself with pouring her tea and buttering her toast, all the time conscious of Draco sitting across from her.

"What time do they announce the points?" Draco broke the silence. Hermione raised her eyes to him. How did he switch from obnoxious to casual so quickly?

"Straight after breakfast and then we can pack to leave for Durmstrang," she grunted. She made a show of looking around the room. "Shall I move tables? There are plenty of spare ones."

Draco raised one eyebrow. "No - why?"

"You didn't seem exactly pleased to have me join you."

"You can sit where you like."

Hermione sighed at his awkward attitude and she took her annoyance out on her piece of toast, attacking it viciously. The empty table to her left looked very inviting indeed.

Draco spoke again but this time he leant forward and lowered his voice. "You can sit where you like," he repeated, quietly, "but I like you sitting right here."

Hermione stopped with her toast half way to her mouth and stared at him incredulously. He met her gaze for a moment before shrugging and taking an elegant sip of his tea. Hermione put her toast back on her plate.

"They invented the word contradiction for you, didn't they?" she asked.

"They invented the word gorgeous for me actually," Draco answered in his usual arrogant manner. "As for contradiction - I just say it as I see it."

"I don't know why I even came over here..." Hermione said, almost to herself.

"I don't know why you did either."

"You asked me to!"

"No, I most definitely did not ask you to," Draco said.

"Yes you did! At the counter you asked where I wanted to sit."

"Yes I did but when you made it obvious that you wanted to be bored to death by Mr Exciting I left you to it."

"Mr Exciting! That's charming isn't it?" Hermione huffed at him but she knew he was right. He hadn't actually asked her to come over - that had been her decision.

"Remind me to not say anything nice to you again...it seems to have got me into trouble!" Draco said with a twist of his lips and Hermione couldn't help but let herself give a small smile at his sarcasm. She looked down at her plate to hide her amusement but she could feel his eyes on her. When she met his gaze again he was smirking, his grey eyes watching her intently.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione sat nervously with the rest of the Hogwart's entourage. Strangely, she found herself sitting in the middle of Draco and Harry, neither of whom seemed to pay any attention to the weirdness of them all sitting happily together. The elderly wizard judges seemed to take a ridiculous amount of time to sort the rolls of parchment in front of them and Hermione fidgeted, mirroring the movements of her pupils on the row in front. Draco turned and glared at her and she glared back defiantly. He turned away but then turned straight back again with a slight smirk.

"Nervous Granger?"

"Professor Granger," Hermione corrected him, nodding towards the students.

"They're behaving better than you are," Draco pointed out and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him again.

"Sshh! They'll hear you!"

Draco smirked and turned back to the scene in front of them. Professor Wayburn stood and the room fell into silence. Neville leant forward from the row behind where he was sitting with Celia and spoke in Hermione's ear.

"Cross everything," he whispered.

"Can't you save the whispering sweet nothings until afterwards?" Draco commented and Hermione pulled a face at him.

"Good Morning everyone," Professor Wayburn said, his voice surprisingly forceful for someone so small. "It was a very healthy start to the competition yesterday with some very good performances. We have now decided the places and points based on how quickly, accurately and skilfully each charm was performed. I shall announce the top five in reverse order."

"In fifteenth place - Elladora Malfoy," Ella mumbled from in front of them and Hermione tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head. She glanced over at Draco who's lips were twisted as he looked down at his daughter.

Professor Wayburn spoke again. "In joint fifth place were Bernhard Ryback - Durmstrang and Claudette Jolie - Beuxbatons, both with 6 points." There was loud applause and cheering and Professor Wayburn let it quieten down before he continued. "In fourth place was Juliette Panache - Beuxbatons with 7 points. In third place was Scorpius Malfoy - Hogwarts with 8 points..."Their section of the crowd erupted loudly and Hermione smiled widely at Draco and patted him on the arm without really thinking about what she was doing. Scorpius was grinning his head off in the row in front. "Runner up was Albus Potter - with 10 points, which is an excellent first round score, Albus."

Harry was on his feet cheering loudly and Hermione clapped her hands above her head. Albus had his head lowered shyly but Hermione could see his face beaming. Draco, who was sat directly behind Albus, leant forward and patted him several times on the shoulder and Hermione watched with interest. Whatever else she might think of Draco, he was very fair and very kind to all the children.

"To round off a very good start for Hogwarts the overall winner of the Charms test is Sarah Mulligan, also Hogwarts with 11 points. Sarah had a rough start but she pulled herself together and performed brilliantly. Very well done, Sarah."

Hermione was now on her feet as everyone around her rose up and cheered. She felt very emotional about their excellent start to the competition and the euphoria from everyone around her was exhilarating. She felt herself being pulled into an enthusiastic hug and assumed for a moment that it was Harry. She then realised that Harry was on the other side of her and with astonishment it dawned on her that the person hugging her in celebration was Draco. She hugged him back awkwardly but it didn't feel unpleasant to be this close to him - it actually felt quite nice.

**So, little hints of what's to come in this chapter - plenty more hurdles to jump yet though. x**


	15. Durmstrang

**Okay - I seem to have confused everyone with Ella's comment about being to be clear there are 15 competitors taking part. They only announced the top 5 places. Ella was being derogatory to herself saying that she was in fifteenth place ie. last place.**

**This was just Ella's opinion and not the actual place she is in - I wanted to show her lack of confidence in herself. Hope that helps clear it up...**

The journey to Durmstrang was short. They used a Portkey to transport them to the large lake that surrounded the Durmstrang Institute Castle. From the lake you could see the building in the distance looking dark and foreboding. The lake was almost black with bare trees around the edge of it. The air icy and there was a silence surrounding them. Hermione shivered as she was helped by one of the burly men who had met them into one of the small boats that would sail them across the lake. She had Toby and Ella with her in the boat and as they set sail, seemingly being magically guided across the water, Ella came and sat right next to Hermione at the front of the boat.

"I don't like it here," she said in her direct way.

"It's very beautiful but it is also quite creepy," Hermione agreed.

"And I hate potions, I'm terrible at it."

"That's not true - you did well when you set your mind to it at the last test."

"I did well for me! Which is right down the scale compared to all this lot!" Ella waved her arms around and made the boat wobble a little. "I just shouldn't be here and if the Charms test didn't prove it, this definitely will!"

Hermione turned to face the young girl beside her. "Ella, I hope you know that I will always be truthful with you. I wouldn't be doing my job as your Professor if I wasn't. You do lack concentration sometimes and although you have the ability to perform well, that does let you down."

"You're not helping..." Ella said, grumpily.

"Let me finish. Not all the competitors are good at everything. That's the point of this competition and why there are a wide range of tests. I know very little about flying, Ella but even I can tell that you are genius at it. Professor Lang would not have selected you if he didn't think you were up to the task."

"He didn't select me - I got in by default."

Hermione leant forward and lowered her voice. "Actually, Miss Malfoy - you got the place left by Camellia's sickness because your fellow students really wanted you to have it. I think you'll find that you won the popularity contest by a mile - and you're not doing too badly in that department right now either." Hermione grinned and pointed at the boat that was alongside theirs which contained three of the Durmstrang competitors - all handsome, young boys who were waving and smiling at Ella. Ella's face changed in an instant and she waved back confidently at them. "They'll be fighting over you once they've seen you on a broom," Hermione teased gently and Ella rolled her eyes.

"Eugh! You're a professor! You're not supposed to say that sort of thing!"

Hermione laughed at Ella's disgust and she was pleased to see the sparkle back in her eyes. "Sorry - I promise to stick to discussions about potions and charms from now on," she said.

Ella turned to face Hermione again and leant a little closer. "I like talking to you."

"Thank you. I like talking to you."

"You don't talk to me like a child."

"I try not to."

"Father still speaks to me like I'm five years old." Ella gave a glance around to make sure Draco wasn't in a boat next to theirs.

"Well, you're turning into a young lady and sometimes Father's aren't so good at dealing with that - he'll get used to it but it will help if you can act like a young lady as well." Hermione chose her words carefully just in case they were ever repeated to Draco.

"Something else I'm useless at."

"Ella - you have to stop putting yourself down!" Hermione gave a little smirk. "At the risk of sounding like your Father, you're a Malfoy and you should be confident."

"Yeh - that sounded exactly like him!" Both Ella and Hermione laughed at this comment until Ella continued. "I'm glad he likes you now." Hermione did a double take at the young girl sitting beside her who met her gaze unashamedly. "You like him too, don't you?"

Hermione felt herself stutter over her answer. "Well...I mean...we're both here to support you and Scorpius..."

"I saw you - at breakfast and when they made the announcements," Ella said as if this explained everything.

"I don't really know what you mean, Ella."

"You were flirting with each other."

Hermione knew she must have been gaping at her student but she couldn't help it. "I think you're seeing things that aren't there, Ella."

"No, I'm not - I'm a teenager, well almost, and we're good at spotting the signs. His eyes sparkle when he looks at you and you blush a lot. Father is all sort of relaxed and happy." Ella leant even closer. "I'm definitely not imaging things."

"We're getting along as friends now Ella for the sake of the school and the competitors - that really is all there is too it and I'd like it if you didn't repeat what you just said." Hermione tried not to sound too harsh but she couldn't let Ella go blabbing that all over the place!

Ella smirked and she looked so much like Draco that it made Hermione stare. "Oh - I won't blab it about but that doesn't mean it's not true."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It wasn't until Hermione had unpacked and settled into her new room in the Castle (which was very comfortable and welcoming despite the exterior appearance of the building) that she realised that Ella hadn't seemed in the least bit upset by her imaginary perception that her Father and Professor may have a thing for each other.

She didn't seem bothered that Draco might be interested in someone else and she wondered if he had been in a relationship since Astoria died. She then frowned to herself, annoyed for even thinking that. What did she care if he'd had a hundred relationships since then? It was none of her business. She threw a jumper into a draw and then suddenly sat down heavily on the bed.

The truth was that inexplicably, she was interested in Draco's life and that completely unsettled her. She knew that Ella had a whole bunch of teenage hormones going on that were making her see things that weren't there but Hermione had to admit that things between her and Draco had changed. He had been different with her lately - his insults had taken on a teasing quality and he had made some little comments - like saying he liked her sitting with him and complimenting her on how she'd spoken to Ella.

Hermione lay back on the bed and sighed, not comfortable with where her thoughts were going. Why was she even listening to the words of a twelve year old child? A child that had no idea of the real history between herself and Draco. So, they had finally managed to ignore the past and act civilized around each other? Big deal!

Draco was an attractive man and despite their past differences, Hermione could see how many women would love to step in and try to fill the gap in his life that Astoria had left. He had a confident air about him, he dressed stylishly (and expensively), his once too pale skin was now a nice honey shade, his severe hair left untidy on his head. Perhaps Ella had become used to women flirting with her Father and she was now seeing it even when it wasn't really there.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted Hermione's thoughts and she jumped off the bed to answer it. Draco was standing there, leaning against the frame, his arm supporting his weight. Hermione tried her very best not to admit that he managed to make even door frame leaning look good. She internally reprimanded herself for even bother to notice how he looked.

"Everything okay?" Draco asked.

"Err...yes," Hermione shook herself. "Everything is fine, why?"

"You look sort of bewildered."

"I was in the middle of unpacking."

Draco put his head around her doorway and surveyed her tidy room. "Really?" he asked, sceptically and Hermione sighed.

"I mean, I'd just finished," she snapped. "Why do I have to explain myself to you?"

"You're not - I don't care what you're doing."

"Fine!" Hermione went to close her door but he put his hand against it and stopped her.

"Wait - I wanted to ask you something."

"Which drawer I've put my jumpers in?" Hermione asked, sarcastically and Draco actually chuckled at her joke.

"Very clever comeback," he said. "Actually, I have someone who would like to meet you."

Hermione frowned. "Someone who would like to meet me?"

Harry's head popped around the door making Hermione jump. "And me!" he said with a grin.

"Who wants to meet us?" Hermione asked Draco who shook his head.

"Come with me and you'll find out."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione and Harry followed Draco along the wide corridors of the Castle until he did a sharp turn left into a large room that looked like a classroom but it had been made into some sort of makeshift kitchen/sitting room.

"How do you know where you're going?" Harry asked.

"I've been here before," Draco answered and Harry glanced over at Hermione who shrugged. Draco walked across the room to a large, high backed chair by the window. A man was seated in it - he had dark hair but that was about all Hermione could see for now. "Erik -this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

The man now stood quickly and stepped forward towards them with a large smile on his face. His very handsome face, in fact, exceedingly gorgeously handsome face. He was tall with a narrow frame but perfectly in proportion. His hair was almost jet black, his eyes dark and large and he had a small amount of dark stubble around his jaw line. If Hermione had been fifteen she would have mouthed the word 'WOW' but she managed to remember to act like an adult and stopped herself. Draco was speaking again.

"This is Erik Hertz - Chantal and mine's partner in crime," Draco grinned at his friend, who grinned back. "He was impressed that I had both of you with me and wanted to meet you." There was a slight hint of disapproval in Draco's tone but only very small. Erik offered Harry his hand and they shook vigorously.

"Well! I'm shaking hands with Harry Potter!" Erik said, his English perfect but his northern European accent quite pronounced. Hermione did a sneaky double take at Erik and decided the side view was equally as desirable as the front view. In her mind she super imposed Chantal into the scene before her and shook her head in disbelief. How could three people, all with an interest in wands, all with the skills and money to run a shop and work together be so impossibly attractive? The three of them standing together would make most of the population drool! The blonde, handsome, elegant one - the dark, rugged one with an amazing smile and the beautiful, auburn haired girl. They only needed to put their pictures on anything and they would have a queue out of the door.

Harry was greeting Erik warmly."It's very nice to meet you, Erik," he said.

Erik turned to Hermione who gave him a small smile and extended her hand for him to shake. Erik's eyes did a quick survey of her face before he took her hand and put it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "_Velkommen_, Miss Granger. What a pleasure it is to meet you."

"Thank you," Hermione managed.

"You teach Draco's children, _ja_?" Erik asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I teach Ella transfiguration and Scorpius is in my school house."

Erik gave a little ironic smile. "Yes - I did hear about that!" He glanced over at Draco who just sighed quite loudly.

"Do you teach here as well as owning Tri-Wands?" Harry asked and Erik shook his head.

"Ah, no. I have been invited here to help with judging the competition and to offer the competitors some lessons on the art of wand making," Erik explained."I was a pupil here myself."

"Erik is the most experienced of us in wand making," Draco said. "His family have made wands for many years."

"We need to get more _barn_...children interested or the art will not continue," Erik said. He addressed Harry. "You have children in the competition?"

"Yes - my son, Albus. He's doing well so far."

"That it is good," Erik nodded, enthusiastically. "But I must insist he does not beat the Durmstrang pupils," he gave a rakish grin that made Hermione feel weak at the knees. "Do you have your wand with you, Harry?"

Harry looked slightly surprised but nodded. "Yes, it's right here."

Erik twisted his lips a little. "Would you allow me to look at it?" He gave another devastating grin. "I now it is _en merkelig forespørsel_ - a strange request but this is how I continue to learn about wand making. I like to feel why a wand is chosen for its master."

Harry nodded and handed his wand over. Erik took it gently and held it horizontally at eye level, scanning along its length. He ran his finger along it and then grasped the top of it and let the bottom drop vertically. Hermione watched him, fascinated by his minute examination of Harry's wand and the obvious reverence he had for it. She looked up and found Draco's eyes on her instead of his friend. She couldn't read his expression and turned away. Erik smiled and handed Harry his wand back.

"Thank you - fascinating," Erik said. He turned to Hermione who looked at him cautiously.

"May I?" he asked and held out his hand for Hermione's wand.

"Of course, but I think Harry's wand is probably far more interesting than mine..." Hermione said.

Erik shook his head. "I do not think so," he said, quietly and Hermione bit her lip. Erik took her wand and held it up to the light, as he had done with Harry's. He then lowered it and ran it down his palm before touching it delicately with the tips of his fingers. He then called Hermione closer to him and took her hand in his own.

"Feel the wand, Hermione," he said. "Really feel it - I know you hold it every day but don't just hold it - feel it."

Hermione followed his instruction, feeling slightly ridiculous. She ran her fingertips down the wand, trying to feel something other than wood. Erik put his fingers over hers and wrapped them around the wand, lifting their arms slightly. Just as Hermione was about to pull her hand away, feeling silly, Erik opened his hand slightly. Hermione's fingers let go of the wand a little, it slipped through her fingers and she suddenly felt a small wave of something rush through her. She felt the inner core of her wand, she felt an emotion she couldn't put her finger on and she remembered the feeling the day she had been matched with it.

She stepped back and stared at Erik surprised. He was smiling and nodding enthusiastically.

"You felt it - did you not?"

"Yes - I'm not sure what but I did feel something," Hermione said. She looked up at Harry who was watching her as if she had gone mad. "I did Harry! I felt something."

Erik laughed. "Harry - I think he is a non-believer!"

Harry gave a sheepish grin. Hermione dared a glance at Draco who was still standing back, letting his friend take the limelight. She couldn't even imagine the sarcastic remarks that he was dying to make but when she saw his expression she was surprised. He was watching her intently but not with any sign of a sneer or disbelief.

"This is how he chats up girls," Draco said, suddenly and Erik grinned over at his friend.

"The ladies they are more believers, I think," Erik said.

"With you showing them I wonder why that could be?" Draco said and Harry gave a little chuckle.

Erik, his obvious good nature, not wavering one little bit smiled widely. "Ladies are more intuitive, they allow their feelings to fly."

Draco put his head to one side. "Yeh, that'd be why," he said, his sarcasm on full force and now Harry was laughing properly.

Erik turned to Hermione and waved his hand at the other two. "They are teasing me - do you think?"

Hermione nodded and gave a little giggle. "Definitely."

**Hope you enjoyed this - thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad you're still following my story.**


	16. Overheard

Breakfast was in the room that Hermione had met Erik in last night. They were served their food, which Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable about. Were these people like human house elves or something? What kind of a school had servants?

The Transfiguration Test was straight after lunch so they had a free morning. The young competitors were being given a tour of the Castle and then they were allowed to chose a lesson to sit in on and see how things were done at Durmstrang. The Durmstrang competitors were paired with a visitor.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what she was going to do in this free time because it wasn't really the weather to do any exploring outside. It looked beautiful with a layer of white ice covering everything but it was bitterly cold. She ended up sharing a breakfast table with one of the professors from Beuxbatons called Renee and a Durmstrang professor called Mikal. They were both nice but Hermione hadn't really had time to spend with them until now, so after they finished eating they all stayed at the breakfast table and chatted away, getting to know each other a little better. Renee asked a lot of questions about Harry and Hermione began to wonder if she might have a crush on him until Mikal excused himself. Renee then shuffled a little closer and lowered her voice.

"Professor Longbottom - he's a friend of yours isn't he?" she asked in her lovely French accent.

"Yes - we're good friends."

"But nothing else? Just friends?"

Hermione's eyes widened a little. "Yes just friends - why?"

"He is...how do I say it? He is very nice...charmant et sexy..."

"Sexy?" Hermione didn't need that word translating and she gave a little laugh. "He would be very flattered to hear you call him that."

"He is sexy - not like Mr Malfoy, Draco..." Renee shrugged. "He is a very sensual man and beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Hermione questioned the choice of words but she sort of understood what Renee meant. Not that hearing Draco described that way was what Hermione wanted to hear right now.

"A man, he can be beautiful," Renee said. "Draco - he is beautiful. No, Neville, he is not beautiful like that. He is handsome though - can you not see it?"

"Oh, yes - he is handsome but he's my friend so I don't think of him like that," Hermione agreed.

" Of course. What makes Neville so attractive is not this," Renee pointed at her face, "it is this." She now pointed at her heart and Hermione smiled widely. "Neville - he is beautiful here, is he not?"

Hermione loved Renee's term of phrase and she could see Draco's point about French being a lovely language. Renee was speaking English but her terms of phrase were French and she was right about Neville - he was such a lovely person that it shone from him.

"Would you like me to introduce you properly?" Hermione asked and Renee nodded.

"Yes - that would be tres joli."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione headed back to her room after her talk with Renee. She was running several scenarios around in her head on how she could introduce Neville and Renee without it being too obvious. She would find playing matchmaker very amusing and she was glad that Renee had confided in her. She seemed a lovely girl and it was about time Neville had his turn at happiness again.

She realised what a double standard she was using because if anyone tried to match make for her, she would of hexed them. She would hate to be manoeuvred into a relationship by anyone so she sincerely hoped that Neville wouldn't be upset if he found out.

The only time Ginny had ever tried to pair her up with someone he had been a very handsome, very charming man called Nick and despite Hermione's reluctance to let herself be manipulated the first date had gone well. It didn't take long for the charm to wear off though and pretty soon it became obvious that Nick only had an interest in one thing and that was himself.

That was the trouble with trying to force a relationship - on paper it might tick all the boxes and look like a match made in heaven but if there was no chemistry then the rest meant nothing. She wondered if the opposite might be true as well? Could too people have chemistry that overcame their differences. She stopped walking and took a deep breath. What was the matter with her? That last thought had so obviously applied to her and Draco - why was she thinking like that?

It wasn't until she'd stopped walking that she realised she had no idea where she was. She gazed around the empty corridors, trying to get a sense of where she might have walked to but it was difficult with her not knowing the layout of the Castle at all.

She turned back on herself, trying to retrace her steps but someone ended up back at the same point again. She now felt a little foolish and decided to just keep walking until she found a staircase and then descend it all the way back to the hall. She had wondered down several corridors when she heard a familiar voice and stopped. That was Draco's voice - she was sure of it and it sounded like it was coming from a classroom just a few doors up the corridor.

"Do you think you could spare the time in the next few months?"

"Yes - I will make the time. Tri-wands has been ignored for too long. The mistake that happened with the wands at Hogwarts cannot be allowed to happen again." Hermione recognized Erik's voice. They were obviously discussing the shop and she hesitated to interrupt them. Erik spoke again. "And what about the wand making lessons? That idea is too good to leave on the shelf."

"It would be too time consuming." Hermione recognized the stubborn tone to Draco's voice that he used when he didn't like the subject matter. She then frowned a little realizing that she was beginning to get to know Draco Malfoy a little too well if she could recognize different tones in his voice!

"You are avoiding it," Erik said.

"For the reason I just said."

"You cannot fool me - I am your closest friend. Astoria would have wanted you to do it."

"Leave her out of it," Draco answered and Hermione could picture the surly look on his face.

There was silence for a few minutes and Hermione moved forwards to the slightly ajar door of the classroom they were in, about to interrupt them, when Erik spoke again.

"What about Hermione?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath in. This was probably when she should walk away but she was routed to the spot.

"What about her?"

"I am surprised because you seem to be friends?"

"Not exactly. We're just making an effort to get on."

"You didn't tell me she was beautiful," Erik said and Hermione felt her heart begin to thump in her chest. Erik thought she was beautiful? Bloody hell! Her happiness popped a second later as she waited for Draco's reply. This wouldn't be so good but it served her right for listening to a private conversation.

"You didn't ask me if she was beautiful," Draco's tone had changed and held amusement but Hermione hardly noticed because she couldn't actually take in his words. He hadn't come back with some scathing remark and had actually just almost agreed with Erik's comment.

"I imagined someone very different to how she is," Erik said.

"How?"

"I'm not sure - she seems confident and self assured."

"You don't defeat Voldemort without those two traits," Draco answered and yet again Hermione shook her head in bewilderment. She needed to pinch herself because this conversation couldn't be real. She was truly shocked how Draco was talking about her without a single hint of contempt or insult and not one derogatory remark? Draco spoke again. "I didn't realise you were so interested in Hermione Granger."

"She really understood how to connect with her wand," Erik said. "That shows someone who is willing to open herself up for new experiences. That is the kind of person who would make a very good wand maker."

"I think you'll find she already has her hands full educating my children," Draco answered. "How do you claim to know what she's like, anyway? You only met her last night!"

Hermione heard a pause and then she had to strain her ears because Erik lowered his voice. "Because my best friend has been talking about her incessantly for the past fifteen years..."

Hermione closed her eyes and willed herself not to make a noise. She really should not be hearing this conversation but it was too late now. The last sentence spoken by Erik had made her tingle.

"Who are you spying on?" A voice whispered in Hermione's ear and she jumped out of her skin, just about managing to keep a scream in. She spun round to find Fabien standing right behind her, almost touching and she glared up at him.

"You scared me to death!" she whispered. "Why are you creeping up on me?"

Fabien's handsome face broke into a grin. "Why are you spying on Malfoy?"

"I'm not spying."

"Looks like spying to me." Fabien leant closer still so that Hermione had to push herself against the wall. He looked into the slightly open door and then turned back to her. "Who's the guy he's talking to?"

"Erik Hertz - he's Draco's business partner. Can you give me some space, do you think?"

"So are you thinking of staging a sneaky take over or something?" Fabien wriggled his eyebrows and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No - I just got lost and heard their voices so I was going to ask them to tell me how to get back but I didn't want to interrupt."

"Yeh, right. If you say so," Fabien gave her a smirk and Hermione sighed.

"Believe what you like."

"Oh, I will." Fabien leant forward again and Hermione pressed herself against the wall not enjoying his invasion of her personal space at all.

"If you want to look in then could you let me out of the way?" she hissed, pushing him away. Fabien easily blocked her push but in doing so he leant to the one side too much and started to overbalance. Before Hermione could do anything to stop it, and seemingly in slow motion, Fabien lost his footing and fell against the door, knocking it open. Draco appeared instantly, with Erik right behind him as Hermione struggled to push Fabien off, still pinned by his weight against the wall.

Fabien stepped away from Hermione and faced Draco who was looking at them both a frown on his face. "Hi, Draco - Mr Malfoy," Fabien blustered and Hermione wanted to groan with embarrassment. "Did we disturb you? Hermione and I were just on our way back to our rooms."

Now Hermione did actually groan because it was just so humiliating and Fabien's explanation was pathetic. He then made it worse by hastily introducing himself to Erik who looked utterly bewildered.

"Come on then, Hermione - let's get back now," Fabien said.

Draco still hadn't actually spoken and Hermione just wanted the floor to open up and let her drop through. She knew exactly what it must have looked like when he saw her and Fabien pressed against the wall. It made her feel nauseous. She was about to scurry off after Fabien to try and salvage the iota of dignity she had left when she felt Draco's hand on her arm as he pulled her into the classroom.

"Actually, I wanted a word with Hermione about Scorpius," he said and Fabien nodded and walked off, obviously glad to escape.

Hermione saw Erik watching her over Draco's shoulder and wanted to die all over again. This was excruciating and it wasn't over yet.

"Whatever you're going to say I really don't need to hear it," she said and Draco raised one eyebrow.

"Fabien Lang? You were smooching with Fabien Lang? In a corridor outside a classroom?" Draco demanded but his voice was calm.

"No - we we're not smooching."

"He had you pressed up against the wall."

"Yes, I know it looked like that..." Hermione sighed. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No, you don't. If you want to snog Lang because you don't have any better taste; then that's up to you..."

"I wasn't snogging him!" Hermione flung her hands in the air in frustration and then she noticed that Erik was still standing behind Draco watching them with a huge grin on his face.

"She's right, Draco - it is none of your business," Erik said. "But don't stop now, this is amusing." Draco and Hermione both turned to him and he laughed again. He stood up and walked in front of Draco so that he was face to face with Hermione. "Put Draco out of his torment and tell him that you are not interested in Lang..."

"Of course I'm not! He's a slimy, horrible, irritating..."

"Good!" Erik interrupted her flow. "In which case you should spend this evening with someone Draco approves of." Erik raised both eyebrows and pointed a finger at his own chest. Hermione looked at him for a minute, trying to absorb everything that had just happened, before the expression on Erik's face finally got to her and she gave a little laugh.

"Leave her alone, she's just been traumatised by a horny potions master," Draco said, in his most acerbic tone.

Erik's expression changed. "Ah! You have reminded me! I am supposed to be help set up the potions test!" He ran towards the door, calling over his shoulder. "I will see you later, Hermione."

"I need to go as well," Hermione said and walked towards the door, wanting to escape as quickly as she could.

"Hermione," Draco called her name but she didn't stop.

"I'm going before I humiliate myself any further."

"Hermione," Draco caught her up as she reached the door and grabbed her arm. "I really did want to speak to you about Scorpius."

Hermione sighed and turned around. "Does it have to be right now?"

Draco nodded, folding his arms in front of his chest. She dared to meet his eyes for the first time since this whole ridiculous situation had occurred. He pushed his hair from his eyes and raised one eyebrow. "If you don't mind me interrupting your love life..."

"I told you, it wasn't like that!" Hermione snapped.

"I meant Erik."

"He asked me!" Hermione protested. "And he was only joking."

Draco pulled a face. "Do you always like to have two men on the go?"

Hermione huffed at him. "What was it you wanted to talk about Scorpius for?"

Draco gave a little smirk. "He's freaking out about the flying task - you know he opted out last time and it's never been his strong point. He's worried it's going to really let him down."

Hermione frowned. "Not to be rude but I think you're asking the wrong professor to help with this. Fabien will be able to help him."

"I know - he's already giving him extra lessons."

"And at the risk of stating the obvious, not only does Scorpius have a best friend and sister who are two of the best young flyers we've all seen but I seem to remember his Father being pretty good on a broom too. Can't you all help him?"

"Yes - of course we can and good memory, Granger. I am good on a broom," Draco smirked and straightened his shoulders and Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. Somehow the arrogance seemed less irritating and more amusing.

"So how can I help?"

"You need to convince him he can do it," Draco pushed his long fingers through his hair and

Hermione found herself staring at him. "Me?"

"I don't know what you said to Ella on the boat over here but she's got this new found confidence in herself and she hasn't mentioned going home once."

"Oh - I didn't say much really," Hermione said. She wanted to say -it was Ella that said a lot but she had no intention of bringing that subject up.

"Well, whatever it was it worked and I was hoping you'd be able to do the same for Scorpius," Draco unfolded his arms and gave a little shrug. "I know I'm asking you to help me a lot lately, you just seem to be able to talk to my children when I can't."

Hermione suddenly forgot all about being embarrassed or angry or anything else because the expression on Draco's face was so different to his usual arrogant smirk that she couldn't stop staring at him. She gave a nod of her head. "It's no problem - I am his Professor. I'll speak to him this afternoon after the test."

"What do you say to them?" Draco asked. He shook his head. "Scorpius won't let me convince him that he can do okay and I just end up fighting with Ella."

"I don't have a formula - I just say what comes into my head," Hermione answered him. "I wouldn't worry about fighting with Ella, she's at an awkward age."

"Every age is awkward for Ella!" Draco said and both he and Hermione grinned at one another. Somehow the mood had shifted and Hermione felt herself drawn to Draco's eyes which were studying her face. She truly wondered what exactly had been happening these past few days because somehow they were starting to become friends. How had they gone from their angry confrontation at Hogwarts when Scorpius had been placed in Gryffindor to this gentle, teasing friendship?

"About Fabien..." she started to say but he interrupted her.

"No - as you said, it's none of my business," Draco said. There was a pause that Hermione felt like went on for ages. She filled the gap with the first thought that came into her head and then instantly regretted it.

"Erik seems nice."

Draco sniffed and nodded but his eyes were no longer meeting hers. "Yes, he is nice. He's the hardworking, responsible one. Chantal is the artistic, forward thinking one. I just provide a bit of cheap labour and lots of cash."

Hermione gave a little chuckle. "I know that's not true."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, Granger you're in danger of being nice to me."

**Well - hope you liked this chapter. There is nothing like an overheard conversation! Thanks for the reviews - keep them coming. x**


	17. Potions Test

The Potion Test was about to start. As before, all fifteen contestants were in place behind a table. They were arranged in a large circle and in the middle was a huge cabinet laden with various ingredients and measuring tubes.

Professor Wayburn remained seated this time and instead the tall wizard whom Hermione had since found out was called Professor Afterward stood up and cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon everyone," he said. "Welcome to the Potion Test. The potion we would like you to create is called Shrinking Solution. It is a common potion but needs to intricately brewed, using very precise measurements so you must follow the instructions exactly. There is no time limit - this is not a race but points will be scored for efficiency, exactness and of course, the final product."

"Not too bad," Neville murmured. He was sitting next to Hermione and she nodded. It was common potion but it was notoriously hard to brew. The daisy roots had to be chopped evenly before they are added and too many rat spleens or leech juice could make the potion poisonous.

"It has to be done very precisely - that's what they're testing for," Hermione whispered back. She watched as a couple of the Beuxbaton students approached the ingredient table first and as they began to prepare the ingredients, Hermione knew this would be their downfall. Unless they were as precise as they were quick the potion would go wrong.

The Durmstrang students were slower and as Neville had described them, methodical. Exactly what was needed to brew Shrinking solution. She did a quick assessment of the Hogwarts students and felt nervous for them. She had no idea how they would fare. Albus had won the potions task at Hogwarts and he looked confident enough as he started to prepare his ingredients now. Sarah, as before, looked as white as a sheet and was staring at her table. Toby was working quickly but even from here she could see he was cutting the daisy roots too large. Scorpius was bent over his table, reading and re-reading the instructions. Ella was at the potion ingredients table, picking up jars and boxes with a puzzled look on her face.

"Scorpius hasn't started yet," Draco said in her ear. He was in the seat behind her.

"There isn't a time limit, it's more important he does it right."

"Ella looks bewildered."

"Stop panicking."

The test ran for ten or so minutes before anyone had anything that looked like a potion. The Beuxbaton pupils were all further along than the other competitors but Hermione could see a faint orange glow to at least one of their potions, which meant it wasn't correct.

After nearly twenty-five minutes, one of the Durmstrang pupils stepped back from his table and raised his hand to indicate he had finished. His potion was a perfect acid green colour and Hermione knew he had done it right. Less than a minute later, two other Durmstrang pupils had finished and Hermione began to panic. Hogwarts needed to finish soon or they would be moving swiftly down the points table.

Albus was stirring his potion, looking like he was nearly finished, but his movements were laboured and Hermione wondered about the consistency of it. It shouldn't be difficult to stir. At the same time as she turned to watch Scorpius, he stepped back from his table and raised his hand. His potion was green - but not quite as bright as it should be. Hermione twisted her lips, hoping that it would be good enough.

"Albus' potion is too thick," Harry said from a couple of seats away and Hermione turned to him and nodded.

"I'm afraid it is."

"The colour isn't right, is it?" Draco asked from behind and Celia, who was sat next to Hermione turned to him.

"It's hard to tell from here but it doesn't look bright enough."

Neither Toby or Sarah looked near to finishing so Hermione was truly surprised when Ella stepped back and raised her hand. Hermione leant forward, checking her potion and was pleasantly surprised. It looked a perfect colour and from this distance it didn't look too thick.

"What do you think?" Draco asked from behind and both Hermione and Celia turned to him.

"Looks spot on to me," Celia said with a grin. "Clever Ella!"

"It looks exactly the right colour," Hermione confirmed. "I really hope she's done well at this - it will really help her confidence." She gave Draco a direct look that challenged him to question her support for Ella but he just gave her a little smile. Just for a moment, Hermione was caught off guard and she held Draco's gaze for just a few seconds longer than normal. He didn't move his eyes away and Hermione felt a small rush emotion. She wasn't sure what emotion but she felt something.

"The results for this test are going to be interesting," Celia said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts and Hermione turned back to face the front.

"We're going to need to keep everything crossed!" she said but she was still acutely aware of Draco right behind her. She watched as the test came to an end and was glad to leave.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She shut herself in her room for an hour needing to get away from everyone for a while. This whole competition was nerve wracking. Her emotions were on a roller coaster and Draco wasn't helping. What had that stare been about? It was ridiculous that she was acting like this and she felt annoyed at herself. He had just smiled at her for heaven's sake.

After she'd driven herself crazy going over the same thing for an hour, she went to find Scorpius. He seemed to have disappeared because he wasn't in his room or the communal rooms. Eventually, she found Albus sitting reading a book.

"Hi Albus. Do you know where Scopius is?" she asked.

"Yeh - he's gone to the sports field with his Father to practise on his broom," Albus chuckled. "He's really nervous about it - what a girl!"

Hermione tried her best not to laugh but Albus' expression and his terminology was very funny. He said the insult in a teasing way and Hermione knew he wasn't being mean.

"Maybe you shouldn't tease him - that'll make him worse," she said but she was smiling.

"Yes, Aunt Hermione," Albus said the right words but his tone didn't match them.

"Don't be cheeky," Hermione said but she ruffled his hair affectionately. "So - is the sports field by their Quidditch stadium?"

"No - they don't have a Quidditch stadium. They've always used the World Cup Stadium to train - it's only fifteen minutes away," Albus explained. "We're doing the flying test there. The sports field is around the back of the Castle."

Hermione put on a coat, hat and gloves and headed out to find Scorpius. All the better if he was on his broom when she chatted to him - he would be in the right frame of mind, hopefully. It was bitterly cold and as Hermione walked around the back of the Castle she could see Scorpius flying in the air and Draco on the ground below him. Draco had a long, black coat on and a green scarf. It totally reminded Hermione of how he'd looked that snowy day they'd gone to Hogsmeade. Draco was looking up into the air at Scorpius, his blonde hair being whipped about by the wind.

He turned to look at her as Hermione approached him. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing?"

Hermione pointed at Scorpius above them. "And yet you're making your son ride on his broom - he'll get hypothermia!"

"I'm not making him - he wanted to practise," Draco sniffed. "I was going to let him have five minutes longer."

"Well, I came to speak to him," Hermione said. "Is he feeling any better?"

"Not really," Draco waved at Scorpius who flew down to them and dismounted his broom.

"That looked good," Hermione said, encouragingly but Scorpius just shook his head.

"No offence, Professor but it wasn't good at all."

"That doesn't sound like you!" Hermione said. "You're a good flyer - why the worry?"

"Because just good won't be enough," Scorpius said."I'm not acting like my over dramatic sister - she just thinks she's terrible at everything. I know I'm good at the other three parts of this but being only okay at flying is going to let me down."

"One section won't mean you can't win," Hermione said. "Every pupil has a weak section or even two! That's why they do four sections and why the points aren't just based on the winning places."

"I know that but your weak section can't be really bad. I mean, I can fly but in a race or course I'm dreadful."

Draco stepped forward. "Are you listening to Professor Granger? She's just explained that one section can't make you lose."

"I know I won't be last but the overall winner will have a good all round performance," Scorpius sighed. "I think I can win but this is going to let me down."

"It's not all about winning," Hermione said. "This whole thing is a great experience."

Draco tutted loudly and grasped Scorpius shoulders. "You should listen to Professor Granger about most things but she's a Gryffindor so they have a different way of thinking when it comes to competition. It is about winning...that's how Slytherins think," he said.

"Draco!" Hermione protested but he waved his hand at her. She was about to speak again, when Scorpius shook his shoulders free and stepped backwards.

"I am a Gryffindor," he said, quietly but his eyes held those of his Father and he was standing straight. Hermione had to bite her lip to stop from grinning widely. This was the first time she'd seen Scorpius stand up to Draco this way. She watched Draco as stood up straight and looked down at his son, trying to anticipate his reaction. He'd mellowed about the whole house thing lately but was this one step too far?

She realised that Draco was now looking at her and she stared back defiantly.

"Look what you've done!" Draco said and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What I've done?"

"Yes - you've made him all respectable and tolerant. He thinks he's a Gryffindor!"

Hermione was about to pounce on Draco's words until she caught the glint in his eye. He was teasing her! He wasn't angry at all about what Scorpius had said, in fact she could see a smile playing around his lips.

"He's a great Gryffindor," she said, pleased at Draco's response.

"But a terrible flyer!" Scorpius commented and they both turned back to him.

"Look if you want to be a Gryffindor then just do your best," Draco said. "If you decide to swap to Slytherin for a few minutes then knock the others off their brooms - that'll move you up a few places!"

Both Scorpius and Hermione laughed at this. Scorpius gave a shrug. "Albus is good at everything," he muttered.

"Yes - he's good at everything," she said. "That's why you got placed for Gryffindor and Albus had to have a wild card." Her voice was laced with sarcasm and she saw Scorpius do a double take at her. "As you're so terrible at flying I don't see the point in your freezing to death to practise," Hermione took Scorpius broom off him and gave it to Draco. "You may as well go inside and give up. You're as good as you're going to get so might as well accept it."

Scorpius gave a twist of his lips, unaccustomed to his Professor being so blunt. He looked over at Draco who was playing along nicely and then back to Hermione.

"I'm not stupid - I know you're saying all that on purpose," he said. "And anyway, even if I have no chance of scoring, I can't just give up."

Hermione gave him a large smile and nodded. "There you go! Now you sound like a Gryffindor!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When she got back to the Castle she was greeted by Erik in the hallway.

"Hermione!" he called and walked over, a large smile on his face. "What shall we do this evening?"

Hermione looked at him. "This evening?"

"I asked you to spend the evening with me," he reminded her, gently. He leant close and lowered his voice. "It's okay - Draco will approve."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't care if he approves or not!"

"Good - even better!" Erik nodded enthusiastically. "In that case I will show you the pleasures of our wonderful Castle."

Hermione gave a little laugh at his terminology but made no protest. Why would she? Not only was he utterly gorgeous, he was also engaging and charming. The prospect of spending the evening with him was very pleasant indeed. "That would be lovely," she said. "Do I need to dress up?"

"Ah - no. Not for tonight but I promise to treat you to a proper evening before you leave," Erik said. "I'll come and get you at 7.30pm."

She climbed the stairs whilst watching him walk away down the corridor. He was a sight for sore eyes and suddenly she felt quite excited about later. She turned the corner at the top of the staircase and walked straight into Draco who was coming the other way.

"Sorry!" she apologised, holding her arm which was hurting where they had bumped into each other.

"Where did you get to? I thought you were right behind me," Draco said, grabbing her arm as she wobbled a bit from their collision.

"I was talking to Erik."

"Oh – he was looking for you earlier," Draco said. They stared at each other for a second before Hermione spoke again.

"Did you want me for something?"

"Yes I just wanted to thank you for helping with Scorpius."

Hermione almost blushed because this was such an out of character, direct thank you from Draco. She managed not to and shrugged. "It's okay - I don't know if it worked."

"The sarcasm was genius - almost as good as I would have done it," Draco smirked and raised one eyebrow.

"Thanks...I think..."

"Has anyone told you that we're doing the wand making lesson tomorrow morning with the results of the potions test being announced just after lunch?" Draco asked.

"We? Are you doing the wand lesson as well?" Hermione asked.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Yes – why shouldn't I?"

Hermione smirked. "I didn't say you shouldn't."

"You implied it."

"I thought Erik was the expert and you're just the labourer," she gave a chuckle at the expression on Draco's face. "Don't look at me like that – you're the one who said it!"

"I was joking," Draco said, indignantly. "Erik does have more experience than me but I'm not a complete imbecile! I'm sure I can instruct a bunch of twelve year olds."

Hermione put her head to one side. "You're very good at giving the sarcasm out but very bad at receiving it. Just because your partner is more skilful, nicer and better looking than you, don't let it give you a complex." Hermione burst out laughing at her own humour, glad that she was the one doing the teasing for once. Draco glared at her.

"Yes, you're so hilarious, Granger," he said. "So you think he's good looking then?"

"Of course he's good looking!" Hermione said and she laughed again at Draco's surprised expression. Before he could reply she continued. "The three of you really need some pictures taken for your business," she said.

"Who do you mean?"

"Erik, Chantal and you."

"Why do we need pictures?"

"Because you're all so..." Hermione stopped, realising she was about to tell Draco she thought he was attractive as well, albeit in a roundabout way.

"We're all so what?"

"Pleasant looking..." She knew it was a terrible way to say it but she couldn't think of anything else that didn't sound like she was lusting after him.

"Pleasant looking?" Draco pulled a face.

"You'd look good on a photograph together - you'd appeal to everyone," Hermione tripped over her words. "You each have something and together you'd all look great. It would be a great promotion for Tri-Wands."

Draco was smirking now, a familiar look that she'd seen hundreds of times. "Thanks for the business advice," he said, sarcastically. "And for telling me that I'm pleasant looking but no-where near as wonderful as my gorgeous business partner."

"You're twisting my words," Hermione protested. "I think the three of you would make an attractive picture..." Hermione shook her head and sighed. "How did we get onto this subject?"

"You can't stop talking about Erik, that's how."

"That's not true! So, why haven't you tried to put him off me yet?" Hermione asked, her slightly antagonistic words a self defence mechanism. "Haven't you given him the - she's boring, bookworm, doesn't know one end of a broom from the other - speech?" She grinned at her own joke.

"Not yet - I've been saving it. Hopefully you'll put him off all by yourself."

Hermione shot him a glare. "Now you sounds like the Draco Malfoy that I know! You've been far too pleasant lately."

"You're right, I have," Draco answered, his voice lowering. "It would seem the truce is working." He paused for a moment before adding, "so, you'll come and watch the wand lesson then?" His voice was gentle and encouraging and he was watching her closely. She suddenly felt a little self conscious. His eyes were such a distinctive colour, grey with little flecks of blue and he had a way of looking right into you. She realized they were staring at each other again but she couldn't drag her gaze away. Renee had been right about him, he was beautiful – this close his skin was perfect. His cheekbones were high, his jaw just rugged enough to be handsome but not too rough for his otherwise flawless face. He was easily as attractive as his business partner – just in a different way.

When he lowered his gaze and looked down at the floor, she realized that she hadn't answered him. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Of course I'll be watching – I might even like a lesson myself."

"I'm sure Erik will oblige." Draco was still looking at the floor and Hermione wasn't sure if it was this uncharacteristic show of humility that made her say the next words.

"I meant a lesson from you."

The words seemed to hang in the air between them and Hermione wasn't sure what had made her say them. Draco now looked up but not by raising his head. He kept his head down and just raised his eyes, looking at her from beneath his long lashes and fringe. It made her stomach do a little jolt and she bit her lip nervously.

"There you go surprising me again," Draco finally answered, his voice quiet, his eyes intense.

"There I go surprising myself as well!" Hermione answered with a very small smile.

Draco finally lifted his head and straightened his shoulders. "In that case – one whole hour of precious Malfoy teaching time is all yours – straight after the children's lesson." He gave a little smirk that made Hermione's stomach flip again.

When he had left her alone again, Hermione didn't move from the spot. What had just happened there? What was going on? She reached over and grasped the banister, oblivious to anyone walking past her. Why was Draco Malfoy making her stomach turn somersaults? She let her thoughts wonder down somewhere she'd not allowed them before. Was she attracted to him? Really? And not just because of his looks?

**I enjoyed that last conversation - I love all the subtle little hints and stuff. Anyway, self praise is no praise so I'll stop saying how great my story is and let you all let me know how it really is instead! Let me know if Draco is okay and not changing too much yet - he is changing because of Hermione but he doesn't realise it. x**


	18. A wand lesson

Erik arrived on time, a large smile on his face. "You are ready?" he asked. Hermione nodded and went to step out of her door but Erik stopped her. "You will need a warm coat and hat," he said.

"I thought we were stopping in the Castle?"

"We are – sort of," Erik grinned and shrugged so Hermione didn't ask him to elaborate and did as he had instructed. Erik lead her along the silent corridors until they reached a large, wooden door on the top floor of the Castle. He was an amicable companion, chatting easily with her and making her laugh.

"Should I trust you?" Hermione joked, looking dubiously at the door. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Erik said and he pushed open the door and stepped through. Now they were in a large hallway with a spiral staircase in the middle of it. Erik pointed upwards and indicated that Hermione should follow him. At the top he pushed open a flap door and easily climbed out of it. He then reached down and helped Hermione do the same.

A blast of cold air hit her but she didn't notice because as soon as she was standing upright, she realized they were on the roof. Durmstrang Castle wasn't like Hogwarts in that it didn't have any turrets or towers. The top of the castle was flat with just a small protruding wall surrounding it. The roof was huge with several tables and chairs and even a few small trees in pots but Hermione just walked straight to the edge and stared out at the view.

The lake was in the near distance, shimmering, almost white in the moonlight. Behind it was a small forest of trees and behind that, in the far distance a mountain range. It was spectacular and Hermione couldn't stop staring at it.

"You like it?" Erik asked and Hermione nodded.

"Of course I like it! How could anyone not like it?"

"I apologise that you have to be so cold in order to see it."

"I don't care – this is specataular."

They stood together for a while and Erik pointed out a few landmarks, including a small glimpse of the Quidditch Stadium.

"Can you ride a broom?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but I am not very skilled," Erik admitted.

"Don't worry – I'm sure you're a whole lot better than me!" Hermione gave a giggle.

"You have been helping Scorpius though?"

So Draco had told Erik already? They really did tell each other a lot. "Yes but not helping him to actually ride it – just encouraging him. He hardly needs me to teach him when his own Father can ride so well."

"Mmmm…Draco, he is the best rider I have seen."

"Then you haven't seen Harry!" Hermione gave a grin. "Draco's good but Harry is better."

Erik laughed at her, his eyes twinkling. "You are very honest! Do you tell that to Draco?"

"Yes, of course I do," Hermione shrugged.

"It is a strange relationship the two of you have?" Erik made these words a question and Hermione blinked rapidly, not sure how to answer him.

"I'm not sure we have a relationship."

"You're not friends then?"

"I thought Draco shared all his secrets with you? You must know our history." Hermione said and Erik chuckled again.

"Yes – I feel that I lived it as well!"

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Oh dear! So you're probably sick of hearing about me then?"

"I was very interested to meet you," Erik admitted. "You're not as I thought."

"In a good way I hope?"

"Of course! In a very good way."

Hermione turned away and looked out at the view again, feeling a little awkward. She wasn't meaning to be flirtatious but Erik was so easy to talk to that it just sort of happened. She felt him reach over and gently take her hand and she turned to look at him, smiling shyly.

"Do your family approve of you branching out on your own?" she asked.

"Yes – they have been very supportive," Erik shook his head. "But I feel we have been remiss, Draco and myself, because if it were not for Chantal I fear Tri-Wands may not have survived."

"She's been left in charge of it?"

"Yes but that is not right and it is unfair to her," Erik said. "Draco told me about the wands that the first year students at Hogwarts were given. That is unacceptable and we must work together more."

"That would be good – it could be a great little shop."

"Yes – and it should be that!" Erik leant a little closer. "You would make an excellent wand maker."

"Me? I don't think so."

"Yes, you would. I can tell from how you held your wand the other day."

"I think that was beginners luck."

Erik raised his eyebrows and held out his hand. "You have your wand? Let us try it again."

Hermione took her wand out, a little reluctantly but also with some interest. Erik held it up again and then repeated the process of the other day. This time Hermione felt it stronger and quicker and she looked over at him surprised.

"Oh! I really did feel it that time!"

"That is excellent!" Erik said. "Remarkable!" He reached into his own coat and took out his wand. "We shall try another test, yes?" Hermione nodded. "You should examine my wand in the same way as you did your own. Let yourself feel it and then tell me what core it has."

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "There is no way I will be able to do that."

Erik waved his finger at her. "You must believe." He handed her his wand and feeling slightly ridiculous, Hermione started her examination. She felt like a fake because she really didn't know what she was doing but she repeated the process. Suddenly she felt the strange rush again and instantly she knew that the core of the wand was Unicorn hair. Erik was watching her closely and she widened her eyes.

"Unicorn hair."

Erik's handsome face broke into a huge grin and he threw his head back, clapping his hands. "Yes! That is correct! Hermione you have a real talent!"

Hermione giggled, proud of herself. She really hadn't expected to be able to do it. Erik walked over and took his wand back but he didn't step away. Instead he reached out with his other hand and very gently touched her cheek. Hermione felt herself grow hot and stared at him, unable to move. He was leaning in closer and she felt routed to the spot, not sure how to tell him she wasn't sure if she was ready to kiss him. To her surprise Erik just very gently kissed her on the cheek and then moved away again and she felt a rush of affection for him. He wasn't trying to put any pressure on her, he was being the perfect gentleman.

"It has been a good evening," he said. "But now we should go back inside or you will be too cold."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione arrived early at the large classroom that had been allocated to them for the wand lesson. She wanted to see what they had planned. She opened the door and found Draco there, setting out a line of wands. He looked up and gave her a half smile before concentrating on the wands again.

"You're early," he said in his usual abrupt manner.

"I wanted to see what you had planned and maybe help."

"Okay – you can lay out these items we're going to levitate."

She walked over and did as he had instructed, working in silence for a few moments until Draco finished his preparations and looked over at her. "So, how was your hot date?"

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a hot and it wasn't a date."

"What was it then?"

"We were just getting to know each other better."

"That's what a date is, Granger."

"No – a date is when you're romantically interested in someone….."

"Take it from me, Erik is romantically interested in you," Draco said and Hermione pulled a face.

"Can we change the subject?"

"Why wasn't it hot? What did he do?" Draco ignored her request and leant forward eagerly.

"It wasn't hot because it was cold," Hermione answered him cryptically with a little grin. "Freezing actually."

Draco rolled his eyes back at her now. "You went somewhere outside then?"

"On the roof – have you been up there?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded but didn't get a chance to reply because Erik entered the room and greeted them both.

"Ah – good morning!" he said and he gave Hermione a wink that made her smile. "You have come to observe?"

"Yes – and Draco has offered to give me a short lesson afterwards," Hermione said. She saw Draco raise his eyebrows at her slight deviation from the facts but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Ah – that is good! You will be a quick learner," Erik didn't seem in the least bit perturbed at this news and Hermione felt relieved. Erik was being the almost perfect gentleman. He may have asked her to spend some time with him yesterday but he was not acting any differently this morning. Everything felt natural and normal and the news that Draco was going to give her a lesson had been like water off a ducks back.

The children arrived shortly afterwards and Hermione took a seat at the back to observe. She was looking forward to learning more about wands and also to seeing Erik and Draco teach a class. Erik started the class by showing a cross section of a wand (like the ones in Tri-wands) and explaining the different cores and woods.

He made it funny and interesting and Hermione could tell he had captured the students imagination. He then asked for a volunteer to help him and proceeded to ask one of the Beuxbaton girls to try and 'feel' their wand, as he had done with Hermione. She giggled a lot and Hermione could tell she was impressed to be chosen by Erik.

Draco then stood up and introduced himself. Hermione leant forward a little, wondering how he would deal with this. She could never of imagined him teaching a group of children. He started to explain about how different wands could change how a spell worked and then he demonstrated with a few levitation spells. He chose a boy from Durmstrang to help him and soon they had several items suspended in the air. Draco was a surprisingly good with the children, answering their questions easily and engaging them easily in what he was showing them.

Draco then told them how to start creating a wand from scratch before they split the class into two and got all of the children having a go at levitating various items with a wide selection of wands. It was a thoroughly enjoyable class and Hermione was more than a little impressed. Both Erik and Draco were exceptional at teaching and demonstrating and Hermione was now sitting bolt upright because she knew she had to tell them that they must continue to do this. The interest and buzz in the classroom was amazing and if they could teach this to children at school it would almost definitely mean that some of them would make it their career.

After the children had left, Hermione walked over to the pair of them, who were packing away and they both looked up at her.

"Did you enjoy the lesson, Hermione?" Erik asked her and she nodded enthusiastically.

"It was brilliant!" she said. "Actually it was amazing."

Erik raised his eyebrows and she could see Draco watching her out of the corner of her eye. "That is very high praise!" Erik said.

"It was informative but you both made it interesting for the students. I could tell they were really enjoying it," Hermione gave a grin. "I'm being far too complimentary."

"No - please continue!" Erik said. He glanced over at Draco. "Who was better? Draco or me?"

Hermione held up her hands. "Oh no! I'm not being dragged into that!"

Draco took a step closer. "Erik's right - we need to know. If we're doing something wrong we can work on it," he said but Hermione wasn't fooled.

"No way! I'm not falling for that," she insisted. "You were both engaging and amusing."

Erik smiled. "Hermione - she is the diplomat," he said.

"So have you thought about introducing those lessons into schools? I'm positive that Hogwarts would be interested." Hermione knew the answer already, of course, but they didn't know that Chantal had already told her.

Erik nodded. "Yes - Draco, he had the idea to do that a long time ago. I have always thought it was something we should pursue."

"So, why aren't you doing it then?" Hermione asked. She knew she was broaching a dangerous subject because Draco had dropped the idea when Astoria died but having watched a class, she felt she must try and encourage them to at least think about it again.

Draco remained silent, examining a couple of wands and before answering, Erik glanced over at him. "We haven't really had the time..."

"You should make the time, honestly. The lesson today was exceptional."

"Thank you - but I think we have to concentrate on the shop for now," Erik answered. Hermione stared over at Draco but he was still ignoring the conversation. Erik spoke again. "I think we have finished so I will leave you to your lesson? We have something arranged for later, Hermione. I will tell you all about it at lunch."

When he'd left the room, Hermione immediately regretted her decision to spend a whole hour alone with Draco. What were they going to talk about? She needn't have worried because Draco began speaking straight away.

"So, you've just seen our lesson - that will already have given you the basics," Draco said. "Plus you're obviously a very competent witch so understanding the intricacies shouldn't be too difficult for you."

He sat down at a desk and took out a few wands, showing Hermione each one and explaining how the wood and core worked together. She still had the whole lesson conversation in her head so she tried to force herself to concentrate on what he was saying.

"I still don't understand how a wand and it's owner are matched," Hermione said.

"That's advanced stuff."

"You did it at Hogwarts when the wands were replaced so it's something you can learn quite quickly?" Hermione said.

"I can match wands - that's an easy skill to be taught," Draco explained. "That is entirely different to charming the wand in the first place. The wands have to be magical before they're matched to anyone. That's the supremely difficult part."

"Can you do that yet?"

"No."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm not trying to point out your inadequacies - I just wondered how hard it was to learn it."

Draco looked up at her and frowned. "I know."

"You sounded a bit put out."

"You're imagining things," Draco answered her, abruptly and she felt a bit upset. Why was he being so official and formal? As if he could read her thoughts, Draco sat back and stretched a little before speaking again. "Am I explaining things okay so far? I don't want to miss telling you something important. I'm used to showing this to children so just tell me if I'm stating the obvious. It's a bit different teaching a class of twelve year olds to teaching the brightest witch of her age."

"Thanks - glad you remembered just how clever I am," Hermione chuckled, hoping the mood was lifting. "You're describing it perfectly. As I just said - both you and Erik taught the class brilliantly. Maybe you missed your calling - Hogwarts would have suited you."

"I don't think so," Draco sat forward again. "So Phoenix feather core is the rarest wand inner..."

"Draco?" Hermione interrupted him and he put the wand down, looking over at her.

"What?"

"Well, I don't know all the details, of course but...well I know Astoria was behind a lot of your decision to open a wand shop..."

Draco stopped her with his hand. "This is supposed to be a wand lesson not a therapy session."

Hermione stared at him but wasn't put off. She would never have dared to confront him about this before but things had changed. She knew she wasn't imagining their friendship or the little connection that had been growing slowly between them. Suddenly, she cared that Draco had let his inspirational idea just lie dormant because not only was it a waste, it was also something he would love doing.

"Why are you letting such a brilliant idea go to waste?"

"Why are you poking your nose into something that is none of your business?" Draco had the mask on again, his face neutral.

"Because it is my business! It is so sad what happened to you and your family and now I'm teaching your children..."

"Exactly, so stick to doing that."

Hermione was mortified to feel tears behind her eyes at his tone and attitude. It was as if a huge brick wall came up every time anyone broached this subject. She then remembered he had been the same with Erik when she'd overheard them talking and decided to try not to take it personally.

"Draco..." she began.

"Can we just get on with the lesson?"

"I could help you with it. If I had a few lessons I could help when either you or Erik came to the school..."

For the first time she saw Draco's expression change. The blank mask dropped and he put his head to one side slightly, his eyes showing a trace of emotion. When he spoke his voice was softer.

"Why is this suddenly so important to you?"

Hermione met his eyes. "This..." she waved her arms around the room. "This has changed things. I suppose I feel involved."

"Involved?"

"With the Malfoys," Hermione spoke quietly and looked at Draco shyly. This wasn't an easy conversation but nevertheless, she was glad they were having it. She was really pleased to see Draco's lips curve into a little smile.

"I think my children are very glad you're 'involved' with us."

"Just your children?"

Draco now raised his eyebrows. "It isn't attractive to fish for compliments."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not fishing for compliments."

Draco hesitated for just a moment and then his words seem to come out in a rush. "I was all fired up when we started the shop. I had the idea of teaching wand making in schools and was sure we'd do it," he paused. "But we were so busy at first it didn't happen and then...Astoria got ill...and I didn't feel motivated - not just about the shop. I haven't been motivated about anything since."

Hermione nodded her head at the wands. "And yet you're here, involved in this competition and teaching wand making?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I am and I'm not quite sure how that happened." His gaze intensified and he leant a little closer. "Maybe it has something to do with that bloody Granger woman who keeps getting 'involved' with us!"

Hermione felt tears again but this time for a different reason. What Draco was confessing was emotional and she felt complimented that she might be helping him and even more so that he was willing to admit it. She spoke quickly, trying to cover her emotional reaction to his words. "I'm not learning very much about wands, am I? Maybe we should do this later, after the results?"

"No, we can't."

"Oh, well...it's not important..."

"I mean we really can't. Erik is taking you out."

Hermione blinked rapidly. "What do you mean? He hasn't asked me."

"He was going to ask you at lunchtime."

Hermione pulled a face. "Well, I might not want to go!"

Draco smirked at her. "Of course you'll want to go."

"How is it that you know about this before me? I don't like it when people presume things."

Draco sighed. "Well as he's my friend, I suppose I should defend him," he said. "He's been sort of manoeuvred into it. It's not just you and him."

Hermione shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We're going on a double date, Granger."

Hermione almost jumped out of her chair. "What? What do you mean? A double date with who?"

"Celia asked me out - she suggested we go with another couple. I suppose it will stop it being so full on. Anyway, the obvious choice was you and Erik," Draco said and then he stopped as Hermione leant forward.

"Celia asked you out? I had no idea she liked you!"

"You don't have to sound so shocked. It is possible for women to like me, Granger," Draco answered, his voice now containing his usual sarcasm. "I am 'pleasant looking', after all!"

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle when he repeated her words from earlier. She then stopped abruptly as what was happening tonight hit her. "So I'm being told that I'm going on a double date with Erik and Celia and...you!"

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming," Draco said.

"You like her?" Hermione asked and then cringed at her own question. She really needed to engage her brain before she spoke.

"She's seems nice enough - I don't really know her," Draco shrugged. "I haven't been wishing she'd ask me if that's what you mean."

Hermione made an exaggerated lean backwards in her chair and rubbed her head. "Wait until I tell Harry that I'm going on a date with Draco Malfoy!"

**Funny! - this is running along very nicely. x**


	19. Mixed Feelings

The results of the Potions Test were announced and it was a mixed bag. Sarah and Toby were marked badly as they didn't finish until almost last. Albus was given 4 points because his potion was too thick and Scorpius just scraped 5 points.

They both looked over at their respective Fathers and Hermione but she just smiled at them and nodded her head, indicating they had done okay. They'd done better than some and she couldn't expect them to be top placed in everything.

"Albus is going to be upset about that," Harry said from in front.

"It was half way up the placings - it's nothing to worry about," Hermione said. She turned to Draco who was sitting next to her. "And Scorpius, they can both catch up again over the next two tests."

That left Ella, who Hermione had guessed would have scored 6 or maybe 7 which was pretty good. As the scores were announced and one of the Durmstrang students was given 7, Hermione felt her heart rate increase. If he had been given 7 then Ella was either being scored down for some reason or she had scored 8 or more. She felt Draco moving forward in his seat.

"Why haven't they marked her?" he asked but he didn't take his eyes away from the judges.

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

The next student was announced, another one from Durmstrang and he was given 8 points. Now Hermione began to really worry. Ella had done well but she wasn't sure she had done well enough to receive 9 points or more. She prayed desperately that she hadn't been disqualified or marked down.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Draco said next to her and she turned to see him staring anxiously at his daughter. "It's going to knock her for six if she's not got a top place after she thought she'd done so well." He sounded awful and Hermione could have almost burst into tears on his behalf. She didn't care what he thought, she just needed to help so she reached across and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. His fingers immediately grabbed hers and he kept hold of them tightly.

The next place was announced, another Durmstrang given 10 points and Hermione's heart sank. There was no way that Ella had scored above 10 points - her potion had looked perfect but she hadn't finished first. Draco kept hold of Hermione's hand but he was rubbing his head with the other one. She squeezed his hand again, really feeling his pain. Ella was going to be devastated.

Professor Afterward continued speaking. "Runner up place has been given to Elladora Malfoy - Hogwarts with 11 points. She not only brewed the perfect potion, exactly how it should have been. When we tested it, it was very strong, indicating that Elladora must have minutely prepared her ingredients to the recipe. She also worked efficiently and kept her workstation clean and tidy. Very well done Ella."

Professor Afterward started to announce the winner but Hermione didn't hear a word because her and Draco had both jumped to their feet at the sound of Ella's name, screaming their heads off. Hermione couldn't remember feeling exhilaration like this since Quidditch games a school. The awful feeling they'd had for those few minutes, fearing Ella had failed, seemed to explode and splinter into a million bubbles of utter happiness. She jumped up and down, still holding Draco's hand and yelling at the top of her voice."She did it! She did it!"

The next moment she felt Draco grab her around the waist and lift her up in the air, jumping her up and down and making her giggle as she tried to catch her breath.

"I can't believe she came runner up," he said, putting Hermione down. And then utterly without warning he grabbed Hermione and kissed her very firmly on the mouth. Hermione had no idea what was happening and let herself be kissed, not really taking it all in. It was only after a couple of seconds having Draco's lips pressed to hers that Hermione actually felt anything. The kiss was firm, not romantic just the exhilaration carrying them along. The crowd around them were all on their feet and cheering so no-one was even looking at them and the kiss should have been quick, just a celebratory peck.

Then suddenly, it changed and Hermione felt Draco's lips move just slightly against her own. The noise around her seemed to disappear and she felt a wave of emotion washing over her. His lips were hot against her, his hands around her waist still, their bodies almost touching. Just for a few seconds, Hermione was completed oblivious to where she was and who she was kissing and then, like a bucket of cold water being thrown over her, she regained her thoughts and stepped away, hastily.

She stared at Draco who looked just as shocked as she felt before she turned and pushed her way along the row and out of the stadium.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione lay on her bed certain her brain would explode any moment. She ran over and over what had happened with Draco but still couldn't comprehend it. She could almost understand the kiss, it was spur of the moment, the joy of Ella's placing. If it had just been a quick kiss that would have been strange enough but understandable.

But it hadn't been just that, the kiss had carried on, she'd felt more than surprise...

She groaned loudly and rubbed her head. This was horrific - how was she supposed to face Draco now and they were meant to be on a double date in a couple of hours?! She wanted to lock the door and not leave her room ever again.

There was a knock and she put the pillow over her head, determined to ignore it. After a moment there was another knock and then someone tried the door. She very reluctantly stood up and opened the door.

"Why aren't you answering the door?" Draco asked. He was leaning against the door frame again and she stared down at the floor.

"Because I don't want to see anyone."

"By anyone you actually mean me, don't you? We should talk."

"I don't want to." She went to slam the door but he put his hand flat against it and stopped her.

"You're being ridiculous," he said.

"Thanks!"

Draco sighed loudly and stepped into Hermione's room. She stepped backwards hastily but he grabbed her shoulders and walked her backwards until she felt a chair against her legs and he forced her down into it.

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have kissed you - I just got caught up in the moment and acted without thinking." Draco nodded his head as if this solved the problem and looked down at her. "We're going out tonight - you can't be freaking out about it."

"I'm not."

"What's the matter with you then?"

Hermione sighed, knowing her could see straight through her act. "Okay - I am freaking out about it."

"No-one saw us - they were too busy celebrating."

"I know."

"So, what's to freak about?" Draco frowned.

"You're Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Glad you clarified that for me," Draco said, sarcastically.

"I mean you're Draco Malfoy and I'm Hermione Granger! Just a few weeks ago you stood in my office and called me a sad, little spinster..."

"Merlin! Not that again!" Draco said, exasperated.

Hermione sighed loudly again. "What about Erik? I'm on a date with him tonight!"

"I know that! He's my friend, remember? It wasn't that sort of a kiss!" Draco insisted.

"I know - let's just forget about it."

"Yes - just forget it."

"But maybe we should cancel tonight."

She was surprised when Draco dropped down in front of her, his face creased into a frown. "If we're forgetting about it then why do we need to cancel?" he asked, his voice softer.

Hermione bit her lip. "Because I just don't feel like going out now..."

"Hermione!"

"What?"

Draco rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Make us both feel miserable," Draco's voice lowered as he said this and his eyes held hers.

Hermione knew this was a big thing for Draco to admit that her being upset over what had happened, would make him miserable. She didn't quite know why she was making such a big deal about it - it was just a quick kiss and why shouldn't they kiss like that? The answer screamed into Hermione's head. Because it hadn't been just like that, had it? The quick kiss had become more, hadn't it? They shouldn't kiss because he was bloody Draco Malfoy and she was going on a date tonight with his best friend! For a hundred reasons she couldn't let herself feel anything for him other than friendship.

Draco raised one eyebrow. "I've never had this reaction before when I've kissed someone, was it that bad?" he gave a little smirk, obviously trying to lighten the mood, "or was it that good?"

Hermione looked at the incredibly handsome man in front of her, the man who was increasingly showing her a side of himself that she had no idea had even existed and suddenly she found herself returning his grin. He was so bloody sure of himself but he did it in such an endearing way...

"I'm sorry too for making a big deal about it," she offered an apology.

"So which was it then?" Draco asked.

"Which was it?"

"Overwhelmingly bad or overwhelmingly, incredibly, wonderfully good?"

He wriggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.

"How about overwhelmingly annoying?" she suggested.

Draco smirked widely at her and then he suddenly reached out and poked her in the arm quite hard and she grabbed it, gasping.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she demanded.

"You're spoiling the Malfoy equilibrium," Draco said. "You've got Ella winning potion tests, Scorpius thinking like a bloody Gryffindor and now I'm apologising for kissing you! I never apologise and certainly not for kissing someone!"

Hermione burst out laughing both at his words and his expression and once she started she couldn't stop, holding her stomach as she tried to control her giggles. He watched her with an amused expression on his face until her mirth got to him and he started chuckling himself.

"Stop it," Draco said. "I don't even know what we're laughing at!"

"Me neither!" Hermione gave another little giggle.

There was a knock on the door and they stared at each other.

"Hermione?" Erik's voice called through the door and Hermione gasped in horror.

"Merlin! We should be ready now to go out!" she whispered urgently to Draco but he just bit his lip and laughed silently, his shoulders shaking. Hermione ran to the door and flung it open.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready...Draco and I have been talking about Ella and we didn't realise the time," Hermione tried to stick to the truth as much as she possibly could. She would hate to lie to Erik.

"It is okay - there is no hurry. Ella, she did very well, did she not?" Erik said in his lovely, amicable way. "I will wait for everyone outside."

She walked back into her room to see Draco still sitting on her floor. He looked up at her and raised one eyebrow.

"That's my best friend you're lying to, Granger," he said.

Hermione cringed and sat down on the floor next to him. "I know, I hate it!" She poked Draco in the arm, as he had done to her. "Now you're spoiling my equilibrium - I'm behaving like a Slytherin!"

**I want to make sure that Hermione doesn't act badly towards Erik because she most definitely wouldn't do that but what I'm trying to do is make her and Draco confide in one another and become proper friends. I've never really taken that route in any of my stories - where she and Draco are friends and nothing else. Obviously there is a spark, so they can't and won't remain just friends but for now that's what I'm trying to get across. **

**Anyway enough rambling on by me...more to follow soon.x**


	20. Happier

They apparated to a small town a few miles from Durmstrang Castle. It was a very pretty, little place with quaint little houses and right in the centre, a large square with tall, three or four story buildings surrounding it. The buildings were narrow and crooked with lots of windows and they reminded Hermione of gingerbread houses.

It was freezing cold, so they hurried along the street until Erik lead them inside one of the buildings. He was going to show them how to play a game called Bankeram. Hermione had never heard of it and had no idea what to expect. The room was full of lanes, like Muggle ten pin bowling. At the top of the lanes were a selection of different coloured tubes. Along the lane were various rings, hoops and other contraptions that the tubes had to pass through before they reached the end. The object, again similar to bowling, was to negotiate the obstacles, using magic to control the coloured tube and get it into the corresponding section at the end of the lane.

Erik demonstrated a few times and then they all had a practice. It was trickier than it looked and there was a knack to controlling the tube with your wand as it got further away. It wasn't long before they were all laughing at each other's attempts and the expressions that were pulled as they tried to concentrate.

Hermione found she was really enjoying herself. Erik was charming and attentive, without overcrowding her. Hermione had always liked Celia who had a very funny sense of humour. Draco and Erik bounced off one another, making the girls laugh. Hermione watched Draco and Celia with interest because she'd never seen them show any interest in each other before. Draco was very chivalrous and charming and Celia seemed very happy with the attention without being one of those silly, giggling women who irritated Hermione. Still, having never even considered them being a couple it still didn't sit just right with Hermione.

Hermione watched as Draco stood behind Celia, giving her instructions and gently teasing her and she felt a pang of...well, not jealousy, that was too strong a word...and not envy because she didn't wish she was here with Draco, not when she was with Erik who, as always, was wonderful company. Hermione sighed, the truth was she was glad that Draco was letting his guard down with her and that they were starting to get on and somehow she didn't like him being so familiar with someone else, albeit Celia.

"Hermione?" She looked up to find Erik staring at her, smiling gently. "We are going to the restaurant now. Are you okay?"

"Yes - sorry, I was just lost in my own thoughts for a moment!"

It was freezing now and they almost ran to the restaurant which turned out to be in a converted wine cellar, below one of the other buildings. It was lovely with intimate little alcoves and pretty strings of lights around them. It felt warm and cosy and Hermione instantly loved it. They were shown to an alcove in a quiet corner and Hermione relaxed. After ordering they were brought drinks and Erik beamed round the table at them all.

"So, you liked Bankeram then?" he asked.

"Yes I liked it but I don't think it liked me!" Hermione joked. Erik frowned at her.

"Pardon - it didn't like you?" he asked, not grasping her meaning. His English was excellent but every now and again he would struggle with a term of phrase.

"She means she wasn't very good at it," Draco explained. "And she's right!" He smirked cheekily at Hermione who glared at him but she was fighting a smile.

"Very funny," she said. "You weren't much better."

"Hermione is right - you were not," Erik said with a large grin. Draco turned to Celia and raised his eyebrows. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Well..." she said. "I always tell the students that they shouldn't lie..."

Hermione and Erik laughed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"And I really expected you to stick up for me!" he said to Celia but his tone and smile showed that he was just teasing. Hermione watched Celia, knowing she wouldn't be influenced by Draco's teasing bribery. She was right because Celia smiled back at him and leant closer.

"Okay - you were a terrible Bankeram player but you looked pretty good while you were doing it. Is that better?"

Hermione gave a little chuckle and watched Draco with amusement. Celia probably wasn't the type of girl Draco would usually go out with. She had a mind of her own and she usually said what she meant. Draco gave a little chuckle of his own now.

"I suppose I can live with that," he said. Hermione watched him but he kept his eyes firmly fixed on Celia.

"So, I am outnumbered, as you are all supporting Hogwarts, but who do we think has a chance of winning the tournament?" Erik asked.

"The Durmstrang student, Bernhard, he seems very well rounded. His points must be adding up," Celia suggested.

"Ah yes, he is very good," Erik nodded. "He is not so good at flying but he is an excellent Transfiguration pupil." Erik looked over at Draco. "Scorpius – he is doing well?"

"Not bad. He didn't do a great job of the Potion Test and he's worried about the flying as well," Draco shrugged. "I think it's very difficult to predict."

"Ella was amazing at the Potion Test," Celia said. "And I think she can pretty much call the Flying Test her own."

"Hermione?" Erik prompted her.

Hermione put her head to one side. "Now Ella has done so well in Potions, I think she could do very well. Charms and Potions were her worst subjects so she should be in with a chance from here on. Sarah could do well if she would just stop panicking!"

Celia nodded. "I know – that's what I keep telling her."

Draco leant forward. "Okay – who's on for a bet?"

"Aah, you are dangerous with your bets," Erik said but he was grinning.

"What do we win?" Celia asked.

Draco grinned. "We all guess who we think will win. Just one name and it doesn't have to be Hogwarts pupil."

"But what do we win?" Celia prompted him again.

Draco smirked and looked straight over at Hermione. "It isn't about winning, it's about taking part."

Hermione twisted her lips and narrowed her eyes at him whilst Celia and Erik glanced between the two of them. "Draco thinks I'm teaching Scorpius to be far too Gryffindor," she explained. "He was giving him hints and tips earlier on how to knock the other competitors off their brooms."

Celia spluttered on her drink and Erik gave a hearty laugh. Draco's lips curved into a small smile and he raised his eyebrows at Hermione. "It's a competition – the idea is to try and win," he said.

"Not by cheating," Hermione answered.

"It's okay to cheat as long as you don't get caught," Draco gave a little chuckle and Erik laughed loudly again.

"He is teasing you, Hermione," he said with a grin.

Hermione glanced over at Erik. "No – I think you'll find he really means that."

They both looked over at Draco who wriggled his eyebrows. He nodded at Hermione. "Of course I meant it." Draco looked around at the three others. "So, who's taking the bet?"

"Not me!" Hermione jumped in to answer first.

Celia put her hand on Hermione's arm. "We'll all take the bet."

"No." Hermione insisted but Draco just grinned at her.

"Bet I can tempt you," he said.

"Bet you can't," Hermione answered.

"I have a lodge in the mountains," Draco said. "Whoever wins the bet gets to use it for a weekend."

Celia gave a little yelp. "Ooh."

Erik nodded. "It is beautiful; very spacious and luxurious and amazing views."

Celia grinned. "I'm in on the bet then."

They all looked at Hermione who shook her head again. "No thanks."

"Hermione…." Erik began but he was stopped by Draco.

"No, Erik. If Hermione doesn't want to enjoy a relaxing weekend away in a beautiful location then that's fine."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, hopefully Erik will win and maybe invite me anyway."

Draco gave a small laugh and looked over at his friend. "Pushy, isn't she?"

Hermione covered her mouth and stared at Erik, eyes wide. "Oh! I didn't mean to invite myself….."

Erik laughed at her expression. "Who else would I take? Of course it would be you."

Now Hermione felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and looked down at the table.

"What about if you win, Draco?" Celia asked. "It's you're lodge anyway."

"If I win, I want you and Hermione to come into Tri-wands and do a couple of demonstrations."

Celia raised her eyebrows. "Really? Why?"

"We are giving the shop a bit of attention – it's been neglected for too long. I thought we could do a few free demonstration evenings and a bit of promotion. Having two professors from Hogwarts would be the icing on the cake."

"That's a deal!" Celia said. "I'd love to do a demonstration so I win either way."

Erik nudged Hermione. "You are going to agree, yes?"

Hermione pulled a face but couldn't help but smile. "I suppose so."

Draco gave a deep chuckle, his eyes fixed on Hermione. "I knew I'd be able to tempt you." He pointed at Erik. "Go on then, you first. Who will win the Winnington Programme?"

Erik twisted his lips. "I am not obligated to name one of your children?" he asked Draco. "I do not want our friendship to end over a bet?"

Draco laughed again. "Of course not."

"Then you must be allowed to bet on them?" Erik said.

"Yes – we can all bet on whomever we want to," Draco agreed.

Erik answered with a wave of his hand. "Then that is easy, Celia was correct. It will be Bernhard. He is definitely the best all rounder."

Draco nodded. "Okay – Celia?"

"Mmm…I should say Sarah….."

"It doesn't matter which house or school – just who you think will win."

"No – I will say Sarah. She's a talented student and this little side bet will make me help her even more with her panic attacks." Celia nudged Draco's arm. "So, which one are you going for?"

"Which one?"

"Scorpius or Ella?"

Draco twisted his lip and his demenour immediately caught Hermione's attention.

"Well, you'll probably all think I'm a terrible Father but…"

"You're not going to bet on one of your children?" Hermione jumped in with the question.

Draco shrugged, looking slightly guilty. "I do think that they have a chance….."

"But not enough of one to actually bet on them?" Hermione fired at him, enjoying his discomfort.

"Professor Granger," Draco said. "As previously discussed, I am a Slytherin and although I am obviously loyal to my children…" Draco flashed his most teasing but also most devastating smirk at her. "I really want to win the bet."

They all burst out laughing and Hermione shook her head, feigning disgust. She was giggling as well though.

"Fine – you bet on who you want," she said then she chuckled again. "You're unbelievable, Malfoy!"

Draco smiled proudly as if this was a compliment. "You can't tell them , of course."

"Of course we won't. This conversation stops at this table," Celia agreed. "We promise not to break your children's hearts and tell them you think someone is better than they are."

Erik and Hermione laughed again and Draco smirked. "Okay – I think the winner will be Albus."

Hermione knew she must look incredulous but she couldn't help it. "Albus?!"

Draco nodded. "Yep."

"Albus Potter?" Hermione emphasized Albus' surname to make her point.

"I know his name, Hermione."

"You want to bet on Harry's son?" Hermione asked.

"Yes – I want to bet on Harry's son. I've watched him – he's a brilliant worker and he's quick. He's also a great flyer, second only to Ella in my opinion. I think he can win."

Hermione gave a little giggle again and shook her head. "It would seem I'm not the only one who can be surprising," she said and she received a little smile from Draco in return.

"So, Hermione – that leaves only your bet," Erik said.

"Easy – her bet will be Scorpius," Draco answered and Hermione glared at him.

"Could I answer myself, do you think?"

"Yes – but I already know it will be Scorpius."

"How do you know? He's your son – don't you think that would influence my decision?"

"No – you're too fair to let it. Plus he's bloody brilliant, plus he's been sorted into your house anyway….." Draco shrugged and smirked. "Answer decided!"

Hermione folded her arms and stared at him across the table. "Well you shouldn't be so sure of yourself because you're wrong."

"No I'm not."

Celia gave a chuckle. "You two are hilarious!" she said. "So, who are you choosing, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Erik and then back to Celia who both stared back at her curiously. "Well, you have to understand that this is my completely honest answer. Nothing to do with schools or houses or…..," she looked over at Draco who watched her curiously, "or friends."

"Ooh! Who? You're building this up, Hermione!" Celia said and she leant forward enthusiastically, making Hermione giggle at her. It was amusing to see her a lot less serious than normal.

"Ella." The name hung in the air and for a moment there was complete silence so Hermione said it again. "Ella. I'm choosing Ella."

Hermione watched as Draco's smirk fell from his face, his eyes widened in utter surprise and he seemed to take a deep breath.

"You're choosing Ella?" he asked, blinking rapidly and Hermione nodded.

"Yes. If you'd asked me at the beginning I really wouldn't have thought she could win but she showed us what she was made of in the Potions Test and that's put her in the running. She's obviously got a huge advantage in the Flying Test and now her confidence is up, I think she could really have a chance at Transfiguration," Hermione grinned. "I teach her, remember? When she does bother to turn up to class and concentrate, she has an eye for it. She seems to be able to see how to change an object and her understanding is spot on."

Celia, Erik were both smiling at Hermione but Draco was just staring, his eyes locked to her face. Just as Hermione was about to break the stare he spoke.

"I think you just beat me when it comes to surprise choices!"

The meals arrived and they ate hungrily. After dinner, Celia looked around the restaurant and spoke to Erik.

"So, this place was a wine cellar at one time then?"

Erik nodded. "Yes, an old man owned the house above and this was his cellar. He had a large collection of fine wine – they still serve some on the menu."

"Fascinating – it's very atmospheric."

Erik looked over her shoulder. "I will introduce you to Michael. He is the proprietor, if you're interested he can show you the rest of the cellar. It is huge."

Celia nodded. "Yes please." She looked over at Draco. "Did you want to come?"

"I've already had the tour," Draco said. "But you go, of course."

"Hermione?"

Erik shook his head and grinned. "Ah, no. That is not possible. I have a surprise for Hermione tomorrow and she is therefore not allowed to be given the tour now."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Sounds interesting?"

Erik nodded. "Yes – so you should stay with Draco, if that's okay?"

Hermione looked over at Draco. "I suppose I can stand his company for a few minutes."

Erik and Celia laughed and Draco rolled his eyes but smiled. Erik and Celia walked over to Michael who greeted them enthusiastically.

"Should we be worried that our dates have just gone off together?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled at him. "I don't think we need to worry."

"So, what is the deal with Erik then?" Draco asked, bluntly and Hermione frowned at him.

"What do you mean? What's the deal?"

"Are you two an item yet?"

"I don't think so..."

"Do you want to be an item with him?"

"You've got a cheek asking me this when you'd be annoyed at me if I asked you anything similar," Hermione pointed out to him.

Draco held his arms wide. "I don't care what you ask me. Ask anything you like." Hermione shook her head and he waved his hands at her. "Anything you like," he repeated.

"Do you think you'll see Celia again?" Hermione cringed at her own question, wondering why she'd said it but she couldn't take it back so she just waited for his answer.

"Maybe."

"Do you fancy becoming an item with her?" Draco smirked at Hermione who sighed. "Actually, let's change the subject."

Draco ignored her and answered her original question. "She's amusing, attractive and intelligent so why wouldn't I?"

Hermione tried to not let his words get to her, but they did. She pinned a smile on her face, annoyed at herself for letting that little stab of emotion get to her. She shouldn't care - why did she care?

"Anyway, you'll be pleased to know that Erik is coming back with us to help sort out the shop," Draco answered.

Hermione leant forward. "I'm so glad you're concentrating on the shop again."

"Well, as reluctant as I am to admit it, I suppose you gave me a rude awakening when you emptied a bag of broken wands all over my desk," Draco answered and Hermione had to admire his way of articulating something whilst adeptly reminding her of anything she'd ever done to annoy him.

"Glad to be of help," she answered, with a slight sarcastic tone.

Draco's gorgeous eyes searched her face and Hermione suddenly felt her heart rate increase. He really was ridiculously attractive with his long, silver lashes, deep grey eyes, flecked with blue and with no smirk spoiling his face. Something about his expression really caught Hermione's attention and when he spoke again it was with a low, deep voice. "I've been thinking about...well, about everything..."

Hermione watched as his normal, confidence seemed to fade before her eyes. He looked down at the table and they were silent for a few seconds before Hermione broke the silence, her voice just above a whisper as well.

"Everything? That's a lot of thinking...," she teased him gently and was pleased to see him look up again and give her a small smile. She saw his chest rise and fall heavily as he gave a sigh.

"Before Astoria...was ill...," Draco started to speak then stopped, shaking his head. "Bloody hell! I can't even say it!"

"You don't need to say it, I know what you mean," Hermione said but Draco shook his head quite forcefully.

"No. I need to bloody well say it!" he said, sounding angry but only at himself. "Before Astoria died...before she died...I thought I was sorted. The war was over, I was well off, I had Astoria and then the children. The wand shop was new and exciting," Draco paused again and then coughed. "Since then it's just been a facade..." Draco stopped and looked at a point over Hermione's shoulder. She was sorry he'd stopped speaking - what he'd said already was completely out of character for him.

"Ella noticed that you've been happy and relaxed since we started the tournament," Hermione said and then watched for Draco's reaction. She was still unsure just how much she could say to Draco without upsetting him.

"She really does talk to you, doesn't she?" Draco asked.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay! I'm really pleased she'll talk to someone."

"So, do you feel happier and more relaxed?" Hermione asked.

Draco's eyes locked to hers again and Hermione swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. How could a simple look make her feel like this? Draco slowly nodded his head. "I am feeling happier," he said. Hermione took a gulp of air as Draco's eyes softened. He now spoke so quietly that she had to strain her ears to hear him. "But it has absolutely nothing to do with the competition."

Hermione eyes widened but she didn't have time to take in what he really meant because Erik's voice came from behind her.

"I told you the cellars were huge."

"It's all the passageways I couldn't get over," Celia said.

"Are you two okay?" Erik asked.

"Yeh - we're fine," Draco answered, his eyes not meeting Hermione's.

"Come on then - we'd better get back."

Hermione felt Erik take her by the arm and she let herself be lead out of the restaurant.

**Well, as always some little hints from them both - hope it's still enjoyable. Thanks for the reviews. x**


	21. Flying High

Hermione didn't have time to dwell on the events of last night because it was an early start to the stadium for the flying test. As before, it wasn't just a case of first across the line, although that impacted the points immensely, of course.

Whether it was because of the test being held at the stadium or just because it was the flying test, all the competitors seemed to be more nervous - there was a tension in the air. All except Ella, of course, who wore an almost permanent grin. Arrogant and proud but ridiculously appealing, just like her father.

The stadium was huge, having being previously used for the Quidditch World Cup and the course had been set out in an enormous, oval shaped spiral that ran almost the length of the stadium, rising gently to a new level all the way to the very top. It had numerous, intricate looking obstacles that the competitors would have to negotiate.

Draco didn't seem to notice that he automatically sat next to Hermione, who found it quite amusing. He settled himself down and then leant nearer to her.

"I do adore my daughter but let's hope she doesn't have that arrogant expression wiped off her face!" he said, in his usual blunt way. It may have seemed strange words for a father to say about his daughter, but as Hermione was gradually getting used to, it was Draco's very astute assessment of his infuriating yet amazing daughter. The words were harsh but there was a pride in his tone.

Hermione grinned widely at him. "I don't think we need to worry."

"You're talking in plural."

"Sorry?"

"You said - _we_ don't need to worry," Draco raised one eyebrow. "It sounded very collective."

Hermione also raised an eyebrow. "Are you complaining?"

"No." Draco smirked but he was now looking towards his daughter. "I'd already caught the use of the 'f' word last night."

Hermione frowned. "I don't think I want to ask what word you mean."

"You said you're decision to bet on Ella wasn't based on schools or houses or _friendship_..."

"Oh! That 'f' word!" Hermione grinned. "Yeh, I did use that 'f' word."

"Terrifying!"

"Thanks!"

Draco chuckled but then their attention was caught by the start of the race being introduced. Hermione felt a flutter of nervous anticipation as they lined up. They were going to be set off at 30 second intervals so it would be almost impossible to see who was winning. One by one, the competitors took to the air, each approaching the course in their own way. Toby did very well, his speed was impressive and he managed the first obstacle with ease. Albus was the next Hogwart student to start and he negotiated the course with breathtaking ease, gaining on the competitor in front of him within the first few obstacles. Scorpius was about half way down the start times and he looked terrified. Hermione watched him with concern as he managed the first obstacle. He did it but it was a slow process and he didn't look comfortable. That left just Sarah and Ella to start. They were the last two and within the first minute Ella had overtaken Sarah, leaving her at the back. Ella's flying skills were stunning and Hermione found herself gaping at the young girl as she sped along the course, taking each obstacle in her stride.

"She's bloody brilliant!" Hermione commented to no-one in particular.

Because of the staggered start it was impossible to tell who was winning but the leaders were obvious. Ella crossed the line, well up the field and she waved confidently at Hermione and Draco before circling the stadium a few times.

Once the test was over everyone left the stadium to get some refreshments in the short break. The results were to be announced in an hour.

"I think we did well," Harry said, as they all sat at the same table.

"Definitely," Celia agreed. "We definitely have a couple in the top five and maybe even more."

"The focus on sports at Hogwarts is obviously paying off," Fabien said, as if it was all down to him but Hermione bit her tongue and didn't reply, not wanting to spoil the buoyant atmosphere.

The children came over, all buzzing with energy and enthusiasm and wanting some reassurance from the adults that they had done well.

"What do you think?" Ella asked her father.

"I think you' re definitely top five."

"Top five! I want to win!"

"You did well, Scorpius," Hermione reassured him. He smiled weakly but just nodded, obviously not entirely convinced.

"So, what time can we go?" Ella asked Draco.

"We'll head off late afternoon."

"Why can't we go straight after this?"

"Because I have to get a few things ready and Celia...Professor Corbin will need to check that you're all ready."

"I suppose so," Ella answered sulkily. She turned to Hermione. "Are you coming?"

Hermione looked at Ella and shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Ella."

Ella turned to Draco accusingly. "Haven't you asked her? Why haven't you asked her?"

Draco held his hand up to silence his daughter. "It's all sorted, Professor Granger doesn't need to be bothered."

"But..."

"Ella..." Draco cautioned his daughter who gave him a look and then marched off. Draco turned to Hermione. "I'm taking Ella and a few of the older competitors, who's she's made friends with, to the lodge tonight as a treat. They can have a little celebration and relaxation tonight before I bring them back in the morning, ready for our trip back to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, right...that sounds nice."

"I didn't mention it to you because Celia offered to come with me. I didn't think I needed two Hogwarts professors..."

"You don't have to explain to me."

"I was going to ask you but Celia is very keen to see the lodge and I wasn't sure if Erik might be a bit upset if I asked you to come with just me there..."

Hermione leant closer. "You really don't have to explain."

Draco watched her cautiously then nodded. "Okay."

Hermione lowered her voice, checking they weren't being overheard. "Celia does know she'll be chaperoning some over excited twelve year olds and not able to spend the whole time with you?" Hermione grinned.

"It's not a date!"

"I think you'll find that Celia thinks it is."

"Am I detecting disapproval?" Draco asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No!" Hermione denied but she was finding it hard not to dislike this news. A whole evening together at the lodge (which according to Erik's description, was spectacular). So, the students would be there but they wouldn't want Ella's father and their professor interfering so there was bound to be plenty of opportunity for Draco and Celia to...Hermione stopped her thoughts right there and sighed. She would have to not let herself think about it.

Draco was looking at her curiously but he said nothing more.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Professor Wayburn was announcing the results and Hermione found herself on the edge of her seat. He read out the top five places as usual, starting in fifth place which Toby had managed to get, joint with a Beuxbatons' pupil. Scorpius wasn't placed in the top five but he did get four points which wasn't too bad. Hermione held her breath until second place was announced and when it was Albus she felt a rush of relief. That must mean Ella was first.

The entire Hogwarts contingent jumped to their feet and celebrated when Ella's name was announced. This had been a very good test for them.

Hermione decided to make herself scarce after lunch so that the preparations for the night at the lodge could go ahead and she wouldn't have to be involved. She didn't want to feel like she did but she couldn't help it. Part of her really wished Draco had asked her to go, although she understood perfectly why he hadn't. She was with Erik, albeit on a very casual basis and although it would have been strictly professional she knew it was open to interpretation. Erik would have been his usual understanding self about it, she was sure. Plus, Draco had been on a date with Celia so it all made sense. Hermione put the book down she was attempting to read and sighed. If it made sense then why was she feeling upset about it?

There was a knock at her door and she glared at it, annoyed. She just wanted to be left alone until Draco and Celia had gone. She slid off her bed and opened her door to find Draco leaning against the frame again.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Hermione shook her head at him.

"Don't you know how to say hello?"

"Sorry - hello," Draco put emphasis on his greeting before repeating his question. "So, what are you doing?"

"I was just having five minutes to myself, to be honest."

"And tonight? Did you have any plans?"

Hermione frowned at him. "You know I have plans - I don't know exactly what plans. Erik told us all last night- it's a surprise."

Draco twisted his lips and paused for a moment. "Well...how upset would you be if you're surprise was postponed?"

"Why would it be postponed?"

Draco ignored her question. "Just until tomorrow lunchtime..."

Hermione folded her arms and looked directly at him. "What's going on? Why are you here delivering this message?"

Draco nodded into her room. "Can I come in?"

Hermione nodded and stepped out of the way to let him in. Once he was in she stood facing him, her arms still folded. "Well?"

"Are you a quick packer? I bet you are. I can imagine it's all very efficiently and methodically done..."

"Draco!" Hermione stopped him. "Either tell me what you've come for or go because I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

Draco grinned and then spoke quickly. "Celia can't come tonight...to the lodge. She's got a terrible migraine - evidently eating certain foods bring it on..."

"Chocolate and cheese," Hermione answered him. "She's had them before. Can't the schools nurse or matron help? Madame Pomfrey just does a spell, I think."

"Yes - they've done that for her but it can take hours to work."

Hermione put her head to one side. "Is this your convoluted way of asking me if I'll go to the lodge instead?"

"Yes - I can't take the pupils without a representative of the school and I don't really relish the idea of spending the night with Longbottom or, even worse, Lang. I've spoken to Erik and explained and he's absolutely fine with it - his plans can easily be done tomorrow before we leave. Plus, if I cancel on Ella, she'll be upset and angry in equal measure..."

"So, you want me to be Celia's stand in?" Hermione purposely chose her words, feeling half annoyed at him now asking her and half pleased that he was.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Stop being over dramatic."

"I'm not! That's what you're asking, isn't it?"

"I'm asking you to chaperone your students - I don't see what difference it makes that Celia was doing it first!"

Hermione sighed. "Well, I don't really have a choice, do I? Either I do it or the students don't get to go?"

"Is that a yes then?"

Hermione nodded. "When were you planning to leave?"

"About half an hour ago."

Hermione groaned. "Great!"

Draco flashed her a grin and headed for the door. "See you in ten minutes then?" he said, his hand on the handle.

**Yes - I've engineered a night together at the lodge and I'm really looking forward to writing the chapter...**


	22. The Lodge

Because of all the rush, it didn't actually sink in with Hermione what she agreed to, until she was standing outside the lodge. She wasn't sure exactly what she'd been expecting but the sight that greeted her definitely wasn't it. Calling the building in front of her a lodge was like calling Malfoy Mansion a shack.

They had used a Portkey to transport them to the small village where the lodge was, because the children weren't old enough to apparate. They then climbed a very steep and increasingly narrowing path upwards. The views were breathtaking with pretty, wooden houses with snow on their roofs sprinkled over the mountainside, snow covered peaks surrounding them and a backdrop of pine trees, also covered in soft, clean snow. The air was bitingly cold and perfectly still making little icicles form on the edge of bushes and trees.

It was like a scene from a Christmas movie and Hermione couldn't help but be enraptured with it. The lodge was perched about half way up a tall hill, overlooking the snow covered valley below. It was a two story, sprawling building with beautiful wooden cladding and huge feature windows to one side. Despite it being obviously spacious, it retained the quaint quality of the surrounding houses with lovely, little touches like a raised roof at one end and a huge sloping roof the other. Every window had a small, wooden balcony and the doors were beautifully carved. She saw Draco watching her and smiled at him.

"It's beautiful," she said and Draco grinned at her.

"Told you it was worth a bet."

"Well, I don't need to win the bet now, do I? As I'm already here."

"Yeh, but chaperoning a group of teenagers wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I offered the lodge for weekend."

Ella interrupted them. "Father - can we hurry up. It's freezing!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inside the lodge was equally impressive. As they all entered and shook the snow from their boots and clothes, Hermione looked around the large room they had stepped into. It was discreetly lit with a glow coming from under the ceiling and at various points around the floor and walls. The floor was a beautiful, shining wood that was covered with various large and soft rugs.

The room was open plan with a large, black glass dining table on one wall, a desk and shelves at the back and several sleek looking sofa's with plenty of cushions surrounding the head-height fireplace which already had a fire burning in it.

Ella and her friends were excited, jumping around and chatting incessantly and it was slightly chaotic as they all explored the room. Draco let them have a few minutes of madness before he raised his voice and told them to bring their overnight bags with them to their bedrooms.

For a few moments Hermione was left on her own and she gazed around, admiring the decor. Behind her, next to the front door were some of the picture windows she had seen from outside. They were floor to ceiling and the view was spread out in front of her, now looking even more amazing in the late afternoon light. The houses below them on the hillside now showed some lights as daylight faded and the snow reflected them.

"Sorry about that," Draco's voice said from behind her and she turned round to face him. "Hopefully they'll settle down in a while - when they've calmed down."

Hermione walked towards him. "You don't need to apologise to me. I teach them, remember? I'm used to the sudden bursts of chaos!" She slipped off her jumper and placed it on the back of one of the sofa's. "It's lovely and warm in here," she commented. "Have you got any hot chocolate? I can make us all a drink..."

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her across the room and through some double doors at the back. Behind the doors was a spacious kitchen with an island that had at least eight high stools around it. He opened a few cupboard doors and indicated the contents.

"I think these cupboards hold just about anything we might need."

Hermione nodded. "I take it you have someone to help with this place?"

"Yes - I'm not here enough to leave it empty all the time." There was an slight tone of defensiveness in Draco's voice and Hermione shook her head.

"Of course you're not ," she said, gently. "So, are you happy for me to just nosey around until I find what I want?"

Draco grinned at her and nodded. "Of course - that'd be great."

Hermione did just that and before long she had a row of hot chocolate drinks in front of her and several plates of snacks and cakes. The children returned and sat down at the island to eat hungrily and noisily. Hermione didn't mind, enjoying their excitement. Draco came in and put his hands over his ears.

"Just how many children are here?" he asked and they all laughed. "Eight or fifty-eight?"

"Can we go in the spa and jacuzzi?" Ella asked, jumping down from her stool.

"Of course," Draco nodded.

They left the kitchen, the island now covered in cups and crumbs, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"Phew!" Hermione said, beginning to clear away. "They're like a whirlwind!"

"Bet you're glad I invited you!" Draco said, sarcastically and Hermione chuckled.

"Maybe Celia was faking her headache?" she said with a smile.

Draco walked over and took the cup that Hermione was holding from her. "Put that down - let me show you where you're sleeping," he said.

She followed him back into the main room, where he grabbed her overnight bag and lead her to the other corner and through a door into a hallway. There were several doors off the hallway and Draco nodded towards a corridor off the other side.

"The spa is down there," he said. He then started to ascend the staircase that ran into the middle of the room. It was made of the familiar, warm toned wood that the lodge favoured. On the first landing, Draco paused and waved his hand around. "These are the guests rooms - the children are in these," he explained. "Ella and Scorpius' rooms are down the far end. I've told them all they have to keep out of his bedroom!" He turned around and moved along the gallery style landing that overlooked a large room which also contained sofas and chairs. "That's the snug," he said. At the end of the landing was another set of stairs which he began to climb.

"I thought this was a two storey building?" Hermione asked, as she followed him.

"Just this one end has a third storey - the roof slopes down from it," Draco explained. The second floor landing was smaller and square but it had a full length window on one side with a view over the garden. Draco opened one of the wooden doors and indicated for Hermione to step through.

The rooms she ended up in was large and square with a four poster bed, placed diagonally in one corner. The furniture was light wood, with a large, cream rug and plain curtains. At the far end were glass doors. Hermione could see one of the wooden balconies outside and the view of the houses on the hillside.

"You haven't given me your room, have you?" she asked.

"No. My rooms is across the landing," Draco answered. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it! What's not to like!" Hermione smiled at him. "Not many people have guest rooms on this scale!"

Draco twisted his lips. "It's for special guests only," he said and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"You've just made that sound sleazy."

Draco smirked. "That was my intention - it's for very special guests, if you know what I mean."

"Euurgh!" Hermione made a gagging noise. "Unfortunately, I know exactly what you mean!"

Draco burst out laughing at her expression and shook his head. "I'm joking, Hermione. This is just a guest room. I don't use the lodge for entertaining."

"It seems ideally suited for entertaining?" Hermione changed her words into a question.

"I mean, friends and family only," Draco paused. "This was where I stayed with Astoria so no girlfriends allowed."

Hermione watched him carefully, his tone changing as it always did when he spoke of his wife. "You were supposed to be here with Celia," she reminded him.

"Celia isn't my girlfriend," Draco said. He gave a shrug. "She was coming to help with the children..."

"Would Astoria want you to have your life on hold, like this?" Hermione uttered the words and then bit her lip, blinking rapidly. How had that slipped out? It was if her mouth had a life of its own. She waited for the outburst with trepidation. Draco would not like her commenting on his life or his wife like that.

Draco stared at her for a moment, his face expressionless before he lowered his head, looking down at the floor. The words he uttered were the last ones she'd been expecting. "This is why I like you; you don't tip toe around me - you just say it as you see it."

"This is really none of my business, though. Sorry."

Draco looked up at her. "Is that what you think? That I have my life on hold?"

"Forget I said anything..."

"I don't want to forget you said anything. Is it what you think?"

Hermione scrunched up her face, feeling awkward. "I suppose so - a bit."

"I have dated a few women..."

"I know...I mean, I don't know...," Hermione stuttered over her words and Draco raised one eyebrow at her. She straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat. "You said yourself that it's all been a facade. You're going through the motions but not really participating. I mean, look at the wand shop, it's been neglected and it was obviously so exciting to you at first." She gave a sigh. "Now I really am saying too much."

Draco's eyes were fixed to her face again and Hermione met them, trying not to wither under the intense embarrassment of their conversation. After a few moments, Draco spoke again. "If I try and get the wand making classes established - would you be willing to help me?"

Hermione nodded, without hesitation. "Of course I would," she said. "Are you really thinking about doing it then?" The question set her hope racing because if Draco was considering his idea again, he was definitely moving on.

"Yeh - I am," he said. "It's too good an idea to leave stagnating on the shelf."

Hermione grinned at him. "Glad to hear you say that."

"I will need your help - with you being at the school and having your special gift with wands," Draco smirked at her, his last few words said in a teasing tone.

"Very funny," Hermione answered.

Draco wriggled his eyebrows and walked over, taking one of Hermione's hands. "Yes, Hermione - you have great feeling in your fingers..." he said in a fake European accent and Hermione snatched her hand away, laughing.

"Are you impersonating your best friend?" she asked, accusingly but she knew Draco's teasing was done good naturedly.

"Yes, don't worry, he'd find it amusing." Draco nodded to Hermione's bag. "I'll leave you to unpack and settle in - just come down when you're ready, no rush."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione unpacked the few items she'd brought with her and explored the room. It was beautifully furnished and didn't feel like a guest room at all. There were several pictures around the room of the children and one of them with Astoria. Scorpius was tiny, held in Astoria's arms and Ella was cuddled up to her mother, her chubby face showing a wide smile. It was quiet poignant and Hermione felt a little emotional. She studied Astoria, not really remembering her from school. She didn't look much like her sister. Daphne hadn't been a particularly attractive girl, she had always been rather ungainly with messy hair and an unpleasant expression. Astoria was petite with a heart shaped face and large, gentle eyes. She could imagine what an amazing couple she and Draco must have made. No wonder their children were so attractive. Hermione put the picture down and lay on her bed for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep for but she was woken suddenly by something. She sat bolt upright in bed, wondering what had woken her so suddenly, when the room lit up around her. She jumped off the bed and rushed over to the window, moving the curtains to look outside. It was dark now but huge, soft snowflakes were falling and landing on her balcony, which already had a covering. The snowflakes were being blown around, swirling before they landed and Hermione could see the large trees just below her waving about in the wind. The sky lit up again with lightning, quite far in the distance, behind the mountains but bright enough to light up the entire sky.

Hermione hurried downstairs and as she reached the ground floor, she could hear noise from the kitchen. She entered it, blinking in the bright light, to find all the children sitting around the island again and Draco retrieving something from the oven. The island was already full of food which smelt and looked delicious and the children were eating and talking.

"Sorry I was so long," Hermione said to Draco.

"You weren't very long."

"You've cooked all this - I could have helped."

"It's just pizza and snacks - it wasn't a two person job," Draco said.

"Have you seen the storm, Professor?" Ella asked and Hermione nodded.

"I saw lightning over the mountains."

"We have loads of storms here," Ella said. "I love watching them."

As if it could hear her, the wind rattled a tree against the window and a large dollop of snow plopped onto it.

"It was lovely day when we got here!" Hermione said.

"The weather's like this here - it changes quickly," Draco said, looking outside. "It's snowing really heavily now - we'll need to keep an eye on it. We can't afford to be snowed in."

He handed Hermione a plate and she happily helped herself, feeling really hungry.

"Can we go to the snug now?" Ella asked her father and he nodded.

Hermione helped Draco clear away, working together in silence but strangely it didn't feel awkward at all. There was suddenly a huge flash of light followed by a large rumble of thunder and Hermione looked over at Draco.

"Snow, thunder and lightning?" she asked. "I've never experienced a storm like this."

"I told you - it's strange weather up here sometimes," Draco leaned over to the window and looked out. "It's deep already."

He handed Hermione a hot drink and they went back through to the main room, taking a seat on the sofa. For the first time, Hermione became concious that she was here alone with Draco. The children were old enough to be left to get on with it and they wouldn't want their professor and Ella's father with them anyway. There may be a few hours to fill so what were they going to talk about?

"I'm sorry for my comment earlier," Hermione volunteered and Draco looked over at her.

"So you should be - I didn't invite you here to interfere in my personal life," he answered. Hermione watched him, trying to decide if he was teasing her and hoping desperately that he was. He kept his face straight for a moment and then grinned, cheekily at her. "Well done, Granger! You managed to not jump straight down my throat!"

"I'm getting used to you," Hermione said. "So, have you got the wand lessons written yet? Will it run along the lines of what you and Erik did the other day?"

"No the lessons aren't written but I have loads of ideas. The presentation we did the other day would be a good base but if we're running a few weeks of lessons then we can afford to be far more detailed."

"If you put something together, I can look them over for you," Hermione offered.

"You mean I can get them checked by the professor?" Draco asked with a smirk. "Will you mark them in red and do a get a gold star if I do well?"

"I'm trying to help," Hermione said. "I know you're perfectly capable."

Draco nodded at her. "You checking them is a great idea actually. We need a pair of eyes that can be really objective. Especially if McGonagall has to approve the lessons before we do them."

"The children will absolutely love being taught by you!" Hermione said. "The notorious Draco Malfoy teaching a lesson to them?"

"I'm not sure I can handle a whole class of students!" Draco said.

"Why not? You and Erik were great at the presentation you did."

"That was a few, well behaved students - it's a bit different with a whole class."

"If I can do it then you can," Hermione said. There was another large clap of thunder and she gave an involuntary jump that made Draco chuckle. "That was close!" she said.

Draco got up and went over to the windows. "I'm getting a bit concerned about the snow. It's really windy as well, so it will drift," he said. Hermione joined him and looked out into the darkness.

"Do you think we should leave?" she asked.

"I don't know," Draco sighed. "It seems a bit drastic and you can just imagine Ella's face if I tell her!"

"Better that than we get snowed in," Hermione said.

Draco looked down at her. "Scared you'll have to spend days here with me, Granger?"

"Terrified," Hermione said, keeping her gaze out of the window. "And stop calling me Granger, Malfoy." She saw Draco grin out the corner of her eye.

"What's going on with that Beuxbaton's professor and Longbottom?" Draco asked, out of the blue. "Longbottom was asking me about a good place to eat."

Hermione turned to him. "I'm playing matchmaker," she said.

"Interfering again, Granger?"

Hermione raised one eyebrow at the use of her surname again and Draco grinned widely at her. "I'm not interfering actually - well, I am but only because Renee asked me to," she explained.

"She asked you to pair her with Longbottom?"

"Yes and you don't have to sound so incredulous. As I keep pointing out, Neville is an attractive and lovely man," Hermione leapt to her friends defence and gave Draco a glare.

"Well, I can't see it myself but that isn't what I meant," Draco said. "What I meant was why is anyone asking you to sort their love life out for them?" Hermione turned to him, open mouthed at his insult. He was grinning at her, his eyes sparkling. "Why are you looking like that?" he asked. "I mean, you're still single aren't you? And aren't you the harlot that dealt a devastating blow to your soon to be husband a few days before your marriage?"

"I told you that in confidence," Hermione lowered her voice. "You can't use it to tease me!"

"Oh, I can and I will," Draco chuckled again. "You should have known better than to share a secret with me, Granger."

Hermione knew he was only teasing her but she pushed his arm roughly. "Shut up - and stop insulting me. If you ask me Celia has had a lucky escape!"

Draco smirked and rubbed his arm. "Oh - I'd have been nice to her..."

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin. "You're unbearable!"

The room lit up again followed immediately by a large clap of thunder. Hermione cringed and stepped back from the window. She wasn't afraid of storms but this one seemed to be particularly ferocious.

Draco went to the door and looked out. When he shut it, she knew what he was going to say.

"I think we'll have to go."

Hermione nodded. "Okay - you know better than me."

Draco went through to the snug and then Hermione heard cries and loud talking. Next moment the door to the main room was flung open and Ella came striding in followed closely by Draco.

"Well, I'm not leaving!" Ella said, defiantly.

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't have a choice," Draco said, his voice already straining.

"You promised we could stay here - what are my friends going to think?"

"They're going to be glad we got them back so they don't lose their place in the competition!"

"We won't lose our places and it's only a bit of snow!"

"You can't apparate - we'll need to use the Portkey and they won't let us do that if the weather gets any worse," Draco made to grab Ella's arms but she shook him off and stood facing him, her arms folded.

"You always have to spoil things, don't you?" she said, angrily. "You always have to go into serious mode when you've told me I'm allowed to have any fun!"

"I'm not doing this on purpose! I can't help the weather, can I?"

Hermione could hear the frustration in Draco's voice and debated about stepping in. Ella's next words made her mind up for her.

"Four years it's been like this! Four years of misery and upset! You think I don't remember before she died don't you? But I do! And it wasn't like this! Why can't you just let us all enjoy ourselves again?" Ella's voice was tearful but it was the look on Draco's face that pushed Hermione into action. He had gone pale and his eyes looked sorrowful. She walked over, between them. Facing Ella, she waved Draco backwards with her hand.

"You can't speak to your Father like that, Ella."

"Why not? It's true! I'm not a baby any longer - I can see what's happening!"

"If you're not a baby then stop acting like one," Hermione said, quietly but very firmly and she saw Ella's eyes widen in surprise. "The weather is totally out of anyone's control and your Father is quite right in deciding we should all 's nothing to do with him spoiling your fun - he's trying to do what is best for you as I'm sure he's tried to do since your Mother died."

"But he promised we could stay all night."

Hermione grabbed Ella's arm and dragged her over to the window. "Look out there, Ella. As you've just pointed out, you're not a baby so how about you make the decision?"

"What do you mean?"

"You decide if we should stay or go," Hermione said.

"We're going!" Draco said from across the room but Hermione turned to him and shook her head. He looked unconvinced but kept quiet.

Ella looked from her Father to Hermione. "If it's my decision, then we're staying."

Hermione took Ella over to the door and opened it. "When I gave you the option to decide; I meant you have to make the decision as a young adult - not a child. A child would decide to stay whatever the weather was doing - they don't have the understanding to see the consequences of their decisions. They would only think of what they wanted to do." Ella was watching Hermione closely but she said nothing so Hermione continued. "I hope, if you're as grown up as you'd like us to believe, then your decision would be based on everything - the consequences, your desire to stay, the way it would affect your friends and your Father." She stepped back from Ella and closed the door. "So, are we staying or going?"

Hermione had seen Ella's expression change half way through her little speech. The anger had gone and was replaced instead by a thoughtful look. Ella didn't answer for a few moments, her eyes flitting from her Father to Hermione and then to the window, now showing snow at least a quarter of the way up.

With a sigh and a shrug, Ella spoke. "We should go."

"It's your decision - you can't say we forced you into it," Hermione said. "Whatever you decide right now is what is going to happen and you face the consequences either way."

"I know...we should go." Ella repeated. She looked far from happy but she nodded her head. "I'll go and tell the others."

She walked past her Father, her head down and Draco watched her leave the room before turning to Hermione. His face broke into a huge grin and he shook his head. "Bloody hell, Hermione! You're bloody brilliant! What a way to deal with her!" He chuckled and grinned again. "That was amazing."

Hermione twisted her lips and smiled. "Not really."

"Yes it was! And she doesn't even know you completely manipulated her into her answer. Any Slytherin would have been proud of you!"

Hermione giggled a little and then jumped again as a clap of thunder rolled over them. "We'd better start to pack up."

**So, a nice long chapter and plenty happening. It may look like they're about to leave the lodge but they're NOT so keep reading and you'll see...unforseen things are about to happen...what do they call it? Fate?**


	23. The Storm

By the time they were all ready, the weather had deteriorated so much, that Draco decided it was too bad for them to walk to the Portkey. Instead he fetched some floo powder and sent the students through, one by one. Durmstrang Castle was secure so you couldn't just floo in and out but thankfully, they'd issued Draco and the other visitors with a special fireplace and password that they could use, if they needed to, during their visit.

It was all going well until there were just Ella, Bernhard and a Sarah left to send back. Sarah stepped into the fireplace and threw her handful of powder. A puff of green smoke appeared as usual but as it evaporated, it left Sarah still standing there.

Draco gave her some more and made her repeat the password again and then told her to try again. After, they'd all tried, including Draco himself, it was obvious that something had gone wrong because not one of them could floo anywhere.

They decided to risk the walk to the Portkey. Hermione and Draco tidied up and secured the lodge with some protection spells to stop the storm damaging it. They then all wrapped up, grabbed their bags and walked slowly to the Portkey.

It took all of Hermione's concentration to stay upright with the wind buffeting her and the floor slippery with snow. As soon as they got to the Portkey, Hermione could tell this was going to be more complicated than they thought. There was a small crowd of people, all standing around shivering. A harassed looking wizard was controlling use of the Portkey.

They joined the queue and slowly moved forward until they finally got near to the front. A group of youngsters were holding the Portkey and as it started to glow, Hermione expected them to disappear. When the glowing stopped, they were still standing there. The wizard controlling the Portkey looked at them and shook his head.

"This weather is playing havoc with it. I can't risk sending you to somewhere by accident," he said. There were cries of protest from the group and the wizard fiddled around with the biscuit tin which was being used as the Portkey and then sighed. "Let's try again."

This time it worked and for a few minutes the queue moved forward smoothly. When they reached the very front the wizard looked at their group and shook his head.

"Sorry - no more than four at a time and an adult must accompany the underage wizards."

Draco pushed Hermione forward. "You go with them and I'll come apparate," he instructed her.

"No apparation, sorry," the wizard said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not safe," the wizard now looked up at both her and Draco up and down again and sighed loudly. "It's a storm - wind, snow, lightning. Do you fancy turning yourself into particles to apparate somewhere? A Portkey transports you whole."

"Errr...I see..." Hermione felt slightly annoyed that this man knew something she didn't. Why hadn't they been taught that at Hogwarts?

"I'll come with the next group then," Draco said.

Hermione didn't bother to argue. Her feet had lost all feeling and her fingers were tingling with the cold. She took hold of the biscuit tin, along with the students and the next moment found herself back in the grounds of Durmstrang Castle.

Once they got inside, she sent the children straight up to their rooms, telling them not to make too much noise and then she waited for Draco. Time always seems to go slower when you're waiting for something, minutes seem like hours but after thirty minutes with no sign of Draco, Hermione began to get concerned.

Even allowing for a delay at the other end, he should have been here by now. What if the weather had upset the magic and he'd been transported somewhere else? The portkey had already failed once, what if it wasn't working and now Draco was stranded? Hermione rubbed her head and tried to tell herself to be patient. It shouldn't be taking this long but she needed to keep calm because it could be something really simple.

After a few more minutes, she decided to go outside and see if there was any sign of him. She was just getting warm and going back outside wasn't appealing but she had to do something. It was pitch black and freezing but Hermione wondered around, trying to see any kind of movement.

Fifteen minutes later, she faced the fact that Draco wasn't on his way. Something must have happened. She did a quick internal debate about if she should return to the Castle and ask for help. She knew she should but she also knew that wasn't what she was going to do. She walked to where the Portkey had been and wasn't surprised that it wasn't there. No-one would be using it to go into a storm - no-one in their right mind!

She already knew that she could use floo powder so that left apparation. The Portkey wizard had said they weren't allowed to do it but maybe apparating into a storm wasn't as bad as out of one. Hermione sighed - who was she trying to kid? Of course it was dangerous! She should go back to the Castle and wait for the storm to pass. The chances were that Draco was perfectly fine and she would be risking apparating for no reason. But how was she supposed to relax and try to sleep? The fact was, she had to know if he was okay and to do that she had to risk apparation. Hermione was fully aware of the irony of all this, but that didn't change how she felt.

Hermione hated apparating at any time but as she stood ready to do it, she actually felt sick. Maybe she had finally lost her mind? As the felt the pulling, squeezing sensation hit her she closed her eyes but unlike usually when just as she thought she couldn't bear it any longer, it would stop, instead it continued. She felt like her eyeballs would pop from her head, she couldn't catch her breath and there was a stretched, blurred image swirling in front of her eyes. The next moment, everything went black.

When she opened her eyes again, she was face down in snow and it took a moment for the coldness to hit her. When it did, she sprang upwards, gasping and looked around, disorientated. As her surroundings came into focus she recognized the village by the lodge. A moment later a gust of wind hit her and she stumbled, almost falling over. It wasn't snowing but there was sleet in the wind, sharp against her skin.

It was totally deserted, not a person in sight so obviously there would be no way out of the village tonight. Hermione pulled her coat around her, pulled on her hat and lowered her head to start walking towards the lodge. It was only then that she realised that if Draco wasn't still here, she had nowhere to stay. It was too late to worry about that now so she headed for the lodge. She slipped a dozen times before she even reached the narrow path up the mountain and after only five minutes walking, she was freezing, hurting and exhausted.

She climbed the hill, trying to not look how far she had to go. She fell over twice, hurting her wrist and had the lodge not come into her line of view at that moment, she may have burst into tears. She had never been so glad to see a building in her entire life and she was even more pleased to see lights on. Draco must be in there.

She banged on the front door loudly and then leaned against it, exhaustion overtaking her. The wind blew against her and she grabbed the door frame. The door swung open and Draco stood there, staring at her astonished.

"Hermione?!" Hermione could only nod and Draco seemed to realise that she was clinging to the door frame because her reached out and helped her inside. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? They've shutdown the Portkey."

"I apparated," Hermione mumbled. Draco had hold of her arm but the room was swaying dangerously.

"You did what!?" Draco's voice portrayed his feelings on this. "Didn't you hear what the Portkey wizard said about apparating?!"

"Yes - but you hadn't come back. I didn't know what had happened to you," Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to stay upright. "I need to sit down, Draco. I'm so c...c..cold and the walk up here was t...t..t..terrible. I fell over."

Draco looked her up and down quickly and then seemed to spring into action. Without a word, he began to undo her coat. She didn't have any energy to question or fight him. She was now dithering with cold, her teeth chattering. "Take your trousers off," Draco instructed.

"B...b...but I'm f..f..freezing."

"I'll fetch you a blanket," Draco said. He pushed one of the armchairs closer to the fire and then pulled Hermione over to it. "Take your wet clothes off and sit here, I'll be back in a moment."

Hermione didn't want to take her clothes off, for obvious reasons, but she would do anything to feel warm again. Her head was spinning and she felt slightly nauseous. As she heard Draco returning, she slipped her trousers off and sat down hastily, putting her we coat over her legs. Draco took her coat straight off her and replaced it immediately with a blanket. He tucked it around her, almost up to her neck and it felt incredibly soft.

"Are you trying to bloody well kill yourself?" Draco asked but not unkindly. "Didn't you think that it might just be a problem with the Portkey?"

"N...n...no," Hermione whispered. She pulled the blanket around herself, still shaking with cold. "I had to know...I wouldn't h...h..have been able to sleep..."

Draco's eyes were studying her face. "Better that than risking death!" He shook his head at her but his eyes were kind and soft. "I'll go and make you a hot drink."

"T.. ."

She put her head back, trying to relax. The cold seemed to have crept into her bones and she felt unbelievably tired. But she couldn't even start to relax while she was still shaking. The blanket was thick and warm but it just felt like it was warming her skin and not right through her. Draco returned and handed her a large mug.

"Drink this," he said. Hermione released one hand from the blanket and took the mug from him, taking a small sip of the hot liquid. Draco got out his wand. "Sit still, I'm going to do a warming spell." He aimed his wand at her and Hermione felt a warm breeze, blowing her hair and touching her skin. It felt lovely and she closed her eyes, letting it wash over her. Her shoulders relaxed just a little and she took a deep, shuddering breath. "Is that better?" Draco asked.

"Y...y...yes...a bit."

"Keep drinking," he instructed and Hermione did as she was told, without question.

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell over?" Draco asked.

"Just my wrist," Hermione said. "It's f...f..fine."

Draco moved the top of the blanket and extracted her other arm. He gently touched her wrist and she grimaced because it hurt. "It's quite swollen - once you're warm, I'll take a look at it."

"T..t...thankyou...I'm s..s...sorry..."

"Shut up and concentrate on getting warm," Draco answered. His expression softened his words. "What happened to being a sensible Gryffindor? Aren't you supposed to think with your head and not let emotions effect you?"

"You c..c...could have been anywhere. I didn't know what might have happened," Hermione protested. Her teeth were chattering just a little less now.

Draco bent down close to her and she blinked rapidly at him. "I'm glad you were bothered about me but don't ever do this again." He gave her a smirk. "Why were you bothered about me?"

"I have n..n..no idea," Hermione managed to answer a little more forcefully. "Maybe the cold has affected my b...b..brain."

Draco's expression changed, concern flashing across it. "You're still dithering? You're going to be ill if we don't get you warm soon," he looked around and then back to her. "A bath would be good but I don't trust you not to pass out on me in it. You're as white as that bloody snow out there."

"It's b..b...better...I feel a bit warmer.

"It doesn't sound like it," Draco commented. He studied her face and then took her mug off her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Try not to pass out with excitement," Draco said, his face showing a large grin. "I'm going to get you warm..."

Before Hermione could question him any further, he had moved closer and put his arms around her, pulling her away from the back of the chair. Bewildered, Hermione found herself pulled right up against him, her cheek resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. For a moment, her instinct was to protest but almost instantly, the warm feeling of Draco against her overrode her embarrassment. She truly didn't care that she was in Draco's embrace because it felt wonderful. Warm, soft and incredible. She relaxed against him, letting his heat spread over her.

She could feel his steady breathing under her cheek, his breath fanning her hair and for the first time since she'd arrived, she felt her muscles relax, the tension leaving her. She closed her eyes and let his warmth wash over her and it was blissful. Her teeth stopped chattering and her breathing slowed as every inch of her began to loosen up against his comforting heat.

Draco's arms tightened a little and suddenly, Hermione became aware of him instead of just how his warmth was making her feel. Her hands hadn't touched him but she was now conscious of the muscles moving beneath her cheek and pressed tightly against her. She inhaled deeply, trying to stop her thoughts wondering somewhere she didn't want them to, but all inhaling did was allow Draco's wonderful, fresh scent to fill her senses.

"Better?" Draco asked and she nodded. He let go of her and looked down. "You look a bit better." He grinned. "Not so haggard."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his insult. "Haggard?!"

"Yeh, sort of drawn and wrinkled and..."

Hermione hit his arm in protest and then cried out at the pain in her wrist. "Ouch!"

Draco grabbed her arm and gently examined her wrist. "You've given this a good old bump," he said. He took out his wand again. "Hold still." He waved his wand over her wrist and Hermione felt it turn cold. After a few minutes, Draco lowered his wand and examined her again. "It's a bit better I think but you'll have to watch how you use it." He realised that Hermione was staring at him. "What's the matter? Why are you staring at me?"

Hermione gave a little smile. "You're being a very good nursemaid."

Draco's handsome face broke into a grin. "Well, I feel obligated because you've risked life and limb to come and see if I'm okay."

Hermione nodded. "I think I might like that bath now, if you don't mind."

"Of course not - I'll go and run it for you," Draco went to stand up but Hermione put her arm out and stopped him.

"No, I'm fine now, I'll do it," she said. "You're relieved of your obligation - you can go back to being your normal obnoxious, unhelpful self."

Draco twisted his lips and half smirked. "Charming!"

Hermione grinned at him and stood up. "I won't be long."

Draco's eyes followed her as she walked towards the door. "Be as long as you want - I don't think we'll be leaving here anytime soon."

As Hermione's hand reached for the door, she heard him call after her; "Let me know if you need me to scrub your back," and she was giggling as she climbed the stairs.

**Okay - I know it's all a bit convenient but who cares? They're now together, alone, all night with a semi-believable excuse...should be interesting!**


	24. Its getting hot in the kitchen

Hermione felt much better after her bath. She could hear Draco moving around, somewhere across the landing so she slipped a robe on that was hanging on the back of her bathroom door and went to ask for her trousers which she'd taken off, along with her coat, downstairs.

His bedroom door was shut and she hesitated in front of it, feeling like she was intruding if she dared to knock. She went to turn back but the need to get her clothes back overcame her indecision. She only had the clothes she stood up in because she'd left her overnight bag at Durmstrang so she knocked quietly on the lovely, wooden door. A moment later, Draco appeared, looking flustered.

"Oh - glad you're here," he said and without further ado, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his bedroom.

"I had to borrow your robe because my clothes are..." Hermione began but Draco ignored her.

"Do you think you can hold onto me as I lean out the door?" he asked, walking them across the large room which Hermione had no chance to even look at.

"Hold you?"

"I need to lie down and lean right out..."

"Okay, but why?"

"The balcony has come lose in the wind," Draco explained. "I heard a strange noise so opened the door, stepped out and nearly ended up on the floor. It's just the one side but it won't hold my weight so I need to 'reparo' it but I can't do that from up here. I went downstairs but it's too high up to be precise..."

Hermione looked out the window. "But it's still blowing a gale and pouring down."

"If I don't fix it, it could come off completely," Draco looked over at her. "So, can you hold me do you think?"

Hermione looked him up and down. "I think so - as long as I don't have to hold your weight."

Draco nodded, opened the large doors, a blast of freezing air and big spots of rain hitting them, before lying down on the floor. As he did so, Hermione gasped.

"Draco! You're bleeding!"

Draco looked up at her. "Oh, I know - I hit the wall when the balcony moved."

"It's bleeding a lot - it's all over the back of your shirt. Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yeh, a bit," Draco answered. "We'll sort it afterwards."

He lay down again, stretching his long legs behind him and shuffling forward to the opening. He wasn't actually dangling because the balcony was still in place so Hermione felt confident enough hanging onto his legs. It was a strange position but she concentrated on the matter in hand as he leant even further over, stretching to reach the damaged support.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for Hermione to feel cold again, especially as there were large droplets of rain and sleet hitting her through the doorway. Finally, Draco shuffled back inside and sprang onto his feet athletically, shutting the double doors.

"That's done it," he said. "Thanks."

Hermione scrambled to her feet and pulled her robe around her. "I had come to ask if my wet clothes are dry yet?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, sorry - I got distracted with repairs!" He looked her up and down. "I suppose you carry off the robe look fairly well," he commented. "Not as good as some but not bad."

Hermione sighed loudly. "Thanks for your assessment - not that I remember asking for it. Do you want to tell me where my clothes are?"

Draco pulled a face. "No - I'm a gentleman, so I'll go and fetch them for you." He walked across his room towards the door but Hermione gasped again.

"Draco, your back is a mess. I'd better come down with you to sort it out," she said.

Draco made an awkward movement, trying to reach the top of his back with his hand. As he stretched she saw his face grimace in pain. "I feels hot," he said.

They went back downstairs and straight into the kitchen. Draco went through a door to one side and returned with Hermione's clothes which he handed to her. As he did so, he grimaced again, the movement in his arm hurting him. Hermione took her clothes from him and put them on one of the high stools.

"Go and sit down in a chair and I'll try and fix it for you," she instructed. She walked over to the cupboards and opened a few doors until she found a bowl which she filled with warm water. She carried it gingerly over to Draco and put it down on the table, spilling a bit because her wrist was still hurting her quite a lot. Draco hadn't spoken, his eyes watching her until she came back over to him with some clean tissue.

"Are you forgetting something?" he asked and Hermione frowned.

"I don't think so..."

"You're a witch - we don't need water and stuff. I've seen those bloody needles that Muggles use and you're not coming near me with one of them!" Draco shook his head fiercely, his expression conveying his feelings on this.

"Of course I'm not forgetting! I'm going to fix your wound with magic but Draco, there's blood all over the back of your shirt. I don't think you realise how bad it is - I'll need to bathe around it to make sure it's clean," Hermione nodded at him. "Can I take a look?"

"Be my guest," Draco said, flinging his arms wide and then groaning in pain before spinning around on the chair.

Hermione, feeling a little self conscious, tried to gently lift Draco's shirt to see the cut but it was quite high up, just below his shoulder and she couldn't get to it properly. Not only that, she heard him intake a breath a couple of times and she knew she must be hurting him.

"You'll have to take it off," she instructed and Draco turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"Take what off?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're shirt, of course!"

Draco twisted back around in the chair and leant closer to her. "So, do you want to say it again?"

"Say what again?"

"That you want me to take my shirt off," Draco gave her one of his best smirks and she put her head to one side, glaring at him.

"Do you want me help you or not? Because I'll happily let you bleed to death," she said.

"Oh, come on!" Draco protested. "I have the opportunity to get Hermione Granger to ask me to take my shirt off - you can't blame me for wanting to hear you say that. Shocking and kind of dirty...I might have to record it to play for Potter."

"Draco!" Hermione warned him, narrowing her eyes. "You're not funny so shut up and turn around."

Draco smirked again. "And what else do you want me to do?" he prompted her.

"Because, unlike you, I can act like an adult rather than a ten year old child," Hermione said, primly, "then I'll say it - please could you take your shirt off?"

Draco groaned. "No! That was terrible! You sounded like you were asking me to pass you a napkin!" He lowered his voice. "Don't you remember who warmed you up so nicely earlier?"

Hermione folded her arms. "That's all you're getting, so can I get on with it? The water is going cold, I'm losing patience and I'm tired. The more tired I am, the less neat I'll be with my fixing," she said. She leant forward, threateningly. "And less careful - it's bound to be more painful if I'm not careful."

Draco grinned but took the hint. He turned around and then undid the buttons of his shirt before sliding it off his arms and onto the floor. Hermione had already prepared herself for this because although it was all being done perfectly innocently and for a perfectly good reason, nevertheless, she had never imagined that she'd find herself with a half naked Draco Malfoy in his kitchen. In fact, she'd never imagined herself anywhere with a half naked Draco Malfoy!

His back was covered in blood so she got her wand out and bent to look at the wound, without letting any thoughts of Draco being half naked penetrate too far into her head. The wound wasn't large but it was very deep and Hermione, who wasn't in the least bit squeamish, had to force herself to look closely. It was still bleeding, and quite heavily so she needed to get it fixed as soon as possible.

"Stop admiring my perfection and get on with the job," Draco said and Hermione sighed loudly.

"Your perfection is covered in blood! I'm trying to see just how bad it is!" she snapped. "I can do a quick, bodge job if that's what you want - or I can do it properly, which is going to take a bit longer!"

Draco chuckled, his shoulders moving until he groaned again, his movement hurting his back. Hermione gave a little chuckle of her own. That served him right.

"I'm going to have to bathe it before I close it," she said. "I can't see properly without the skin being clean."

"Seems a lot of fuss to me, why don't you just 'tergeo' it? " Draco mumbled. "If we were in the middle of a battle, you'd just have to get on with it!"

Hermione, who now had a damp tissue in her hand, walked round to the front of him. "Unless I'm missing something vital, where actually in your holiday home on a snowy mountain. The only battle is the one we're going to have getting out of here! I can pretend we're fighting Death Eaters, if you want a big ugly scar..." she paused for affect and then waved the tissue at him. "If I use 'tergeo' it could open the wound further. So, can I get on with this my way or not?"

Draco nodded and she returned to his back. She gently touched the blood stained skin below the wound and dabbed carefully. It looked so sore and painful that she could hardly bare to touch it. She edged closer, trying to clean the area properly but her touch was now provoking small gasps from Draco and she stopped.

"Sorry - is it really hurting?" she asked.

"No - just ignore me," Draco mumbled but she knew he was lying.

"I'll close it now and do a pain relief spell to help." Hermione did as she had said but it took a few minutes. She carefully worked along the wound, closing the skin, not rushing at all because if she did Draco would most definitely have a scar. After she'd finished, she cast a pain relief spell and then talked to him over his shoulder.

"How does that feel now?"

"Much better."

"I still need to clean around it again, it bled a lot while I was fixing it," Hermione said. "Now the wound is closed, I'll use 'tergeo'." When she had finished, Hermione leant back to examine her handy work and she was happy with the results. There was nothing but a small, pink line where the wound had been and the skin around it was back to its normal colour. "You're all done."

Draco made a rotating motion with his shoulders and then stretched forward. "Feels okay," he said.

Hermione didn't answer him, because having been concentrating on healing Draco, she hadn't been conscious of him. Now he was, albeit unconsciously, flaunting his toned, muscled skin right in front of her, she suddenly couldn't drag her eyes from him. The way his muscles moved on his back made Hermione gape and she really wasn't one to gape at men. Even one's who looked as exquisite as Draco did, with his broad shoulders and narrow waist...

Hermione cleared her throat and went to stand up but as she did so, Draco spun round in the chair and now she was face to face with his shoulder. His skin was a lovely colour, no longer pale and his chest, like his back, was smooth and toned. Hermione couldn't help but let her eyes wonder lower over his chest and down his stomach. His abs gently undulated, not overly pronounced and Hermione had an overwhelming urge to touch them.

She realised she was staring at him and looked up, only to find Draco's eyes locked to her face. She should have been mortified for him to catch her admiring him but somehow, she didn't feel like that. Draco's expression wasn't condescending or arrogant; his eyes were intense, his expression serious and it made Hermione begin to tingle. The irresistible urge to touch him hadn't left her, and she was having to seriously concentrate on not reaching out her hands to him.

She looked down, not able to hold his gaze but this didn't help because she was now staring directly at his body again. Hermione actually felt slightly dizzy because the atmosphere in the room had turned electric and it had happened so quickly and so out of the blue that Hermione wasn't sure how to handle it. No-one had ever made her feel like this before by just simply being close to them and certainly nobody like Draco Malfoy who she had some strange kind of relationship with and certainly not a romantic one.

Unexpectedly, she had an appreciation for those women who seemed to lose their intelligence when they were around a handsome man because here she was being tempted by someone she didn't even like very much. So was this...Hermione struggled with the word, even in her own head...was it lust?

As this word reverberated around in her brain she saw Draco lift his arm and reach out to her. She took a deep steadying breath as his hand gently touched her neck, his fingers hardly in contact with her skin, feather light but it didn't matter because it felt like electricity shooting down her spine. When she didn't protest, Draco's hand moved further around until it was buried in her hair. Hermione was trembling now, her breath sharp and quick, unable to comprehend what was going on. Was Draco really touching her like this, in his kitchen? And was it really making her feel on fire?

Draco's reached out with his other hand and placed it on her waist. She was still wearing the thick, fluffy robe so she could hardly feel it but he used it to pull her, and her chair, closer to him, until their legs were touching. He then slid the same hand further up her back, until it was on her shoulder blade, his gentle pressure causing her to lean towards him. At the same time, the hand on her neck, slid up to the back of her head and Hermione felt her eyes flutter closed as a wave of sensation washed over her. Their upper bodies were almost touching now, but her head was leaning back against his hand, exposing her neck. This was a simple embrace, no real skin contact at all but something about it was making it the most sensual thing that Hermione had ever experienced. Maybe the rumours about Draco hadn't been exaggerated because his tempting, teasing and seemingly innocent touch, somehow seemed highly sexual and it was beginning to make her lose her senses.

When Hermione reached out to touch Draco, it wasn't an unconscious gesture because she knew exactly what she was doing. It was just a overpowering feeling of wanting to run her hands over his perfect skin, to feel it hot and smooth beneath her fingers and wanting it so much that she didn't care what he thought. Her first contact was with his chest, both hands tenderly touching the muscles that flexed under her pressure. He felt as delicious as he had looked, his body warm and hard. Part of her brain was screaming at her that this was wrong and she should stop right now but it was overtaken by the part that didn't care. The part that just wanted to do this because it was too tempting not to.

She let her hands move lower, flattening slightly against him as the wonderfully defined abs she had been admiring, seconds earlier now responded as she touched them, moving beneath her hands. Draco's lower arm pulled her closer still while his other hand slid down from her hair, over her neck and into the back of her robe, until his hand was on her shoulder blade. Hermione could feel Draco's chest moving up and down rapidly and as he bent closer, his hot breath on her cheek. She was drowning in sensation now, arching her neck backwards, her robe slipping slightly from her shoulders.

Again, the little voice was screaming that she needed to stop this right now before something happened that she regretted but try as she might she couldn't fight it. She flattened her hands against Draco's body, the skin beneath them sending little thrills up her arms. She slid one hand upwards, over his abs and chest and onto his shoulder. The other hand slipped around him a little, holding his waist. They hadn't kissed, there hadn't been any skin to skin contact but Hermione knew that this was the most aroused she had ever been through a simple embrace. He was intoxicating, exciting, stimulating and electrifying. The urge to push him against the table and let nature takes its course was compulsive now and she knew she had to stop this immediately.

But it wasn't Hermione who stopped, it was Draco. He let go of her and leant away, leaving them staring at each other, breathing heavily. Draco was blinking, his face flushed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. After a moment he reached out to Hermione again and gently pulled her robe back onto her shoulders properly. He then pulled the tie around her waist tighter before standing quickly and walking over to the countertop, his back to her. Hermione saw the familiar sight of Draco raking his hand through his hair and she watched him, feeling like someone had set a million butterflies off in her stomach.

What the hell had just happened? How had it happened? She did not like Draco that way - she'd never thought of him that way! But, bloody hell, she had thought of him that way then and it had totally blown her mind. Just a simple touch and she had been reduced to mush. She stood up, wanting to escape but her haste made her knock her chair over so that it clattered to the floor. When she had stood it up again, Draco had turned and was looking at her. She kept her eyes glued to his face because letting her gaze wonder anywhere else was dangerous. He really needed to put on a shirt!

"Are you okay?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes - I just knocked the chair over."

"Yeh - I noticed," Draco bit his lip in an uncharacteristic gesture. "I didn't mean what just happened to happen."

Hermione made herself stand still and not run from the room screaming with her fingers in her ears. She was not a dithering wreck and she would not act like a silly, crushing teenager. She gave a nod of her head. "I did - I planned it while I was in the bath," she said. "You just ended it a bit soon."

She saw Draco's eyes widen, his mouth dropping open and suddenly the awkwardness was overtaken by amusement. She gave a little grin, indicating she'd been joking and she saw Draco's face relax, his shoulders dropping. He looked down at his feet for a moment before he raised his eyes again, giving her that devastatingly, memorising look from beneath his fringe.

"Very amusing, Granger."

"Yeh - I'm hilarious."

"Amongst other things."

"It's late - I should be going to go to bed..." Hermione said.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Yeh - goodnight."

**Well, this story needed some Dramione...**


	25. Snow storms and strawberries

When Hermione came down the next morning, Draco was already in the kitchen; she could hear him clattering about. Taking a deep breath and trying to push the thoughts of last night from her head, she went in.

"Good morning."

Draco looked up. "Good morning," he answered. Hermione surveyed the worktop with awe because it was laden with food.

"Is all this for us?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "Yeh - I'd brought breakfast for ten remember? So, anything that won't keep, I've cooked. I hope you're hungry."

"I am now!" Hermione said, with a grin. "It looks delicious - thank you."

"No problem," Draco said. "I thought we should do something more appropriate in the kitchen this morning..." He paused and gave a deep chuckle. Hermione was torn between embarrassment and amusement. She twisted her lips, not sure how to respond because she hadn't been able to get the thought of touching Draco out of her head. Even thinking about it made her tingle. She realized Draco was watching her. "You're not freaking out, are you?" he asked.

"No. I was just hoping we might avoid the subject."

"Why?"

Hermione shook her head. "Really? You have to ask me why?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yeh, I do. We didn't have sex or anything."

"I know that, I was there as well," Hermione said, sarcastically. "So, you think it's perfectly fine and natural for YOU, Draco Malfoy and ME, Hermione Granger, to behave like that in your kitchen? I mean, I'm here because it was snowing, we're only together because of the competition, I'm your children's professor, you had a complete tantrum when you found that out..."

Draco held up his hand and stopped her. "Okay - I get the message!" he said. "So, there's nothing you like about me then?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

Draco pulled a stool over and pushed Hermione into it, before pulling one over for himself."Let's eat while we argue," he said with a smirk.

"Let's change the subject," Hermione suggested but Draco shook his head.

"In the spirit of our truce, there must be something you like about me?" Before Hermione could reply, Draco continued. "Shall I go first?" He nodded his head. "You're very amusing - not what I was expecting."

Hermione bit into a croissant and shrugged. "Mmm….that'd be okay if it wasn't for the fact you're usually laughing_ at_ me and not _with_ me," she said.

"And you're clever; I already knew that of course. I don't mean clever is a book way – I mean you have a clever way of approaching problems and sorting things out."

"Thanks."

"And as for the whole you being my children's professor thing...well that's turned out okay..." Draco seemed to realize what he was saying and paused, looking down a little.

"Yes it did," Hermione agreed, amused by his choice of words to compliment her. "They're good children."

"I'm glad you think that about them because I spend most of my waking hours wondering if I'm bringing them up well or not," Draco shrugged. "After Astoria died, it wasn't nice for a while. It was difficult coping with my grief and theirs at the same time." He gave a big sigh. "You know when you just want to wallow in an emotion – just stop trying to put on a brave face and let yourself grieve? But I couldn't do that – I had to bottle it all up and put on a brave face for Scorpius and Ella. The problem was that by putting on a brave face for them, I ended up doing it for everyone, all of the time. Even for myself! It's not good to let something like that fester…" Hermione was listening intently, surprised by his sudden outpouring. This was really not Draco's style and it was shocking to hear him talking like this. "I'm waffling and I don't suppose you're interested...sorry….."

"Of course, I'm interested," Hermione answered. "I'm glad you want to tell me. So, is the brave face still in place?"

Draco looked over at her. "Sometimes, but things have got better."

Hermione tried to analyse his answer but she couldn't quite fathom what he meant. "Well I'm glad you're doing things again – like being here for the children and the shop," she said. She wanted to say quite a few things but it was difficult to know how much she could comment on without Draco getting annoyed or upset. "I can't imagine how it must feel to lose someone so close to you but living like time has frozen, can't be good. It's definitely time that you started living properly again."

"So, have you got anything to say to me then?" Draco asked. He watched her as she frowned, wondering what he was on about.

"What do you mean?"

"Something you like about me? I've just told you three things I like about you."

Hermione put her head to one side and pretended to be thinking. After a prolonged moment, she shook her head. "No - I can't think of anything," she said and Draco rolled his eyes, smirking. She grinned back at him.

"Hilarious, Granger," he said.

Hermione laughed. "Okay ," she said. "Astonishingly, there's quite a lot I like about you - I'm just loathed to admit any of it because I know you'll keep reminding me."

Now Draco laughed. "You know me far too well!" he said. "There's quite a lot you like about me?" He looked eager and Hermione found herself grinning at him. This was weird but in a good way.

"You're kind," Hermione said. "Which is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?"

"Yeh - how can Draco Malfoy be kind?!" Hermione asked. "I watched you with Albus - you went out of your way to be nice to him, it didn't matter that he's Harry's son."

"He's a child! He can't help being the offspring of Potter, poor kid," Draco totally contradicted Hermione's words with his own but he was smiling widely at her.

"See! That's what I mean. The image you portray and the real you aren't very similar."

Draco raised one eyebrow. "You reckon?"

"I'm learning to separate what you say," Hermione pointed at her mouth, "to what is really going on in here." She pointed at her head.

"I'm not sure you're got the hang of this compliment thing," Draco commented. "I'm waiting for the charming, inspirational and handsome compliments."

"Being handsome isn't something you have any control over," Hermione said. "I don't see why you should be complimented for it!"

"So you think I'm handsome then?" Draco asked and he gave a little, low chuckle.

Hermione took a large bite out of a pancake. "I think you're a bloody good cook," she said, with a grin. "Now that is surprising!"

"Well, I might have got that bit right with Ella as well," Draco said. "She thinks I'm the best cook, ever."

Hermione giggled. "You must be good if Ella's impressed."

Draco didn't answer immediately and he gave a little sigh, that caught Hermione's attention. He looked down at the worktop and then back up at her again. "She said something to me yesterday, before we tried to get back to the Castle," he said, quietly, "something about us."

"Oh?" was all Hermione could manage. What was he going to say? She prayed his conversation hadn't been a repeat of her own with Ella on the boat.

"She said she couldn't believe you used to hate me..."

"I keep reminding you that it wasn't one sided."

Draco continued as if Hermione hadn't spoken, "and that she thinks you really don't hate me now. In fact, she thinks you really don't hate me at all." Draco gave a little lop sided grin to indicate what he was actually trying to say.

Hermione put her head to one side and looked at him sceptically. "Really? That's what she said, is it?"

Draco nodded. "Yep - she thinks you have a thing for me," he said this as if it was a given fact and then looked at her intently, a smirk on his lips.

Hermione's lips twisted in amusement because, unknown to Draco, she had inside information which proved he was lying, or at least twisting Ella's words. "How convenient that she thinks that," she said, quietly and she saw Draco's expression change, a small frown appearing.

"What do you mean, convenient?"

"I think you're putting words into your daughters mouth," Hermione said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because that isn't what she said to me."

Draco's expression changed and he blinked rapidly at her. "What do you mean? What did she say to you?"

"She said something on the boat over here about us, and it wasn't what you just told me."

Draco's handsome face turned back into a smile. "Really? I'm not sure I like you're new found friendship with my daughter. What did she say to you then?"

Hermione shook her head. "It was a private conversation."

"Not if it was about me!"

"Even more reason for it to remain private."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "You're being superior and annoying."

"Takes one to know one," Hermione said and then she gave a little giggle at the way she sounded like she was in the school playground. She abruptly changed the subject. "So, is there any chance of us leaving today? The competition will be continuing and we won't be there."

"No, it's not," Draco answered. "I sent a Patronus last night to let them know where we were. The bad weather was setting in at Durmstrang as well so they've delayed leaving for Hogwarts."

"Oh!" Hermione answered, annoyed that she hadn't thought to do that.

Draco stood up and looked out of the window. "It's snowing again but the wind has really dropped. We could probably leave here now but we'll have to wait for the okay from Durmstrang because if they've now got the bad weather we'll have problems at that end."

"What message did you send?" Hermione asked and Draco looked up at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you tell them I was here as well?"

"Of course I did."

"Great!" Hermione gave a sigh.

"What's the problem?"

"So, now they all know that we've spent the night here alone together..."

Draco grinned widely at her. "Oh...yes, they do, don't they?" He laughed. "I can have some fun with that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was thinking of Erik...and Celia..."

"Celia? She's not going to bother after just one date," Draco said. "As for you and Erik, that's your problem."

"Thanks a lot!"

"I didn't realise you were an item anyway," Draco said. "Is it all official now?" Hermione twisted her hair. Draco had a point - she and Erik still hardly knew one another. It wasn't as if they'd made any sort of commitment to each other. At the same time, it didn't mean it was acceptable for Hermione to be doing anything with anyone else. Especially with Erik's best friend. Draco sighed impatiently, obviously thinking she was avoiding answering him. "Anyway, as I said, Erik is your problem."

"You're doing it again," Hermione pointed out to him.

"Doing what?"

Hermione pointed at her mouth. "You saying one thing but I know you mean another."

Draco shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Erik's my problem, is he?" Hermione asked. She raised one eyebrow sceptically. "So, you don't care less what your best friend thinks or feels then?"

Draco looked down at the uneaten food for a moment and then back up at her from under his fringe. "I'm not sure you knowing me this well is a good thing," he said. "There again, you are an expert in this field aren't you?"

"In what field?"

"Having two men on the go at one time..." Draco gave her a huge, self satisfied smirk and Hermione looked at him petulantly.

"Very funny."

Draco gave a chuckle. "Yeh, it is very funny," he said.

"See what I mean about telling you something in confidence?" Hermione accused him. "You store it all in here," she pointed at her head, "and then regurgitate it when it suits you."

"Did you, or did you not, two-time your fiancé?" Draco asked.

"No!"

"So kissing his best friend isn't two-timing?"

"No! Not the way it happened..." she gazed over at his amused expression and couldn't help a very small smile touching her lips. "You know that already - you're just winding me up."

"Maybe I am, but as you were the one who initiated it last night..." Draco left his sentence open ended, his implication more than clear.

"I did not initiate it!"

"I beg to differ," Draco's voice lowered slightly and he leant towards her, his eyes dancing. "You were the one who wasn't able to keep her hands off me when you were supposed to be fixing my cut."

"I had my hands on you to fix your cut! You touched me for no reason whatsoever!"

"Only because you were looking at me with those 'come over here and have me eyes."

"What?!" Hermione shook her head. "I was not!"

Draco leant closer. "I think so."

"I think not." Hermione felt just a slight stab of shame at her own words because Draco was completely right. She had been gawping at him like a teenager who's hormones had gone crazy. There was no way she was about to admit that, though.

"I think you're forgetting that just minutes ago, you were telling me that there are lots of things you like about me," Draco reminded her.

"I didn't mean in that way!" Hermione snapped. She folded her arms and glared at him. "Since when did you care what I think of you anyway? So what if I've got the hots for you? Why are you bothered?"

"I'm not!" Draco snapped back. "I just hate the way you try and deny something that is so obvious."

"I think you're fantasying. Maybe Ella was right when she said you were flirting with me." Hermione cringe as soon as the words left her lips, realizing she had just betrayed Ella's confidence.

"She said I was flirting with you?" Draco's voice sounded incredulous.

"No - just forget it."

"I can't believe she told you that!"

"She didn't - just forget I said anything."

Draco's face was almost expressionless - almost. His eyes were deep grey and soft, his lips turning up slightly at the edge. He moved just an inch closer before speaking again, slowly and deliberately. "Do _you_ think I've been flirting with you?"

Now, Hermione felt her breath quicken, the conversation taking a dangerous turn. After last night, she really could do without discussing this any further. She shrugged, not trusting herself to speak.

Draco put his head to one side. "See - let me explain something to you. _**If**_ I was flirting with you," he paused for emphasis, "then, believe me you wouldn't be shrugging your shoulders._** If** _I was flirting with you - you'd _**definitely**_ know about it."

Hermione was about to snap an answer at him but she was stopped by him picking up a strawberry from the worktop and holding it carefully as if he was going to take a bite at the end of it. Something about his actions caught her attention and she watched him closely. Just as she thought he was going to bite, he stopped and turned the strawberry around , facing Hermione. He then moved it closer to her lips, his eyes also lowering to her mouth. He brushed the fruit, very gently against her lips and Hermione knew that, somehow, he'd flicked the switch on again. The one she'd been fighting so desperately to leave off.

Her tongue automatically licked where the strawberry had touched her and, realizing the way this might look, she quickly stopped, her eyes widening. Draco's own eyes were now locked to hers again and Hermione took a gulp as he again pushed the strawberry to her mouth. This time she couldn't help but open her lips and, almost automatically, she went to take a bite. Draco held the fruit firm while she nipped a tiny part of it before Hermione was hit full on with what she was doing and she almost slipped from her stool, in her haste to stand up.

She needed to get out of here before she let anything happen again. She felt embarrassed by her own behaviour and she pushed the stool back so that she could turn to leave the room. She then felt Draco's hand on her arm and she stopped to stare at him.

"That was me demonstrating what I said," Draco explained. "When I'm flirting, you'll be left in no doubt about it."

After Hermione left the room, she leant against the door and took a deep breath. If that was Draco just demonstrating his flirting then Merlin help her, if he did it for real!

**Oh, how I love snow storms and strawberry's...x**


	26. Snug

When she came back down from getting ready, there was no sign of Draco but the kitchen was already pristine. She guessed he had gone to get ready as well, so she meandered around the large rooms for a while before being drawn to the snug with its huge, comfortable sofa's, heaps of cushions and high windows. It was late morning but it was still gloomy, with large, soft snowflakes obscuring the window frames, gathering in little drifts against each pane. This room felt warm, cosy and welcoming, so she threw herself onto a sofa and stretched out, trying to relax.

When she heard Draco come back down, she was determined to not to get back onto the subject they had discussed over breakfast. She could hear him moving around in the lounge and then she heard the door open behind her.

"Hiding from me, Granger?" The familiar drawling voice came to her ears.

"Yes and bloody hell, you've found me!" Hermione didn't move from her prostrate position. "Oh and stop calling me Granger."

Draco walked over, coming into her line of vision. He looked down at her smirking. He wore casual trousers and a tight fitting, blue top. His hair was still damp from his shower and he smelled delicious, as always. Again, she had to wonder what the matter with her was. Her thoughts kept going down the same dangerous route whenever she was near to him. She summoned an image of Erik into her mind and left it firmly planted there. Erik was an unbelievably attractive man and very nice with it. Not only that, Hermione had grown fond of him, so if he couldn't stop these ridiculous feelings she was experiencing, no-one could.

"Are you quite at home?" Draco asked, looking her up and down. "The polite formality didn't last long did it? You're lounging around like a bloody teenager!"

"Do you want your house guests to feel comfortable and relaxed or not?" Hermione asked, bluntly.

"Yes, of course I do - when I've _invited _them," he emphasised the invited. "If they've just bloody well turned up and given me no option..."

"I was checking if you were okay! I'll not bother next time."

Draco lowered himself onto the end of the sofa, lifting Hermione's legs out of the way unceremoniously, so he could sit down before placing them back, this time resting over his lap. Hermione, surprised by this, felt a little awkward, lying with her legs on his. It seemed intimate and affectionate and it felt very strange.

"Have you heard from Durmstrang?" she asked, partly because she wanted to know but also to cover her awkwardness.

"No, not yet," Draco answered. He seemed to find sitting like this perfectly normal. "Are you scared we might have to spend another night together?"

"Terrified," Hermione said, with a smirk. She didn't mean it because actually, the terrifying thing was that she was enjoying his company. He was acting differently, friendlier and not so defensive. She wasn't sure exactly what had caused this change but there was a definite thaw in the ice inside the lodge even if outside was still snow locked. The more Draco's attitude changed, the more her own did too. Was this really the same person who had stood in her office not long ago, looking down his nose at her and making snide remarks? His 'spinster' remark leapt into her brain and she smiled without realizing it. Somehow, now it seemed amusing rather than hurtful.

"What's funny?" Draco asked, observing her.

"I was just thinking about your insult, calling me a Spinster when you came to my office that day."

"It wasn't intended as an insult."

Hermione made a disbelieving noise. "Of course it was!"

"So, why would that memory make you smile?" Draco asked.

"Because, now we're getting along, it seems just silly rather than hurtful," Hermione explained.

"You think we're getting along now then?" Draco questioned and he put his head to one side.

Hermione cursed herself for not thinking how her casual remark might be interpreted. "You know what I mean - we're not threatening to hex each other every minute or so."

"_Les contraires s'attirent_," Draco gave a little shrug.

"Oh! Don't start with that again."

"Start what?"

"Saying things you know very well I can't understand!"

"You should try and learn." Draco looked over at her. "We have time to kill - how about a lesson now?"

"No thanks."

"I thought you'd agreed that French is a beautiful language?"

"It is but I don't need to learn to speak it."

Draco raised one eyebrow and shrugged again. "In that case, you'll go on not understanding some of the things I say – like things about opposites attracting."

Hermione stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"_Les contraires s'attirent_ – opposites attract," Draco explained. His mouth twisted into a smirk and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Opposites attract?!" Hermione's tone betrayed her opinion on this but Draco just chuckled and didn't answer her. "Anyway, I don't need to learn French – I can cast a translation spell" She smirked at her own cleverness and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine! If you want to cheat then that's just fine," he said, over dramatically.

Hermione now sat up a little. "It isn't cheating! It's magic."

"Use the spell then. You'll get a direct and probably exact translation. What you won't get is the feeling behind the language or the way the words work together."

Hermione shook her head at him. "You sound like Erik! What is it with you all? He tells me that I need to feel the wand and now you're telling me I need to feel the words?"

"Maybe it's time you started feeling something then?!" Draco grinned at her, sexily. Hermione grinned back at him, unable to pretend that this wasn't amusing. Draco made a little, sexy wiggle with his hips. "Help yourself..."

"I suppose this would be the point where most women would be rushing to take you up on your offer?"

"I don't usually make offers - I'm usually the one being propositioned."

Hermione pulled a face and lay back down. "Thanks for sharing that." She looked around at the sofas distastefully.

"Why are you looking like that? I told you - no girlfriends are invited here."

"That's a bit of a harsh rule to inflict on yourself," Hermione pointed out.

"No, it isn't. This was a special place for Astoria and I..." Draco glanced over at Hermione and she watched him thoughtfully. He seemed to change his mind about speaking and ended the conversation, his tone changing. "Anyway - no girlfriends here."

Hermione sat up again, this time pulling her legs back towards her, folding them underneath herself so that she could lean closer to Draco. "If I ask why it's special, are you going to throw a tantrum?"

Draco's eyes met hers and she was pleased to see amusement in them. "I don't throw tantrums."

"So, why is the lodge special then?"

"I didn't say I'd answer you."

Hermione sighed loudly and shook her head. "I don't know why I bothered asking." She was about to move away again, when Draco grabbed her arm.

"I didn't say I'd answer you, but I will," he said and Hermione pulled a face at him.

"Why must you make every conversation a battle?"

"Because it'd be boring if I didn't," Draco answered, without hesitation. He paused and bit his lip before speaking again. "We...Astoria and I...came here on our first weekend away together," he paused again. "I think it became real then. It was the uninterrupted time together, it made me realise that it wasn't just attraction for her that I was feeling." Draco looked uncomfortable, as he always did when they discussed this subject. Hermione put her head to one side and spoke quietly.

"This is where you fell in love," she said. It should have been a question, but it wasn't. For some reason, this didn't feel embarrassing to Hermione. Draco didn't answer her so she just took that to mean yes. She'd spent enough time with Harry and Ron to know that men didn't always want to put things into words. You had to read between the lines. "It's a good place to fall in love - it's romantic here," she said.

"We came back here often - I suppose it reminded us both why we were together..." Draco pulled an awkward face. "How did I get onto this subject?"

Hermione made a show of trying to remember. "I think you told me to 'help myself' and then went on to explain that actually the offer was void because I'm not allowed to."

Draco burst out laughing, throwing his head back. Hermione watched him with a grin, pleased she'd made him laugh like this. He chuckled a few times and then looked over at her, his eyes still dancing. "Qui aurait pensé que tu serais bon pour moi?" he said.

Hermione pushed his arm, quite forcefully. "Stop it!"

Draco shuffled around until he was facing her and then grabbed both her hands and leant close. "So how about lesson one?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Go on then - you're obviously not going to let it go until I do."

"Let's translate what I just said," Draco suggested. "Let's start with _qui_."

"Why?"

"Why are we staring with _qui_?"

Hermione giggled at the confusion. "No - does '_qui_' mean '_why_'?"

Draco shook his head. "You can't guess the words, Hermione. Try this - _qui êtes-vous_?'"

Hermione listened to his pronunciation and smiled. The tone of Draco's voice and the sound of the words made it easy for her to guess their meaning. "Who are you?" she guessed and Draco nodded.

"Yes - so _qui_ means who. This should be easy for you - how about _pensé_?"

"I have no idea."

"Yes, you do. Don't you think it sounds like another word? A magical one?"

Hermione wracked her brain. Which word did it sound like? A magical spell? Then it suddenly came to her. "Pensieve! Ooh! So _pensé_ means think or thoughts?"

"Thought," Draco confirmed.

"I'm not sure I'm learning anything really - I'm just guessing."

Draco ignored her. "_Pour moi_?" he prompted her. "Guess that."

"Me - _moi_ is me," Hermione said. "For me?"

Draco nodded. "And you must know what _bon_ means?"

"Good."

"Yeh, good," Draco confirmed. "So put it together."

"Who...thought...good for me...?" Hermione frowned. "Sorry, not getting it- but _something_ is good for you?"

Draco's demeanour grabbed her attention because he was looking at her intently. He paused before speaking again. "Yes - I said: who would have thought _something_ would be good for me."

"What's the something?"

"_Tu_."

Hermione stared at him, not quite sure if she was interpreting this correctly. She didn't know what '_tu_' meant but she could take a guess - and if her guess was right...? Draco spoke again before she had gathered her thoughts into order.

"_Tu_ means you...who would have thought you'd be good for me...?" Draco's incredible eyes were still glued to her face and Hermione found herself staring straight back. Draco had said that she was good for him?! Suddenly, inexplicably, unbelievably she wanted very much to be good for him.

She spoke, her voice just above a whisper. "You think I'm good for you?"

Draco's voice was low as well. "You are good for me."

"How can I be good for you? All we do is fight."

"That's not true and anyway; I was in desperate need of someone to fight with."

"I don't understand."

"I needed the life put back into me. When Scorpius got placed into Gryffindor I suddenly cared about something again and I cared enough to get off my arse and go to Hogwarts to call you a sad, little spinster." He grinned, looking just a little ashamed and Hermione also smiled.

"In that case you should be thanking the sorting hat because I had nothing to do with what house Scorpius was placed in."

"I know – but you're the one who put a fight for him," Draco shrugged. "Fabien would have had him moved to Slytherin within 30 seconds of me arriving."

"Scorpius has been placed in the right house."

"I know, I mean that if it wasn't for you….."

There was suddenly a flash of light which interrupted Draco's words and a small seal appeared. It was glowing and was obviously a Patronus. Draco leant forward and the animal began to speak.

"_The weather – it is very bad_," Erik's voice came from the animal, slightly spookily. "_We are unable to leave Durmstrang and I think it would not be wise for you and Hermione to attempt to return here yet. I shall contact you again first thing in the morning. Stay safe."_

The animal disappeared with a pop and Draco turned to Hermione. "Looks like we are here tonight – sorry."

Hermione smiled. "Well, it's not a problem. If they were continuing the competition without us I'd be upset but if everything is on hold anyway it really doesn't make any difference."

"We could try to apparate or floo somewhere else? Maybe straight back to Hogwarts?" Draco suggested and Hermione looked at him for a moment. She hadn't considered that possibility and she should be jumping at the chance to leave here. She could return to Hogwarts and help prepare for when the competitors did arrive and maybe teach some lessons. She stopped her train of thought and bit her lip. The honest answer to that was that she didn't want to. She wanted to stay here and then return with the children. She realized Draco was watching her, waiting for a response.

"Is that what you'd like to do?" she asked.

"No – I want to bring Scorpius and Ella back with me but that doesn't stop you from returning. There's nothing to keep you here waiting with me."

Hermione looked down at her lap for a moment and then back up to Draco. "I want to go back with the children as well, if that's okay? If you'd rather have some time alone here then I understand….."

Draco gave her a lop sided grin. "Yeh, okay. Maybe I'd like some time to myself."

Hermione looked at him cautiously, not sure if he was joking or not. "You're joking, aren't you?" she asked, unsurely.

"No, I mean it. So, bugger off," Draco said but he was grinning widely at her. He then leant closer and lowered his voice. "If we're not going anywhere – how about I try and get you drunk?"

Hermione did a double take at him and then giggled. He really was very amusing when he was in this mood. She'd never seen him so relaxed and easy going and it was a revelation.

"It's only just lunchtime!"

"I didn't know there was a time limit on when you could drink." Draco stood up and looked down at her. "Are you hungry or did breakfast fill you up?"

"No, I'm full thanks."

"So just a big glass of red then?"

"Maybe a small glass."

"If you have a small glass, I'll just have to fill it up more times."

Draco left the room, Hermione's eyes following him. She lay back against the sofas, not entirely sure what to make of their conversation but feeling just a little thrill at the way Draco was being with her. Lighthearted, fun and…..she gave a little grin to herself….flirty. He was being flirty!

**Ooh - I'm enjoying this time at the lodge. More to come...next chapter is almost ready so won't be long until I post it. x**


	27. Let it snow

The afternoon continued in the same relaxed way. They talked a little more – mainly about the wand shop and then Hermione actually felt comfortable enough with Draco to go and fetch her book and sit and read it in front of him. He worked his way through a large pile of magazines and newspapers. It was amicable and enjoyable. The snow was still falling outside and it felt like there were in their own bubble of warmth and comfort.

Draco had now stretched out on a sofa and was looking at the ceiling, his glass of wine dangerously near to spilling. Hermione felt a little drunk herself, having let Draco fill her glass repeatedly. The usual anxiety and tension were gone and she felt calm. She found herself staring over at Draco and assessing his appearance. He had amazing features. If she was being overly critical, his face was perhaps a little too narrow, his cheek bones a little too high, but in all honesty, he just looked incredible. Smooth skin, a small glow around his cheeks and lips that were just perfect with a little pout. From this perspective, she could see his long, pale eyelashes as he blinked a little. His eyes were not fixed on her right now, but she didn't need them to be, because she knew perfectly well how they looked. Deep, smouldering grey with specks of blue. Expressive, dazzling and sometimes dancing with humour.

Hermione felt a little flutter in her stomach that surprised her. Merlin! She was only thinking about him. How could thinking about Draco make her stomach flip? She knew that she should turn away, but she could not stop watching him. She let her eyes wonder to his hair, which fell back from his face. It was still surprisingly pale, almost white, but it looked soft and the casual style relaxed his face, making it appear less severe. Draco sat up a little to take a sip from his wine glass and Hermione took in his shoulders and body. He was slim but Draco's toning added width to his thin frame. He was covered with toned, smooth muscle. His arms moved as he put his glass on the ground and the muscles pushed against the fabric of his top. The lean, undulating shape of his chest and abdomen, which Hermione had obviously been much closer to, were visible under his tight clothes. Stretched out along the sofa, he looked strong and muscled and perfectly proportioned. Hermione knew that she was staring, but she could not drag her eyes from him. It was wrong for someone to be so perfect, because that's what he was. He was perfect.

Hermione put her glass of wine to her lips and took a large sip. It was completely out of character for her to be so fascinated with a man. She'd only felt like this once before and look what trouble that had got her into. She picked up a magazine to try and distract herself but her eyes stared at the pages blankly and she could feel her heart racing. She wondered if it was hot in here because she was sure her cheeks were glowing.

"Fancy some cheese and biscuits?" Draco's voice came to her across the room and she looked over at him.

"That would be nice. I think my breakfast has finally gone down."

Draco left the room and returned quickly with a wooden board which held a selection of cheeses along with a large, ornate cheese biscuit tin. He was also holding another bottle of wine and he struggled slightly with the door as he entered. Hermione jumped up to help him, taking the tin from him. They placed the food on a small, low table and both sat down on the floor next to it. It was the perfect height to eat from. Hermione felt her hunger increase and she was glad Draco had suggested this snack.

"I feel like I'm on holiday!" she said, smoothing some soft cheese onto a cracker.

"Good."

"Now you've brought these out I feel really hungry."

Draco grinned. "I don't know where you put all the food you eat – you've a good appetite for someone so petite."

"Is that a polite way of telling me I'm a glutton?"

"I'm not polite. If I wanted to tell you that you're a glutton then I'd just say it."

Hermione ate a few more crackers and then sighed contentedly. "This is really indulgent! I'm meant to be mentoring a group of students and here I am lazing around and eating cheese!"

"It is indulgent. I might have to report your lack of commitment to my children's education to McGonagall when we return," Draco bestowed her with one of his devastating grins and her stomach did a little turn again. She put her wine glass down hastily, blaming its contents entirely for her reaction.

"Joking aside, I am sorry that I'm having to well and truly overstay my welcome," she said. "You're being a great host."

"Of course I am," Draco said, in his usual fashion. "And, as I reminded you earlier, you weren't given a welcome. You invited yourself."

"Stop being annoying."

"You've just invaded my personal space and taken over my home….."

"Throw me out then," Hermione said but she knew he was teasing her. Draco raised one eyebrow dangerously and Hermione moved back slightly. "What are you going to do?" she asked, nervously as Draco stood up and came towards her.

"I'm going to do what you suggested," he said.

Hermione jumped to her feet and tried to retreat behind one of the sofas but Draco was too quick and before she could stop him, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. She squealed and tried to wriggle free but he was too strong. He lifted her easily and carried her out of the room and through the lounge. He opened the front door and an icy blast of air hit them.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione threatened him, now comprehending what his intentions were but he ignored her and stepped outside. He placed her down on her feet in the deep snow and then quickly stepped back inside, flashing her a grin as he slammed the door. Hermione stared at the door incredulously, not believing what he had just done. It was bitterly cold and she only had her indoor clothes on – she was already shivering. She banged the door loudly and called out to Draco but nothing happened so she went over to the window, getting her feet soaked in the snow drifts. She was met with Draco's grinning face behind the glass and she started to shout at him when he reached over and pulled the blinds shut.

Hermione huffed at the now blank window. She wanted to be outraged at him but in all honesty, this was quite funny. Cheeky and funny. That didn't mean she was enjoying feeling this cold though! She walked back over to the door and banged again repeatedly. She thought she heard movement, so she quickly bent down and rolled some snow into a ball, hiding it behind her back.

The next moment the door opened to reveal a smirking Draco. Hermione tried to look innocent.

"Are you going to let me back in or do you want my death from hypothermia on your conscience?" she asked.

"I'm considering it," Draco said.

"Consider it faster."

"Okay – I'll let you know when I've made my decision," Draco went to shut the door but Hermione was far too quick. She brought her hand from behind her back and flung the snowball at him with full force. It hit him in the face, bits of snow falling down his perfect clothes and clinging to his hair. Draco blinked rapidly and narrowed his eyes.

"You do know you're going to pay for that?" he asked, stepping outside and bending down to get some snow. Hermione was already running around the side of the house but he just followed her, pelting her with snow once he had a clear aim. Hermione grabbed some snow from the top of a wall and, without properly rolling it into a ball, she flung it at him. He did the same, spraying snow all over her and now they were both laughing. Hermione's teeth were chattering but she grabbed another ball of snow and aimed it at Draco who managed to duck and then grinned cheekily at her.

"Do you want to surrender yet?" he asked.

"Get lost!"

"You must know that I'm going to win."

"Why would you win?"

Draco took two large strides towards her, managing to grab her arm and pull her towards him. "Because I'm a lot stronger and quicker than you."

"I'm a better aim."

"You just missed me!"

Hermione was now pulled right up against him, their faces just inches apart. She kept her eyes glued to his but sneakily grabbed some ice from the wall behind her and rubbed it into his hair, making him gasp. She used the opportunity to wriggle free but he grabbed her again and she could hear him chuckling. He manoeuvred her around and then pushed her backwards until she was against the cold wall. She actually gasped now, the cold really penetrating through her thin clothes. Draco leant closer and Hermione pushed herself further against the wall, despite the cold. She rubbed her hand on the snow covered wall and then slid her hand under Draco's thin top at his waist. He jumped backwards as the ice touched his skin and grabbed her hand.

He leant towards her, his one hand still grasping hers and suddenly Hermione forgot about being cold because all she could concentrate on was Draco's face moving closer to her own. His eyes flickered to her lips and she felt her heart begin to thump as he looked upwards again and gazed deeply into her eyes. She was shivering with cold but also with something else.

Merlin, he was attractive and he smelt heavenly. Hermione was half terrified he might kiss her and half wanting him to more than anything else in the world. Draco's eyes moved to her lips again and Hermione actually took a deep, shuddering breath. The anticipation was tangible, the air around them seeming to shimmer with it. Draco leant his head forward, his forehead gently coming to rest on hers and Hermione knew he must be able to hear her breathing heavily. She'd never felt like this - the tension was running through her like waves. The last two days of being with Draco had been leading up to this moment. His gentle teasing and flirting had worn away at her and their little encounter in the kitchen had affected Hermione.

She couldn't wait any longer, the overwhelming expectancy unbearable. She moved her lips to meet his, a flood of feelings surging through her the minute they touched. His intoxicating scent filled her nostrils, his lips feeling cold against hers. They should both be freezing but all Hermione was aware of was heat. She hardly dare move her lips, unsure how to continue but Draco now took control. He slipped his arms around her and pressed into her, his lips moving against her own. Hermione willingly accepted his kiss, wanting it desperately. She needed this - she had missed being this close to someone.

The feelings were intense, tingles spreading from Draco's lips, swirling outwards. His lips gently parted hers and again she put up no protest. Who would object to being kissed like this? Draco had a reputation of being a skilled lover and if his kisses were anything to go by, Hermione knew it must be true. He was gentle enough to convey tenderness but passionate enough to make her start to melt against him, the sensations escalating. Draco's arms slipped further around her, pulling her against him, his hands slipping low to hold her hips against his. It was sensual and breathtaking and Hermione clung to him, feeling the muscles she had been admiring, moving beneath her hands, pushing into her. Her hands were on his biceps which were flexed as he held her and she let her fingers press into the hard skin, relishing his strength.

She could feel the cold but it wasn't touching her and Draco's body felt hot against her own. His lips were exploring hers, their mouths moving in unison. Hermione felt her stomach tightening as his kiss deepened further and she sighed gently as a pure thrill ran through her. She was drowning in wonderful, pleasurable bliss - sinking into and melting against Draco's firm, hard body which felt like she was being touched by a piece of heaven. She grasped at him, her hands sliding over his shoulders and then she felt herself being manoeuvred through the deep snow, along the wall and back to the front door.

This movement was carried out seamlessly by Draco who guided her with him back inside the lodge, without stopping his assault on her lips for a moment and without more than an inch of them not being in contact. He pushed the door shut with his foot and then gently pushed Hermione against it, her body now being pressed into a warm piece of wood. Draco's hands moved to her waist, lifting her top and touching the skin below. Hermione sighed again and pressed her lips desperately against his. She wanted to feel him against her, she wanted his hot, solid flesh pushed against her own. Her own hands slid under his top, lifting it so that she could explore his flat stomach. She heard him sigh as her hands traced a line along his abs and she took her time exploring the firm skin. When she touched his hipbone just above the waistband of his trousers, she felt him shudder against her.

His own hands grasped the bottom of her jumper and he lifted it upwards, his hands roaming her hips and stomach. Again, she gave no protest, despite the small part of her brain that was screaming that she stop this now. She couldn't fight the sensation, the urgent, almost desperate need she had to give herself over to Draco and just let this continue.

The intensity of Draco's lips increased again, their tongues dancing together, their hot, quick breath intermingling. Hermione gave a small gasp as her body tensed again, sizzling, searing heat flooding through her. Draco's hands slid down her body again before coming to rest on her hips, jerking his hips against her own.

Hermione lost herself completely, the waves of spiraling desire making her lose her senses. She threw her head back as Draco's lips moved along her jaw and onto her neck and her hands clawed frantically at his wide shoulders.

"Draco..." His name left her lips on a husky, breathy whisper and she felt him tense, his lips leaving her skin. He stepped away from her and she stared at him, her senses still flying so that she couldn't understand what was happening.

He was staring at her, his face flushed, his eyes almost black in their intensity. He ran his hand through his already ruffled hair and she could see his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Well, who knew?" Draco spoke first; his face seemed to relax a little as he spoke.

"Who knew what?"

"That Professor Granger likes to be kissed senseless in the snow," Draco said with a smirk that, for once, made Hermione feel better instead of angry. How could she be angry at him when he'd just made her feel like that?

"Actually, even Professor Granger didn't know she liked to be kissed senseless in the snow…" Hermione answered.

**Well, it was time for a kiss and I always have to debate what sort of kiss to go with. This time I thought : alone together in a beautiful, snow covered mountain setting, a little bit of alcohol, lots of flirting...it had to be a sexy, almost out of control kiss...hope you liked it.**

**And more Dramione to come next chapter (but of a different variety)...**


	28. Secret

Draco grinned at Hermione's comment and then he looked her up and down.

"We're soaked! We had better get changed," he said. His voice sounded gentle and it made Hermione do a double take at him.

"I've nothing to change into. I'll put the robe back on while we dry my clothes," she said. "This is becoming a nasty habit." Hermione suddenly found the situation and his choice of words amusing and she lowered her head, trying not to giggle.

Draco was watching her. "What's amusing?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Well unless you're in an alcoholic stupor something is causing the silly grin on your face."

Hermione looked up at him. "This," she waved her arms around, "everything about this is amusing. I'm in your home, drinking and eating, having snowball fights and then kissing you! I mean, it's all totally ridiculous! And now you're telling me to take my clothes off!"

Draco grinned at her and gave a little chuckle. "I should be insulted that you just called my kisses ridiculous," he pointed out, not sounding in the least bit offended.

Hermione went upstairs to dry off, her mind racing. She wasn't sure exactly what had just happened but she knew it had changed things between them. She removed her wet clothes and put a robe on before using a spell to dry them.

As soon as she lifted her wand, she knew something wasn't right. It seemed to stutter in her hand but she had already cast the spell and she could do nothing as she watched her clothes burst into flames. She gave a scream and waved her wand frantically at the flames. Again it stuttered in her hand but this time nothing happened. She waved it again but this time it went flying across the room, seemingly of its own accord. It was as she went to run to the bathroom to get water that she felt heat on her leg and realised the robe was on fire as well. Now she really screamed and as she ripped the robe off, the door opened and Draco ran in.

Hermione grabbed a throw off the bed to cover herself, while Draco waved his wand at the flames which immediately disappeared. He approached the pile of burnt clothes cautiously and then looked over at Hermione.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "My wand wasn't working - it set them on fire and then it wouldn't work to put them out."

"And you're naked because?"

"My robe caught fire!"

Draco shook his head. "Bloody hell, Hermione!" He walked over and examined her wand. "Did you have it out in the snow?"

"Yes but that shouldn't affect it."

"I'll put it by the heater for a bit." Draco went back to her burnt clothes, went to the balcony with them and dropped them onto it. He then waved his wand over the carpet, repairing the burn. He lifted his head and looked at Hermione.

"So you now have no clothes or robe?"

Hermione gave him a glare. "Obviously!"

His expression changed suddenly and Hermione stared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I've just thought of something."

"What?"

"Wait here."

"As if I have any choice!" Hermione said, pulling the throw around her.

Draco returned a few minutes later, carrying several items of clothing. His face was unreadable, he didn't attempt to pass them to her and she sensed that there was a hesitation. Suddenly, a thought entered her head and she shook her head at him.

"Are they Astoria's clothes?" She tried to keep any distaste from her voice, not wanting to upset him by rejecting his offer. If Draco was offering her Astoria's clothes Hermione fully appreciated what a big thing this would be for him.

"Yes….and no," Draco said. "They were brought for her but she never saw them, let alone wore them. They're brand new. I brought them the last time I was here, before she got ill. She was always forgetting things so I thought I'd get her a back-up. She didn't come back here again though, so she never wore them. They still have the labels on and everything. I know they're probably out of date a little now but they're just casual clothes so it shouldn't really matter."

"Is that what you think I'd be bothered about? If they're the latest fashion?" Hermione asked. "They look lovely…but I really can't wear them. Clothes are personal," she explained. "I know she didn't wear them but you bought them for her. It wouldn't be right if I wore them."

Draco twisted his lips. "Look – I know it's a bit weird and I understand if you don't want to," he paused, just for a moment. "But I'm trying to listen to you."

"Me?"

"You told me I'm supposed to be getting on with my life, remember?" He gave Hermione a look and then disappeared, returning a few seconds later without the clothes but with another robe. "Wear this while I show you something." He threw the robe at Hermione and then turned his back in a gentlemanly fashion so she could get dressed. Hermione stared at the robe for a moment and then quickly put it on. It was big, the tie went around her almost twice, the sleeves were far too long and it was almost to her ankles. She didn't need to ask if it was Draco's. She could tell it was because it smelled of him. She wanted to gather it up and sniff it but managed to stop herself.

"Okay - I'm decent," she said. She looked down at herself as she said this. She flapped the ends of the sleeves, which were hanging off her and kicked her leg up to show the length of it. "Well...sort of!"

Draco chuckled and walked over to her. He pulled the tie a little tighter and then proceeded to roll the sleeves up for her. Hermione watched him with interest because this kind, almost protective gesture wasn't something she'd ever imagined him doing. When he'd finished, he examined his handy work.

"You're tiny!" he said and she lifted an arm to scratch her nose, a little embarrassed. She smiled at him though, because there was something nice about wearing his robe and about him fussing over her. He indicated that she should follow him and he lead her across the landing to his bedroom. He walked past the bed and through double door to one side of it. Hermione followed him, the long robe flapping around her legs. The doors opened to reveal a large, walk-in wardrobe. One side was full of clothes that obviously belonged to Draco, each garment hung perfectly. Hermione was immediately jealous of this wardrobe. She'd kill for a wardrobe like this. Draco turned to the other side of the wardrobe and stopped. He didn't speak, he just nodded his head.

The whole opposite side of the wardrobe was full of women's clothes. Again, all hung perfectly, hangers and shelves neat and tidy. Along with the clothes were also shelves of bags and shoes.

Hermione glanced over at Draco then back to the clothes. "Are these Astoria's?" she asked, very quietly. She saw Draco sigh, his shoulders slumping, before he nodded.

"Yes - they're hers."

Hermione stared at him. He'd kept her clothes? Hung up like this? It felt wrong but also supremely sad. It was dreadful that he'd been living his life like this - in some sort of time freeze. Why hadn't someone helped him? Draco met her gaze.

"You're freaked out, aren't you?" he asked. "To be honest, so am I. It's totally wrong, I know it is but I kept putting it off," he gave another sigh. "At first if I had put her clothes away then it was like admitting that she'd really gone and now I just can't face it." He seemed to suddenly feel self conscious. "I have no idea why I'm telling you all this!" He straightened his shoulders, his voice harsh. "Perhaps we're going a bit stir crazy trapped here. Maybe it's time you went back to Hogwarts? I can wait for the children and you can sort out some clothes..."

"Are you _really_ throwing me out this time?" Hermione interrupted him and she watched his expression soften again.

"No, of course not. You're welcome to stay as long as you want to."

"I'm not going to judge you," Hermione said. "I have no idea how I'd act if I lost someone so close to me - so who am I to decide how you should or shouldn't have acted?"

"Most people don't do this," Draco said. He was looking down at the floor.

"You're not most people," Hermione said. She gave him a little smirk which he caught out of the corner of his eye. She saw his lips twitch a little and felt a rush of relief. She didn't want him sharing this very personal information with her to spoil their growing friendship.

He looked over at her from beneath his fringe. "I'm not sure how you mean that, but I'm going to take it as a compliment."

"It was a 50/50 split between compliment and insult. You really are not like most people in so many good ways and plenty of bad ones too!" Hermione grinned.

"Thanks a lot, Granger."

"Stop calling me Granger."

"Why does that annoy you so much?" Draco appeared a little more like his usual self as they resumed their normal banter.

"Because you only call me that if we're disagreeing about something or if I'm annoying you."

"That'd be all the time then?" Draco gave her his familiar wide smirk and she gave a chuckle, glad he seemed comfortable again. "Anyway, me calling you Granger is a 50/50 split."

Hermione rolled her eyes, ready for his clever remark. "Go on - I can't wait to hear this."

"50/50 between me letting you know how annoying you are and a term of endearment," Draco gave her that little look from beneath his fringe again and she smiled at him.

"Term of endearment? Have you heard yourself? I think you might be right about us going stir crazy!"

"Yeh - I sound like bloody Potter!" Draco sounded disgruntled by this and it made Hermione laugh again. She looked over at the clothes and then back to Draco.

"If keeping these helps you cope, then don't worry about it," she said, gently. "I'll pretend I never saw them and you can pack them away one day when you can deal with it."

"No. You were right earlier. I can't let this house or anything else be turned into a shrine. That isn't good for me or the children." Draco nodded his head, as if he'd made a long awaited decision. "It's time these were packed away."

Hermione gave him a quick look. "I feel as if I'm bullying you into things."

"No, you're not. You're just making me look at things differently," Draco stopped speaking as they both heard the hidden meaning behind his words. Hermione began to feel quite emotional that Draco thought she was changing things for him. She wasn't trying to, she was just being honest. Draco cleared his throat and picked up the top garment from the unworn clothes he'd offered her.

"Don't worry about wearing the clothes, I totally get it that it's a bit weird."

Hermione looked over at Draco and she had to admit she was wavering. It was totally weird to be offered Astoria's clothes, albeit items that really had never been hers and her initial reaction was a natural one, but Draco's words made it different. He had a wardrobe full of his wife's clothes, one that was - to use his own words - a sort of shrine and yet he was now talking about emptying it. For him to offer her some clothes that had been bought for his wife was a huge gesture and Hermione couldn't ignore it. She decided to lighten the mood again because Draco was obviously struggling with all this deep and meaningful conversation.

"Not half as weird as wearing this robe!" She flapped the arms again and saw Draco smile. He stepped closer.

"It would be right if you wore them because you're here right now, alive," he nodded his head as if he was encouraging himself. "Astoria's dead," he paused again as if saying these words was foreign to him. "She's dead and I have to start to act like she is." His eyes looked pained but he was speaking forcefully. "I hardly ever say those words – I don't say she's dead. I always say before she was ill or after she was ill…but she's not ill, Hermione. She's dead." He gave a large, shuddering sigh that made Hermione's heart melt. This was a huge step for him, he was trying to do what she'd told him to.

This whole conversation had very little to do with the clothes. It had everything to do with a gesture that Draco was trying to make and it was a gesture that was obviously very difficult for him but also very necessary. Hermione looked down at the jumper in his hand which was a lovely, soft cream colour and she applied her logical mind to it. It was just a jumper – just an item of clothing. It was not clothes that had been worn by a dead person and she was glad that she had the intelligence and logic to be able to push her emotions to one side.

"They look lovely – of course I'll wear them, as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Hermione went off to get changed, again pushing any emotions about the clothing to one side. They fitted her well and as she looked at herself in the mirror she actually smiled. She looked nice and they were just clothes. Now she had them on, it didn't feel weird at all. She knew lots of women would never be able to deal with this, despite the clothes being brand new, but using a similar sentiment to the one she had said to Draco a few minutes ago, she wasn't most women.

She went downstairs, feeling a little nervous because as much as Draco had encouraged this, she worried about his reaction when he actually saw her in them. She hoped he could cope with it as well as she had.

Draco was in the lounge, having changed himself out of his wet clothes as well. He was sitting at the sofa by the window, gazing out into the rapidly darkening sky. Hermione approached him and he looked up. She watched his expression cautiously.

"I have bullied you into wearing them?" he asked, his question similar to her own.

"I wouldn't let you do that."

"Do you feel okay? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable..."

Hermione did a little wiggle. "No, they fit perfectly."

"That's not what I meant," Draco's eyes examined her face.

Hermione sat next to him. He was resting his legs on a small table in front of the sofa and she bent forward, pulling it closer so she could also rest her legs on it as well. He watched her, looking amused. She then glanced over at him.

"I know that isn't what you meant, " she answered him. "What I feel is - really glad that you felt you could offer them to me to wear," she paused and then grinned, "and I don't just mean because I was reduced to wearing that ridiculously huge robe!"

She leant back against the sofa and for a long few minutes they sat in silence just looking out the window at the dark sky - now almost black. It was like in the snug this morning - they were just comfortable to sit together.

"I've packed the clothes," Draco said, out of the blue. Hermione spun round in her seat and stared at him.

"What do you mean? You've done it already?"

"Yep."

"I was only a few minutes getting changed."

Draco pulled a face at her and reached for his wand, waving it in her face. "I'm a wizard, Hermione. A couple of swishes and it was done. I'll have to show you one day..."

"Very funny...what I meant was why so quickly?"

"You told me to do it when I could cope with it," Draco shrugged. "What's that Muggle saying? There's no time like the present..."

Hermione shook her head. "I know I've been encouraging you to move on but I didn't mean you should rush into things."

"I don't think four and a half years can be called rushing into things," Draco said, ironically.

Hermione gave a little chuckle. "Maybe not." She twisted round to him again. "I have to ask why you're listening to everything I say?"

"Merlin knows!" Draco said. He glanced over at her. "Maybe I'm under the imperius curse?"

"It's about time you realised just how wise I am," Hermione said.

"Don't get carried away, Granger," Draco answered and then, as Hermione said her usual phrase, he said it with her, exactly in time.

"Don't call me Granger."

"Don't call me Granger."

They both looked at each other for a moment and then they both laughed. Hermione leant back onto the sofa and a thought struck her.

"Ooh! Our bet!" she said. "I get to come back here if Ella wins!"

Draco nodded. "Yeh - glad you're so excited about it."

"Of course I'm excited about it! This place is great!"

"You get to invite a guest..."

"I know."

"Erik has been here loads of times," Draco pointed out, presuming who she'd invite.

"Oh...Erik!" Hermione put her hand across her mouth and sat up suddenly.

"What about him?"

Hermione blinked rapidly. "I kissed you...we kissed...I shouldn't be even thinking about doing that with anyone let alone actually doing it!"

"Oh."

Hermione turned to Draco. "And neither should you! He's supposed to be your best friend!"

"Yeh...I know."

"Is that all you're going to say? What about - _oh god, I'm so sorry, what a jerk I am for betraying my very best friend by kissing his girlfriend_..."

Draco interrupted her. "Hermione."

"What?"

"You know you've spent the last 48 hours giving me a whole load of home truths?"

"What's that got to do with Erik?"

"Am I allowed to give you a home truth in return?" Draco asked.

"If you're going to tell me that we haven't done anything wrong and that Erik will never know then you're wasting your breath because..."

"That isn't what I'm going to say. Are you going to listen or not?"

Hermione eyes him suspiciously. "I suppose so."

Draco leant forward, closer than was normally polite and when he spoke his voice was deep and low. "When we were kissing, did you at any point think of Erik?"

Hermione opened her mouth but for a moment didn't reply. Eventually she shook her head. "No, but I was hardly going to think of him right then...I mean...stupidly...I was caught up in the moment..." She knew her protest was pathetic but she said it anyway, if only to make herself feel better.

"And since then..." Draco checked his expensive looking watch, "almost two hours later, have you thought of Erik? I don't recall you having a breakdown when we stopped kissing..."

"It's this place! It's like being in a bubble where the real world doesn't exist," Hermione kept up her protest. "And we've been busy discussing serious stuff..."

Draco's eyes met hers unwaveringly. He gave a nod of his head. "Okay - if that's how you want to see it."

Hermione stared back at him, her heart beating a little quicker. He had a point. A real, valid point. Why hadn't she thought of Erik until now? He should have been the first thing she thought of. She should have thought of him before Draco even began kissing her. She was about to try and justify herself again, when Draco spoke once more.

"And you're right about me," he said. "I haven't given him a thought either. That is really terrible." Draco was staring straight ahead and he continued, quietly. "The problem is that my thoughts are all already spoken for..." He turned his eyes to her and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "My thoughts are taken up by you."

Hermione felt a tingle run from her fingertips, along her arm and then through her. Why did he have to have such incredibly spell binding eyes? Why was he being so nice...she amended her word. He was being caring. He was treating her with the utmost respect, listening without argument to her advice, teasing and flirting with her. It wasn't an excuse for her not considering Erik before she let Draco kiss her, because there wasn't an excuse that was good enough, but it was most certainly a reason. She tried to speak but had to swallow a couple of times first. Her throat felt like sandpaper.

She then watched as Draco reached out to touch her cheek. His hand was gentle as he ran his fingertips along her skin before gently cupping her chin. It was such a tender moment that Hermione felt tears behind her eyes. She still didn't know how to respond to his words so she just reached up and held his hand to her cheek, covering it with her own while her eyes tried to convey what she was feeling.

Her breathing was quick and short but it felt good. Exhilarating, shocking, mind blowing but good. She shuffled closer to him before reaching out and pulling him into a hug. Draco didn't hesitate in returning her embrace and after a few seconds he tightened his arms around her until their bodies were touching. Hermione put her head on his shoulder, her hands resting on his chest and they sat like this until the lights in the houses lower down the mountainside had nearly all gone out.

**I'm not going to comment - I'll leave that to you.x**


	29. The return

Hermione stood in the entrance hall at Hogwarts surrounded by all the contestants and their entourage and wondered if her time at The Lodge had been a dream. Had she really been there just this morning? After transporting back to Durmstrang, she and Draco had to pack quickly in order to go back to Hogwarts along with everyone else. It had been a rush and very stressful but now Hermione was back in her beloved school she felt calm again. She loved it here and she always would.

"Professor Granger?"

She turned to see Scorpius standing by her. "Yes, Albus?"

"When will we do the test?"

"As far as I understand it they plan to do it lunch time tomorrow," she answered him. "Why?"

" I just want to get on with the competition. Transfiguration at Hogwarts - I'm really looking forward to it. I bet Scorpius will win, he's brilliant at it." Albus nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I think Scorpius may do well but I think you have a good chance too."

"Maybe."

Neville and Celia were fussing around, sorting competitors into groups and allocating them dormitories. Eventually, they were all lead off to their accommodation by Hogwarts prefects and the hall became calmer.

"Glad to be back?" Neville said in her ear and she gave a little jump.

"Don't creep up on me like that!" Hermione grinned at him. "I'm so glad to be back, you wouldn't believe it."

"Oh, I think I would!" Neville said and they both laughed.

"It is an incredible place, no?" Renee came over to them and addressed Neville. "It is very special to be a professor here, is it not?"

Neville smiled at her. "Yes it is very special."

"Why don't you show Renee around? No-one can give a proper tour like an ex-pupil," Hermione suggested, her promise to help Renee out with her pursuit of Neville, not forgotten.

Neville nodded. "Of course - that's a good idea. Would you like to come with me now?"

"Ah - oui! C'est bon!"

Hermione gave a little smile as they walked off together, happy that she'd manipulated the situation so easily. She was about to pick up her bag when she heard voices at the top of the stairs and looked up to find Draco and Erik descending them. She gave a little grimace, feeling slightly uncomfortable, seeing them both at the same time. Especially when Erik greeted her with a large hug.

"Hermione! You're castle - it is beautiful."

"I wish it was my castle!"

"Professor McGonagall..." Erik struggled with the Headmistress' difficult surname, "she is very...how do you say it?"

"Terrifying." Draco finished his friends sentence and smirked.

"Formidable," Erik found the word he had been striving for. "She is a very good headmistress of course."

"She's amazing," Hermione answered.

"You were okay at The Lodge?" Erik asked. Hermione kept her face straight, wondering what he meant and then he laughed. "Draco - he was a good host?"

Hermione glanced over at Draco who was standing behind Erik, his eyebrows raised, challenging her to say that he hadn't been. With a twinge of guilt, Hermione nodded. "He was a great host."

"That is good." Erik looked intently at Hermione and then glanced over his shoulder at Draco. No-one said anything for a moment and then Erik shrugged. "You two have been fighting again?"

"No."

"No!"

Hermione and Draco answered exactly together and Erik raised his eyebrows.

"Okay!" He held his hands up. "I don't think I will ever understand the two of you - it is very complicated."

Draco stepped forward. "No, it's very simple," he said. "She's annoying, I tell her she's annoying, she throws a tantrum..."

Both Erik and Hermione laughed at this. "Get lost Malfoy," Hermione said, half heartedly because she didn't mean it. Draco looked over at her with a gentle, affectionate, little smile and Hermione had to look away because it made her mind leap back to The Lodge.

"Celia and I, we thought if you two were good, that we could meet later. I have some forbidden alcohol?" Erik pulled a sneaky face which made Hermione giggle. She wasn't sure about the four of them meeting later but it was difficult to refuse without appearing rude.

"Sounds good," Draco answered before Hermione had decided.

As she unpacked later in her room, she wished she could get that little smile of Draco's out of her head.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They were all in Erik's room later. It wasn't exactly large but they had made themselves comfortable. Celia and Hermione were sharing a small sofa, Erik was on the one chair and Draco had stretched himself out on the bed, looking as if he owned the place.

"I still can't believe I missed the chance of getting snowed in at The Lodge!" Celia grumbled for the tenth time.

"What did you eat?" Hermione asked. "You're usually so good at avoiding problem foods."

"I had some cake - it was made with coffee. I could taste it, of course, but I'm usually fine when the coffee or chocolate is just a flavouring. Obviously not this time."

"Well, you'd better hope that Sarah wins," Hermione said with a grin.

Celia glanced over at Draco. "Or perhaps I can persuade Draco to invite me again and I'll be extra careful what I eat."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Aah - but then it adds to the excitement of the bet if you have to win to go there," he said.

Celia groaned. "Bloody hell!"

Erik made a small, choking sound and they all looked at him. "Don't you believe him, Celia," he said. "Draco would not refuse a beautiful woman if she asks for an invite from him."

Celia blushed a little at Erik's compliment and looked down at the floor.

"Well, Celia, as you're the only beautiful woman in the room..." Draco commented and Hermione turned to glare at him. He gave her a cheeky smirk and she narrowed her eyes.

"You're not amusing, Malfoy."

"Oh, but I think I am."

Hermione took cushion from behind her and threw it forcefully at him. It him in on the shoulder but only weakly and he chuckled. "Pathetic."

Hermione pulled Celia's from behind her and threw again, this time hitting him on the chin. Draco grabbed the cushion and threw it back, making both girls duck and giggle. Hermione threw the cushion back again, this time it hit Draco's hair and he pulled a face.

"Don't mess with the hair, Granger!"

Hermione jumped up and walked over to him, reaching out and ruffling his hair vigorously. Draco grabbed her wrist easily to stop her so she twisted round a little and got his hair with her other hand. Draco reached out and grabbed this hand now and she couldn't fight him. His arms were far stronger than hers so she didn't even try. Instead she stuck her tongue out at him and he shook his head.

"Really? You're now sticking your tongue out at me? Are we three years old?"

Hermione gave a large grin. "Yeh - that was kind of childish, but I enjoyed it."

She heard Celia and Erik laughing behind her and Draco let go of her wrists, still shaking his head.

"As I said before - pathetic."

"Anyway, you look better with your hair ruffled. It makes you look..."

Celia ended Hermione's sentence. "Sexier."

Draco flashed a grin at Celia then looked back to Hermione. "Maybe you should ruffle it some more then?"

"I wasn't going to say sexier, " Hermione pointed out.

"Of course you were."

"Really - I wasn't."

Draco's lips twisted and Hermione suddenly felt embarrassed. That little twist had told Hermione exactly what he meant and she couldn't blame him. Here she was, denying that she thought he was sexy when less than 24 hours ago, she'd been showing him that was exactly what she thought.

"So, what was it like, Hermione?" Celia's voice broke into Hermione's thoughts.

"What was what like?"

"The Lodge."

Hermione moved away from Draco and cleared her throat. "Oh...well, it's lovely."

"She could hardly say anything else with me sitting right here," Draco pointed out.

"It's amazing - and the scenery is beautiful," Hermione emphasised her point.

"Sarah had better win! I think I'm going to offer to give her some extra coaching," Celia gave a grin. "I think I'm becoming obsessed with the place!"

"Or just its owner?" Erik asked, with a smirk.

Hermione grinned at Celia who pulled a face but didn't deny anything. Hermione felt a little sorry for her because she kept dropping large hints towards Draco but he was seemingly ignoring them. He was being polite and pleasant to her, but nothing else. Celia was far too nice for him anyway, Hermione decided. He would manipulate her and she'd let him.

Hermione sat down again and glanced over at Draco who was talking to Erik. He looked, as he always did, comfortable and stylish. How could she think that Celia was too nice for him and yet still be attracted to him herself? Because, she was ready to admit, that she found him attractive. Having seen the softer side of him, she had changed how she felt. It was if she could now allow herself to like him because she knew he wasn't all bad.

Draco turned and caught her staring at him and he gave her a large wink. She turned away quickly. This needed to stop. What happened at The Lodge needed a line drawn under it.

"Fancy a walk? We can go up to the Astrology Tower - that'll take me back to being a student here!" Draco's voice said, close to Hermione and she turned swiftly to him, her eyes wide with surprise. Why was he asking her that in front of the others?

It took her a moment to realise that he was standing next to her but talking to Celia, who was nodding enthusiastically. After they had left Hermione and Erik alone, Hermione felt strange. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt sort of deflated.

Erik moved over to sit next to her. He folded his arms in front of himself and crossed his legs.

"So, do you think that Draco is finally beginning to reciprocate Celia's feelings?" he asked. "I think she likes him very much."

"Errr...I haven't given it any thought."

"Have you not?" Erik asked and something about his tone made Hermione stare at him.

"No - why are you asking?"

"You enjoyed your enforced time at The Lodge? It is beautiful, is it not?" Erik turned to look at Hermione and his voice still held a strange tone.

"Yes - it's incredible. A really lovely place."

"And what about you and Draco?"

Hermione looked at Erik's handsome face again, her eyes holding his own. He raised one eyebrow and put his head to one side. She wondered what he was getting at - did he suspect that things hadn't gone exactly as they had said? She tried to keep her face neutral as she answered.

"I told you - he was the perfect gentleman. We managed to not fall out at all."

Erik reached over and took Hermione's hand. "Hermione - you are a very sweet girl. I think you have one of the kindest hearts I know."

"Thank you - what a lovely thing to say to me."

"I just speak the truth," Erik nodded. "You are also very clever."

"Well..."

"You do not think me to be clever?" Erik's English slipped just a little and Hermione frowned.

"Of course you're clever! You're a genius with the wands!" She smiled at him and he squeezed her hands.

"Aah - then why do you treat me as if I am the idiot?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not doing that."

"We are friends - are we not? Although we have known each other a very short time, I feel we have a friendship."

"Of course we do," Hermione sighed. "Erik, have I done something to upset you?"

Erik's lovely eyes held her own. He didn't answer her question and instead asked one of his own. "My eyes, " he pointed at them, "they see things but I do not always believe everything they tell me. Sometimes, what you see - it is misleading."

"I'm afraid I don't understand..."

Erik now pointed at his chest. "But here - this is where I feel things." Hermione bit her lip, hoping desperately that Erik wasn't going to suddenly declare any feelings for her. She would have no clue how to deal with that! He continued quickly. "I feel that you are not with me." Hermione held his intense stare, a little puzzled at exactly what he meant, but at the same time having a feeling of her own as to what he was saying. Erik continued again. "I feel you are with someone else."

"You need to tell me what you're talking about because..." Hermione stood up, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You and Draco," Erik grabbed her arm and pulled her back to seated again. "There is now something different?"

Hermione looked at this lovely, kind and very caring man and decided to be as truthful as she could without actually telling him everything. "We spent two whole days together - I suppose you can say we mended some bridges."

"That is good," Erik nodded. "But still you insult me."

Hermione nodded, this time understanding Erik completely. He knew Draco so well and she now could see that his intuition and the way he could interpret things meant he could sense a change between them. She tried again. "He told me about Astoria and The Lodge - how they first went there and it changed things..." She presumed Erik already knew all this and that she wasn't betraying a confidence.

"Aah - yes. That was before we set up the wand business. I am very glad he told you," Erik gave a smile which made Hermione feel a million times better.

"He showed me something - I'm not sure I can tell you about it. But it was stopping him moving on and I helped him deal with it," Hermione shook her head, not sure how much she should divulge.

"I see," Erik nodded. "This thing - it was something at The Lodge?"

"Yes but I don't want to betray a confidence, sorry."

Erik nodded his head. "Of course not."

"I don't want to mess you around, Erik," Hermione said. "I really like you - a lot." She sighed knowing this was a bad way to phrase things.

"Mmm," Erik nodded again, his eyes dark.

"Draco and I - well, nothing is going on, if that's what you're thinking. It's just a breakdown of all the barriers we both had up..."

"Now you are treating yourself as the idiot," Erik raised one eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I know him - better than almost anyone else," Erik said. "He does not have that look for anyone - not since Astoria."

"I know but if he can move on a little..." Hermione launched into her speech but Erik held up his hand.

"I said he does not - what I mean is - not until now. Until I saw him this morning - that is when I saw it again." Hermione blinked rapidly, her breathing accelerating. What was he telling her? "And then I saw you - just when you were teasing him. That is when I knew."

"No - we're just getting along much better. There isn't anything to see."

"Yes - there is, Hermione." Erik gave her a wide smile. "It is not a problem - see, I smile!"

"But..."

"You and I, we remain good friends for now? Until things are more simple?"

"But Erik I didn't mean..."

Erik reached out and cupped Hermione's chin. "You look distressed - you must not. I am happy - you must be happy to. We are friends - that is good. Everything is good."

Hermione felt tears forming behind her eyes and she sniffed. Could this man be real? He was so incredibly amazing it was untrue! So, he suspected something between her and Draco but instead of creating a scene, he tells her all is well! She really wanted to tell him that there was nothing between herself and Draco and that it was him she liked him as more than just a friend, but the fact was, that wasn't true. And there was no way she was going to lie to Erik - never. Apart from the fact that lying to him was obviously pointless, he deserved the truth. She also wondered just what he was seeing between herself and Draco.

"If everything is good, then why do I feel terrible?" she asked, quietly.

"Because you are a good person," Erik gave her hand another squeeze. "I will make you feel better?"

"How?"

"You are not the love of my life - I just trifle with you..." Erik attempted a nonchalant smirk and pulled it off very well. "You are too clever, too serious. I am looking for a..." Erik gave a little chuckle, "what is the word? Ah! A bimbo!"

Hermione now giggled, despite herself. Erik would never look for a bimbo, as he put it, but it was very amusing to hear him attempting to sound like...well like Draco! Hermione now laughed at this thought as well. She pulled Erik into a hug. "You're one of the nicest people I have ever met," she said. In her head she was seriously questioning why she wasn't completely besotted with this man. It only took her to be completely honest with herself for the first time to know that the answer was, at this very moment, spending some time in the Astrology tower with the Head of Ravenclaw.

**This might appear like a filler chapter but it did move things on quite a bit. Hope you all had a nice Christmas - it was a busy time hence the big gap in postings - hopefully back to normal now. x**


	30. Morning meetings

It was the Transfiguration Test at Lunchtime and then afterwards, Draco and Erik were going to run another wand class. This time, pupils from Hogwarts would be invited as well and Hermione hoped that this might be Draco's test to see what reception wand lessons might receive should they be included in the Hogwarts curriculum. So far, the list of pupils who had put their names down was fairly extensive and Hermione decided that the wand class would have to be split between upper and lower school. She was on her way to check with Erik and Draco if they would mind doing two classes instead of one. Draco had gone home last night but was returning early to set up the wand lesson.

As Hermione walked across the Castle, she let her mind wander back to last night with Erik. She hadn't actually tried to pin him down as to what it was he thought he could see (or feel) between her and Draco because she wasn't sure she really wanted the answer. Their situation was strange and, although she was willing to admit, if only to herself, that she felt something for Draco; she wasn't sure what it was. Attraction, fascination and, certainly whilst at the lodge, a little affection but she found it hard to push herself to admit anything deeper than that.

As she rounded the next corner, she saw Ella approaching, obviously having just been to see her Father.

"Good morning," Hermione said.

"Good morning, Professor," Ella answered, unusually politely.

"How are you feeling about the test later?"

"As I always feel about a test that doesn't involve a broom!"

"You'll be fine – you've proved to everyone that you can cope with a variety of tests," Hermione tried to reassure her.

"Maybe."

"I'll be watching you later, Ella. Good luck." Hermione gave her a smile and was about to walk on when Ella stepped in her path.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to see Father?"

"Yes, Ella. Are you okay?"

"I suppose so."

Hermione looked at her pupil intently. "I'm getting to know you better, Ella because I can tell you want to get something off your chest."

Ella looked up at Hermione and gave a small smile. "Yes, I do."

Hermione nodded. "Go on then – I'm listening."

"It's about you staying at The Lodge." Hermione looked surprised – she hadn't been expecting this subject matter. Ella continued. "It's just that Father doesn't allow anyone to stay there usually…I mean friends, of course and my school friends…what I mean is not usually other women."

"Other women?" Hermione put her head to one side. "I think the intention was for Professor Corbin to chaperone you and your friends but I had to step in when she was unwell."

"I know…..but then you and Father stayed there alone."

"We couldn't get back, Ella. It wouldn't have been safe for us to try," Hermione frowned and lowered her voice, trying to speak tactfully. "I know it's a special place and you probably have lots of memories of your Mother there. I do understand that you might feel a little upset that I was there. It was just circumstances that meant I had to stay – I wouldn't do anything that might upset you or Scorpius."

Ella's expression changed immediately, her lovely face lighting up, her smile wide. "Is that what you think I meant?"

"Well…..I don't want you to be worried…"

"I'm not worried," Ella nodded her head, vigorously. "I'm not worried or upset or anything like that."

"Well, that's good then. I'm glad."

"What I meant was that Father never wants anyone to stay there," Ella took a look along the deserted corridor and then leant closer. "No girlfriends – no-one we haven't know for years. It's a shame for him to be alone all the time."

"Well, losing someone so close to you can be difficult to overcome…and Ella, I'm not your Father's girlfriend."

"I know you're not yet but he wanted you there!" Ella did a triumphant little step backwards and Hermione shook her head.

"Oh no, Ella! You mustn't interpret it like that. As I said, it was just the weather that stopped us returning with you and your friends….."

"You went back to find him."

"I was concerned about him – in case he'd been hurt."

"And then he let you stay."

"Because of the weather."

Ella moved closer again and gave a little shrug of her shoulders. "You were wearing some of the clothes."

Hermione felt her heart rate increase, not sure how to respond to this. Just how much could she explain to Ella who sometimes seemed so grown up and yet other times so immature?

"This isn't really a conversation we can have in a corridor, Ella. I think you're old enough to understand if I explain but we can't do it now or here. Would you like to come to my office this evening? I think it's time we had a little chat."

Ella raised her eyebrows, looking strikingly like her Father for a moment. "I suppose so."

"Good – come after dinner. I'll see you later."

Hermione watched as Ella sauntered along the corridor and then turned back towards the classroom where Draco should be. She gave a little sigh, not sure how that meeting would unfold later. As she reached the door, she pushed it open and found Draco arranging several desks and a large display cabinet at one end of the room.

"Good morning," Hermione said.

"Is it?"

"Charming!"

Draco put down the wand he was holding and looked over at Hermione properly. "Sorry – I've just had a visit from my daughter. It's not started my day off particularly well."

Hermione frowned. "I've just seen her outside – she didn't seem upset."

"No – she's not upset. Not yet, anyway."

Hermione shook her head. "You've lost me, sorry."

Draco came over and perched himself on the edge of a desk next to Hermione. Try as she might, she couldn't help but notice how he was looking this morning. He was dressed in proper Wizard robes, obviously for the lesson later and it made him look like a grown up version of the boy she remembered from school. She felt her lips twist into a smile and tried to force it away. Too late – Draco noticed.

"What's amusing now?"

"Nothing. Tell me about Ella."

"Not until you tell me what you're laughing at."

Hermione bit her lip but whereas, a few months ago, she wouldn't have dreamed of confessing to Draco what was making her laugh, she now knew she could.

"It's what you're wearing."

Draco looked down at himself, as if he'd forgotten what he had on. "What's wrong with it."

"Nothing. It looks very official – you look like a professor."

"So why the amusement?"

"It just reminded me of school – it was what you wore when we were at school together."

Draco did another glance downwards and then back up to Hermione. She was pleased to see a small smile lifting the corner of his mouth. "Am I stirring up some bad memories? Would you like me to take them off?" Hermione now grinned properly at his unfortunate phrasing. Of course she'd like him to take them off! She felt a little surprised at her own thoughts. Draco starred at her puzzled for a moment until he realized what he'd said. He waved his hand downwards. "Well, I know you'd like me to take them off but what I meant was - is it upsetting you, seeing me as the obnoxious, little twerp again?"

"No – not upsetting. Just very amusing."

Draco leant a little closer. "Shall I take them off anyway?" he said, suggestively and then his face lit up with a familiar smirk.

"We were talking about Ella?" Hermione ignored him and returned the conversation to where it had started. Nevertheless, she couldn't help the little thrill she got from his words. He was just teasing her, she knew that, but it was definitely in a flirty way.

Draco grinned and then nodded his head. "Yes – we were. Well, my dear daughter has informed me this morning that she won't be attending the wand lesson because she already has a date with Bernhard." Draco emphasized the word 'date', his tone conveying his feelings on this matter.

"Well, she did attend the one you did previously."

"I don't care about the lesson! It's the date I'm worried about."

"Why? Bernhard seems a nice enough boy and he's from Durmstrang so I thought you'd approve."

"She's twelve years old."

"Nearly thirteen."

"Okay – she's thirteen years old. Too young for boys."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest. "Were you, or were you not permanently attached to Pansy at this age?"

Draco looked surprised and then his eyes flashed. "She was attached to me."

"But you were spending all your time together?"

"Not all our time."

"Most of it?"

Draco sighed, resignedly. "That's not the point."

"I think it's exactly the point." Hermione grinned, enjoying having the upper hand. "It's healthy for her to start having an interest in boys. I'm sure Ella's idea of a date isn't comparable to yours!"

He sighed again. "I suppose you're right. Why do you have to be bloody right?"

Hermione laughed. "So why wasn't she upset then? She seemed perfectly happy when I saw her."

"I didn't tell her that I didn't approve. Not before the competition – I thought I'd confront her about it straight after it finished," Draco explained.

"You're not going to though, are you?"

"Yes – why not?"

"It's healthy for her to start having an interest in boys…." Hermione started to repeat her previous sentence, emphasizing the repetition to prove her point. Draco held up his hand to silence her.

"You don't think I should say anything?" he asked and Hermione couldn't help but smile again. Here was Draco Malfoy asking her how to deal with his daughter! How amusing!

"You definitely shouldn't say anything. It won't be anything serious – Bernhard returns to Durmstrang straight after the completion ends."

"What about you and Krum? The distance never stopped you two getting it on."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We didn't get it on!"

"That's not what I heard," Draco said, in a disbelieving tone.

"Well, I heard that you were a two timing, womanizing scoundrel - doesn't mean it's true, or does it?"

"Actually the womanizing scoundrel bit might apply to me but the two timing part is definitely your territory."

Hermione groaned. "Well, Viktor and I were just friends so you heard wrong. My point is that this might be Ella's first, little fling. We all need our first fling."

"Mmmm."

"Listen - I'm seeing her later about something. Would you like me to have a word if I can bring the subject up, without being too obvious?"

"Would you?" Draco gave her a look that made Hermione tingle. She took a deep breath and was about to turn her eyes away, not trusting her reaction. His expression then changed. "Why are you seeing Ella later? What has she done now?"

"Nothing - she hasn't done anything. It's nothing to worry about."

"So tell me then."

"Well, I think Ella would prefer it if I didn't."

"I don't care what Ella would prefer - I'd prefer it if you told me."

"No - it's between me and Ella."

"I'm her Father."

"Exactly my point!" Hermione looked at him challengingly and after a moment where they locked gazes, Draco blinked.

"Okay, I'll drop it - but only because I trust you to guide my children properly," he said.

Hermione bit her lip, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you and bloody hell!"

"Bloody hell?"

"That was a bona fide, proper, absolutely genuine compliment!"

Draco sighed. "Yeh - that is becoming a very nasty habit of mine!"

Hermione grinned. "So - how are the preparations going for the lesson later? Do you need anything?"

"You mean like a glamorous assistant?" Draco asked with a smirk. "Is Celia free?"

"Ha ha! I meant more quills or parchment," Hermione folded her arms again. "And talking of Celia - how is she?"

Draco frowned. "Why are you asking me? If you're concerned about her welfare, go and ask her."

"I don't mean - how is she...I mean - how is she?" Hermione said the same phrase twice but used a different emphasis.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know exactly what you mean, so why don't you say what you mean?"

Hermione sighed. "Why is every conversation we have so difficult?"

Draco gave her and intense look. "Not every conversation."

Hermione let her eyes soften as she met his stare. Not every conversation because the one's they'd had at the lodge had been easy and relaxed. "I mean, did it go okay last night?" she asked.

"Mind your own business, Granger. If you're not willing to tell me why you're seeing Ella then I'm not willing to divulge the delightfulness that happened last night."

Hermione pulled a distasteful face. "Euurgh! I really don't want to know about any delightfulness."

"I didn't mean that!" Draco shook his head. "Hermione Granger, you have a dirty mind."

"No - I just have a mind that knows what you're like."

"Thanks a lot."

Hermione sighed. "I just wondered if you were finally paying her some attention. She's desperate for you - don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Desperate for me is something I'm accustomed to," he said. "Unfortunately, it's not something I find attractive."

"Poor Celia."

Draco smiled. "Oh, stop with that! She's perfectly nice - I like her."

"Okay."

"What else do you want to know?"

"Nothing."

Draco put his head to one side. "She's good company - she has a great sense of humour."

"I know."

"She's obviously very intelligent with that Ravenclaw wit."

"Draco - it was just a casual question - you don't need to tell me everything."

"She made me laugh..."

"I mean it! You've told me enough."

"I'm meeting her tonight - after dinner."

Hermione stood up straighter, not enjoying this conversation anymore. "Good for you."

Draco also stood up and grabbed her arm. She stared down at it and then back up at his face. He spoke again, his voice low. "Ask me to meet you later."

Hermione stared at him bewildered. "What? What do you mean?"

"Ask me - say you want us to meet later," Draco spoke intensely, his hand still holding her arm.

"You've just told me you're meeting Celia and how great she is!" Hermione snapped at him, worried his strange reaction.

"She is great."

Hermione pulled her arm away roughly. "That's it! I have no idea what you're talking about and it's ridiculous and annoying!"

"She is great," Draco repeated, "but she's not you."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "I don't understand."

"She's not you - I can't talk to her the way I talk to you. She doesn't make me laugh like you do, she doesn't glare at me when I tease her..." Draco paused and then gave a small cough. "So, if you ask me to meet you later then I'll be cancelling my arrangements with Celia."

**Duh duh duuuh! Ha ha! This is a step forward but I won't be ending this too soon - as always progression from here won't be rushed. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. x**


	31. The Transfiguration Test

**Okay - before you start reading I just wanted to say a couple of things. **

**Firstly, this is a very long chapter and it does include a little bit of Dramione at the beginning, albeit a slightly different sort than previous chapters. However, there is a lengthly description of the competition. I hope this holds your interest - I know we all want each chapter to be filled with Dramione but I felt that the storyline deserved some attention because it has taken a back seat for several chapters. **

**As much as I enjoy writing the Draco and Hermione scenes they wouldn't hold as much meaning without the story behind them of which the competition is an integral part. Also, the competition helps bring home Hermione's feelings towards the Malfoys and brings Hermione and Draco closer together. So, hope I do a good job and that you enjoy reading it. I promise a bit more Dramione next chapter - see ya at the bottom!**

"Oh, Draco..." Hermione began but he held up his hands.

"I know, I know! You're with Erik - he's my best friend...blah, blah, blah," Draco gave another shrug. "I'm not chatting you up - I told you you'd know when I was doing that." He smiled and it lit up his face. "So you and Erik can go on with all the snogging and whatever else it is you do - I'm trying to be your friend, that's all."

"You're not chatting me up?"

"No - but I have to warn you that I'm a virgin."

Hermione's eyes opened wide. "A virgin?!" Her voice conveyed her disbelief of his statement."

"Not that sort of a virgin, of course," Draco chuckled. "I mean I'm a friendship virgin - at least friendship like this."

"A friendship virgin?" Hermione laughed. "Listen Draco, about Erik and I..."

"I've done something else."

Hermione stared at him as he interrupted her. "Sorry? You've done what?"

"Since we've had our chat...about me getting on with my life."

"Oh - you really did listen to me, didn't you?" Hermione asked. "But you don't have to start making drastic changes..."

"I'm meeting McGonagall after the competitors leave to come to an agreement about adding Wand Making to the curriculum."

Hermione gaped at Draco. "You're going to start the lessons?"

"As long as we can arrange it with McGonagall to suit everyone," Draco confirmed with a nod.

Hermione acted completely unthinkingly and flung her arms around Draco's shoulders. "That's fantastic Draco! I'm so pleased!"

She felt Draco hold himself stiff for a moment, obviously surprised by her enthusiastic reaction and then he relaxed, his arms sliding around her and resting on her waist. She almost started to pull away, suddenly aware of their position but as she did, Draco's arms tightened and pulled her closer against him.

Hermione already had her arms around his neck, so there was nothing in between them, allowing their bodies to touch completely. It could have been a highly charged, sexual situation but somehow it didn't feel like that. It felt comforting, warm and wonderful. Hermione leant against him willingly, as he pressed her to him and her arms slipped further around his neck, her head falling onto his shoulder so that they were touching from head to toe.

Draco lowered his head so that his cheek was against Hermione's and she felt a wave of hot sensation wash over her. She felt like she'd been waiting for someone to hold her like this forever. This felt about as intimate as it could get with someone and yet it was so full of emotion that the usual trembling excitement was just a rumble in the background. She felt Draco tighten his hold even further, his cheek pressing against hers and she began to melt against him. It seemed as if they were floating in a huge bubble because nothing but Draco's warmth against her existed. She could almost feel Draco's emotions running through him and straight into her. He didn't have to speak to tell her that he was grateful to her, that he cared about her and that every barrier had dropped, because the almost desperate way he was clinging to her told her all of this.

Draco might have been the one who had needed an emotional rescue but Hermione knew that she'd been missing having this relationship with someone for a long time. At school, she'd always had Harry and Ron as her emotional (and sometimes physical) crutch and then as their lives had moved on she'd had Jay until she'd ruined it by being idiotic. Since then, she'd felt alone, despite her numerous friendships. Every moment that they continued their embrace, Hermione felt that feeling sliding away from her. It was as if she and Draco were making a connection and despite their encounters at The Lodge, which had been highly charged, this connection went beyond attraction. It was as if Draco opening himself up to her had also allowed her to do the same.

What he'd just said to her - that he'd rather spend time with her as a friend than engage in a romantic encounter with Celia was touching and astounding, especially considering Draco's reputation. It was ridiculous and yet also incredible that she found herself feeling this way about Draco Malfoy.

"Professor Granger?" A voice said from the doorway and Hermione quickly jumped away from Draco, turning to find one of the students looking into the room. "Professor McGonagall wants to see you."

Hermione nodded and then turned back to Draco but he had his head bent, staring at the floor. "I have to go," she said, quietly and he glanced up at her quickly and nodded. "I'll see you at the competition?"

He nodded again, his eyes a deep shade of grey, his face a little flushed. Hermione turned and left the room feeling a little shaky on her legs.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So, if Sarah comes in first or second place, she could win - dependant on where Bernhard places," Celia was analysing a piece of parchment that was balanced on her lap. The competitors were in the Grand Hall, in front of the audience, waiting to be given instructions for the transfiguration test.

"The judges give extra points at the end, Celia," Hermione reminded her. "We can't really tell who will win."

"I know but I'm working it out on what we know," Celia insisted.

"Scorpius could do it, you know."

"Of course!" Hermione nodded. "I've believed he could win all along."

"So why is your bet on Ella?"

"Because I like her - she's amazing," Hermione confessed and Celia stared at her friend for a moment.

"That was a lovely thing to say," she said and Hermione smiled.

"I hope they all do well."

Celia grinned. "How very Gryffindor of you!" she quipped.

"Now you sound like Draco," Hermione pointed out.

"Who sounds like me?" Draco's voice came to them from the row behind as he settled himself on the seats.

"Celia does," Hermione answered him, glad he appeared to be back to his normal self and happy to continue as usual.

"How?"

"She just told me I was being very Gryffindor in hoping that all the Hogwarts students to do well."

Draco grinned. "She's right - that is so Gryffindor it's nauseating!"

Celia chuckled and then bit her lip when Hermione stared at her. Hermione was smiling too, though. "Well at least we have a heart - not like Slytherins."

"Ravenclaws have a heart - we just don't let it rule our heads," Celia said and Hermione pulled a face at her again.

Draco leant forward. "Yeh but let's be honest -Ravenclaws are just pale imitations of Slytherins, aren't they?"

Celia whipped round in her seat and glared at Draco, who smirked at her, unperturbed. "Pale imitations? I don't think so!"

"Ah come on! Ravenclaws never really carry through with anything do they?"

"Of course we do!"

Draco chuckled deeply at Celia's reaction and Hermione shook her head, also giggling.

"He's just winding you up, Celia. Ignore him," she said.

"Good advice." Celia agreed and turned her back on Draco who just laughed again.

Hermione heard another voice and turned back again to find Erik taking a seat next to Draco. She wasn't sure if she should meet his gaze or not but before she could make up her mind Erik caught her staring at him and grinned widely at her. She returned his smile readily, feeling a rush of affection for him.

"What have I missed?" he asked. "Has the test started?"

"No no yet," Celia answered him. "And all you've missed so far is Draco insulting us."

Erik looked at his friend and then back at the girls. "Really? Sounds interesting."

"Gryffindors are nauseatingly fair minded, evidently," Hermione explained.

"And Ravenclaws are just pale imitations of Slytherins," Celia said with a huff of breath. She folded her arms across her chest and managed to look supremely put out.

"Ah - the old school house battle. I enjoy it very much. Hogwarts school houses they are the best at this because each house is very specific to a student's personality traits," Erik gave a little chuckle.

"Exactly my point," Draco said. "Only Slytherin house has uncompromising traits."

"I see it differently," Erik said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Here we go..."

Erik ignored him and continued. "You say that Ravenclaws are imitating Slytherins? I see it that Ravenclaws have simply selected the best traits of Slytherins and maybe the best traits of Gryffindors and then applied them."

Erik was rewarded with a large smile from Celia but Draco groaned.

"Oh please! What a cop out!" he said. "Which leads me back to Gryffindors. They have no backbone..."

"Despite bravery being one of the selections for any Gryffindor," Hermione interrupted him. Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"They're too easy to crumble on their principles and try to see the best in everyone," Draco shrugged at Hermione who was twisting her lips and glaring at him.

"What's wrong with seeing the best in everyone?"

"Nothing - if you want to always sit on the fence and never really stand up for what you believe in," Draco shrugged.

"Which is Slytherin for -_ ram your opinion down everyone else's throat and never be willing to listen to anyone who doesn't whole heartedly agree with you!"_ Hermione translated with venom in her tone."

"What happened to following your own advice, Granger and not letting me wind you up?" he asked before giving a hearty laugh. Hermione turned her back on him pointendly but she was grinning widely because he was being very amusing. She was sure that when he'd said things like this in the past that he had actually meant them, but now she knew him so much better, she could tell when he was just trying to stir things up.

Their attention was caught by Professor Wayburn standing up and clapping his hands.

"Welcome to the final test for our competitors," he announced. "The scores from this will be added to the rest. However, as I believe most of you are aware, the points are not the only deciding factor of who will win overall.

We take all the results from our main tests along with our impressions of the competitors in each section. Winning a section does not always mean that you are necessarily the best. Sometimes a competitor who comes in third or fourth place may have to work much harder and be far more ingenious than the winner. All of the previous events will be thoroughly analysed and everyone's good and bad points will be taken into account.

The winners prize is to be given the opportunity to receive personal coaching and to spend some time with each of our chosen mentors. They are all prestigious wizards, renowned for their skill in one or more areas of magic. We have invited them here to Hogwarts to participate in the final stages of our selection of an overall winner. They will be arriving tomorrow evening and everyone involved is invited back here, to the Great Hall, so that we can introduce them. There will be a small welcoming party so we would encourage everyone to attend."

There was a murmur around the hall and Hermione saw the competitors nodding to each other and grinning.

Professor Wayburn continued. "The following day we will be setting up some further, small tests in the castle and grounds of Hogwarts. These tests will be different in nature to the main competition, testing other parts of each competitors skills. The competitors will be invited to take part in each test so that the mentors can watch them in action. The mentors will then have a chance to talk to each competitor at length. After all this is complete, we will put all of the information together and decide the winner."

"Bloody hell!" Harry's voice came to Hermione and she turned around to see him a couple of rows back. He was sitting with Ginny who waved enthusiastically and mouthed 'see you afterwards'.

"We've got no chance of knowing who will win!" Celia whispered and Hermione nodded her agreement. Obviously, the competitor with the most points would start at an advantage, but lots of other factors would influence the final decision.

Professor Wayburn was still speaking. "So, without further ado, let us begin the final test. Each competitor must demonstrate his or her Transfiguration skills in several ways. They must start at the desk in front of them and work forwards, completing each task as they go. The tasks will increase in difficulty and also in the skill to work out how to do them. There are five tasks but no competitor may move on until they complete the one they are on. To complete the whole task the first item, must end up on the last."

Before anyone had time to work out what this confusing sentence might mean, a hooter sounded and the competitors approached their desks. On the first desk were a row of small stones. Hovering above each stone was a picture of a small object (like a button) or a small creature (like a beetle). Each of the stones had to be tranfigured into the chosen object.

The Hogwarts students all seemed at ease with this first stage and they completed the fairly simple test quickly. Hermione found herself sitting forward in her seat, the nervous tension that accompanied each of these tests, taking hold of her again.

The second desk had three cages on it. The centre cage contained two small mice, who were scampering around at speed. Again, a picture was hovering magically alongside the outer two cages indicating what the mice should be changed into. Hermione presumed that the mice not only had to be changed but also moved to the new cages. She hoped the competitors would work this out.

When she glanced over at Albus, he already had a dove in one cage. Hermione nodded to no-one in particular, glad he had worked it out. Sarah, Scorpius and Toby had all changed their creatures correctly but they were still both in the middle cage. As one creature was the dove and the other a snake this was not a good combination. All three of the children were frantically trying to move the creatures but Hermione knew that this would be more difficult than moving them whilst transfiguring them, as Albus had done.

She turned her eyes to Ella and was pleasantly surprised to see a snake in her right hand cage. Ella was concentrating intensely on the middle cage, which still contained one mouse. Hermione wondered why she was struggling with the fairly simple spell to change the mouse to a bird? She then noticed that Ella wasn't flicking her wand at the end of the spell. The little flick would be the part that gave flight -therefore, allowing the mouse to change to a bird.

It was supremely frustrating for Hermione to watch because she was powerless to help her. Eventually, Ella managed it but not before several Durmstrang and Beuxbaton students had overtaken her.

The third desk had a large board with small round studs pinned to it. The studs were in a rainbow of colours and Hermione bit her lip, recognizing the test. Changing the colour of a small item like this was notoriously difficult, especially when the item wasn't been transfigured into anything else. It seemed like a simple thing but it required a very detailed and very specific spell. The wizard had to precise, concise and skillful.

The Beuxbaton's girl who had arrived at the desk first was just staring at it in bewilderment. The Durmstrang student next to her was correctly changing each stud, but it was taking him several attempts to do each one. Albus was the first Hogwarts student to try the third test but Hermione could see that his wand movements were too general and she watched as several studs incorrectly changed colour all at once.

No student had left the third desk yet and now all the Hogwarts students were attempting the task to varying levels of success. Hermione was twisting her fingers - her frustration spilling over, her stomach churning.

"Sarah's not changed one yet," Celia commented. "What is she doing with her wand?"

Still no pupil had moved on and Hermione could feel the tension hovering around them all. This was tough. All of a sudden, two large numbers appeared above the Beuxbaton's girl desk and began a countdown from 30. The Beuxbaton girl began waving her wand frantically, not succeeding in changing any further studs and changing a few that she'd already done, back again. At the end of the countdown the large numbers turned to zero before flashing up another number - in this case 14. The wizard watching instructed her to move onto the fourth task.

"If they don't do it within a certain time, they must just get credit for the one's they've managed to change," Erik commented. "Ooh - that's tough."

The Beuxbaton's girl looked as if she was going to cry and now the Durmstrang student had a countdown above his desk. He too seemed to go into meltdown and his final number was just 10. By this time, Albus had a countdown above his desk.

Hermione watched him intently and was pleased to see him remaining calm. He kept methodically waving his wand and when the display flashed to zero, Hermione watched with anxious eyes for his result. The display flashed and 28 appeared. Hermione jumped out of her seat, along with everyone around her as they clapped Albus for his result. She glanced round at Harry and Ginny who were up on their feet cheering.

The other Hogwarts students were all standing by their desk, concentrating intently. It was hard to tell how well they were doing so all the audience could do was watch and wait.

"This is killing me!" Draco said from behind her and both Hermione and Celia turned to him.

"Me too!" Celia said.

Next up was Toby who scored 20 and he just looked relieved that he could move on. Scorpius was next, his counter ticking down from 30. Scorpius appeared totally at ease, ignoring the counter and flicking his wand in sharp, quick movements. Suddenly the counter stopped at 19 seconds and Hermione held her breath. What was happening? Why had the counter stopped?"

"Why has it stopped?" Draco said, his voice showing his anxiety. "What's gone wrong? Why hasn't he had the full 30 seconds?"

"Wait..." Hermione, who had half turned to Draco, stopped as she saw Scorpius step around his desk. Scorpius was smiling, his face beaming and seemingly all at once, everyone realised what had happened. A large 40 appeared above Scorpius' desk and the seats around Hermione erupted. Scorpius' timer had stopped because he'd completed the task. He'd changed all 40 studs. She felt Draco's hand on her shoulder and she turned to grin at him. She saw Harry lean over and pat Draco on the shoulder and she was glad for this gesture. If nothing else, this competition had definitely allowed them all to move on from their school days grudges.

"He did all 40!" Erik exclaimed. "Genius!"

Hermione turned back to see Ella, anxiously glancing at the competitors still at the third desks. She was using small wand movements but Hermione couldn't tell how she was doing. Her timer appeared and like her brother and Albus before her, she ignored it. When the result flashed up, Hermione felt her heart miss a beat, not quite believing her eyes. 29! Ella had done 29!

She turned to Draco who was also gaping over at his daughter. "Where did that come from?" he asked. "That's the second highest score!"

Ella looked pleased with herself but she was almost the last person to move on. Hermione wondered how much the score counted and if being behind everyone else would affect it. She didn't have time to mull over it because the fourth task was already well underway.

On each desk was a cat, tied to a small pole. The cats didn't look particularly happy to be restrained and they were each staring at their competitor in a typical feline, snooty way.

Toby and Albus were still reading a small piece of card that was in front of them, looking puzzled. As Albus had moved on well in front of the others, Hermione found this quite worrying. Why wasn't he attempting to do anything?

"What's the problem?" Harry asked from two rows back and Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "But they did say that this test would mean them working out things as well as just simple transfiguration."

She heard Harry sigh in frustration and she was totally in tune with him. All the competitors except a Beuxbaton's girl were now standing at the fourth desk. No-one, as yet, had attempted anything. Finally, Bernhard raised his wand and flicked it lavishly at his cat, who continued to stare at him. Suddenly there was swift movement and the cat changed into a girl, dressed in Durmstrang uniform. Bernhard and the girl hugged and she climbed from the desk.

Hermione sat forward excitedly, as the other competitors stared over at Bernhard before re-reading their own cards. Scorpius moved first, flicking his wand. His small black cat, turned into a blonde girl with a petite frame. Camellia Greengrass! Scorpius grinned at his cousin and helped her off the desk.

"They've each got to turn the cat back into another pupil!" Celia said. "What a clever test!"

"The clue on the card must relate to each competitor and the person they have to transfigure - hence the use of brain power!" Hermione nodded.

One by one, the cats became human beings who climbed from the desk and then moved around it to stand a little distance away. The competitors again looked bewildered, wondering what they now had to do. It was the most difficult form of tranfiguration to change a human being and there seemed to be no instruction what they had to be changed into.

Scorpius was standing in front of Camellia, staring at her. Camellia seemed to be giving him no clue what to do. Scorpius looked around for inspiration but still nothing. Several other competitors had now joined him at the fifth stage but they all looked just as confused, staring at the student they'd just tranfigured.

"What do you reckon?" Draco's voice asked, close to her ear.

"I can't think!" Hermione said. She felt as desperate as the competitors looked. It was close now and whoever worked this out first would score big points.

"Change them back into a cat?" Draco suggested.

"No - that's too easy."

"What then?" Draco sighed. "Scorpius has lost his advantage unless he works this out first."

"What did Professor Wayburn say?" Celia asked.

"Something about the first and last," Erik answered.

"The first object must end up on the last," Harry said, leaning forward to join in the conversation.

"The first object was the stone they had to turn into a button."

"So they need to put the button on the students head?"

"How is that transfiguration?"

They all threw in questions and suggestions but Hermione knew they were missing something. The phrase that Professor Wayburn had told them was now hovering magically above the competitors heads but all they could do was stare at it.

Suddenly, Hermione caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see Ella raising her wand. She caught her breath in her throat, wondering what Ella had thought of. Could she have solved it first, even before her brother?

Ella's wand movement washed over Stella Bentley, who was her best friend at Hogwarts. Stella looked relaxed and un worried. In a second, Stella seemed to crouch down and a moment later, in her place was a desk, identical to the other four used for the test.

As Ella ran back to the first desk to retrieve the button, all the other competitors were now copying her, Scorpius a close second. But Hermione was on her feet, her heart racing as she watched Draco's beautiful young daughter place the button on her newly created desk, a look of utter triumph plastered over her pretty face.

Her brother was second, grinning his head off at his sister, followed, incredibly by Albus and then Toby. Hogwarts had got four of the top five places and Ella had won!

It wasn't until Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Draco offering her his handkerchief that she realised that there were tears of joy and pride streaming down her face.

"And here I was thinking I was the proud parent," Draco said, quietly and Hermione sniffed into his handkerchief.

**There you go, hope you liked it. I do try to avoid cliche competitions where conveniently our favourite characters win truimphantly and so far I've made sure this didn't happen but I just felt that it was time for a bit of Hogwarts celebration - so forgive the convenient end. We still don't know who's actually won the whole thing anyway. Please review - I'd like to hear if this held your attention and was enjoyable. Finally - keep an eye out for the mentors arriving (I think you might like it!) and, of course, the mentors welcoming party. x**


	32. Lessons, discussions and questions

**A few of the reviews mention Draco's blowing hot and cold with Hermione.**

** I haven't deliberately written it like that but having read it back, then I suppose he has been all over the place. He isn't using Hermione or messing her around - him saying he wanted them to be friends was a bit of a cover up on his behalf because he still thinks she likes Erik. **

**What I want to do now is really establish how much they need each other and how much their friendship is beginning to grow. We all know it isn't just friendship, of course, but that's what I want their eventual romance to be based on. On with the story...**

Hermione was checking off the names to attend the first wand making class. Even splitting the school, it was a long list and it took some manoeuvring getting them all seated in the classroom. Once everyone was seated and settled, Hermione started to pick up her paperwork. She and Celia were meeting Harry and Ginny to try and work out some of the placings in the competition. All the Hogwarts students had done well with plenty of 2nd and 3rd placings. Ella had, in fact, won two of the competitions! It was all subjective of course, because the next few days could change things but it would be fun to try and at least have an idea of who was leading.

As she stood up to leave, Draco appeared in the doorway and beckoned to her. "Are you coming in? We're about to start."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, actually...I wasn't going to attend."

Draco pulled a face. "Weren't going to attend? This is a pre-runner to the lessons we'll be planning for Hogwarts. As the Wand Making professor, I would have thought you'd take an interest."

"Wand Making professor?" Hermione asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Erik and I will be running the lessons but one of the professors has to co-ordinate them and maybe do some teaching as well. We thought we could train someone up so that they can teach the basics." Draco grinned at the expression on Hermione's face. "What are you looking like that for? Who else would we pick? You're the obvious choice."

"I don't remember volunteering."

"You didn't. Erik and I volunteered you instead. Erik reckons you've got a natural ability for it, anyway." Draco smirked again. "Don't pretend you're not flattered."

"It would have been nice to be consulted," Hermione attempted to sound annoyed but she wasn't really. She'd have been more annoyed if they had suggested anyone else. "I really can't make this lesson - but I'll come to the second one."

"No commitment, some people," Draco said but he didn't break his smile. "See you in a bit."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione enjoyed meeting Harry and the others. Their deliberating didn't really unearth any proper results - it was all guess work but it was fun, nevertheless. Hermione also really enjoyed catching up with Ginny.

"Do you think I could come and watch the wand making lesson?" Ginny asked, as they stood up to leave. "I'll meet Harry at home in a while."

"Of course you can!" Hermione said. "That'd be great - and you can give an honest opinion of the lesson."

"What if I like the lesson but think the instructors are terrible?" Ginny asked. "Am I allowed to say?"

"You won't think they're terrible," Hermione answered.

"You sound very sure."

"I am sure - last time I watched the lesson they were bloody brilliant!"

Ginny grinned at her friend as they approached the classroom. "Is that a completely un biased opinion, Miss Granger? Nothing to do with the tall, dark and extremely handsome young man who just happens to be one of the teachers?"

"No, Ginny. It has nothing to do with it. Draco was brilliant as well."

"Draco? You mean Malfoy."

"No, I mean Draco. We've been trying to get along."

"So I heard - is that because he's Erik's best friend? Are you worried he might thwart the romance?"

"No. Erik and I are just friends - officially just friends."

"Why? He's single and gorgeous - you're single and gorgeous. Why be just friends? It's a waste." Ginny sighed. "If I wasn't a happily married woman I'd be fighting you for him - he's beautiful."

"Glad you finally realised how handsome I am, Weaslette." A voice said behind the girls and they both spun around to find Draco standing behind them, smirking.

"Don't think so, Malfoy," Ginny said. "Unfortunately your personality spoils the overall effect."

Draco took this on the chin and shrugged. "Are you coming into the lesson? Thinking of changing your career path?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head, eyeing him cautiously. "No - I'm just interested, especially if Albus might be getting some lessons."

"Good - I'd even thought about doing some short introduction lessons for any parents who are interested," Draco said.

"That's a great idea," Ginny answered, enthusiastically. She then seemed to remember who she was praising and stopped.

Draco twisted his lips at her. "Glad you think so, Weaslette."

Ginny tutted at him. "I forgot who I was talking to for a minute then. How the hell has Hermione put up with you for the past few weeks?"

"Believe me, she hasn't been complaining," Draco said and Ginny turned her eyes to Hermione who tried to keep her face impassive.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked. Draco smirked, shrugged and sauntered back into the classroom without another word, leaving Hermione to answer her friend.

"Nothing - just ignore him."

"So, has he been a right pain in the ass?"

"No - only a little at first. He's kind of mellowed," Hermione went to walk into the classroom but Ginny grabbed her arm.

"What's going on, Hermione?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on."

"You're being evasive."

"No, I'm not."

"Harry's told me some things but I thought he was being paranoid." Ginny raised her eyebrows and Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing her friend well enough to know that she wasn't going to drop this subject that easily.

Hermione pulled her away from the classroom door and spoke quickly. "Okay - as I know you won't drop this I'll give you the concise version. Draco's son gets placed in Gryffindor - Draco arrives and all hell lets lose - I have to deal with him - He's an obnoxious idiot, just as we remember him - Scorpius and Ella both enter the competition so suddenly I'm spending a few weeks with him - I help his kids - He stops being quite so obnoxious - We get stuck at his Lodge in the snow - He..."

"Woah!" Ginny held up her hand. "You get stuck together at his Lodge in the snow? Just the two of you? What were you doing there in the first place?"

"This is the concise version, Ginny," Hermione sighed. "Basically, we've become friends - more due to circumstances than anything else. He's still got a bit of the old Draco in him but as I've got to know him..."

"Oh Merlin, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "Friends? With Malfoy? And it sounds like more than that to me."

"Well, it isn't," Hermione answered her friend decisively. "Come on, we need to get into the lesson."

Ginny gave a grin and followed her friend inside.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The lesson was just as good as the previous one that Hermione had watched. Erik and Draco, if anything, seemed even more charming, even more confident and the lesson flowed wonderfully with plenty of information and a few amusing moments as well.

Hermione watched Ginny out of the corner of her eye and she could tell she was mesmerised. Whatever her feelings may be about Draco there was no denying that he was a joy to watch. He easily conveyed his knowledge, making facts interesting, engaging with the students and managing to look like a film star while he did it. Combine that with Erik's easy charm and it was a winning combination.

This lesson was for the older students and Hermione knew that a few of the girls would be signing up to further wand lessons just so they could admire the two handsome teachers.

At the end of the lesson, Ginny was unusually quiet. Draco and Erik came over to them and Hermione introduced Ginny to Erik.

"Ah - I have heard much about you," Erik said.

"Only good things I hope," Ginny said. She glanced over at Draco. "Though I don't suppose that's the case if your information was from Malfoy."

"Ah - you misjudge my friend, Mrs Potter," Erik said.

"Ginny."

"You misjudge him. He said you were Harry Potter's wife, that you had a feisty temper and that you were an excellent witch and outstanding Quidditch player." Erik smiled and Hermione watched her friends icy exterior melt a little. They could turn on the charm, these two.

"Really?" Ginny turned to Draco. "You didn't tell him how annoying you find me?"

"Bygones, Weaslette." Draco's answer was so typically him that Hermione felt like groaning.

Ginny watched him suspiciously but finally she nodded. "Okay - maybe I shouldn't be living in the past either." She smiled at Erik. "The wand lesson was bloody amazing!"

Erik grinned widely. "Thank you - we always appreciate a new pair of eyes. Is there anything you particularly liked or that we could improve on?"

Ginny seemed to think but only for a moment. "Well, honestly I'd really like to pick the lesson to bits, given who wrote and presented it," she glanced over at Draco who merely smirked at her. "But I'd be lying because it was brilliant. Informative, fun and it held my attention the entire time. Both of you were excellent - the children seemed to love it." She cleared her throat. "Now I really must stop with the praise!"

As Hermione walked back downstairs with Ginny they talked about the lesson. As they reached the main staircase, Ginny stopped walking and turned to her friend.

"Explain to me again why you've not got your lips permanently attached to Erik's?"

"We decided friends worked better."

"How so? He's bloody gorgeous, Hermione and he seems unbelievably talented and nice with it."

"He is."

"So, I ask again, why just friends?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped and she gave into Ginny's persistence. She was almost past caring what people thought anyway. Everything was already so mixed up in her head that she felt as if her whole world was upside down.

"Erik thinks that Draco and I...well, he thinks that Draco likes me."

Ginny's eyes widened and she stared at Hermione for a moment. "I see."

"Don't look like that! Draco and I have mended some bridges - he's told me some things about Astoria and when she died..."

"Malfoy discussed personal stuff with you?"

"Yes - at The Lodge."

Ginny nodded. "Hermione - I promise not to kick up a fuss..." She lowered her voice. "Do you like Malfoy?"

"I just told you that we're friends."

"You know very well what I mean. Is Erik right? Is there something going on between you?"

Hermione wasn't sure what made her do it but maybe it was because it was Ginny who was asking. Ginny knew her so well and she really wanted to talk to someone about it all. It wasn't until she answered though, that she knew what her answer would be. She sank onto the top stair and Ginny lowered herself down beside her.

"I do like him, Ginny..." Hermione said. "What happened with Astoria was terrible and he's had real problems dealing with it. I've seen a whole different side of him and he let me help him...his children are lovely, as well..."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Oh, Hermione!"

"Don't start on me."

"Of all the people you had to fall for!"

"I've not fallen for him - I just like him."

"Yeh, if you say so." Ginny softened her word with a grin. "Don't look so worried - I promise not to go off on one...as much as I hate to admit it, he did seem different in the lesson. He's certainly got something about him. I suppose he always has had something - why else were half the girls at school besotted with him? I mean, I still only see sarcasm but the way he was with the students was bloody brilliant and I don't think I've ever seen him as animated..." Ginny now gave a little chuckle. "I suppose he's not bad to look at..."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Not bad?"

"Okay - he's quite good looking." Ginny laughed again. "Actually he's drop dead gorgeous but if you ever tell him I said that, I'll Avada Kedavra you!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione's little chat with Ginny made her feel better and actually saying the words out loud had made her own thoughts clearer. Terrifying but clearer. That was until she remembered her meeting with Ella.

Ella, for once, was already waiting outside Hermione's office when she got there. She looked a little sulky and Hermione took a deep breath, not sure how this was going to go. She took her seat and indicated that Ella sit down as well.

"Well, first things first - congratulations on winning the test. You were absolutely brilliant, Ella - it was astounding."

Ella's face brightened for a minute. "Thanks."

"How did you work it out?"

"I don't really know - it just sort of came to me..."

"Sometimes the best ideas come that way."

"Yeh." The sulk was back and Hermione decided to broach the subject and get it over with.

"We needed to discuss my stay at The Lodge and your Father lending me some of the clothes he brought for your Mother," she said. "You do know they weren't clothes your Mother had worn?"

"Yeh - they were the ones he'd got for her but she never got to wear them."

"I'm very sorry if it upset you, me wearing them. I've given them straight back now."

"I told you I wasn't upset."

"Okay - so do you want me to explain why your Father and I are now getting along better?"

"Because he's in love with you." Ella didn't blink or change her expression, as if she'd just commented on the weather or something, but Hermione couldn't actually speak for a few moments. What the hell?

"That isn't the case, Ella."

"Yes it is - I've been watching him."

"No, Ella. We're just friends and as I said, I can explain why you might be thinking as you are."

Ella stood up abruptly. "Okay - whatever. Can I go now?"

"Ella!"

"What's the point of this if you won't listen to me? I tell you what I can see - you dismiss me - I tell you again - you try to give me some ridiculous excuse..."

"Ella!"

"What?"

"Sit down and please do not speak to me like that!" Ella stared at Hermione, who stared back. "I haven't got to go through that whole conversation again, have I? The one where I tell you that you're acting like a child when we both know that you're not one any longer?"

Ella bit her lip, her lovely eyes set onto Hermione's face. Suddenly, she sat down again and nodded. "Okay - sorry."

Hermione took a deep breath. No wonder Draco was pulling his hair out sometimes with her. "When someone close to us dies we all have to deal with it in our own way. You're Father, as I'm sure you know, dealt with it by almost pretending it hadn't happened."

"And ignoring us."

"Well, I'm sure that wasn't his intention but grief can make people act very strangely. I don't know if you know, and I think your Father would prefer it if you didn't discuss this with anyone, but he'd kept a lot of your Mother's things. He didn't want to throw them away."

"You mean her clothes."

Hermione was glad that Ella already knew about this. "Yes."

"I told him to throw them but just got shouted at, so I gave up. Did he tell you about them?"

"Yes, while we were stuck at The Lodge."

"But he actually told you?"

"Yes - he showed them to me."

"See - that's exactly what I mean. There is no way he'd show those to just anyone!" Ella folded her arms and looked at Hermione challengingly.

"It's been a long time now, I think he was ready. Anyway, I persuaded him that it was time to pack them away. He didn't have to throw them away but just take them out of the wardrobe."

"Bet you had a huge row about that one, didn't you?"

Hermione chose her words carefully. "Actually, he did what I said. He's packed them in the loft."

Ella's expression completely changed, her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "He's packed them away? Are you joking?"

"No."

"Bloody hell!"

"Ella!"

"I don't care! Bloody, bloody hell! You got him to do that?"

"Ella!"

"And you still think that he's not got a thing for you?"

"No, Ella. It's just made us closer and I hope he's glad that I helped him. You can't read too much into all of this."

Ella leant forward. "Just answer me this, Professor. Can you feel like that twice?"

Hermione blinked, not following Ella's train of thought. "Feel like what twice?"

"Dad kept all the clothes because he was so in love with Mother?"

"Yes."

"So, him packing them away means he's getting over it?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean he cares about her any less..."

"I know that!" Ella waved Hermione's attempt at an explanation away. "Can he feel like that again - can he feel the way he did about Mother again?"

Hermione hesitated before she answered, knowing that by answering Ella honestly, she would just be giving the girl more ammunition. She also knew that Ella had to be told the truth."Yes, you can feel like that twice."

Ella sat back in her chair and folded her arms. "So, you're supposed to be the clever one, Professor - why am I having to explain the obvious to you?"

"Ella, you're being rude again..."

"Just saying..." Ella stood up. "I don't want us to go back to how it was before...before we came here..." For the first time this evening, Ella's voice had lost it's bite. She sounded like a young girl again. "I'm only shouting at you because I really want it to happen and neither of you seem to be doing anything about it."

"Ella..."

"This is how it's supposed to be, Professor. This is how Father is - how he really is and it's because of you." Surprisingly, shockingly and totally unexpectedly, Ella burst into tears and Hermione watched her, astonished. She got up and walked around her desk, putting her arm around Ella and sitting her back down. She fetched her a tissue and waited until Ella had calmed down again.

"Some things aren't that simple," Hermione said, gently. "I really want to stay friends with your Father so I don't see why we can't continue that way." Ella sniffed but didn't say anything. Her sniff, however, said that it wasn't good enough. Hermione ignored this and tried to be glad that at least Ella had stopped shouting. "I was very proud of you today, Ella. You made me cry."

Ella looked up and gave a little smile. "Did I?"

"Yes - it was amazing. I felt so happy for you."

"Thanks, professor."

"You have to let your Father and I deal with this our own way."

Ella leant forward, still sniffing. "But Professor, you do like him, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"So if I invite you to The Lodge in the holiday...?"

"Ella - you can't invite me to The Lodge."

"Yes I can. Father's promised to take me and my friends, to make up for last time. He's said I can invite whomever I want."

"He meant your friends."

"I don't care - I want you to come."

"That's very nice of you but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Ella challenged Hermione in her typical manner.

"Because it's not," Hermione held up her hand as Ella went to speak again. "Have I put your mind at rest about the things that were worrying you?"

Ella sighed. "I told you - I wasn't worrying."

"Good."

"Am I being dismissed?" Ella asked.

"Unless there's anything else you wanted?" Ella shook her head but didn't make any attempt to move out of her seat. Hermione looked at her and sighed. "There is something else?"

"It's just the school thing, I don't get."

"The school thing?"

"You hated Father at school and I couldn't understand why, but then the other day, Albus said it was because Father and Grandfather supported Voldemort."

"Well..."

"I mean, I know it's not true and that Albus enjoys winding me up, but then I got to wondering why you would hate Father...you're so nice, why would you hate him unless...well unless... maybe it was true...?"

Hermione blinked rapidly at the young girl in front of her. Ella didn't know? She couldn't believe that seemingly Ella had no idea what her family had been like. She couldn't believe that Draco hadn't spoken to her about any of it.

"Is it true?" Ella repeated her question, watching Hermione closely.

What could Hermione say to that?

**More next...**


	33. Back from the edge

**You wouldn't believe how many times I re-wrote this chapter. It just needed tweaking until I got it just right. Hope you agreee and sorry for the delay...**

Hermione stared at Ella, her mind racing. She cursed Draco under her breath. This was a conversation he should be having! Actually it was a conversation he should have already had! She was about to give Ella a non-committal answer and then stopped. Ella was discussing this with other students and being teased by Albus. What happened when someone older started to talk to her about it? What if one of the older students started to pick on her because of Draco and Lucius? Ella needed to be equipped to deal with it and to that she had to understand - Draco needed to speak to her about it.

Hermione knew this wasn't the time or place but she also knew that she probably wouldn't get this opportunity again. There was no way that Draco would tackle this conversation with Ella alone and Ella would just mull it over unless she was told properly.

If she was with them, then maybe she could smooth it over? Especially as she and Draco had got over their differences. She wondered if he'd left yet and if she could spring it on him? The lesson had finished quite a while ago, she had probably missed him. Then she remembered that he was taking Celia out tonight again. He was probably still here.

Hermione made a split second decision and stood up, poking her head out of her office door. Several students were outside and she called to one tall boy and asked him to go and find Mr Malfoy. When she went back into her office Ella was glaring at her.

"What have you done that for?"

"Because this isn't a conversation you should be having with me."

"I've asked Father before. He won't discuss it."

"Well, maybe he will now." Hermione looked at Ella and then bent forward. "You're going to forget what I'm going to say right now, Ella but I'm going to make your Father discuss it with you and I won't let it turn into an argument."

Ella looked at Hermione and then her face broke into a grin. "Ha! Okay then - that's different."

It seemed to only be minutes before there was a short knock at the door and Draco stepped inside. He glanced from Hermione to Ella and then back.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Sit down, please." Hermione instructed him. His face was asking her a hundred questions but Hermione just indicated that he should take the chair.

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded.

"You and Ella need to have a chat."

Draco looked over at his daughter. "What about?"

"Ella wants to know why we didn't get along at school."

"I want to know why Professor Granger hated you. She's so nice so there must have been a good reason," Ella said.

Draco's face showed his feelings on having being called here to discuss this. "What's bought this on? There isn't a simple answer. What has Professor Granger told you?"

"I haven't told her anything - I thought that you should." Hermione didn't miss Draco's glare but she ignored it. Maybe dragging him here like this wasn't ideal but he needed to discuss this with Ella before she heard it from someone other than Albus. She was already been teased and that had to stop.

"Yes - okay..." Draco glared at Hermione again. "We should probably sit down together one day and I'll tell you the whole story..."

"See!" Ella waved her hand at Hermione. "This is exactly what I mean!"

Draco looked over at Hermione again. "What? What does she mean?"

"Ella asked about her grandfather...and about you...and the Dark Lord." Hermione met Draco's gaze. "I thought it might work better if I was here - we can both tell Ella what happened and how we've moved on from it..." She saw Draco's eyes widen and knew instantly that he was not happy about it.

"No!" Draco stood up. "I'll discuss this when I see fit and not before."

"Ella needs to understand, Draco," Hermione spoke quietly.

"Yes I'm sure she does but not right now."

"You're wasting your time," Ella said, dejectedly to Hermione. "I told you he wouldn't discuss it."

Hermione turned to Ella. "And do you remember what I told you when you said that?"

Ella nodded and gave Hermione a small smile. "Yeh."

Hermione turned back to Draco. "Please sit back down."

"Look, I know you're trying to help," Draco said. "But I won't discuss this now - it's not time."

"Okay - maybe you should wait until someone other than her brother's friends are teasing her about it?" Hermione asked and she saw Draco stop in his tracks.

"Someone's being teasing her about it?" he asked, frowning.

"I am here you know!" Ella protested.

Hermione looked over at Ella. "Good point - would you mind waiting outside for a minute please, Ella?"

"Yes - I would mind!"

"Ella!" Draco reprimanded her. "Go and wait outside."

"But..."

"Now!"

Ella got up sulkily and pushed past Draco and out of the door.

"It was only good natured teasing by Albus," Hermione explained, when Ella had gone. "He told Ella that the reason we didn't get on at school was because you and her grandfather supported Voldemort."

Draco's face turned a shade paler and he blinked rapidly. "Trust Potter's son to stir up trouble."

"Draco!" Hermione admonished him. "You know very well that Albus would not be doing it to upset anyone. It's just children talking - that's all."

Draco looked at her. "I suppose so."

"My concern is that she might hear it from someone else. One of the older students or anyone really. She needs to understand and be able to have answers for whoever may challenge her." Hermione watched Draco's reaction with anxious eyes. She didn't want this to spoil what was changing between them but she did feel strongly about Ella being told the truth.

"I've been meaning to talk to her and Scorpius but it never seemed the right time," Draco mirrored his daughters sulk. "Thanks for your offer to help, but I'll speak to her about it when we're alone."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Sooner rather than later? Because you're risking someone else telling her their version of events first."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! I get the message - I'd thank you to let me deal with my own children!" Draco snapped at her.

"_You'd_ thank me to let you deal with your own children?" she repeated his words with sarcasm.

"Yes_ I_ would!" Draco emphasised the 'I' and glared at her.

"Is that in the same way as you dealt with Ella wanting to leave the competition on the very first night?" Hermione demanded. It had been a while since Draco had wound her up like this! "Or the way you dealt with it when Scorpius insisted he wasn't good enough to join in the flying section?" Hermione stepped closer, her eyes flashing. "Or maybe you mean the way you dealt with Ella's tantrum when we had to leave The Lodge?" She stopped and they had a stand-off for a few moments, each one staring at the other. Draco was the first to turn his eyes away.

"Thank you for pointing out my inadequacies as a Father," he said, his voice sharp.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it isn't!" Hermione's voice was just as sharp. "Do you really expect to be able to discuss this with Ella and not end up with a big argument?" Hermione asked.

"I don't see why not."

"What if she asks you why you didn't stand up to Lucius? Why you were willing to kill Dumbledore? If Lucius was really evil?" Hermione was playing devil's advocate on purpose.

"I'll deal with it!" Draco snapped, again.

"What if she asks why Narcissa didn't stand up for what was good?" Hermione asked, her voice just above a whisper, because she knew this question would be the one to really get to Draco. He blinked rapidly at Hermione, his face set. It was several moments before he moved and it was a sudden movement as he sank back down into the chair.

"She'll hate me." His voice had lost all its venom.

"Not if we do it carefully and properly."

Draco shook his head. "No - there is no way to sugar coat it. When she knows, she'll hate me."

"I don't hate you."

Draco looked up at Hermione. "I know you don't."

"So, why are you so sure Ella will?"

Draco hesitated again. "She's a child...and she's Ella! They'll be no reasoning with her."

"I think you'll be surprised." Hermione nodded at him. "If I have anything to do with it, you're daughter will not hate you."

Draco sighed and lowered his head. "I know I have to tell her - I just wanted more time."

"I know, but I think your time has run out. It's imperative she hears it from you and not someone else."

Draco sighed again, heavily. He spoke slowly. "You'd better fetch her back in."

Ella sulked back in and now Hermione sat opposite them, both looking pale and unhappy.

"We are going to tell you the whole story Ella," she said. "But you have to listen properly and not jump to conclusions. You have to remember that things aren't always black and white. Sometimes people don't make the best judgements and sometimes they have a good reason why."

Ella looked scared. "It's true?" Hermione nodded and Ella's face crumpled. "I thought Albus was making it up! Dad?" She looked to Draco for confirmation. He looked at her and slowly nodded.

"Sorry, Ella but what Albus told you is right," he paused. "Will you hear me out?"

Ella stared at Draco for a moment, glanced over at Hermione and then back again. Then very slowly, she nodded.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It had been a long evening. Draco's date with Celia had been cancelled, Hermione's pile of marking was still on her desk and now the Castle corridors were almost empty. Ella had listened quietly at first, her eyes flitting between Hermione and Draco. As the story had continued, told mainly by Draco but with Hermione adding to it here and there, she had started to react. She stood up several times, pacing the room but she said very little.

Draco told the story well, he explained it fairly and he didn't skim over the parts that were less than complimentary to him. Ella finally interrupted as Draco told her about the night on the Tower.

"Were you really going to do it? Were you going to kill him?" she asked of Dumbledore.

"I thought I was because I thought I didn't have any other option," Draco explained.

"So why didn't you kill him?"

"I suppose Dumbledore put my doubts about it into words and then I knew I couldn't do it, whatever the consequences were."

"You weren't brave enough." This was a statement, not a question and Hermione's heart went out to Draco as she saw his expression.

"No - I wasn't brave enough."

Ella hadn't spoken again until Draco was describing the events at Malfoy Manor, the night that Hermione, Ron and Harry had been caught in the woods.

"Bellatrix was torturing Professor Granger?" Ella's tone held disbelief.

"Yes, she was."

"But why? You were all just kids! Why would the Dark Lord be bothered with you?"

"Bellatrix didn't work on everyone else's principles, Ella," Draco answered. "She would have taken great pleasure in torturing Hermione, just for the pleasure of it."

Ella shuddered, her lovely face frowning. "She was Grandmother's sister?"

"Yes - but you should know that your Grandmother wasn't like that."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Ella asked. Her voice was quiet now and she looked directly at her Father.

"Why didn't I stop Bellatrix?"

"Yes - why didn't you stop her torturing Professor Granger?"

Hermione held her breath, wanting so much to step in and answer for Draco because his expression was full of pain, but she knew that Ella needed the answer from him.

"Because she would have killed me if I tried..." Draco paused and Hermione knew that he was aware that this wasn't the whole truth. When he spoke again it was in a firm voice, as if saying the words directly would help. "And because I was a coward." Draco lowered his eyes but Ella didn't even flinch. She stared at her Father for a few seconds and then glanced over at Hermione.

"She would have killed her own nephew?" she asked and Hermione nodded. Ella turned back to Draco.

"I don't blame you for not trying to help right then - I would have been a coward too if I had an aunt like that!"

Hermione had to swallow several times as her emotions got hold of her. Ella's young mind had processed the information almost without emotion. She had wanted her Father to help but once she began to understand Bellatrix and the situation they were in, she reacted logically. Why get yourself killed when there was probably little you could do anyway?

Draco hadn't raised his head and Hermione watched him, concerned. This really was too much for anyone to have to deal with but he needed to listen to his daughter. She wasn't condemning him. After a moment he looked up.

"I would love to be able to tell you that I was the hero who killed the Dark Lord and stood up for what is right," he said. "But I can't - I can only explain why I acted as I did."

"Is that why you hated Father? Because he didn't try and help you?" Ella asked Hermione.

"No, Ella. I didn't hate your Father that day - not at all. When we started school, I hated him but as we grew up, I began to see it differently. I always thought that Harry had been put in a situation where he had no choice but to be hero and try and kill the Dark Lord but I began to see that Draco had also been placed in a situation - just the opposite side of the coin to Harry."

"But Father, what did you think - when Grandfather was doing all those evil things? Did you hate him?"

Draco shook his head. "Ella - I wasn't some poor, innocent boy watching in horror as his Father did evil things. I believed in those evil things, I even took pleasure in them..."

"That's what I don't get ..." Ella sighed. "Even if you told me to do something evil right now, I'd refuse and if you were doing something bad, I'd try and stop you."

"That's because you've been bought up by someone who's shown you right from wrong, Ella," Hermione jumped in. "Your Father had his compass set all wrong - he was told that bad was good."

Ella twisted her lips and nodded slowly.

"I don't expect you to like what I've told you," Draco said. "But thank you for listening to me, Ella and I hope you can understand, just a little."

"I don't blame you," Ella said, quietly. "I need to think about it all - but I don't blame you."

Draco smiled gently at his daughter who smiled back and Hermione felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. Ella had a lot to think about but Hermione felt hopeful that she would be able to understand and not hate Draco for it.

"Did anyone like you at school?" Ella's question came out of the blue and Draco blinked rapidly at her.

"Well, yes...I did have some friends...sort of..."

"Were they all from Death Eater families as well?"

"Mostly."

Ella nodded again. "They weren't proper friends then." Again this was a statement, not a question.

Hermione cleared her throat and stood up. "Maybe we should leave it here and maybe the two of you can have another chat tomorrow?"

"Yeh." Ella stood up, obviously pleased to be allowed to leave. "That'd be good." And then she said something that changed the atmosphere completely and something that Hermione admired her immensely for. She twisted her lips and then surprised Hermione by giving a small grin. "I always knew I'd got my evil streak from somewhere!"

Hermione gave a little chuckle, so relieved to hear Ella joking. Draco was just staring at his daughter.

"Are you going to tell Scorpius?" Ella asked.

"Of course - when I think he's ready to hear it."

"I won't tell him."

"Thanks Ella," Draco smiled gently at his daughter.

"I'm glad you told me."

"Me too."

"And I'm glad that Hermione didn't really hate you..." It sounded strange to Hermione to hear Ella call her by her first name but she didn't correct her. In this context it was right.

"Oh, I did really hate him," Hermione said and they both turned to stare at her. "But it had nothing to do with his family or who they supported."

"Why then?" Ella asked.

"I hated him because he was an obnoxious little twerp who thought he ruled the school and walked around with his nose in the air!" Hermione grinned and Draco rolled his eyes.

Ella returned her smile. "Was he?"

"Yes - in fact one day he annoyed me so much that I punched him in the face!"

Ella burst out laughing and stared at her Father. "Did she?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, she did," he said. He turned to Hermione. "Thanks for that."

Hermione laughed and she could hear Ella still chuckling as she left the room. A moment later Ella was back, poking her head around the door.

"Oh and if Albus Potter dares to tell me that you supported Voldemort again then I'll put him straight," she paused and then gave them a smirk that was identical to Draco's. "Right before I punch him in the face!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione stared at the closed door and then she heard a gasping noise and turned to see Draco bent over in his chair, his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking and Hermione went straight round her desk and put her arm around him.

"It's okay! She was okay about it," she reminded him. Draco nodded his head without speaking or uncovering his face. His shoulders were still shaking and Hermione couldn't believe that she was actually watching Draco Malfoy cry in her office. She stood with one arm around his shoulders and didn't say anything, letting him gather himself.

As he stopped and started to lift his head, Hermione excused herself and asked him to wait for her for a minute. She stepped outside her office for a moment and leant against the wall. She took several deep breaths, trying to get hold of her own emotions. She could so easily join Draco and burst into tears but she wouldn't allow herself to do that.

The conversation with Ella was always going to be traumatic but Ella really had been remarkable. Most adults would have struggled to grasp the intricacies of the story they'd told her, let alone be mature enough to not take everything on face value and to see how Draco had been influenced. Here was a twelve year old child who had done exactly that and furthermore, she'd seemed quite happy about it. It was astounding but also very touching. Despite what Draco might think, he'd done something right when bringing his children up because Ella's affection for her Father had been evident tonight. She had wanted to believe the best of him - she'd welcomed his excuses and accepted them willingly. Hermione was going to make sure that she told Draco that.

She went back inside to find Draco still seated but with his head held high and his expression fixed. She was glad she'd given him a few moments to himself.

"You're not going to yell at me about dragging you here for this, are you?" Hermione asked but she could tell by his demeanour that he wasn't angry at her.

"I should do exactly that."

"So are you going to then?"

"Of course I'm bloody well not!" Draco shook his head. He stood up, grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and pushed her down into his chair. "Every morning I've thought about it."

"Thought about what?"

"Doing this! I meant it when I said I knew I had to do it. I had to tell them but I kept putting it off because I was so afraid of their reaction." He paused and then pointed at her. "But along comes Hermione bloody Granger, who can't keep her nose out of anything and suddenly I'm telling my daughter the entire story in her professor's office!"

"It sounds like your shouting at me?"

"No - I'm not! I just can't believe the things you make me do! The things you make my family do!"

Hermione blinked rapidly. "I'm just trying to help - I'm sorry if you feel like I'm interfering... I suppose I was a little today but I was worried about Ella..."

Draco shook his head, his eyes a deep shade of grey. "Shut up and don't you dare apologize!" He bent down in front of Hermione. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything - you did. Ella was incredible - she took it so well," Hermione answered.

"I think that might have been the scariest thing I've ever done," Draco admitted. "

"It's quite high up my list of scary things too!" Hermione said.

"But you're right, Hermione. Ella was amazing! I think I've been seriously underestimating her." Draco ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe how well she took it all."

"Do you know why?"

"I don't know - maybe it hasn't really sunk in..."

"She took it well because she's been brought up properly. She took it well because, despite everything you've all been through, she really cares about you. She wanted to believe the best in you because she loves you. So, you shouldn't be thanking me - you should be thanking yourself." Hermione finished speaking and nodded to confirm what she said.

Draco was staring intently at her and they were both quiet for a few moments. Draco broke the silence, speaking quietly. "I'm sorry I told you to leave me to deal with it."

"As I said, I suppose I was interfering..."

"You've well and truly earned the right to interfere as much as you want to!" Draco said. "I don't know where my family would be without your interfering."

Hermione tried to accept his compliment graciously but she felt her cheeks turning pink. "You'd be fine - I just hurry things along."

"Not true." He was still staring at her and Hermione felt a small tingle run through her. His face was close to hers and their eyes had locked. "I think you're saving me..." Draco's voice was a whisper now and again Hermione felt her nerves shift, her stomach contracting.

"There was nothing to save you from." Her own voice sounded breathy.

"You're saving me from myself," Draco said. She watched his lips move and then those eyes of his did the same as hers, shifting to her lips and back up again. Hermione took a deep, shuddering breath. She wasn't sure what to do, whether she should break their stare, speak or move but before she could decide Draco spoke again. "Hermione - if it wasn't for Erik..."

Hermione gulped - his meaning entirely clear. If it wasn't for Erik? They'd be more than friends? He wanted them to be more than friends? She was so lost in her deliberations that for a minute she didn't answer him. Then her brain kicked in and she sat up a little.

"I was trying to tell you before...Erik and I have decided to be just friends."

Draco stared at her and then frowned. "Why did you decide that? Is Erik upset - I think he really liked you."

"I didn't say_ I_ decided. I said _we_ decided - it was Erik who suggested it."

Draco stared at her again. "Erik suggested it? Why?" He paused and waved his hand. "It's none of my business."

Hermione took a deep breath. This was her opportunity to say something. She couldn't and wouldn't waste it. "Erik said that he thought I wasn't really with him."

"You weren't really with him?"

"That I was with someone else."

She saw Draco's chest rising and falling rapidly and she knew he had understood the meaning of what she was saying. "And was Erik right?" he asked, so quietly that she had to strain to hear him.

"I think he could be..."

Hermione's door burst open and Ella came rushing in. "Professor Granger - I can't get into the Common Room - the password won't work because it's past curfew." Ella stopped and stared at them, taking in Draco bent close to Hermione and the expression on their faces. "Oh!" she said, her eyes wide. "I bloody well knew I wasn't imaging things!"

**Most awkward chapter to write but I am pleased with how it turned out. Let me know what you think as always. x**


	34. Hogsmeade

Hermione woke a little late the next morning and went into a panic. She then remembered that she wasn't teaching any lessons today and that the mentors were arriving tonight. She wondered who was organizing the party and then sat up in bed with a jolt. What was she going to wear? She jumped out of bed and began to rummage through her wardrobe. She had a couple of nice dresses but she'd worn them numerous times. She laid anything suitable out on the bed and surveyed her choices, biting her lip. Nothing jumped out at her and she sighed. She needed to buy something which meant a trip to Hogsmeade.

After breakfast, she head off towards the village, enjoying the walk on the cold but bright day and letting her thoughts wonder to yesterday and what had happened with Ella and Draco. It had been touching to see Draco so willing to let himself go in front of her and his appreciation for her help was flattering. She felt a little thrill as she thought of him. Their friendship was accelerating rapidly and she liked it. She was glad to reach the shops and stepped into the first one grateful for the warmth. It was a shop she'd been in several times which had racks of clothes on show. Hermione liked it because she could browse in her own time without being bothered by the assistants.

Forty minutes later, she emerged empty handed. What they had was nice enough, but very similar to what she had already. There were two other dress shops in Hogsmeade, both of which scared Hermione to death. They both sold some lovely clothes but they were at the top end of Hermione's budget and she had very few occasions that they would suit. She sighed - she had no choice but to go there today.

She decided she'd have a coffee first and build herself up to it. She walked over to the coffee shop and entered, taking a table by the window. It was almost empty so she didn't feel awkward sitting by herself. She sipped her coffee slowly, enjoying the unusual feeling of not having to rush. She was half way down her coffee when she saw a familiar head of hair over the other side of the square outside. Erik was standing outside a shop, talking to a tall, not unattractive woman with dark blonde hair. Hermione watched with interest, wondering who she was. She looked slightly familiar but that often was the case in this small village. You tended to see the same people.

Unreasonably, Hermione felt a little upset if this woman was someone Erik was interested in. He'd wasted no time moving on! She gave a sigh - that was totally unfair. The door to the shop opened and Hermione sat up in her seat because out stepped Draco. He smiled at Erik and the woman and the three of them chatted for a few moments. Several times, Draco touched the woman's arm and then she reached out and put her hand on his chest.

Hermione felt that creeping feeling you get when something doesn't sit right. Her coffee was totally forgotten, going cold in her cup. She leaned closer to the glass, watching intently. After a few more minutes Erik nodded several times and then waved at Draco and the woman, before walking away. Draco and the woman started walking across the square, still engrossed with one another. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about how they were together that seemed intimate and exclusive.

She swallowed, her throat feeling dry. She wanted to turn away and pretend she hadn't seen anything. She could go back to the Castle and tell herself that it was just an innocent meeting with an old friend and it could be. She sighed. It just didn't look like that. As if to confirm Hermione's doubts whether this was an innocent meeting or not, Draco stopped walking and turned to the woman. He took a square, flat box from his coat pocket. It was a deep navy colour and Hermione could tell it must contain jewellery. She now felt slightly sick as she watched the woman's face and saw Draco open the lid, holding the box flat to display the item. He held it at an angle so Hermione couldn't see what was inside. The woman reached out and touched the item gently and then Draco reached into the box and withdrew what Hermione could now see was a necklace. She couldn't see any detail but even from here it looked shimmering and beautiful.

He snapped the box shut, putting it back in his pocket before indicating that the woman should turn around. While Hermione's stomach sank to her feet, he placed the necklace around the woman's neck, moving her hair and leaning around her in an intimate gesture. To be fair, it was difficult to put a necklace on someone without being close and touching them, but Hermione's horror filled brain wasn't trying to find excuses for this any longer. The woman turned back to face Draco and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back. Then, to Hermione's utter horror, they began to head directly towards her, obviously aiming for the coffee shop.

Hermione looked around desperately, wondering what to do. There was no reason for her to avoid Draco, in fact, she should have been running up to greet him but somehow she just couldn't do that now. The scene she had just witnessed was disconcerting at best and horrifying at worst. She frantically tried to think what to do and wondered if she should simply move tables so that they wouldn't know she'd been watching them and feign surprise at seeing them. As the door opened, she realised she was too late and she grabbed the menu, burying her head in it. She got ready to act shocked to see Draco, feeling ridiculous.

She then heard a noise behind her and realised that Draco and the woman had taken a seat at the table directly behind her own, which she was separated from by a small screen. She put the menu down a little, as they wouldn't be able to see her, but she now had the problem that she wouldn't be able to leave, without them seeing her.

"_I've been wanting to do this for ages - it just seemed right to do it now."_

Hermione sat upright in her seat, her eyes wide. That was Draco's voice. He was in the seat directly behind her and despite the screen, she could hear him clearly. She rubbed her forehead and shuffled in her seat. This wasn't good - her curiosity was jumping for joy at being able to listen in, quite by accident but she was also cringing. She wasn't sure that she wanted to hear this. The woman responded but Hermione couldn't hear what she was saying, only the inflections and tones of her voice. She heard Draco speak again.

"_I know and I do wish I'd done it before. Do you like it?"_

Again a mumble, then Draco's voice again.

"_You don't have to say that - I want you to have it. I've not felt this way before..."_

The woman spoke, interrupting Draco. There was a pause where Hermione couldn't hear what was being said. Draco must have lowered his voice as well. Hermione then heard him laugh.

"_It is important we stay together. I'm so glad I told you how I was feeling."_

Hermione put her head into her hands. This was terrible! She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. This had to be over soon. She felt like a huge, heavy brick was sitting in her stomach and she wasn't convinced that she wouldn't be sick.

_"Oh - it's complicated. This whole competition has meant us spending lots of time together but it's all for the children, really."_

Hermione listened again, analysing every word. Was he talking about her?

_"Friday? It's all over then - we can really celebrate..."_

Hermione actually put her hands over her ears now, unable to stand anymore. She may only be able to hear half the conversation but it was enough. With difficulty, she may have been able to convince herself that what had unfolded outside was innocent. She really wanted to believe it was innocent, Draco had been so lovely lately. They had seemed to connect - really connect. She couldn't believe that Draco had been pretending to like her - what would be the point in him doing that anyway? He was being genuine, she was sure of it.

So, what was this that she was witnessing? At any slant it was difficult to say it seemed like a meeting with a friend. The conversation and their actions, were intimate, flirty even. He'd said that he'd been wanting to do it for ages - Hermione presumed that he meant give her the extravagant necklace. He said he hadn't felt this way before! However genuine Draco may have seemed when he'd been with Hermione lately, showing her affection, maybe she was just been taken for a ride. This was Draco Malfoy, after all - he could probably pull off a pretence like this in his sleep! She could only presume that he was pretending to like her because it would benefit his children... Hermione felt tears behind her eyes and gulped. What about last night? His breakdown in her office had to be real, didn't it? She felt dizzy with all the speculation. She had to get out of here - even if they saw her!

She flung some coins on the table and stood up, almost knocking her chair over. As she turned she saw that the table behind her was empty. They must have left as she had her ears blocked. She rushed out of the cafe and into the square, breathing heavily. She turned quickly and walked away from the shops, heading towards the path that lead back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione!"

She heard someone calling her and almost burst into tears. Why couldn't she have walked quicker - why had he seen her?

"Hermione!"

She stopped, ready to turn around and let rip at him when she stopped. It was the last day of the competition tomorrow. If she challenged Draco now about what she had just seen then most likely all hell would let loose. She couldn't let this affect the children. She took another deep breath, hearing him come up behind her and made a decision. She wouldn't say anything - not yet. She'd wait until after the result was announced. She pinned a smile on her face and turned around.

Draco was beside her, his face flushed. "What are you doing here?" He sounded pleased to see her. She struggled with her smile.

"Errr...I needed something to wear for tonight."

"I didn't know you were coming."

"I only decided this morning."

Draco looked down at her empty hands. "So, what did you buy?"

"Oh...errrr...I didn't manage to get anything," Hermione mumbled. She'd forgotten completely about a dress and frankly, she actually didn't care what she looked like. He seemed so pleased to see her - acting just as usual and yet he'd only been with that other woman a few minutes ago. Had she been imagining things? Presuming things?

"Well, we can't have that," Draco grabbed her arm and she wanted to slap his hand away. "Did you try all the shops?"

"No - just the one..."

"Well, I don't know anything about women's clothes but you should try all the shops here..."

"The other's are a bit too expensive, to be honest."

"It's worth a look."

"No - it doesn't matter, I'll find something out of my wardrobe," Hermione protested. Draco shook his head and started to pull her back towards the shops. "No, Draco. There isn't anything in the other shops that I can afford." Her voice was unnecessarily harsh.

"Then I'll pay..."

"No!"

"Think of it as a thank you for all your help." Draco was frog marching her towards Warp and Weft - the most expensive shop and one that Hermione had never even stepped into.

"No, Draco - I mean it!" Hermione insisted and Draco stopped to look at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his eyes showing what appeared to be genuine concern. Hermione had to turn away.

"Nothing - I'm just tired and I hate clothes buying." She tried to speak calmly. "And I don't want to be in your debt."

"It won't be a debt - it's a gift."

The necklace she'd just seen him give to someone else leapt into Hermione's head. That had been a gift, hadn't it?

"Hermione?" Draco asked. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded and let him pull her into the shop. It was small but beautifully laid out with uncrowned rails and accessories displayed alongside the items. It was plush, with chairs and deep carpet and it smelled delicious.

Hermione, trying to act normally, focused on the rail directly in front of her. The garments were beautiful but far too extravagant for her taste. It was only a party after all. She stepped to the next rail but these still didn't suit either. Too fancy and lacy.

"I don't think these are right," Hermione said quietly to Draco.

"Keep looking - I'll ask the assistant to help."

"No..." Hermione was too late to stop him and a moment later a middle aged women appeared, smiling.

"Can I help you Madam?"

"Well - I'm not really sure what I'm looking for..."

"What event is it?"

"A party - but a formal sort of party..."

The assistant nodded. "The rails on the back wall may be more suitable."

Hermione followed her across the small room and the assistant flicked through the rails. She held up a pale pink dress. It was delicate with a flowing skirt. Very pretty and not too fancy but Hermione didn't like the shade - it was too pink.

"It's very nice but a bit too pink," she said. She heard Draco cough behind her but ignored him. He'd dragged her in here!

The assistant pulled another dress from the rail in a shimmering silver. It was straight, narrowing in at the ankles with a flare over the feet. The top had a square neckline and the little square beads of silver sparkled and moved like molten metal.

"This would suit you very well," the assistant said. "It would move as you did."

Hermione nodded. "I'll try it on."

The assistant reached again and this time withdrew a navy coloured dress. She held it up and instantly Hermione knew it was the one she wanted. It was a very simple design with a v shaped neckline and thin straps that had just a little voile on the shoulders. The dress was straight down to the waist with a long skirt that was made of the navy material covered by the same shade of voile. The waist was pulled in by a thin and very simple, silver belt.

"Oh - that's lovely," Hermione said, despite herself.

The assistant smiled. "You should try this one on then."

Hermione nodded and went to the changing rooms, feeling self conscious. She knew as soon as the dress fell to her feet that it was the one she wanted. It looked beautiful and accentuated her waist and shoulders.

When she stepped out of the changing room, back in her normal clothes and holding the dress, Draco was waiting outside.

"Don't I get to see it?" he asked.

"Sorry - I didn't know you were there."

"Do you like it?"

"It's lovely."

"We'll take it then," Draco said. He stretched out his hand for her to pass it to him but Hermione hesitated. She fumbled around, looking for the label. What was she thinking? She couldn't let him buy her a dress! Even without the events she'd just witnessed, she couldn't let him buy her a dress. She found the label and gasped. This was why she didn't shop here.

"It's too expensive," she protested but Draco just shook his head.

"I'm sure it's not."

"I can't let you buy me a dress!"

"Why not? I'll loan you the money if it makes you feel better."

Hermione's mind was clear again and she shook her head defiantly. "No, I'm sorry I wasted your time but I don't want it."

"Hermione..."

"No - I don't want it. I have to go."

She brushed past a bewildered looking Draco, who was still holding the dress and practically raced across the square and up the path to Hogwarts.

**Next chapter up soon...x**


	35. The Mentors

Within ten minutes of her getting to her room there was a loud knock on her door. She thought about ignoring it but the second knock was louder so she reluctantly opened it. Draco was standing there, holding a large bag which obviously contained the dress.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It was too expensive."

"I don't mean the dress," he said. He flung it into her hands and she stared at it.

"I'm just tired - I might be coming down with something. I need to rest before the party..." Hermione rambled. She forced the dress back into his hands. "I can't accept it, sorry."

Draco looked down at the bag that was back in his hands and then back at her for a moment. "Are you mad at me?"

"No - I just feel out of sorts."

Draco pushed the dress back into her hands. "In which case, please accept the dress."

"It was too expensive."

"No it wasn't." Draco looked her up and down, obviously not convinced by her protestations. "If you promise that your just tired then I'll leave you to rest." Hermione nodded. "Okay - have a rest and stop worrying about how much the dress cost." Draco did another double take at her and then walked away slowly.

Hermione shut the door and then went and collapsed onto her bed. She lay on her bed for a long time - her mind racing. She wasn't sure what was happening but this morning's events had made her really think.

So, she'd seen Draco with a woman? So what? He had every right to be with anyone he wanted. They were supposed to be friends so, if he wanted a girlfriend that should be okay. So, why hadn't it felt okay? Some of Hermione's upset was because she felt like Draco had been deceiving her - meeting someone behind her back and being sneaky but that wasn't what created the horrible, sickening feeling.

Hermione sat up and plumped up her pillows before throwing herself back onto them. That horrible, sickening, painful feeling had a name and she forced herself to admit it. She was jealous. She wanted to be with Draco to exclusion of everyone else. The bubble that the competition had created had allowed them to spend so much time alone without interference from the outside world and now the outside world was intruding and Hermione didn't like it.

She sighed because she really didn't want to fall out with Draco and in his defence, he hadn't actually done anything wrong - whatever his relationship might be with the woman at the coffee shop. That would be the official line but the fact was, unofficially, they were now so close and he was opening up to Hermione so much, that him meeting another woman and not telling Hermione about it, wasn't nice.

She tried to gather herself because she would need to start getting ready and forcing herself into a party mood soon. She could definitely not start the conversation about this morning with Draco - she didn't trust herself to remain level headed about it and to not end up letting emotions get the better of her. So, she would have to pin a smile on her face and pretend. She'd try to keep making excuses for Draco and hoping there was a reasonable explanation. Nevertheless it was time to use her limited acting abilities.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She finished pinning up her hair and then surveyed her reflection. The dress was lovely (and so it should be at how much it had cost!) and now she had on some silver sandals, a silver chain and bracelet and her hair pinned up to one side with some silver accessories she was very pleased with her appearance. Not bad for someone who's heart really hadn't been into getting ready.

Knock knock.

Hermione snatched her small bag and went to open the door. She pinned a smile on her face and tried to force herself to be upbeat.

"Hello," she said as she opened the door to Draco.

"Good evening," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Draco sounded incredulous. "I'm calling for a women who's ready on time?"

"You are," Hermione gave him a smile, not having to force it too much. She stepped out into the corridor and locked her door.

"You look lovely," Draco complimented her. "The dress is beautiful."

"Thank you," Hermione said. This all felt very strange and awkward. "Where are the children?"

"They're already down there with the other competitors."

They walked down to the Great Hall and Hermione tried desperately to put her feelings to one side. It just felt so right when they were together...she stopped her train of thought, knowing it was now a dangerous one.

They entered the large hall,which had undergone a transformation. The lighting was low with several large, round tables to one side and the raised stage at the back had several chairs and a stand on it. There was music playing and it was already quite full.

Hermione saw Harry and Ginny waving frantically at her and she turned to Draco, wondering if he'd be willing to sit with them.

"Can we sit with Harry or will that blow your mind?" she asked.

Draco shrugged. "I don't care - he's harmless enough in small doses."

"Bloody hell! That was almost a compliment - on your scale at least!"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Granger," Draco said but he willingly followed Hermione to sit with Harry and Ginny.

"Well, that seemed painless!" Ginny commented with her usual bluntness.

"What did?"

"You, managing to persuade Malfoy to sit over here!" Ginny flashed Draco a grin. "What exactly did Hermione offer you to sit with us?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Weaslette?" Draco could give as good as he got. Ginny raised her eyebrows and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you two are going to carry on like this then I'll be moving tables to sit on my own!" she said and she heard Harry laugh.

Ginny touched Hermione's dress. "This is lovely, Hermione. Where did you get it?"

"Errr..." Hermione stumbled over her answer knowing that if she told Ginny the truth, she would wonder why Hermione was suddenly being so extravagant. She didn't really have much choice though as Draco was also sitting right here with her. "I got it at Warp and Weft."

She saw Ginny's expression change and got herself ready for the obvious question. "Wow! I'd love to shop there..." Ginny stopped and did a quick glance at Draco. "Well, as I said, it's beautiful."

Hermione tried to not look surprised that Ginny hadn't asked her about how much it cost. She obviously didn't want to bring it up in front of Draco. By asking her about how much it was it implied that Hermione was struggling for money and Ginny wouldn't want to do that in front of Draco.

Ella came into Hermione's line of vision and she realised she hadn't even asked Draco how she was after his confessions yesterday. That would be a nice normal conversation to start with him and maybe act as a reminder for him how they had been working so well together.

"How was Ella this morning?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned to look at Hermione properly. "Great," he said, his voice deep. His eyes softened as they met her own and Hermione felt the tingles again. "She was great, Hermione." Draco sounded totally astounded that what he was saying was true. "All down to you." These last words were said quietly and Hermione stared at him. Why was he doing this? Surely even Draco Malfoy wasn't this heartless. Buying a gift for one women in the morning and then this tender, sweet appreciation being show to her this evening - he was sending her emotions into turmoil!

"I told you it wasn't down to me." She tried to sound abrupt.

"Yes it was."

"Draco..." She didn't get to finish her sentence because an announcement was being made by Professor Wayburn who was standing on the stage.

"Welcome to everyone here. I hope you all have a wonderful evening and everyone involved should be proud of how successful this entire competition has been.

The tests tomorrow will be a much less formal affair than the previous tests. We will lay the tests out on the field at the back of the castle. We will allocate each competitor an event to start from and then they will move around at their own pace, until they have completed them all. Each test will challenge the competitors in a different way - some using physical attributes, some mental and some both. Some tests it won't be obvious what we are testing for, but each one will add to the final decision. As they progress around the field, we will be speaking to them and asking them questions.

You will be free to wonder around and watch any competitor you wish but you must not speak to them when the test is in progress.

Tonight we have some special guests who will be judging the tests tomorrow and helping with the final decision. They will also be the people that the winner can chose to help him or her.

So, without further ado, I would like to introduce our special mentors."

"Ooh! I am excited!" Ginny said, and Hermione gave a little laugh at her enthusiasm.

"It'll probably be some boring old wizard who's invented a new spell, or something," Harry said, acerbically.

"If you would welcome our first mentor. For many years he has been guiding young wizards in the ancient art of spell writing. He is responsible for the infamous Thunder spell and wrote new spells to protect some ancient wizard buildings from detection. Please stand up for Professor Clarius Hoult."

An elderly wizard with a very tall hat and small glasses stood up on the stage and waved around the room.

"Told you," Harry said, joining in the applause. "Old and boring."

"Harry - he's written some of the most famous spells of recent times! I'd love to be mentored by him," Hermione admonished him but Harry just shrugged.

"Our second mentor has spent his life helping to heal and look after the sick. He has previously been in charge of the most advanced and famous healing houses across the wizarding world and has worked on cures for many deadly wizard diseases including Boil and Itch syndrome. Please welcome Raymond Walters."

Everyone clapped and again and Harry sighed. "I've heard of him but do you think they'll be anyone young and interesting as well?"

"Stop moaning, Harry," Hermione said, impatiently. "As long as they can mentor the competitors, what difference does it make how old they are?"

"If you would now welcome our third mentor - a familiar face to most of you by now, I would imagine," Proffessor Wayburn announced. "Despite her youth, she has taken the wizarding world by storm - not only gracing the cover of many famous magazines but also being awarded genius status by the Potion Masters Society for her amazing skills when creating her own range of beauty products. Please welcome Miss Gabrielle Delacour!" Everyone applauded and the young wizard they all recognized as Fleur's sister stepped onto the stage. She had grown up and was undoubtedly beautiful with long, blonde hair and equally long legs.

"Bloody hell! Look at Fleur's sister!" Harry said, unnecessarily. Ginny slapped his arm viciously.

Gabrielle was surprisingly familiar to Hermione not only because she looked like her sister but also because her face was regularly featured on the front of Witch Weekly and other prominent magazines. Not that Hermione read many magazines but she saw them in shops and restaurants. Gabrielle's range of her own beauty products, including wizard perfume (which smelt of whatever you wished for when wearing it) and make-up (which covered blemishes and wrinkles magically) were top sellers. She even had eye shadow that could temporarily change the colour of your eyes. She invented the formula's for these items herself and was an amazing potions mixer, hence her honour of genius status with the Potion Masters Society.

Her fame for her looks and her skills was immense, and in equal measure and despite her young age, Hermione understood completely why she had been chosen as a mentor.

"Our fourth mentor has been chosen for a slightly different reason to the others. She is no less talented but her talent is newly discovered. She hasn't a history of invention and, in fact, she wasn't even trying to invent anything. We have chosen her so that she can pass on her advice about finding sudden fame and her inspiration for her ground breaking idea."

"Mmm...can't guess who this might be..." Harry said.

"I'm sure the name of her wonderful potion, that has changed the way we can produce other potions, will already be on your lips and if you haven't used it already it won't be long until you do..."

"Oh no..." Draco said, with a groan.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked.

Professor Wayburn continued. "Some of the best ideas can seemingly come from no-where and therefore we have chosen our fourth mentor as an inspiration to the young minds taking part here. Please give a warm welcome to Miss Pansy Parkinson -Inventor of the wizarding world's newest spell - The Elixir Mixer."

Pansy had become the flavour of the moment, having invented a new spell. Brand new spells were very rare and usually they were an adaptation of another ancient spell. However, Pansy had managed to create a totally new spell and also one that was very useful. It could be used to mix potions - some called it the cheat spell. You gathered the ingredients for the potion, said the spell and it mixed them for you. It was banned at Hogwarts but very useful to anyone wanting to mix large quantities of potion identically. Pansy had become an overnight star but some doubt had been cast over exactly how much of the potion she had invented herself.

"Oh!" Hermione gulped and looked at Draco who was shaking his head in dismay.

"Why have they picked her?" Ginny demanded to no-one in particular. "She was lucky enough to come across the spell, that's all. She has no real talent."

"She has the talent to make everyone believe she invented it!" Draco said, acerbically. "And the talent to lap up all the attention and play along! There goes Scorpius and Ella's chance of any points!"

"I don't suppose she'll be handing many points out to Albus either!" Harry said.

"Well, she is only one of the mentors. It won't be entirely down to her," Hermione said. She stared at Draco's ex girlfriend malevolently. She'd never liked her at school and she still had the same surly look on her face now. She glanced over at Draco who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Professor Wayburn was continuing. "Our final mentor is someone we have all admired and who has consistently proven to us what an amazing sportsman he is, both as a player, and now as a coach as well. This was a simple choice for us because no-one can pass on his expertise in the sporting field like this gentleman can. Our final mentor is Viktor Krum!"

"Viktor Krum! You've got to be joking!" Hermione felt the world stop for a moment. She had still been thinking about Pansy and had only been half listening to Professor Wayburn. It wasn't until his last sentence that she began to sit up and take notice. His description made a name pass through her mind but she didn't believe it until she heard it. Viktor Krum! She hadn't seen him since school and their romance (if it even qualified as that) had been short lived and had ended abruptly. He had always given Hermione the impression that he would have willingly let it continue but, after the initial attraction, it didn't take Hermione long to work out that they had absolutely nothing in common.

"Bloody hell!" Harry said, non too quietly. He was staring at Draco and Hermione. "Who could have imagined it?"

Hermione stared at the man on the stage and sighed. He had been harmless enough, just not right for her but that didn't mean she wanted him here at Hogwarts again and worse still mentoring the children! She realised she'd have to speak to him, with her being the children's professor and it made her want to run screaming from the room.

"Pansy Parkinson and Viktor Krum!" Draco's voice sounded astonished and melancholy. "I can't believe two of my children's mentors are Pansy bloody Parkinson and Viktor bloody Krum!"

"You and me both!" Hermione agreed. Draco was right! One of them would have been bad enough but both? At once?

Harry turned round to face Hermione and grinned. He reached his hand over and patted her knee. "You've been given a second chance, Hermione!" he said. "Maybe you're love life will finally sort itself out."

Hermione glared at her friend. "How would you like to spew up slugs for the next few hours, Potter?"

Harry chuckled and patted her knee again. "Come on! All the women like him, so he must be good looking and he's a brilliant sportsman. I bet he has a few galleons to his name - he'd be quite a catch!" Hermione took her wand out and waved it at Harry who drew back, still grinning. "You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me, Potter!" Hermione warned. "I can think of worse things than slugs!"

Harry laughed again and turned back to the stage again. Hermione turned to look at Draco, who had watched her exchange with Harry closely.

"Pansy hates me. My children stand no chance of getting any points from her!" he said, miserably. "She's going to be after my blood!"

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked.

"Mind your own business, Potter," Draco said.

"Well I always thought you and Pansy were a match made in heaven," Harry was grinning again. "I might point that out to her if I get a chance."

"Very funny, Potter."

"But what did you do to her to make her hate you?" Hermione asked.

"You can mind your own business as well, Granger," Draco answered. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest defensively.

Hermione turned to Harry."All we need is Cho Chang and we'll have a full set!"

"Don't even joke about that!" Harry said.

"No don't!" Ginny agreed.

"Shouldn't you be hurrying over to the stage to face up to your deep, dark pasts?" Harry asked Draco and Hermione, chuckling at his own joke.

Hermione glared at him again."You need to shut up now, Harry!"

"I can't believe this!" Draco said, again, eyeing the guests on the stage morosely.

"This is a nightmare!" Hermione agreed.

"I mean -both of them! Pansy and Krum! It's ridiculous!"

"I haven't seen Krum since we left school..."

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same about Pansy."

"Well, you'll just have to ignore her, for the sake of the children."

"Somehow I have a feeling that Pansy isn't going to let me ignore her," Draco commented. "And you shouldn't ignore Krum."

"Why not?"

"Flutter your eyelashes at him, tell him how much you like my children and I'm sure it'll influence the outcome." Draco shrugged.

"I have no intention of fluttering anything at him!"

"Seriously, I hope this doesn't affect the scores," Draco said. "I'd hate something I've done to affect my children's chances."

"Well, if bloody Parkinson or Krum cause a problem, then they might get to taste slugs as well." Hermione said, forcefully. She was enjoying Draco's company despite the horrible confusion and upset that were lurking in the background. Right now, she could really not imagine that Draco's meeting this morning had been anything she should be concerned about. She also knew, from bitter experience, that life wasn't always as simple as that...

**More next...**


	36. Just the two of us

**I think you're going to like this chapter...**

The meal was served and Hermione managed to keep a smile on her face while Harry teased her and Draco relentlessly. She glanced over at the top table several times and cringed. Pansy looked like there was a nasty smell under her nose and Hermione was sure that she caught her glancing often over to their table, or to be specific, to Draco.

Viktor was chatting amicably with the others on his table. He was smiling and laughing and really, he did look great. Healthy and athletic with a handsome, if rugged face. She turned away. Maybe speaking to him wouldn't be so bad...maybe?

"Are you feeling better?" Draco asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh...errr...yes, thanks."

Draco was staring at her intently and she stared back until it became uncomfortable. "You seem...sort of jumpy," Draco pointed out.

"My ex boyfriend is sitting up there with your ex girlfriend! Of course I'm jumpy!"

"You were jumpy before they arrived."

"You're imagining things."

"Am I?" Draco asked. Hermione felt a little rush of affection for him but pushed it down. She couldn't do that anymore.

Ella arrived at that moment, with Scorpius and Albus in tow. She was talking excitedly about the party, the mentors and tomorrow. She grinned widely at Hermione and then spoke to Draco.

"So, you're going to dance aren't you?"

Draco looked at his daughter. "Stop it, Ella."

"Stop what? Have you seen Professor Granger - she looks gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Ella."

"And I did catch you two last night..."

"You didn't catch us because we weren't doing anything!" Draco said, firmly.

"Only because I interrupted..."

"Ella!"

Hermione watched Draco's discomfort with a little bit of amusement. "I think you should be the one dancing," she said but Ella wasn't that easily distracted.

"Father is going to ask you because he's always told me that it's polite to not leave a lady sitting at the edge of a dance floor and you look so beautiful, how can he resist?" Ella grinned at them both and then almost danced off herself.

"I'm not dancing," Scorpius said, firmly.

"Neither am I," Albus confirmed.

"Why not, Albus?" Ginny asked. "That little blonde girl looks nice and she keeps watching you."

"Kathyrn? Bleurrgh!" Albus pulled a disgusted face. "No way!"

Hermione laughed at the boys who did a quick exit before anymore girls could be pointed out to them. As she turned back to the table, Draco was standing up. He held his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance, Professor Granger?" he asked.

"Oh...no!" Hermione jumped in with her answer.

"You sound horrified!"

"No. I just don't want to dance...you know with everyone here..." Hermione swiftly used Viktor and Pansy as her excuse. The truth was she really couldn't handle being so close to Draco feeling in such a vulnerable state.

"Ignore them - that was your advice wasn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't feel like dancing."

"Well, I won't take no for an answer..." Draco dragged her to her feet but she still resisted. That was until he pulled her to the edge of the dance floor and her resistance began to look stupid. She reluctantly let Draco pull her into hold and moved with him as he began dancing. His hand was on her waist and she felt it burning through the material of her dress.

Draco was dressed in a smart shirt and trousers and as she was pulled close to him, his delicious scent wafted over her. He gently held her one hand as they moved together and Hermione tried to not meet the eyes that she felt were watching them from all directions.

He pulled her tighter against him, his head dropping slightly and her emotions misbehaved, not listening to her brain as they responded to him. Why did he have to be quite so charming and handsome. Why did his body have to feel so lean and hard against her? Why did he have to have such perfect skin and lips?

Hermione sank against him a little, unable to fight it. She was no longer aware of their audience because all she could think about was Draco and how her heart was racing just because he was close to her.

Suddenly, it was too much. She couldn't let herself go like this! She pushed him away, the surprise showing on his face.

"I'm sorry, Draco." She stepped away from him and then turned quickly, leaving him standing on the dance floor alone. She didn't think about what she was doing and just headed for the large doors that lead to the hall.

She had no idea what she was doing but before she'd even got half way across the hall, Draco emerged from the doors.

"Hermione!"

She stopped, not wanting to create a huge scene that everyone would hear. She was sure they all already had their eyes perked, having watched her leave so quickly. She turned around.

"Look - I just need to go. I'm sorry if I made you look stupid but I just have to go."

"Why?"

"I can't say now. Can we talk tomorrow - after the competition?"

"No!" Draco walked over to her. "No, we bloody well can't!"

"I don't want to create a scene..."

"Over what exactly?" Draco asked, his voice sounded strained. "I mean - if I've done something could you at least have the courtesy to tell me what it is?" His words were harsh but his voice sounded more upset than angry. He leaned forward and gently touched her cheek. Hermione blinked and felt her throat tighten. "Yesterday, I let you see me in a state that no-one is ever allowed to see me in," he said, quietly. "Yesterday, I did something that I'd been dreading and it was easy because you helped me." He touched Hermione's cheek again. "So, today I have no intention of letting you feed me some story that I know isn't true. You're upset about something, I want to know what it is."

Hermione wanted to put her head in her hands and cry but she resisted. In spite of herself, she felt her heart melt at his words. She felt the tingles from his touch and her resistance slipped a little. This person standing in front of her bore no resemblance to the Draco Malfoy she was familiar with. This person was being so tender and caring that she could easily have just melted into a pile of mush. She didn't want a row before the competition finished but she was doing a terrible job pretending to be okay and Draco wasn't stupid.

Why would he be so seemingly concerned about her if he was just using her? He'd sat and cried in her office - even Draco Malfoy wasn't that good an actor! When he'd seen her at Hogsmeade, he'd seemed genuinely happy that t she was there. Would her really go to all this trouble just to keep on the right side of his children's professor? No. No - he wouldn't, Hermione was sure of it.

Could she confront him about it? Should she?

"Hermione?" Draco prompted her, his face worried.

"I'm...I've had a bit of an upset..." Hermione fumbled her reply. She was a terrible liar and had always been. Draco was watching her, his eyes showing concern. Hermione pushed a hand through her hair, messing the style up a little. She was sure she wasn't that gullible - she was sure she would be able to tell if Draco was that manipulative. Maybe foolishly, she trusted him.

"I saw you," she blurted out.

"You saw me?"

"In Hogsmeade."

Draco frowned. "Of course you did -we went to the dress shop together!"

"I mean before that - in the square and in the coffee shop," Hermione paused and then sniffed. "I was in the coffee shop."

She saw Draco's expression change but not into shock or guilt. He still looked puzzled. "You were in the coffee shop? I didn't see you."

"I was behind you - at the next table," Hermione sniffed again. "I heard what you said to that woman...I saw you give her the necklace..."

Draco's eyes widened. "Why didn't you speak to me?"

"Because I'd just watched you with her - giving her that gift," Hermione emphasised the word gift. "It didn't seem like you'd want to be interrupted."

Suddenly, Draco's expression changed again and she watched him relax. "Oh!" he said.

"Oh? What does oh mean?" Hermione demanded. "I mean, I understand quite clearly what -' _I've never felt like this before_' and _'we should stay together'_ mean but I'm kind of struggling with _'oh'._..."

Draco stepped forward. "Bloody hell, Hermione! What exactly do you think I'm up to?"

Hermione stepped away from him. "I don't know, do I? But I know what it looked like!"

"It wasn't what it looked like."

"Well, you're bound to say that, aren't you!? What it looked like was you giving her jewellery and her thanking you by throwing her arms around you!" Hermione turned away from him. "Do you know what? It's none of my business and I didn't want to bring it up before the competition was over..."

"You bloody stupid girl!" Draco interrupted her ramblings. He grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pushed her backwards. "That women was Daphne!"

"Daphne?"

"Daphne Greengrass - Astoria's sister!"

Hermione stopped struggling, her jaw dropping open. Astoria's sister - that's why she'd looked familiar. She felt stupid and ecstatic in equal measure. "You were giving her jewellery..."

"After five years, I've finally gone through Astoria's jewellery. I've saved loads for Ella but I thought it would be nice to give a piece to Daphne and one for Camellia as well. I haven't seen Daphne in ages so arranged to meet her..."

"But what you said in the cafe...that didn't sound like things you'd say to your sister-in-law!"

"I can't even remember what I said!"

"You said _- I've never felt like this before_!"

"I just said that I should have sorted the jewellery out ages ago," Draco explained. "I told her that I'd never felt like this before _- I've never felt like sorting it out before_."

Hermione groaned, suddenly hearing the conversation with a different set of ears.

"I told her we should keep in touch - Astoria would have liked that. That's what I meant about staying together - as a family," Draco sighed. "Now do you believe me?"

Hermione had to ask one more thing, despite her embarrassment. "But I heard you mention me...I think...you said it was all for the children really..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I did! I didn't think you'd appreciate me discussing our friendship with Daphne Greengrass! Not when we haven't actually discussed it with each other yet!"

Hermione stepped away from him. "Now I feel like an idiot."

Draco was watching her but she didn't look at him directly. "That'll teach you to listen in on private conversations."

"I didn't do it on purpose! I tried to move but then you would have seen me..."

"Which would have been nice - I could have re-introduced you to Daphne. She's much more reasonable than she was at school."

"I didn't want you to think I was spying on you."

"You were spying on me."

"Draco!" Hermione protested but as she looked up at him, she saw he was grinning.

"Yes, Hermione?" His voice was full of teasing amusement.

Hermione made a groaning sound. "I've made a fool of myself and you're really going to enjoy it, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Draco chuckled and Hermione groaned again. "Are we going back in then?" he said.

"I'm probably not the best company for a party."

"Well, I'm not going back in without you." Draco smiled at her again and she couldn't stop smiling back. He gave a little shrug. "Seems that lately, there isn't very much I enjoy doing without you."

Hermione watched him and felt a welling up of emotions. She was so relieved that his meeting had been entirely innocent but still she couldn't seem to tell him properly. Yet, here he was easily telling her how he enjoyed being with her. It was now or never so she forced herself to stop thinking and just speak, blurting the words out.

"I was jealous." She coughed to clear her suddenly very dry throat. "I was jealous - I felt upset...because I like you..." Draco didn't answer her, his eyes were on a journey around her face. When he didn't speak, she continued, nervously. "I was jealous - I hated seeing you with...with someone else..." Hermione forced herself to keep talking. "I've got used to it being just the two of us..."

Draco still didn't speak but his expression was intense, his eyes deep. She felt a little rush of panic. Had she said too much? Maybe he really didn't know how she was feeling? Draco now spoke, very quietly.

"Just the two of us sounds pretty good to me as well, Hermione."

She bit her lip and smiled at him. He offered her his hand and they walked back into the hall together.

**Aaah! At little admission from them both...it's not all over yet but at least they've moved closer...x**


	37. Past

The night was going well, with the dance floor full. As soon as Draco left Hermione alone for a few moments, Ginny practically leapt on her.

"So, what was all that about then?" she asked. "You went running off and now you're all over each other."

"I don't think we're all over each other."

"Well, he's all over you!" Ginny nudged her friend. "He can't take his eyes off you!"

Hermione gave in and told Ginny a quick version of what had happened in Hogsmeade. Ginny listened intently before leaning close.

"It was Daphne?"

"Yes - I just had this feeling that he wasn't messing me around."

"Despite the fact it's Draco Malfoy were talking about?" Ginny asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I know you won't approve but I can't help it, Ginny. I really like him."

"But Hermione he can't be trusted. I'm not saying he hasn't grown up a bit but he's still the same person underneath." Ginny shook her head. "Plus, he's far too good looking."

"How can someone be too good looking?"

"Because, looking like that, you could never trust him. He'll have women always chasing him."

"I do trust him," Hermione insisted. "You don't know him like I do."

"How so? You're getting on because of the children - I get that, but once this is over, what exactly do you have in common?"

Hermione sighed. "I thought you weren't going to judge me - that you wouldn't keep on at me."

"It's Draco Malfoy! How can I not keep on at you?"

"Everything okay, ladies?" Harry asked, sensing a disagreement.

"Yes."

"No." Ginny answered at the same time. "She's making a stupid mistake and I'm trying to stop her."

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes!"

"He's alright..." Harry stopped speaking as his wife glared at him.

"I'm not saying he's not alright. Even I can see that he's changed but is he right for Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked over at Harry. "Can you tell Draco, I've just popped outside if he comes back?"

"Yeh..." Harry looked a little concerned but let Hermione pull Ginny out of her chair and out into the hall.

Hermione pushed Ginny onto the bottom step of the grand staircase and bent down beside her. Very carefully and quietly, she told Ginny the whole story of what happened at The Lodge, leaving nothing out - even the parts that made her blush with embarrassment. Ginny's eyes widened at certain parts but she didn't interrupt. When Hermione had finished, right up to tonight's events, Ginny stared at her friend for a moment.

"That's terribly sad - the part about Astoria's clothes," she said.

"Awful."

"I can't imagine him feeling like that..." Ginny gave a little sigh. "Maybe...just maybe, he has changed. His is certainly letting you see every side of him and help him with his children - I wouldn't have imagined that the Malfoy pride would let him do that..."

Hermione gave her friend a little smile. "I know you're only looking out for me but now do you understand?"

"Yes...I suppose I have to trust your judgement..."

Ginny got up and gave Hermione a hug. The two girls held each other for a few minutes and then Ginny stepped back. "And, let's be honest, he is rich, good looking and stylish...I guess it could be worse!" Ginny laughed and Hermione shook her head at her friend.

"You're a bad girl, Ginny Weasley."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Ginny nodded towards the doors. "Have you spoken to Krum yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Come on then...time to face your terrible past."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione had little choice about speaking to Viktor because as they opened the large doors, he was standing right behind them.

"Hermione!" he said, getting her name almost right.

"Hello Viktor."

"How are you? You are looking beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"Would you like to dance?" Viktor held out his hand to her and Hermione had little choice but to take it and let him lead her to the dance floor.

The dance was a fairly pleasant affair, Viktor wasn't a bad dancer and there was little opportunity to speak. Hermione glanced around for Draco - wondering what he must be thinking but she couldn't see him. At the end of the dance, Viktor went to dance again but Hermione extracted herself.

"I'm sorry - I have to go and find someone," she said.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"I saw you with him - why are you with him?" Viktor asked. "He will not do you good, Hermione."

"We're just friends," Hermione said. "Thank you for the dance."

"You are welcome - I shall see you later." Viktor was unendingly polite, if a little surly. He stepped away and nodded his head to her. Hermione caught Ginny's eye immediately and her friend was pulling faces. She walked over to her.

"Have you seen Draco?" she asked.

"No - but I saw you and _Viktor_," Ginny pronounced his name with a foreign accent. "How was it?"

"It was okay, actually. He's nice enough..."

"Quite handsome now, if I may say so."

"Is that all you think about?"

"No - but it helps."

"You're a married women, Ginny Weasley."

"You have to stop that - how, in the same sentence, can you remind me I'm married and yet call me by my maiden name?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny Potter doesn't sound right...sorry," Hermione explained. "You'll always be a Weasley to me." She looked around the room. "Where has Draco gone?"

She scanned the room again and saw a familiar mop of blonde hair. She headed over towards him but as she got nearer she realised he was engaged in conversation with someone. Pansy.

Hermione stopped walking and debated if she should go over or not. She then heard a snippet of conversation.

"I'm not interested." Draco's voice came to her.

Hermione stepped closer, making sure they couldn't see her. It then occurred to her that she was listening in on one of Draco's conversations again but this was different.

"I want you to know that I forgive you." She heard Pansy say.

"Well, that's great - but it was years ago. Shouldn't we both just be getting on with our lives?"

"Exactly. That's why I want us to give it another go. I know you've changed and won't cheat on me again..."

"I didn't cheat on you."

"I think you'll find you did - but you're right about moving on," Pansy lowered her voice. "The seven years we shared can't just be dismissed and forgotten. What we had was special and all the things we went through together..."

"Pansy - we were school children..."

"What's going on with the Mudblood?" Pansy's tone changed.

"Don't use that word."

"I know we're all supposed to be getting on now but I can't believe you agree with all this reconciliation. I mean we're purebloods for a reason..."

"Pansy! Stop it!" Draco sounded frustrated and Hermione could understand why. "I'm flattered, of course, but you and I just wouldn't work."

Pansy stepped forward and Hermione could see her. "That's a pity."

Hermione didn't like the tone of her voice and decided to interrupt.

"Hi, Pansy," she said, as if she'd just walked up.

Pansy raised one eyebrow. "Yeh, hi Granger."

Hermione ignored the use of her surname. She turned to Draco. "I think Ella wants you."

"Oh...okay..." Draco sounded a little confused.

"Ella? Your daughter?" Pansy asked. "She's in with a chance of winning I think...if her scores remain high enough..."

Hermione stared at Pansy, her tone was strange, sort of threatening. Draco's eyes had narrowed.

"Well, I think she's in with a good chance," he said.

"Scorpius is your son, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll have to make sure I remember that tomorrow."

Draco stepped closer to her. "What are you trying to say Pansy?"

"Just that if you re-consider what we were talking about," Pansy glanced at Hermione, choosing her words carefully, not knowing that Hermione had overheard them before. " I mean, just give it a go - then maybe that will help me remember how to score your children."

"You bloody well dare do anything...I mean, anything to affect the children...and I'll kill you." Hermione could hear the fury in Draco's voice.

"Calm down! I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"I'll score fairly, of course I will," Pansy's voice sounded innocent. She glanced again at Hermione. "But if you want to think again about what we've discussed, I'm sure it won't do your children's score any harm at all."

"I don't respond to blackmail," Draco said.

"Mmm," Pansy looked directly at Hermione now. "I think Draco would prefer it if we had this conversation in private."

Draco put his hand out to Hermione. "No, stay there, Hermione. You can talk about whatever you want in front of Hermione," he said to Pansy.

"Hermione?" Pansy questioned the use of Hermione's first name. "Times have changed, haven't they? I still think you might prefer if we continued this in private."

"We don't need to continue do we, Pansy?" Draco said. "I think you've said what you wanted to and I've answered you."

Draco turned and put his hand very lightly on Hermione's back, going to walk away but Pansy stepped around them until she was next to Hermione. She looked her up and down and then across at Draco.

"Don't tell me this isn't just to do with her being your children's professor?" she asked Draco. Her ugly nose, creased up at the thought of it. When neither Draco or Hermione answered she shook her head. "Bloody hell! I'm right, aren't I?" She leant closer to Draco. "You're holding out on me, _for her_?"

"Excuse me!" Hermione snapped. "_She_ has a name and she's standing right here!"

She turned to Hermione. "Well, you've done alright for yourself, haven't you Mudblood?" Pansy sneered. "Bagged yourself a nice, handsome, rich pureblood."

"Call us all the silly names you like but you must score the children fairly," Hermione tried to keep her voice calm.

"Why? Because you're telling me to?"

"Because they've done nothing wrong and they're just children."

"My heart bleeds!" Pansy leant forward. "I'll score as I like and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Draco will report you to the judges if you don't treat all the children fairly."

Pansy pushed her still not attractive face towards Hermione. "I think you'll find that Draco can speak for himself, Mudblood. As for reporting me, we vote anonymously."

"For Merlin's sake, Pansy!" Draco said."Why can't you just take no for an answer? Aren't we all grown-up's now?"

"Try telling your girlfriend that! She's the one threatening me!"

"She's not threatening you..." Draco began.

"Yes I am!" Hermione interrupted him and he rolled his eyes.

Pansy lowered her voice again, her whisper menacing. "Well, you may want to think twice before you do that, Granger because I could ruin your boyfriend." Pansy stepped back triumphantly having seen the surprised look on Hermione's face. She smiled at Draco. "So, I can discuss anything in front of Hermione, can I?" she said, her words laced with meaning. "Anything?"

Draco was staring at Pansy and Hermione glanced at him. For the first time during this argument, Draco looked uncomfortable. He blinked rapidly and then seemed to straighten his shoulders.

"Just leave us alone and we'll leave you alone," he said, but not before Hermione had noticed his hesitation.

"I can't do that," Pansy said. "I've waited for this chance, Draco...I know I can make it work between us again." She glanced over at Hermione, no longer bothering to hide her request to Draco. "Especially now I've seen who the competition is!"

Hermione was fed up now and annoyed. "Don't rise to it, Draco - let's go."

"You under her bloody thumb then, Draco?" Pansy spat out the words. "What the hell are you doing? You're father would be turning in his grave..."

Draco did as Hermione suggested and started walking away but then Pansy spoke again.

"Astoria would be turning in her grave...oh, and while we're on the subject of Astoria..."

Draco stopped walking and Hermione felt him tense. She stared at him but he was looking straight ahead.

"I don't know what you did and frankly I don't care," she said, to reassure him. It wasn't entirely true because this threat was giving Hermione an uneasy feeling but Pansy didn't need to know that.

Draco looked awkward. "Other people might not be so understanding," he muttered. Hermione felt a little sick at his words. What had he done? "Hermione, I just need a few minutes..."

Hermione gaped at him. "What do you mean? You can't seriously be considering her request?"

"No, of course not. Just give me five minutes."

Hermione glared at him. "You've got to be kidding me?!" She heard Pansy chuckle and widened her eyes at Draco, trying to convey a message without speaking. If he dared to agree to anything!

"Just a few minutes...please..." Draco didn't meet her eyes and Hermione wanted to hit him. What the hell was he doing? Nothing that Pansy knew could be bad enough to make him want to agree with anything she suggested! Not after all these years? And what did it have to do with Astoria? Astoria was dead so nothing that Pansy announced now could affect her.

This thought lead directly to another one and it was this that made Hermione bite her tongue and not continue to argue. Whatever it was that Pansy was threatening Draco with couldn't affect Astoria, but she'd mentioned her so the only conclusion that Hermione could come to, was that it would affect the children. That would be enough to make Draco react how he was.

With a supreme effort, Hermione nodded her head, slowly. "Okay." She walked off, not even glancing backwards, feeling sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure what to think and she wasn't even sure if she was angry at Draco or not. What she did know was that whatever happened now, it wasn't going to be good.

**Aah - just as they were getting it all sorted...x**


	38. The Final Straw

Hermione pulled her cloak further around her and wrapped her scarf around an extra time. It was cold but it was also lovely and sunny with a crisp frost on the grass. She made her way down the slope towards the Greenhouses but turned right and came out by the big open field at the back of the Castle.

It was already full of pupils, teachers, competitors, some of the elderly wizards who had been in charge of the competition and some other visitors who Hermione recognized from The Ministry. Over in one corner, the five mentors were standing together. She gave Pansy a glare, not caring that she was too far away for her to notice. There were several large obstacles and contraptions at one end. At this end there was a large marquee and inside she could see desks, chairs and more people.

"Seating to the left, Professor Granger," one of the 6th year prefects said as she walked past him.

"Thank you, Matthew."

Hermione did as instructed and approached the seats that were arranged to one side of the field and were already quite full. She saw some familiar faces half way along, including Harry, Ginny and Neville and started to walk towards them. On the row behind them was Draco who was looking straight at her. She wanted to be angry with him but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to be. She took the seat next to him and he looked at her, biting his lip.

"I thought you might not be speaking to me," he said.

"I thought I might not be speaking to you, as well," Hermione answered.

"I wouldn't blame you."

"Have you persuaded her to agree to mark the children properly?"

"I think so - but it came at a price." Draco sighed.

"What price?" Hermione didn't like the sound of this.

Draco sighed. "You have to promise not to go crazy."

"I don't have to promise anything - just tell me."

"I've agreed that, after the competition is over, I'll take her out to dinner."

Hermione looked at Draco, her eyes wide. "Are you joking?"

"No - I just needed her to be pacified so that she scored fairly. She thinks that the date will be the first of many but she's wrong, of course." Draco looked intently at Hermione. "Thank you for not asking."

Hermione didn't need to question what he meant. He was thanking her for not asking what it was that Pansy was threatening him with. "Whatever it is, you shouldn't let Pansy blackmail you," she pointed out.

Draco sighed. "I know I shouldn't but it isn't about me."

"The children?" Draco looked at her and nodded.

"I don't like it," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry," Draco answered her, quietly.

Hermione decided to let the subject drop for now. Draco had to chose to tell her himself and she hoped her would. Harry turned around from the row in front, ending their conversation.

"I wondered where you were. We've been here ages," he said.

"I know - I was sorting out some 3rd years who were fighting as they left class," Hermione explained. "Has anything happened yet?"

"No - nothing," Neville answered. As he spoke, Hermione saw Renee moving along the row to take the only empty seat left, right next to Neville.

"How is Renee?" Hermione asked, in a whisper and Neville opened his eyes innocently.

"She'll be here in a minute, why don't you ask her?" he said.

"What Hermione means by - how is she," Draco leant forward to speak to Neville, "is - are the two of you getting it on yet?"

"Draco!" Hermione slapped his arm but Neville just laughed.

"Well, my answer to your question, Hermione," Neville said, also in a whisper, "is not yet, but I'm hoping that'll change soon."

Hermione gave a little sound of delight and Neville laughed again. Hermione waited until Neville had turned to greet Renee before she shot Draco a glare.

"You need to say what you mean instead of beating around the bush," Draco said, defensively.

"I was being diplomatic."

"No, you were beating around the bush." Draco repeated so she huffed at him. "Who are you going to follow around the tests?" Draco asked and then paused, obviously wondering if she was going to let him change the subject so swiftly.

"Ella and Scorpius."

Draco looked at her intently. "You don't have to do that - I understand that you might want to follow some of the others."

"I want to follow Ella and Scorpius," Hermione repeated. She didn't look at him but she knew he was trying not to smile. Irritating git!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The mini tests were enjoyable to watch and the judges and mentors were all making notes. Draco and Hermione followed firstly Scorpius, who faired very well except in the test where you had to mount and dismount your broom while it was moving. Ella, who they followed next, appeared to be doing well but it was difficult to tell in the mental tests without seeing the results, and they couldn't ask her how she thought she was doing.

As Ella approached one of the tests that Pansy was stood by, Hermione held her breath. She tried not to look at Pansy because she knew if she did it would be a glare and she couldn't jeopardize Ella's chances. The test involved a moving puzzle with the pieces suspended magically - having to be rearranged into a different shape to pass. Ella seemed to solve it easily and with a large grin on her face - this was her sort of puzzle as her quick mind could work it out easily. She then had to take a seat by Pansy, who spoke to her quietly.

Hermione watched, still holding her breath, but amazingly, Pansy was seemingly being nice to Ella and at one point Ella actually smiled. Hermione hoped that it wasn't all an act and that she was standing by her promise to score fairly. Hermione felt resentment rise in her throat at the thought of Draco going out to dinner with Pansy. How could the woman degrade herself by forcing him to go with her, when he quite obviously didn't want to? What was the purpose of it? Hermione couldn't believe that even Pansy might think she could make Draco be attracted to her over just one night? It worried Hermione that she might have something else up her sleeve.

Finally, the tests were all over and there was to be an interval while the final results were decided. Hermione couldn't believe that soon it would all be over and they would know the winner. She was talking with Harry and Ginny about how well Albus had done, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Granger."

Hermione turned to find Pansy standing behind her. She tried to keep her face neutral. "Yes?"

"Has he told you?"

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ginny who were still close enough to hear. "Has he told me what?"

"About tonight?" Pansy grinned but it was ugly. "I just want everything to be clear to everyone before I...we decide the winner."

Hermione tried to stop her anger bubbling over, at the thinly veiled threat. How dare this woman behave like this? Hermione couldn't keep the sarcastic tone from her voice. "Yes - it's all clear. You're dragging Draco out with you and I have to bite my tongue and let you do it."

Ginny had stepped closer and Hermione could see her listening intently.

"Not going to kick up a fuss are you, Granger? Because I have to have everyone's cooperation for this to be deal," Pansy's unattractive face was too close and Hermione took a step backwards. "You should understand that different bloods can't mix and step aside gracefully."

"I'll never understand why you would want to force someone to go out with you!" Hermione shook her head. "So, have your moment of glory because it'll be the only one."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Pansy's voice was menacing again.

"Being your usual obnoxious self, Parkinson?" Ginny intervened.

"Get lost, Weaslette."

"No - I won't. I don't know what you're up to but why don't you bugger off and leave Hermione alone?" Ginny stepped forward, her eyes flashing.

"Leave it, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Good - that's good," Pansy nodded approvingly at Hermione. "Glad you're being sensible."

"I can ignore you for one night more," Hermione said. "You're pathetic, so I should feel sorry for you really."

Pansy stepped forward again, right up close to Hermione. "It won't be one night."

"You think?" Hermione sounded sceptical. "You're disillusioned - I pity you."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

Pansy completely ignored her and spoke to Hermione again. "No - see, I'm not. Tonight is my first date with Draco but not my last." She looked around for him. "I know I can remind him how great we were together..."

"For Merlin's sake!" Hermione interrupted.

Pansy sneered at her. "And if he has trouble remembering, then I have some other persuasive techniques I can use." She laughed. "I don't care if you don't believe me, because I can prove you wrong and I will." Pansy sniffed. "You keep out of my way - do you understand?"

"Don't worry, in about 2 hours time, when this is all over, I hope I never see you again!"

"That suits me," Pansy smirked. "Glad to hear you agreeing to this so easily - although I am surprised you're not putting up more of a fight for him." Pansy's face showed her amusement. She knew that Hermione hadn't meant she was stepping aside but she was enjoying gloating over it.

"A fight! Are you kidding me?" Hermione's voice raised and a few people turned to look at her. "Draco doesn't like you - he hates you! He'll always hate you - it doesn't matter what you do!"

"Where as he's totally besotted with you is he, Mudblood?"

Ginny stepped forward and pushed Pansy away from Hermione. "Shut up, Parkinson before I make you," she said, her eyes flashing.

Pansy withdrew her wand and pointed it at Ginny. "I'm not scared of a Weasley. You wouldn't know good breeding if it came and hit you full in the face! I'm ashamed you're even classed as wizards!"

"Blood? Who cares about blood? Stop living in the past!" Ginny pushed Pansy's wand away. "Have you actually taken a look at Malfoy lately?"

"What?"

"He's handsome, charming and sophisticated...what the hell would he see in a troll like you?" Ginny's famous temper had snapped and Hermione knew it was a lost battle to try and stop this argument accelerating. If circumstances had been different, she would have immediately questioned Ginny's description of Draco, surprised by her flattering words, but now wasn't the time.

"One more word, Weasley and I'll hex you," Pansy had her wand pointed again.

"Stop it!" Hermione intervened. This couldn't happen right now, with the competition not even over. Some more people had stopped to look and Hermione knew she had to stop it. "We can't spoil the competition - put your wand away!" She said to Pansy.

"Tell her to apologize and promise to leave Draco and me alone, and I'll do that," Pansy said. She glared at Hermione, her narrow eyes challenging.

"Hermione..." Ginny started to say but Pansy put her wand to Ginny's throat.

"Let her answer me," Pansy instructed, threateningly.

Hermione saw Ginny's eyes flash again and stepped towards her friend but it was too late. Ginny, in one swift movement, pushed Pansy's wand away whilst getting her own out. Impressively, and without Hermione actually seeing the movement, Ginny reversed their position, her own wand now against Pansy's throat.

"Ginny..." Hermione warned trying to tried to step in between them "Ginny - you can't attack her," Hermione insisted, but Ginny wasn't listening. She was raising her wand, about to cast a spell and Hermione again tried to step in between them.

Now, Pansy actually pushed Hermione out of the way, her push so forceful, that it nearly knocked Hermione over. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Harry approaching and she got her own wand out, knowing she could probably beat both of the other women at casting a spell. That was when she saw Ginny stop in mid-air - her mouth open to say the spell. She seemed to freeze and then her wand dropped and she fell backwards to the floor.

Hermione looked around to see Draco a few feet away with his own wand in the air. It took a few seconds for it to sink in that he had actually frozen Ginny. She stared at him, a feeling of panic hitting her as she realised he'd chosen to hit Ginny with the spell, rather than Pansy. Her panic quickly changed to anger and then fury as she let what had happened sink in.

Harry was now fussing over Ginny and Pansy was standing watching Hermione, a gloating look on her face but all of Hermione's emotions were aimed at the man who had just hexed her friend instead of the vicious, spiteful and awful woman who had been threatening her.

"Is she okay?" Draco was next to them, asking Harry the question of Ginny, who was sitting up holding her head. A small crowd were now watching, albeit discreetly.

Hermione didn't let Draco hardly finish his sentence before she stepped in front of him. "Is she okay?" she said, her voice bubbling with anger. "How can she bloody well be okay as you just blasted her with a spell!?"

"It was just a stunning spell - I had to stop her..."

"No! No, you didn't!" Hermione's voice was loud but she didn't care. She pointed a trembling finger at Pansy who was still watching smugly. "It was her you should have been stopping!"

"No, Hermione...I couldn't..." Draco answered.

"Yes you could! I don't care what she has over you - I don't care who it might upset. My friend," she pointed at Ginny, "was defending me," she now pointed at herself, "because this stupid, ignorant, pig faced..."

"Hermione..."

"Shut up!" Hermione actually shouted at Draco now, who looked totally shocked. "She's a bitch and she was attacking my friend who was simply defending me...me," she pointed at herself, "who incidentally you're supposed to care about!"

"How dare you call me that you low life..." Pansy's voice came to her but Hermione was too angry to care.

"I do care about you..." Draco insisted but Hermione cut him off.

"Not enough! How dare you hex Ginny? How dare you? It should be her," Hermione pointed at Pansy again, "her on the ground! Not my friend who was helping me!" Hermione pushed Draco's chest hard. "So, I tell you what - you go out with her tonight. I hope you enjoy it and don't worry about the future because you're free to go out with her as much as you like." Draco tried to grasp Hermione's shoulders but she shook him off. " If I never see her miserable, ugly face again it'll be too soon and it's beginning to sound like a good idea if I never see yours again either!" Hermione ignored the terrible, pale look on Draco's face and finished with a flourish. "How's that for speaking my mind? Bet you wish I was still beating around the bush!" She spun round abruptly away from him, her whole body shaking.

It wasn't until she'd turned that she noticed Ella and Scorpius both standing watching them. Scorpius had tears on his face, the sight of which made Hermione's heart contract. Ella's face was cold and almost white, her eyes hollow and Hermione felt tears forming as she practically ran off towards the Castle.

**Now - the thing you all have to remember is that the best thing about an argument is the making up again...**


	39. The Link

Hermione sat on her sofa feeling awful - so awful that she couldn't even cry! She was going to miss the result announcement but she just couldn't face returning to the field. She tried to push the look on the children's faces from her mind but it kept popping up again.

Knock knock!

She tensed, knowing full well who this was going to be.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice came to her through the door.

She remained silent and ignored him.

"Hermione? I know you're in there...please let me in."

"Go away," she called, childishly.

"Please - you have to let me explain!"

Hermione shut her eyes and willed herself to ignore him. She felt angry at him but at the same time she really wanted to rush to the door, fling it open and hug him.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice sounded anxious.

"I just want to be alone," Hermione called back.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door!"

Hermione turned and stared at the door and then walked over, flinging it open.

"What do you want? I think you made your feelings and intentions very clear when you hexed my best friend, so I don't see what else there is to talk about." Hermione glared at him.

"I couldn't hex Pansy! It wouldn't matter if Ginny or me had done it, the first thing Pansy would have done was carried out her threat, there and then in the middle of the bloody competition! I was trying to keep her bloody happy!" Draco ran his hand through his hair. "But that doesn't matter now..."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Hermione demanded. "What has she threatened you with now?"

"Nothing. What I mean is I'm past caring about Pansy or the competition," Draco said. "As soon as they announce the results I'm going to tell the children myself and do my best to explain. Once the results are in and I've talked to the children then Pansy has nothing to threaten me with..."

"You're going to tell the children the thing that Pansy was threatening to tell everyone?" Hermione asked.

"Yes - there's no other way around it," Draco looked worried but resolute. "You showed me that sometimes the best way to deal with thing is to face it full on."

"Does she know that's what you're going to do?" Hermione asked.

"No - she thinks I've come up here to tell you to leave her alone."

"And have you?"

"Don't be bloody ridiculous!" Draco sighed. "Do you think we can have this conversation inside your rooms?"

"Is it really that bad? This secret that Pansy knows?" Hermione frowned and then stepped closer to him. "I told you that I don't care what it is."

Draco sighed. "It's pretty bad and you might find you do care."

"And the children?"

"Yeh - I'm just hoping I can explain it to them so they can understand."

"I don't understand," Hermione pointed out. She folded her arms across her chest, feeling frustrated by this conversation, which seemed to be going around in circles. "Well, I'll tell you now, one dinner date isn't going to pacify her. She has your whole life planned out together."

"Exactly why I have to tell the children myself. I know what she has planned - just this one date tonight or she'll mark the children badly, then when I get there later, she'll inform me that unless I keep dating her, she'll tell everyone what she knows." Draco reached out and grabbed Hermione's shoulders. "You were right! You're always right! I should have told her to get stuffed the moment she opened her mouth!"

"Yes - you should!" Hermione agreed, readily.

Draco was pale, his eyes a deep grey, searching her face. Something about his expression made her catch her breath and she swallowed, trying to clear the dry feeling in her throat.

"Are you still angry at me?" he asked, softly.

"Yes." Hermione didn't hesitate with her answer. "And now your actions have made me upset the children."

"I'm so sorry - I'm going to make it right," Draco put his hand on her arm but she stepped away from him.

"You don't get it, do you?" Hermione shook her head. "I could have lived with whatever it is that Pansy knows and I would have helped you tell the children but I can't accept how you've let her manipulate you and how easily your principles have been compromised." She put her hand on the door, ready to close it again. "I really want to be left alone."

Draco put his hand on the door and stopped her closing it. "Hermione, please listen - just a week ago I sat in your office and told my daughter that her Grandfather was a Death Eater and that I was almost one too! I told her how I treated everyone at school, how I supported the Dark Lord..."

"And she accepted it - she supported you!"

"I know! That's what I mean! Do you think I really wanted to tell her something else bad about me? How can she accept another piece of news like that?"

"She will accept it because she loves you."

"And what about Scorpius? He's just a child! Now I'm going to have to talk to him about something that is very adult - something he shouldn't have to deal with...maybe I am a coward but I was trying to stop them having to know. It's not something I'm proud of but I did think it was over and done with."

Hermione stared at him and she could see he was being genuine. It didn't change how he'd acted, but she was beginning to understand. Who wouldn't want to protect their children from hearing bad things about them? Before she could consider this any further, Draco spoke again.

"And then, on top of all that, there's this woman..." Draco's eyes deepened and Hermione felt herself being dragged into them. "This bloody amazing woman, who's helped me like no-one else ever has, who's managed to make my little family happy again..." Draco stopped speaking and looked down for a moment, his voice breaking a little. He looked up again. "And now she's going to find out something terrible about me and I'm terrified she'll never speak to me again."

"Draco..."

"Hermione I can't bear you being mad at me." Draco spoke quietly and his tone made Hermione's stomach do a small flip. "I don't care about what anyone else thinks of me. Just you and the children - that's all..."

He'd never spoken to her like this, so directly and it was making Hermione's heart pound in her chest. Draco's face was close to hers, his eyes intense and she felt the anger slipping away from her. How could she be angry at him when he was standing in her doorway, looking like this and seemingly begging her to forgive him? She had already forgiven him and she didn't care if she was giving in too easily.

"I suppose you'd better come in," she said and he gave her a devastatingly gorgeous smile that would have melted butter.

Once inside, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit on the sofa next to him. "Before I tell anyone else, I have to tell you," he said.

Hermione stared at him. "I understand if you want to speak to the children first...if it involves Astoria..."

"I don't know how to start..." Draco sighed again and she could tell how nervous he was about telling her. She watched him for a moment as he hesitated and then, not being able to stop herself, she reached out and took his hand. He looked up at her and she could see the emotions behind his eyes. His fingers gently laced with hers and Hermione willingly let him tighten his grip. "Everything I've told you about Astoria - about how she was - how I felt about her - our time at The Lodge...all that's true. She was everything to me, Hermione. Really."

"I know that already."

"But one thing I told you, wasn't true. I didn't meet Astoria by accident and fall in love with her," Draco sighed.

"You didn't meet her in the wand shop then?" Hermione asked. She was failing miserably to see where this might be leading. How Draco met Astoria didn't seem like something Pansy could use as blackmail.

"Yes, I did meet her in my shop but I'd already met Daphne and her Father...at a hotel, just by chance. We'd only just opened the wand shop and my other business were having to finance it. I wasn't lying about Astoria's love of anything to do with wands - she was fascinated by them, but it wasn't just her who had an interest. Her Father did as well - he had found out about my new venture and he approached me - introduced by Daphne. He wanted to buy in and become a partner which doesn't sound too horrific, I know, but I also knew that Daphne's father, Laurence was a business partner with his brother, Alcott. Alcott Greengrass has a reputation that everyone knew about. He is a ruthless businessman with very few principles. To put it bluntly - you'd be crazy to go into partnership with him. So, I tried to sidestep it and I thought, when I went home that night, that I wouldn't hear from him again.

But I was wrong - he contacted me the next day. He was quite insistent that I consider his offer and I was quite insistent that I couldn't. I used the excuse that it involved Erik and Chantelle as well - which it did. The Greengrass' don't take no for an answer, Hermione and he began to get more aggressive. Eventually, it ended in a fight and again I thought that was the end of it. He couldn't make me take his offer!

Then I heard from Alcott - he lived up to his reputation and actually turned up at the shop, asking to be shown around! He increased the brothers offer to be included and then started making suggestions about buying some more premises and expanding. I mean, we'd only just started and the idea of expanding was years away..."

"You took his offer?"

"No, no I didn't. Anyway, Alcott turns up again and tells me he's applied for a licence to open a wand shop - just a few doors away. I don't think they were used to people saying no to them and they could see that the best way forward was to get their money into my shop. When I wouldn't play ball, they decided to go into competition. We couldn't afford the competition, Hermione. I knew they'd just throw money at their shop and it was like signing a death warrant for ours. I have money but it isn't in endless supply.

So, I made a last ditch attempt at persuading Laurence, who was the far more reasonable of the two, to leave us alone and let us run our business. They could open a wand shop anywhere and it didn't make sense from their point of view to open it next to ours. Alcott was just doing it to prove a point. Laurence was more reasonable but still insisted that Alcott wouldn't drop it. He made me an offer to have Daphne as a partner instead of the brothers and then he started talking money. It was a huge offer, Hermione. It would have paid off everything I'd had to borrow from my other business and allowed us to really get the wand shop on it's feet. But I knew that Alcott and Laurence would be behind Daphne - they still wanted the Greengrass name over the door and they'd be included in all the decisions. So I said no, again."

"It sounds awful!" Hermione frowned.

"It was awful. They not only were trying to rush through the opening of their shop, they were actively attacking ours. They spread rumours of the wands being fake and that I was still working for some of Voldemort's followers and anyone buying from us was funding that. Then Daphne came to me as we were closing the shop one night. She made a suggestion that would get the brothers off my back. It was a ridiculous suggestion and even now it sounds ludicrous to me..." Draco stopped speaking and sighed. He blinked rapidly and Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Go on," she prompted him.

"She suggested that she introduce me to her sister, Astoria. She said that I could start a romance with her and if it worked out ..." Draco stopped again and rubbed his forehead.

"If it worked out, you'd marry her?" Hermione asked. Her voice betrayed her outrage at this. She felt a lump forming in her throat as what Draco was trying to tell her sank in. "You'd marry her and the Greengrass family would have a stake in the shop. Your stake!"

Draco nodded very slowly. "Yeh - that's about it, in a nutshell. I win Astoria over and ask her to marry me - her father and uncle are happy because they now have a family interest in the shop. I get to keep the shop with just Erik and Chantelle and, because it isn't a business transaction, I still have control over how much the brothers have to say in it all."

"Bloody hell!" Hermione felt slightly sick at what Draco was telling her.

"I thought that this was all just between Daphne and me. She brought Astoria into the shop, exactly as I told you and I did like her straight away. None of the things I've told you about how I felt about Astoria are untrue. I thought I was committing to a marriage of convenience but it was never like that. I really loved her.

When we married - and I know you probably won't believe me - but I asked her because I really did want to marry her, not to help with the shop, Laurence offered me a large sum of money again. I knew what it was - it would be me agreeing to them influencing our decisions and having some input, so I refused it. Once Astoria and I were married the brothers never mentioned the shop again, they never set up their own shop and they left us alone."

"And Pansy? What does she have to do with all this?"

"We were still together when this all happened...I mean on and off...it was always on and off."

"You dumped her for Astoria."

"You make it sound worse than it was," Draco was staring at Hermione anxiously, his face pale. "I can't coat this in sugar, Hermione. I agreed to something I should never have agreed to and the only defence I have is that, by the time I was expected to marry Astoria, I actually did want to. I fell for her - totally, utterly. She was the love of my life and I never thought I had a chance of feeling like that ever again." Draco stopped speaking and Hermione watched as he struggled with keeping control of himself. He squeezed his eyes together and bent his head, his breathing heavy. He still had hold of her hand and she looked down at their intertwined fingers.

If she was watching this as a third party, she would now be screaming at herself to jump up and kick him out. To call him a heartless, ruthless philanderer and to never speak to him again. What he had agreed to was terrible - it was awful and it made Hermione feel sick in her stomach. It was easy to judge him - his track record wasn't good and if anyone knew what Draco Malfoy could be like, it was Hermione. She could easily imagine someone like Draco marrying for convenience. Astoria had been a beautiful woman from a rich and influential family. He could have married her and carried on his single life behind her back. It was callous and unfeeling but wasn't that what the Malfoy family were good at?

All these thoughts were in contrast to the man she was sitting next to - the one who's hand she was holding - the one who was struggling not to breakdown in front of her again. She was in no doubt whatsoever that he had loved Astoria. It was obvious he'd loved her completely. Every fibre of his being had loved her. Her clothes still hanging in the closet at The Lodge until a few weeks ago proved that. So, he'd started off wrong but did that matter if he'd loved her in the end?

Hermione blinked rapidly, her quick mind running over everything. Now she knew, did she feel different about him? Did it make that feeling she had when he was next to her go away? Did it make her sorrow for all the bad things he'd been through less? Did she want her relationship with him, whatever that was, to be over?

She swallowed rapidly, the answers to all these questions immediately jumping into her head. No. No. No! He'd been an idiot - Merlin! he was still a bloody idiot, but she'd seen a side of him that she knew was real. He was kind and sweet and he truly cared about his children. He'd told her that she'd changed things for him but she knew she hadn't changed him. He wasn't different - this side of him had always been there and she was sure he must have been like this with Astoria. All Hermione had done was allow him to bring it out again and to stop hiding behind the facade he'd erected. He said he cared about her and she believed him without question because everything he did showed her that it was true.

She couldn't imagine anything that would make her not like him now. Somehow, inexplicably, he'd become the most important person in her life. This realisation just hit her now and she felt shocked by it.

He still hadn't spoken, his whole body language showing defeat. She gently squeezed his hand and he raised his eyes, questioningly, doubtfully.

"You're a bloody idiot, Malfoy!" Hermione said. Draco had lifted his head and his eyes were watching her cautiously. He moved his fingers against hers, squeezing their hands together. "I should be kicking you out right now..." Hermione continued. Her actions contradicted her words because she squeezed Draco's fingers right back. He was blinking rapidly, his face drawn, his eyes almost black.

"Why aren't you then?" he asked, his voice just a whisper. Hermione's stomach was turning somersaults. Draco, vulnerable, anxious and in need was making her melt. She reached out and took his other hand and now his eyes widened, obviously surprised at her gesture. "Hermione..." Her name left his lips, still just a whisper and she felt herself grow hot. The atmosphere was charged, both of their emotions racing. "What I've just told you...it's not who I am - not now."

"I know it's not," Hermione said, her own voice low. "I don't care about what you just told me."

Draco's whole face stretched. "How can you not care that I agreed to marry someone just to protect my business?"

"I just know that you wouldn't do it now."

"But I did it then!"

"I cheated on my groom with his best friend," Hermione reminded him and she gave a little smirk. "You'd forgotten about that, hadn't you?"

Draco's shoulders seemed to relax and he stared at Hermione. "You're not upset at me, are you?"

"I think you acted like a prat."

"I did."

"I think you were bloody lucky that you fell for Astoria."

"I am."

"I think that anyone with half a brain would be making sure they didn't let you within a mile of them."

"They would," Draco answered her and she knew that despite her harsh words, he knew that she was telling him that she was going to stay with him.

"I think... I'm going to kiss you," Hermione said, surprising herself as much as Draco who gaped at her. Without letting go of his hands she leant towards him and carefully placed her lips onto his. It was a chaste kiss, gentle, just a light touch. Their arms were down by their sides, their hands still linked. Just their lips were in contact, moving slightly together. It didn't matter, because Hermione's heart was exploding as if their kiss was hungry and passionate. A deep, warm, sweet sensation was spreading from where Draco's lips touched her own, stars dancing behind her eyelids. Draco's lips increased their pressure, his head moving to the side a little to move closer and Hermione willingly fell towards him. Their arms bent so they could move closer but their hands still gripped each other. It was like a link that they didn't want to break.

As they leaned away from each other, their lips parting, Hermione knew. She already knew but the feeling the kiss had created had made it real. She loved him - she loved Draco Malfoy, and she loved him with all of her heart.

**Hope you liked it...x**


	40. When the walls come down

As Hermione and Draco arrived back at the field, the competitors were already leaving the stage. They had run down from Hermione's rooms but the crowd were moving away - the grand announcement over by the time they got there.

"I feel awful!" Hermione fussed, searching the crowd for Scorpius or Ella. "We missed it all! Draco we missed it!"

"It's okay," Draco said, calmly. "Let's just find them."

"But what if they didn't do well?" Hermione insisted. She stopped a horrified look on her face. "What if they did well? What if we weren't there and they won?"

"Hermione - we're here now. Let's find them and we can sort it all out," Draco grabbed her hand and pushed through the crowd.

"Father! Professor!" Ella's voice reached them and Hermione spun around to see Draco's beautiful daughter still standing near the stage, holding a huge, gold cup.

"Ella!" Draco rushed over. "You won?"

Ella grinned widely. "No - of course I didn't win," she said, extremely cheerfully. "But my very clever, very talented little brother did!"

Scorpius was standing behind his sister with Albus, who was also holding a cup. His was silver and slightly smaller. The boys were chatting excitedly, their faces beaming.

"Scorpius? You won?" Draco asked.

Scorpius ran at his Father who grabbed him into a hug. "I won Dad! I won the whole thing! I did it!"

"That's bloody fantastic!" Draco said, still holding Scorpius tightly.

"And Albus came second!"

Draco looked up at Albus who was watching them grinning. "Well done Albus - that is brilliant!"

Hermione walked over to Albus and patted him on the back. She would have hugged him but she didn't want to embarrass him. "Well done boys - I'm so proud of you!" she said. She felt very emotional and could easily have burst into tears.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice came from behind and Hermione turned to see him and Ginny approaching. "Where were you? They won! They bloody well won!"

He grabbed Hermione into a hug that made her giggle. "I know - they've just told me. I'm so happy for them."

"And what about Ella?" Ginny asked. "I think she surprised herself!"

"Ella?" Draco looked over at his daughter, who was still grinning widely.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh - don't worry about me - I'm happy to let the boys have the glory for now."

"But you did well?"

Ella's grin widened, if that was possible. "Oh yes I did!"

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Hermione said. "What happened?"

Ella looked at Hermione and shook her head. "If you'd been here, then you'd know, wouldn't you?"

The girls words were harsh but they were said in a teasing tone and her grin was still firmly in place. Hermione saw Draco open his mouth to reprimand his daughter but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Yes, Ella. You're quite right - and I'm very sorry about that."

Ella shrugged. "I know - it's okay. I was just teasing."

"So?" Draco prompted her impatiently.

"I got a special award for my flying skills. I've been offered an apprenticeship at the Flying Academy and personal tuition from some of the best players."

"Ella! That's amazing!" Hermione said.

"I can take up the apprenticeship full time when I leave school and part time until then," Ella did a little, happy dance. "I'm so excited, I think I might explode! Oh, and I came fourth overall in the competition! Fourth! Me?!"

Hermione felt tears on her cheeks and wiped them away, embarrassed. She was so pleased for the children that she could have almost exploded herself!

"What about Sarah and Toby?" she asked.

"Yes, they did okay too. I think Toby was sixth and Sarah was tenth, which is good considering she really struggled with some of the tasks. Overall Hogwarts students did the best as a team," Harry answered. "It was bloody brilliant!"

Hermione wiped the tears again, but she was fighting a losing battle because they kept coming.

"Well, isn't this nice." A voice said and Hermione's good mood disappeared in a flash. Pansy.

She ushered the children away, not wanting anything to spoil their mood. Pansy was standing close to Draco. She completely ignored Hermione and Ginny, not even glancing in their direction. Obviously, she didn't want a repeat performance of earlier.

"So, 7pm then?" she asked.

"Yes - 7pm is fine," Draco answered.

"I told you I'd keep to the agreement," Pansy said, indicating the still celebrating children. "I'm not a bad person."

Draco was saved from answering her by the arrival of Erik and Celia.

"Well done, children!" Celia said. "Everyone did very well." She turned to Draco and Hermione. "Where were you? We couldn't see you anywhere."

"It's a long story," Hermione said. Celia raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I'll fill you in later," Hermione answered her look. Thankfully, Celia seemed to have taken Draco's cancellation of their date without any bad feelings. Erik, who hadn't had very much to do with Hermione since he had realised about her and Draco, gave her a big hug.

"I have missed you!" he said.

"Me too."

"Draco - he is taking all your time!"

"Yes, he is!" Hermione grinned. "Well, the competition is over now, so before you go back to Durmstrang, we should all spend some time together."

"Ah! I am not going back," Erik said. He grinned widely at her and she returned it.

"You're not going back to Durmstrang?"

"No. I am staying her for a while - we need to give the shop some...L.T.C.? Is that how you say it?" Erik frowned, struggling with the English abbreviation.

"T.L.C.," Hermione corrected him. "Tender, loving care."

"Yes - that is it! I am staying here to help with the shop and to set up the lessons at Hogwarts."

Hermione grinned at him. "That's great news, Erik."

Erik leant closer to her. "You and Draco - it is good, yes?"

Hermione pulled a face. "Your timing of that question isn't great," she said. "But I think we may have finally sorted things out...well almost..."

"Do not let him mess you around," Erik whispered. "Ah but I am teaching my mother to eat eggs." Hermione bit her lip so not to laugh at him. He watched her fighting her amusement and shrugged. "I got that wrong?"

"You did, but it doesn't matter. I know what you mean."

"Well, we have a problem," Celia said and Hermione turned towards her.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"No-one won the bet!" Celia said. She folded her arm across her chest and looked put out. They all laughed at her. "It's not funny!" she said. "If I hadn't won, then I knew one of you would have and I could have swung an invite!"

Draco leant closer to her. "You already have it booked," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to win the bet to get an invite to The Lodge."

"Are you inviting me?" Celia raised her eyebrows and glanced at Hermione. Obviously, Erik had explained some things to her. Perhaps that was why she'd taken Draco's sudden change of heart so well.

"No," Draco nodded towards Erik. "I'm not inviting you."

Celia turned to look at Erik who was grinning, a little shyly.

"You're inviting me?" Celia asked, sounding surprised.

"I have asked Draco if I can use The Lodge at the end of this month. I would like it if you came with me." Erik put his head to one side, questioningly.

"Oh!" Celia's expression was so shocked, it was comical. Hermione actually gave a little chuckle. She had no idea that Erik liked Celia, but she was glad. They'd all become friends and she could see they would be good together.

"You do not have to answer me now," Erik volunteered. "Just let me know."

"No!" Celia practically shouted at him. "I mean...yes...I mean," she paused and started again. "I'd love to come with you - thank you so much for thinking to ask me."

Erik winked at her and Hermione found herself smiling from ear to ear.

"Professor?"

Hermione looked down to see Scorpius standing by her.

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"Are you and Father friends again now? Why did Father hex Albus' Mother?"

Hermione bit her lip - all this celebration was lovely but she and Draco had a very important thing to do before he could tell Pansy that he wouldn't be going with her tonight. It was a shame they had to do it now because it would deflate the mood but they had no choice.

"How about we go and have a little chat?" she said to Albus. "Go and fetch Ella and we'll go to my rooms."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco sat both his children down on Hermione's sofa and Hermione gave them a drink and a plate of chocolate biscuits. They both watched the adults with interest.

"I'm sure you want to know why Professor Granger and I were arguing," Draco began.

"You hexed Ginny Potter!" Ella said, accusingly.

"Yes - I did," Draco answered. He explained who Pansy was and how they knew her.

"She was your girlfriend at school?" Ella asked. The expression on her face told them very clearly what she thought of that.

"Maybe you should let your Father just explain," Hermione suggested.

Draco carefully explained about Pansy's threats. Hermione watched Ella's face as he spoke and she could tell that she was annoyed on Draco's behalf. Draco did well, speaking clearly and his voice didn't falter as he started to explain about Astoria. He chose his words delicately, keeping the details at the children's level. Surprisingly, it was Scorpius that interrupted him.

"So, you didn't want to marry Mother?"

"Not at first - which is wrong, Scorpius. I was wrong to do that. But once I met your Mother then things changed, completely. Once I got to know her, I wanted to marry her very much."

Scorpius nodded slowly. "You loved her - I know you did."

"Of course I did!" Draco glanced over at Ella, who hadn't spoken. "Ella? Are you okay?"

"Yeh."

"Is that all you have to say? Don't you want to ask me anything?"

"You shouldn't have hexed Ginny Potter - you should have let Pansy tell us - I don't care what someone else says about you. It doesn't change anything," Ella shrugged. Hermione felt admiration for this amazing girl. Did nothing phase her? "What I want to know is why you and... Hermione were fighting?" She paused before using Hermione's first name but Hermione just smiled encouragingly at her.

Hermione decided to come to Draco's rescue. "I was angry because Draco had hexed Ginny. I wanted him to tell Pansy to shove off..." Both children laughed at her term of phrase and she smiled at them. "But he was worried what we would all think of him if she told us all what had happened when he met your Mother."

"Are you still fighting?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course they're not!" Ella said, in a typical big sister scathing tone. "Would they both be here now?"

"I was just asking!" Scorpius snapped. "I don't want you to fight," he said and Hermione felt a rush of affection for him. He'd never been vocal about her friendship with his Father, like Ella had. She actually had no idea what he felt about it.

"So, you'd like us to be friends then? Your Father and I?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I would!" Scorpius nodded. "You're great!"

"Thank you, Scorpius."

And then Scorpius did something that affected Hermione more than anything else that had happened that day. He stood up, walked over to Hermione and grabbed her into a hug. This was so out of character that it brought tears to Hermione's eyes.

"Anyway - they're not friends," Ella said, from the sofa.

"Yes they are!" Scorpius turned round to his sister. "Professor Granger just said they are."

"I mean," Ella leant forward. "They're not just friends." She gave a knowing, little grin that made her look a lot older than she was. When no-one answered her she looked at her Father. "Are you?"

Draco stared at his daughter and rolled his eyes. "I think you might be the death of me, Elladora Malfoy."

Ella, completely un-phased by his comment, just grinned. "You're avoiding the question."

"You're being nosey."

"Have you asked her yet?" Ella asked and Draco sighed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Ella - in case you hadn't noticed we've all been pretty busy dealing with the competition and everything else that has been going on."

"Well, we're not too busy right now, are we?" Ella said.

Hermione watched their exchange with amusement and interest. It was lovely that Ella had just accepted Draco's story and moved on. Just as children do. Hermione now understood what Draco meant about them accepting his story if he explained it the right way. He was wiser than he gave himself credit for and he'd handled it perfectly. Brilliantly, in fact. She glanced over at him and felt a little tingle. Things were falling into place.

Draco spread his arms out in front of him. "Why don't you ask her then, Ella?"

"Oh, I already have," Ella said, bluntly. "I asked her when you said I could take some friends." She turned to Hermione." I invited you to The Lodge with us, didn't I?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows but before she could speak, Draco answered his daughter.

"This time I think it should just be us," Draco said, quietly and Hermione tried to hide her disappointment. She understood completely that he might want to spend some time with his children after the madness of the past few weeks. She shouldn't take it personally. Why did it hurt then?

"Just us?" Scorpius frowned. "But you said we could ask Professor Granger!"

"Yes, you did!" Ella snapped. "I'm not going without Hermione."

Hermione raised her hand. "Children - I'm sure your Father can't wait to spend some time with you as a family. I'll be here when you get back."

Draco shook his head. "What are you on about?" he asked, no-one in particular. "I didn't mean just us...I meant just us..." He laughed at his own words. "I meant, no friends this time. Just the four of us." He glanced over at Hermione. "Of course I meant the four of us."

Hermione smiled over at him as the children jumped up and down.

"She hasn't said yes, yet," Draco reminded them.

"Of course I'd like to come," Hermione said.

"Excuse me children," Draco said, approaching Hermione. Before she even realised what was happening, she was being pulled into Draco's arms and being kissed firmly on the mouth. It didn't last long, the children were standing watching, but it still managed to make Hermione feel hot all over.

As Draco let go of her, she straightened her hair, feeling self conscious in front of the children. Scorpius was turning his nose up.

"Yuk - why did you have to do that in front of me?" he moaned.

Ella, however, was grinning like the cat that had got the cream. All she said was, "Yeh!"

Draco straightened his back. "Now I have to go and tell Pansy to..." he paused and looked over at Hermione with a grin, "to shove off?" He laughed at having used Hermione's words.

**Well - hope you liked it - it didn't have the romantic ending that some of my other stories have but I didn't think it would be right. Anyway, I'm going to do something I've only done once before - I've written an epilogue. I don't like them much, I think they have a tendancy to be overly sickly sweet or out of character. I just thought this story needed it - so here goes - it'll be posted next...x**


	41. Epilogue

"Yes, Ella if you and your friends want to you can use the whirlpool now," Hermione answered her. "I'll prepare some snacks for you all for afterwards."

Ella gave Hermione a quick hug. "Great - thanks, Hermione. Where's Father?"

"He's clearing some of the snow from the path."

Ella left the kitchen, slamming the door behind her and Hermione sighed. The girl was like a whirlwind! As she had just turned fourteen, you would think she would have calmed down a bit by now.

Hermione prepared the snacks and then poured two glasses of wine and went into the snug. She grabbed a magazine, stretched her legs out in front of her and sighed contentedly. She'd come to love The Lodge just as much as Draco did.

The door opened and Draco stepped in - he'd removed his outer clothing but he still had snow in his hair.

"Well, that's cleared it a bit but I don't think we'll be going too far anytime soon," he said.

"Oh no! I remember what happened the last time we were snowed in here!" Hermione said.

"I asked you to marry me!" Draco sounded offended. "Why are you adding an 'oh no' at the front of your sentence?

Hermione laughed. "I never imagined myself getting married. I'm not the marrying type."

"Well, you've attempted it twice and managed it once," Draco smirked at her. "Unless there's something you'd like to tell me about you and Erik on our wedding day?"

Hermione threw a cushion at him. "And you're certainly not the marrying type."

"I've been married twice! How can you say that?" Draco asked. "Where are the children?"

"Scorpius and Albus are out the back, sledging down the back slope. Ella and pals are using the whirlpool." Hermione sat up and put her magazine down. "Actually, I need to speak to you about something," she said.

Picking up on her more serious tone of voice, Draco looked over. "What's the matter? What has she done now?"

"Nothing - she's done nothing. It's just she asked me something and I need your opinion on it."

"She can't come here without us - she asked me that yesterday."

"No, that isn't it," Hermione said. "Draco...she asked me if she could..." Hermione paused, feeling awkward. "Well, she asked if she could call me Mother." As she finished the sentence, Hermione took a deep breath because this was a huge thing and one she was quite sure would throw Draco into turmoil.

His eyes had widened and he stared at Hermione. "She asked you that? Really?"

"Yes. To be honest I had no idea how to answer her...I mean I'd love both of them to call me Mother but it isn't that simple," Hermione sighed. "Astoria is their Mother and you know I would always respect that...it's just it would sound so nice..." Hermione looked over at her husband. "I know you'd probably find it uncomfortable and I understand, so you must just tell me what you honestly think."

Draco moved along the sofa until he was next to Hermione. He reached out and gently cupped her face with his hands, staring into her eyes. "I think it would be amazing if they called you Mother," he said.

"Honestly? You're not just being nice?"

"Why on earth would you think that I wouldn't like it? The women bringing your children up would generally be called Mother."

"But they still refer to Astoria as Mother."

"Astoria's a lovely memory for them and I'm glad they both still talk about her," Draco said. "But you're the one looking after them every day and doing a bloody good job. You are their Mother in everything but name, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"So, they've had two great women in their lives? I say lucky kids!" Draco continued. He bent forward and gently kissed Hermione on the lips. "So tell that obnoxious child of mine that you'd love her to call you Mother."

Hermione laughed at Draco's description of his daughter. She knew he didn't mean a word of it and it was said with affection. Draco leant a little closer.

"See, now I'm thinking of the first time we were snowed in here," he said. "I think we could do with a trip here for just the two of us - it would give us a chance to relive our memories."

"I don't know what you mean," Hermione said, although she absolutely did.

Draco smirked. "Well, let's see - you were supposed to be tending to my serious wound but instead couldn't keep your wandering hands to yourself..."

"You have a bad memory - that isn't what happened."

"Yeh, it is. Then there's the ripping the shirt off and seducing me in the snow episode."

Hermione laughed. "You're forgetting you feeding me strawberries."

Draco chuckled. "Merlin! I had forgotten that! God, you were sexy."

"Were?" Hermione questioned him as he pulled her back towards him.

"Yeh - girlfriends are always that bit sexier than wives..." Hermione slapped him hard and he laughed. "Okay - I'll give you a chance later to prove me wrong..." He laughed again and Hermione let him pull her into him.

The door opened and Ella came in unceremoniously.

"Hermione - Jake keeps splashing the girls hair and it's annoying us. Katie is almost in tears, you know how she loves her hair..." Ella paused. "Oh and Scorpius has snapped the string on his sledge - he's stuck at the top of the slope."

Hermione and Draco glanced at one another and then both stood up, resignedly. As Hermione followed Ella to the whirlpool she smiled to herself. So what if hers and Draco's two minutes of alone time was being interrupted? So what if the children drove them crazy sometimes? This was what life was all about - being a family.

**Short and sweet (I hope!). **

**Well, what I should really do now is put the laptop away and leave fanfiction well alone. I'm sure I'd have a much tidier house if it wasn't for this site! However, as I already have two ideas for new stories (one suggested to me and one of my own) so I'll be back shortly with a new one. **

**The story I've had suggested to me will be quite plot heavy so I'm going to go with my own idea first and do that one next. My own idea is going to be a bit different again - still about them as adults but a bit more light hearted and fun. It's best to keep swapping around so you (and me!) don't all get bored.**

**Put me on author alert because it won't be long till I start posting.**


End file.
